El Declive (The Waning)
by Uhuru-chan
Summary: Autora: Robinrocks. -USUK. Fic de Halloween. En su intento de escapar a la brutal tradición de halloween del Declive, el vampiro Arthur Kirkland crea a mano un novio cadáver con la intención de que sea su pasaje fuera de la Tierra de los Expulsados. Desafortunadamente para él, Alfred tiene una mente – y objetivos – propios. Basado vagamente en los diseños de Halloween del 2010.
1. Parte I

_**Robinrocks:**__ Es casi Halloween otra vez y pensé que podría empezar antes este año, dado que este fic tendrá algunos capítulos y comenzará en noviembre/diciembre. Ah, bueno, son meses oscuros y de invierno, así que no importa._

_Como el fic del año pasado, To new Mutiny, este está ligeramente basado en los diseños de Himaruya del 2010 de Halloween, aunque tomé algo de libertad con Alfred. Otra vez. (Y también con Antonio y Lovino, que creo que no tenían diseño…?)_

_En otras noticias, iba a escribir algo intelectual y espeluznante este año… pero entonces, en vez de eso, escribí esto. XD_

Disclaimer: La historia es de Robinrocks, ella me dio permiso para traducirla. Hetalia es de Himaruya, duh. La portada de la historia la dibujé sho, I tried.

**The Waning (El declive) **

**Parte I**

"¿No es hermoso?"

Arthur Kirkland, quien (Siendo un vampiro) era algo así como un experto en este tipo de cosas, dijo afectuosamente al joven que yacía dentro del ataúd, sus blancas manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho.

"Mira," Continuó Arthur con su punto, "Incluso me preocupé de vestirlo bien para la ocasión."

Francis miró el traje azul pastel con disgusto.

"_Mon ami_," suspiró, mirando a Arthur inclinándose sobre el ataúd para hacer unos últimos arreglos al cuerpo, "¿Cómo digo esto?" Se aclaró la garganta. "Apesta a desesperación."

"Oh, déjame," Espetó Arthur, levantándole el dedo medio. "Quería que fuera perfecto. ¿Qué, si pudieras decirme, está mal con eso?"

Francis, flotando a un metro y algo del piso – Un habito irritante de él – miró hacia el ataúd. Parecía asqueado – Lo que Arthur pensó que era grosero, dado que los tres presentes ya estaban bien muertos.

"No puedo negar que tiene una linda cara," dijo, "y que tus elecciones fueron… impecables, pero… ¿Es esta de verdad tu idea de la _perfección_?"

Arthur lo miró con vigor, sus ojos verdes afilados.

"Sabes perfectamente bien que esto es para cumplir un _propósito_." Meneó su mano relajadamente hacia el ataúd. "Además, ¿Qué son un par de cicatrices aquí y allá?"

"¿No estás preocupado de que… se desarme?"

"¿Esa es una ofensa a mis habilidades de costura?" Arthur bufó. "No temáis."

"Oh, no temo nada. Tu eres quien volverá de su luna de miel con su marido dentro de una caja."

"Estará _bien_," Espetó Arthur. "Además, no habrá luna de miel. Como dije, todo esto tiene un propósito."

"Eso espero. Puede que seas feo, _mon ami_, pero estoy seguro de que incluso tú puedes ser capaz de encontrar a alguien que no requiera reparaciones en ningún lado."

"Tú crees." Arthur sonrió, sus afilados dientes dando un destello blanco entre la curvatura de sus labios. "Desafortunadamente, tengo un mal hábito de devorar a mis amantes." Señaló al cuerpo. "Esta es la única solución. Él ya está muerto. No tiene sangre. Es un hombre – o, bueno, varias partes de hombres." Asintió satisfecho. "Como sea, nada de él me tienta."

"Eso parece ser injusto para él," Murmuró Francis. "Y con una cara tan linda. Me pregunto dónde conseguiste su cabeza."

"Oh, uno que maté yo mismo. Me gustó como luce, más que nada de lo que vi mientras husmeaba en las morgues." Arthur hizo otro movimiento con su mano. "El resto de él son trozos de criminales y cadáveres."

Miró su reloj de oro de bolsillo, después a Francis.

"Ya es casi medianoche, fantasma inútil," dijo fríamente. "¿Vas a casarnos o qué?"

Francis negó con la cabeza hacia el cuerpo parchado que yacía dichosamente inconsciente en el ataúd.

"Me siento apenado por ti," dijo con simpatía. "No tenías mucho más que esperar."

"Oh, ya para," Arthur suspiró con impaciencia. "¡Despertará de malas conmigo y nunca obtendré lo que quiero!"

"No hay necesidad de dar rodeos conmigo," dijo Francis. "Sé qué planeas. Esta es tu oportunidad de escapar del Declive."

Arthur levantó su quijada, desafiante.

"¿Por qué no?" Preguntó amargamente. "Tengo quinientos años – lo suficientemente viejo como para ser admitido en la Corte de los Huesos, el único paraíso seguro. No es fácil para nosotros los vampiros – somos asesinados por cientos durante el Día de todos los Santos. No podemos escondernos tan fácil como ustedes los fantasmas; y los humanos creen que somos un deporte, además." Dio una sonrisa. "No tienen los golpes, crujidos y salpicaduras con un fantasma. De alguna forma se mantienen impenetrable a los bates de beisbol y los rifles de asalto. Los vampiros y los hombres lobos y las brujas son más divertidos."

"Has sobrevivido hasta ahora," Señaló Francis; aunque siniestro, callado.

"Regularmente a las expensas de otros." Arthur negó con la cabeza. "Si hay un escape, me parece tonto no tomarlo."

Francis miró detenidamente hacia el ataúd.

"A sus expensas, querrás decir"

"¿Y qué?" Arthur dio un bufido impaciente. "No le debo nada. ¡Ni siquiera está vivo!"

"No aún."

"Sí, bueno, yendo a eso…" Arthur hurgó en su bolsillo, sacando dos anillos distintos; robados, seguramente, de los rígidos dedos de sus víctimas. "Cuando termines de hacerme perder el tiempo. No he comido en tres días."

Francis rodó los ojos.

"Estoy seguro de que tengo alguna clase de dilema moral respecto a esto," murmuró. "Bueno, entonces, _mon cher_… ¿Listo para casarte?"

"Bastante listo." Arthur tomó un momento para esponjar su corbata y enderezar su pesada capa de terciopelo antes de acercarse al ataúd y entrelazar su mano con la de su creación parchada (y sólo Dios sabía de quién era la mano realmente.) "Continua entonces, ¡No tengo toda la noche!"

Francis sonrió secamente.

"Un placer, Arthur, como siempre."

Y así, con la luna, grande y redonda en el cielo, y bajo las manchas de los esqueletos de los arboles, Francis casó a Arthur con su excéntrico plan y les deseó lo mejor a ambos; dado que Arthur estaba teniendo problemas metiendo el anillo en el dedo de su marido cadáver.

"Seguramente está hinchado," Dijo Francis tratando de ayudar. "Los cuerpos tienden a hacer eso."

"¡Lo sé!" Dijo Arthur de mal humor, moviendo el anillo hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre el nudillo. "¡Deja de distraerme!"

"Corta el dedo, pon el anillo de esa forma y luego lo coses."

"Por un demonio, ¡¿Dejarías de inclinarte _entre_ mi maldito hombro?!"

"Sólo estoy tratando de ayudar."

"Bueno, no necesito tu ayuda," dijo Arthur de mal humor, logrando meter el anillo con un último golpe hacia los nudillos y abajo. Suspiró aliviado, mirando el cuerpo que comenzaba a moverse. "… Sólo necesito su ayuda."

El joven del ataúd convulsionó una o dos veces; entonces sus costillas temblaron y respiró, tosiendo, rápidamente. Arthur sonrió (Casi con cariño, pensó Francis) mientras se inclinaba hacia él, tocando su cara; y el cuerpo revivido abrió sus ojos. Eran muy azules, notó Francis, y supuso que esa había sido la razón por la que Arthur tomó su cabeza, dado que era un amante de las joyas brillantes y cosas que tuvieran sus colores.

"Buenas noches, Alfred," dijo Arthur agradablemente; el nombre elegido con gran cuidado, aunque a Francis no le importaba escuchar las razones. "…Perdóname, no sé si es apropiado decir "Bienvenido de vuelta"."

Alfred le estaba mirando fijamente con desconcierto. Se veía terriblemente desorientado, lo que no era para nada sorprendente, y Francis se encontró preguntándose si alguna vez comprendería lo que Arthur decía. Retrocedió, pareciendo asustado, cuando Arthur trató de tocar su mejilla por segunda vez.

"Está bien," aseguró Arthur, quizás muy confiado; sostuvo su mano arriba para mostrarle su anillo. "Estamos casados. Eres mi marido."

"Arthur, me temo que sólo lo vas a asustar."

"No veo por qué deberíamos andar con rodeos." Arthur miró irritado a Francis. "Deberías irte, ¿No? Ya cumpliste tu propósito."

Francis sonrió secamente.

"Como siempre, me desechas con rapidez. Los vampiros siempre son tan egoístas." Se inclinó "Muy bien, horrible creatura, te dejaré con tu juguete - pero volveré en las vísperas de todos los Santos y querré mi paga."

"Tienes mi palabra," Dijo Arthur "Tendré un cuerpo para ti."

"Eso espero." Francis asintió con la cabeza y se desvaneció con un sonido como el de una campana hueca.

Una vez satisfecho de haberse deshecho de él, Arthur se volteó hacia Alfred – quien estaba tensado por el miedo como si estuviera atornillado.

"Ahora," dijo Arthur enérgicamente, como si fuesen negocios, "No nos hará bien el quedarnos aquí afuera con los árboles toda la noche, _querido_." Tomó la mano de Alfred y le dio una palmadita. "¿Vamos a casa?"

Alfred lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, su boca un poco abierta.

"Tengo una casa, por supuesto," Continuó Arthur, "y creo que vas a estar cómodo ahí. Vendrás, espero." Emitió una risa pequeña. "Bueno, supongo que no tienes otro lugar a donde ir – excepto al cementerio."

Tomándolo con firmeza de la muñeca, levantó a Alfred hasta que quedó en pie, ayudándolo a salir del ataúd; Alfred le siguió sin mucha queja, aunque miró a Arthur con cautela todo el tiempo. Tampoco era muy estable de pie, lo que Arthur descubrió cuando, con su un metro ochenta de estatura, tropezó torpemente hacia su hombro.

"Ahí, ahora." Arthur se enderezó. "Está bien, era de esperarse. ¡Quién sabe desde hace cuánto que esas piernas tuyas han estado muertas!"

Alfred aún no dijo nada, sólo mirándolo un poco ido, y Arthur sintió que su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

"Bueno," dijo acompañado de una tos, "debemos ir a casa. Necesito salir a cazar y la puerta sólo está abierta hasta las tres en punto. Te dejaré instalado primero, por supuesto." Tomó a Alfred firmemente de la mano, jalándolo. "Ven conmigo."

Alfred le siguió trastabillando, callado, mientras pasaban entre los árboles con sus grandes troncos y sobre el murmullo de las hojas muertas; la luna brillaba con luz plateada, el aire con aroma a madera y humedad.

"Sé que es nuestra noche de bodas," dijo Arthur, más para sí mismo (ya que ya no esperaba una respuesta de Alfred), "pero no he comido desde hace unas noches, verás, y estaré irritable si sigo así y eso no sería un muy buen comienzo para nuestra vida de casados, ¿No es así?"

Alfred se detuvo. Arthur paró con una sacudida, aún sosteniendo sus manos con él; y se volteó perplejo. Alfred miraba fijamente hacia sus manos – al frío brillo de sus anillos disparejos.

"¿Qué pasa?" Preguntó inquieto Arthur; y si, por supuesto que había oído las advertencias sobre crear un golem y cosas parecidas (Como sea que fuesen llamados esto días – no como si Alfred fuera realmente un golem, dado que Arthur se había dado la labor de coserlo el mismo) dado que tendían a ir contra sus creadores, pero Arthur pensaba que todo había salido de maravillas hasta ahora.

Alfred miró hacia arriba, uniendo sus miradas.

"Oye," dijo, perfectamente claro, "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Mi… ¿Mi nombre?" Arthur suspiró con alivio. "Me llamo Arthur. Arthur Kirkland." Se acercó un poco, tomando la mano de Alfred. "Puedes ser Alfred Kirkland si quieres."

Alfred frunció el ceño.

"No, yo… no ese no… es mi nombre, yo no…"

"¿Te gusta el nombre Alfred?"A Arthur no le importaba mucho de todas formas, dado que Alfred estaba "amarrado" a él, ya que los votos del matrimonio habían sido dichos con ese nombre, atándolos.

Alfred se encogió de hombros.

"Supongo que sí." Le miró, parecía que con cada segundo se volvía más atento de sí mismo, como si sus sentidos recién renovados estuviesen fluyendo por su cuerpo parchado. "¿Dónde estoy?"

"La Tierra de los Expulsados," dijo Arthur. "Este es tu hogar ahora."

"¿Y dónde estaba antes?" Alfred frunció el ceño otra vez. "Yo… no recuerdo nada, y-"

"El otro mundo." Arthur lo dijo rápido, amargamente."No importa, ven." Le dio a Alfred un tirón firme, adentrándolos en lo más profundo de la noche. "Vamos a casa."

Hogar, para Arthur Kirkland, era una linda casa estilo colonial en el borde del pueblo; era color crema y tenía pilares, un pórtico y una puerta frontal con lindos paneles de vidrio pintados con rosas. Estaba bien cuidada, ya que Arthur había pasado sus días limpiándola, aunque raramente usaba la cocina más que para hacerse té, y ambas habitaciones estaban casi desamobladas. La habitación de Arthur tenía una cama, pero la había dejado vacía y la había volteado hacia un lado contra la pared, ya que – como muchos vampiros – estaba acostumbrado a dormir en su ataúd. Era inglés, medieval, con el roma que él amaba. El resto de la habitación era usado por su colección de baratijas y libros y ropa amontonada durante siglos, mucha de las cosas suvenires del _Otro Lado _antes de que –

El mundo de los vivos y los muertos no siempre había estad separado, y la noche del Declive era inimaginable. Arthur, personalmente, culpaba a los victorianos. Ellos habían sido muy pragmáticos y astutos al temerles a los monstruos.

"Bueno, aquí estamos." Arthur le mostró a Alfred la sala de estar, todo muy preciso con cuidadoso desencaje, una silla de la era Georgiana aquí, un escritorio de la era Tudor allá. "Siéntete como en casa. Confío en que puedes entretenerte por ti mismo por una hora o más."

Miró s reloj; una y cuarto. No dijo nada más a Alfred, sólo asintió con vigor y salió de la habitación, pensando esta vez más en su estómago que en su cama matrimonial (aunque no había mucho que pensar sobre ello, la verdad – sólo había espacio para él en su ataúd).

"¡Espera!" Alfred le siguió, agarrando su capa. "¡No me dejes solo!"

"No tardaré," dijo Arthur, irritado, tratando de liberarse. "A lo máximo una hora."

"¿Puedo ir contigo?"

"¡Claro que no!" Arthur jaló su capa de las manos de Alfred. "Harás que nos maten."

"Pero yo-"

"Buenas noches, Alfred." Arthur no estaba de humor para seguir discutiendo y dejó a Alfred de pie en el salón, golpeando la puerta en su nariz.

Estaba hambriento y necesitaba llegar a la puerta, alimentarse, y volver antes de que se cerrara. No le convenía quedarse atrapado en el otro lado, no tan cerca de la víspera de Todos los Santos. Sin duda le usarían como blanco de práctica.

Así que lo hizo rápido y en silencio, encontró a un par de hermanas durmiendo al atravesar una habitación abierta de una habitación, y tomó cerca de un cuarto de litro de cada una sin despertarlas. Matar era temerario y hacía ruido y escándalo, así que era evitado como la plaga si se podía. Arthur por supuesto que _podía_ matar, y era bueno en ello – pero también era bueno al ser silencioso y delicado, con la más pequeña punción, y estaba dentro y fuera en diez minutos con ambas chicas apenas moviéndose. Hoy en día sólo los vampiros estúpidos o los desesperadamente hambrientos mataban a sus víctimas – y Arthur estaba orgulloso de no ser ninguno de ellos.

Alfred estaba sentado en el sofá con una manta alrededor de él cuando Arthur regresó.

"Hice la cama," dijo, sujetando la manta. "Encontré esta arriba."

"¿La cama?" Arthur frunció el ceño. "¿De dónde sacaste una idea como esa?"

"Tu… dijiste que estamos casados." Alfred parecía perplejo.

"Hm." Arthur simplemente levantó sus cejas hacia él. "Sabes demasiado para alguien que ha estado vivo por casi dos horas." Se detuvo; entonces añadió fríamente, "…No como si _vivo_ fuese la palabra correcta."

Salió de la habitación, comenzando a subir las escaleras; Alfred le siguió de nuevo con persistencia, arrastrando la manta tras él.

"Ahora escucha," dijo Arthur, irritándose más, "Duermo en un ataúd, ¿Entendido? Es el ataúd en el que fui enterrado y sólo tiene espacio para mí-"

"_Tú_ eres quien se casó conmigo," señaló Alfred. "No es como si yo hubiese aparecido en tu puerta. Tú me_ hiciste_, yo-"

"Precisamente." Arthur se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, volviéndose hacia Alfred. "Así que haremos esto a _mi_ manera."

"Esto no es justo," se quejó Alfred, apretando la manta. "¡Desperté en medio del bosque con un anillo en mi dedo, un vampiro diciendo que estamos casado y sin memoria de nada más! No he tenido más opción que confiar en ti, Arthur-"

"Oh, no sabía que yo había hecho _eso_," Arthur suspiró, volteándose. Jaló el picaporte de la habitación, abriéndola. "Buenas n-"

Se detuvo en seco en el umbral. Alfred no había estado bromeando sobre la cama, habiéndola corrido desde la pared y posicionándola en el medio de la habitación. Tenía almohadas y sábanas, desordenada pero tentadora. No obstante, Arthur buscó su ataúd, encontrándolo apoyado en un rincón.

"¿Te di permiso para re-ordenar mi casa?" preguntó malhumorado a Alfred.

"Bueno, ¿Dónde se supone que iba a dormir yo?"

"El sofá, el maldito piso, ¡No lo sé! …"Arthur lanzó su capa y pisoteó hacia el rincón para sacar su ataúd, arrastrándolo. Ya no había mucho espacio para él – y se encontró poniéndolo junto al pesado somier.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres conmigo?" preguntó Alfred, su voz súbitamente dura. "¿Qué es lo que soy para ti, Arthur?"

_Una forma de escapar._

Arthur lo no dijo, por supuesto, en vez de ello haciendo un espectáculo de ira al ir hacia la abandonada capa de terciopelo sobre el sofá del rincón; siendo puesta frente al tocador, reluciendo con la colección de animales disecados. El espejo estaba cubierto con un chal de encaje negro – naturalmente él no tenía reflejo, y no veía el punto en gastar su tiempo con ello. Se hundió en el sillón, doblando sus piernas arriba contra él, y comenzó a desordenarse, su alfiler de corbata de rubí y sus gemelos de plata tintineando contra la horda de otros tesoros.

No dijo nada.

"Oye," dijo Alfred, bajo, enojado. "¿Vas a responderme?"

"Bueno," Arthur suspiró, "¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¿Que quería un marido con el cual compartir la casa?, ¿Qué te vi en un sueño y te hice a su imagen?" bufó con burla. "¿Qué quería ser _feliz_?"

"… ¿No quieres?"

"Oh, sí," dijo Arthur, dándole una mirada. "Pero no contigo."

Alfred parecía herido.

"¿Por qué estás actuando así?" preguntó silencioso. "Tu… fuiste amable antes, cuando acababa de despertar, y ahora-"

"Me temo que estos son mis verdaderos colores," le interrumpió fríamente. "He comido, como ves; eso saca lo peor de nosotros - pero mi naturaleza además es desagradable. Siento que hayas visto todo ese sin sentido antes. Trataré de no llamarte "querido" de nuevo."

"No lo harás." Alfred agarró el anillo de su dedo y comenzó a moverlo salvajemente. "No me quedaré contigo. No me importa si me hiciste, ¡No me quedaré aquí por otro minuto!"

"Yo no haría eso si fuese tú," dijo Arthur, volteándose hacia él.

"¡Cállate!, ¡No eres mi dueño, no eres mi esposo, sólo eres un vampiro malcriado y te puedes ir al infierno!" Alfred logró sacarse el anillo, tirándoselo a Arthur en la cabeza-

"Oh, cariño, _te lo dije_," Arthur dijo con calma mientras la luz dejaba los azules ojos de Alfred y su cuerpo cosido se desplomaba. Golpeó la alfombra en una pila, sin vida.

Arthur sintió que no tenía tiempo para esto. Se acercó a levantar el anillo y se levantó con gracia, se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Alfred y giró el anillo de vuelta en el cuarto dedo. Alfred se estremeció y dio un jadeo, despertando para mirar a Arthur con expresión desorientada en su cara.

"No voy a volver a decirlo," Dijo Arthur tensamente, sosteniendo su propio anillo. "Déjame ponerlo simple. Tomé los votos por ti: Hasta que la muerte nos separe. Eres una colección de cuerpos – ya estás muerto. Soy un vampiro- ya estoy muerto… ¿Ves el problema?"

Alfred no dijo anda, sólo mirando su propia mano, aprisionada por una banda plateada.

"No hay cláusula de término si estamos ambos muertos," continuó Arthur con paciencia. "Estás atado a mí por los votos; ellos son los que dictan tu sentencia, si no, vida. Si te sacas el anillo, vuelvas a ser un atractivo montón de partes de cuerpos." Se encogió de hombros. "La decisión es tuya, por supuesto."

Alfred se mantuvo callado, tocando su anillo. Se veía miserable, sus hombros encorvados.

"Bueno, déjame saber si quieres que te devuelva al cementerio," dijo Arthur secamente, palmoteando la rodilla de Alfred. Se puso de pie y pasó de él.

"Aún puedes irte al infierno," murmuró Alfred.

"Oh, Dios," dijo Arthur cansado, "Ya estoy aquí, Ambos estamos aquí"

Le sonrió ácidamente.

"Bienvenido."

* * *

La tontería del sol convirtiendo a los vampiros a cenizas era sólo eso: una tontería. Aún así, Arthur no era un fanático de la luz solar, ya que le daba dolor de cabeza y le hacía excesivamente irritable – Así que no estaba para nada contento cuando Alfred abrió groseramente la tapa de su ataúd, haciéndole recibir una bofetada de luz de sol. Se volteó con un bufido profundo desde el fondo de su garganta, escondiendo su cara en su sábana.

"¡¿Qué rayos crees que estás haciendo?!" se quejó desde abajo.

"¡Levántate y brilla!" dijo Alfred, tan alegre que Arthur sospechó de sarcasmo. "¡Hora de levantarse!"

"Soy un vampiro," dijo Arthur intensamente, levantando la sábana sólo un poco para mirarle feo. "Soy nocturno."

"Bueno, yo no lo soy," dijo decidido Alfred. "Y quiero desayuno - ¡Así que levántate!"

Agarró el lado del ataúd y lo levantó; Arthur se cayó en la alfombra en una pila de extremidades y sábanas.

"¡Por un demonio, no me lances!" chilló Arthur, enderezándose; aún estaba agarrando la sábana, cubriéndose el delgado pijama.

"Oye, es tu maldita culpa," dijo Alfred, encogiéndose de hombros. "¡Si no fueses un quejica y hubiésemos tenido una noche de bodas como es debido hubiésemos despertado abrazados, juntos, y no hubiese tenido que sacudirte fuera de tu caja como a un novio terco!"

"¡Los vampiros duermen en sus ataúdes!" Arthur le miró con ira. "¡Y no voy a compartir una cama contigo o con cosas como tú!"

"Debiste pensar eso antes de casarte conmigo." Alfred le empujó con su pie. "Ahora levántate, ¡Tengo hambre!"

"¡¿Por qué debo hacer algo para ti?!"

"No debes – pero no hay comida en tus muebles. Ya busqué." Alfred hizo una mueca. "Sólo veinte cajas de té y una botella de sangre en el congelador."

Arthur gruñó, poniendo su sábana sobre su cabeza. Había olvidado que Alfred no sobreviviría con la dieta de un vampiro y los suplementos de té – aunque admitía que no había pensado mucho sobre lo que comían los cuerpos reanimados.

"Supongo que no pensaste que llegarías tan lejos, ¿Um?" Murmuró Alfred.

"¡Cállate!" Arthur tiró a sábana de mal humor y se puso de pie, pisoteando hasta llegar al librero. Sacó el pesado volumen forrado en cuero rojo, llevándolo hasta el tocador; entonces se sentó en el sofá en su pijama negro de seda con el libro en su regazo, buscando en él por el particular hechizo que había seguido.

_Novia o novio reanimado_

_-Tantas partes de cuerpo como uno desee (o encuentre, si ese es el caso). Las diferentes partes de muchas personas equiparán a tu cónyuge con las habilidades particulares que cada uno poseyó en vida; además, la formación por costuras evitará que tu nuevo prometido/a recupere las memorias experimentadas por la cabeza/cerebro en su vida pasada._

_-Coser las partes con simples puntadas usando el hijo que se desee._

_-Para volver a la vida recite los votos matrimoniales bajo la luz de la luna llena en media noche. Atando al ya difunto a la cláusula de "hasta que la muerte nos separe" le garantizará una vida condicionada; al remover el anillo de bodas se revertirán los efectos._

Arthur ya sabía esas cosas; volteó la hoja en busca de mayor información, estúpidas cosas como qué era lo que las novias y novios reanimados comían, pero no había nada.

Bueno… ¿Quizás esas cosas entraban en algún tipo de zombi?

"¿Comes cerebros?" preguntó Arthur cautelosamente, mirando a Alfred sobre su libro.

Alfred hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Iugh, ¡No!" negó con su cabeza tan vigorosamente que por un momento Arthur tuvo miedo de que pudiese separar las puntadas que la mantenían en su lugar. "Y antes de que lo preguntes, no, ¡Tampoco bebo sangre!"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Yo… n… no lo sé, ¡Sólo lo sé!" Alfred movió sus manos exasperado. "Mira, sólo quiero algo normal para comer, ¿ok?, ¡¿Qué tal una tostada o tocino o cereal de desayuno o algo?!"

Arthur le miró en blanco.

"¿Cereal de desayuno?"

"¡Sí!, ¿Sabes qué es, verdad? ¿Las pequeñas cositas crujientes de maíz cubiertas con azúcar?"

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

"No tengo idea de qué estás hablando," dijo con cautela, "pero suena asqueroso."

"Cómo… ¿Cómo puedes no saber lo que es el cereal de desayuno?" Alfred parecía desconcertado. "¿Has estado viviendo bajo una roca?"

"No, he estado viviendo en esta casa," dijo Arthur fríamente. "Pero la última vez que estuve vivo fue en el 1452, cuando puedo _asegurarte_ que no existían cosas como "cereal de desayuno"."

"Si, pero has estado viviendo como muerto-vivo desde entonces, ¿No?, ¡Seguro has comido!"

"No muy seguido. Prácticamente vivo de sangre y té. He casi perdido mi apetito por otras cosas."

"B… ¡Bueno!" Alfred cruzó sus brazos, indignado. "P- pero anoche dijiste… que esta es la Tierra de los Expulsados. Y-y estaba ese otro tipo contigo-"

"Francis, sí." Arthur sintió, cerrando el libro y dejándolo de lado. Podía sentir el cálido rayo solar que llegaba a su nuca. Que irritante. "Si intentas preguntarme si hay otros… si, naturalmente los hay. Tenemos nuestro propio mundo."

"Entendido. ¿Y no todos son vampiros, cierto?"

"No, por supuesto que no. Hay hombres lobos, brujas, demonios, fantas-"

"¡A eso me refiero!, ¿Qué comen ellos, eh?"

"Oh." Arthur se detuvo a pensar. "Bueno, sí, supongo que si hay locales – y el mercado, como pude olvidarlo." Negó con su cabeza. "Los vampiros somos los menos humanos – aparte de los fantasmas - así que supongo que olvido estas cosas. No tiendo a salir durante el día."

"Así que, espera… ¿Me estás diciendo que hay… restaurantes y tiendas y esas cosas?" Alfred juntó sus manos, sus puntadas brillando. "¿Atendidas por fantasmas y hombres lobos y lo que sea – para fantasmas, hombres lobo y lo que sea?"

"Ah, sí, supongo que es-"

"Agh, ¡Por qué no lo dijiste!" Alfred agarró las ordenadas ropas de Arthur de la noche anterior y se las tiró a través de la habitación. "¡Vístete, Drácula!, ¡Estoy famélico!"

Y así, a pesar de sus protestas - y para su inmensa molestia – Arthur Kirkland, despiadado y pragmático vampiro desde finales del siglo quince, se encontró caminando penosamente por la calle a las nueve y media de la maldita mañana, vestido por completo de negro y con un humor que combinaba. Alfred le guiaba a la cabeza, zigzagueando a través de la calle, mirando emocionado por cada brillante ventana.

La plaza principal del pueblo de las Marchas de Medianoche era linda y bien cuidada; tradicional en su apariencia y ambiente, con adoquines y edificios con umbrales de madera, como la mayoría de sus habitantes era algo viejo y cómodo a su manera. La vieja torre del reloj, celosamente unida con hiedras, disparando las horas con la confianza de un reloj; adyacente estaba la biblioteca y el municipio con rojos ladrillos desteñidos, aunque las tiendas eran de todos los colores y formas. El transporte era un excéntrica colección de vehículos, desde carruajes hasta el modelo T de Ford y todo lo que quedara en medio de ambos diseños.

"¡Esto es tan raro!" Exclamó Alfred, su cara presionada contra al vidrio de una pastelería, mirando las filas de panes, tortas y pasteles. "¡Es como un pueblo cualquiera!"

"Más o menos," concordó Arthur, distraído, mirando hacia el lado contrario, en dirección a una tienda chueca con candelabros en cada uno de sus lados, y una gran jaula de murciélagos durmiendo en la ventana. "… ¿Puedes recordar cómo es una ciudad normal?"

"Algo así." Alfred frunció el ceño. "Es difícil de describir, recuerdo lo que son las cosas, ya sabes… pero no recuerdo quién era yo."

"Nosotros," Corrigió Arthur. "Eres por lo menos unas siete personas."

"Pero este tipo debería tener las memorias, ¿Verdad?" Alfred se señaló la cabeza. "Uh, supongo que debo haber vivido en un lugar como este."

Arthur se encogió de hombros, desinteresado.

"Quizás." Comenzó a andar. "Pensé que estabas hambriento."

"¡Lo estoy!" Alfred trastabilló detrás de él.

"Entonces salgamos de este maldito sol."

Terminaron en un pequeño y luminoso café que Arthur conocía, pero que no frecuentaba mucho, siendo más una persona nocturna. Se llamaba El Olivo Sangriento y era atendido por hombres lobos; los hermanos Feliciano y Lovino Vargas, que eran chefs, el camarero, Antonio Carriedo, y el manager, Ludwig Beilschmidt, quien parecía intentas y atender el lugar con mano dura, pero no logrando mucho.

Ellos eran casi los únicos clientes, aparte de un pequeño grupo de hechiceros en un rincón lejano. Arthur tomó sólo una taza de té, el vapor ayudándole a desvanecer un poco su palpitante dolor de cabeza, mientras que Alfred ordenó casi todo lo del menú y lo devoró. Feliciano y Antonio saltaban felices hacia dentro y fuera de la cocina, pareciendo disfrutar del desafío, mientras que Lovino gruñía ruidosamente en español en la parte de atrás.

"¿Y qué fue lo que te dio para casarte después de todos estos años?" Preguntó Antonio, alegre, poniéndose al lado de Arthur. "Pensé que los de tu tipo preferían estar solos."

"Me siento solo a veces," respondió Arthur rígidamente. No lo miró.

Antonio no parecía muy convencido; pero Feliciano pareció creerle, dejando un plato de huevos florentinos ante Alfred (que los atacó como un animal salvaje)

"Es sabido que incluso los vampiros pueden establecerse, Toni," dijo. "…en algún momento." Sonrió a Arthur. "¿Fue una gran ceremonia?"

"No, sólo nosotros tres fuera en el bosque." Arthur rodó los ojos. "No tengo paciencia para esas cosas."

"¿Tres?"

"Francis hizo el ritual. Parece que es lo único en lo que son buenos los fantasmas."

Feliciano asintió.

"Le pediré que nos case a Ludwig y a mí," dijo esperanzado.

"El día en que convenza a Lovino," dijo Antonio, "iremos hacia el Otro Mundo y nos casaremos como se debe. Sé que no le gustaría casarse conmigo por un fantasma."

"¡Ni siquiera quiero casarme contigo, bastardo!" gritó Lovino, enojado, desde la cocina.

"Basta de gritos," dijo Ludwig ásperamente, acercándose a la mesa. "Ustedes dos, vuelvan a la cocina. Tenemos más clientes."

Feliciano se alejó corriendo, Antonio le siguió flojamente. Arthur capturó la mirada de Ludwig por un momento antes de volver a su té, vertiéndose té distraídamente en la taza.

"No pones tanto de tu parte como para hacerme feliz," dijo Alfred animado, su boca llena. "Parece que todos creen que es muy raro que de la nada hayas decidido casarte – y debo decir que concuerdo con ellos. ¡No pareces el tipo!"

"No sabía que había un _tipo_," dijo Arthur con frialdad.

"Bueno, no pareces para nada interesado en mi." Alfred se encogió de hombros. "No sé, supongo que tu historia de "me siento solo" sea cierta."

"Eso es completamente a t-"

"Eso, y…" Alfred masticó pensativo por un momento. "Bueno, ¿Para qué me hiciste?, ¿De verdad no pudiste encontrar a nadie en ningún lugar que quisiera casarse contigo?, has estado vivo por cientos de años, ¿no? Digo, tu personalidad necesita cambiar, pero no eres tan feo, supongo."

"Bueno, gracias," dijo Arthur entre dientes. "Y en realidad son quinientos años."

Alfred se encogió de hombros, tomando otra cucharada de huevos y salsa holandesa.

"Se me hace raro, eso es todo."

Cuando Alfred terminó de comer en el Olivo Sangriento, Arthur le envió hacia afuera y fue a pagarle a Ludwig.

"Supongo que te irás pronto," Observó Ludwig con astucia, tomando los billetes y contando el cambio. "Ya tienes quinientos años, ¿no?"

"Si, desde Abril." Arthur sonrió. "Eres justo como Francis. Siempre viendo a través de mi."

Ludwig miró a través del café; hacia la ventana y a Alfred, quien estaba pateando un cráneo por la calle con sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Bueno," dijo el hombre lobo, "esperemos que _él_ no vea a través de ti."

Arthur bufó con burla.

"¿Cómo podría?, ni si quiera sabe sobre el Declive, ni sobre el Baile de las Almas ni sobre la Corte de los Huesos." Miró sus uñas. "Estoy seguro de que notas que al parecer no estoy tan loco como parezco."

"Tendrás que por lo menos decirle sobre el Declive," dijo calmadamente Ludwig, pasándole las monedas.

"Lo haré. No serviría que lo maten, ¿no es así?" sonrió Arthur. "…por lo menos no antes de usarlo."

* * *

"Oye." Alfred se asomó en la sala de estar. "Arthur."

"¿Qué?"Preguntó Arthur, ausente; estaba enrollado en su sillón frente al fuego, capturado por un libro.

"Yo, uh… tengo un pequeño problema."

"¿Y qué sería?"

"Mi mano se cayó." Alfred la sostuvo, entrando en la habitación. "¿Puedes… um, coserla de vuelta por mi?"

Arthur bajó su libro.

"¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo?" preguntó.

"Trataba de abrir una ventana."

"¿_Por qué_?" continuó Arthur secamente; se levantó para agarrar su set de costura que estaba sobre el armario. "No me digas que intentabas escapar."

"No escapar. Iba a volver." Alfred se encogió de hombros, acercándose a la alfombra frente al fuego y sentándose sobre ella. "Sólo quería salir por un rato. Me aburro aquí."

"Hay una _puerta frontal."_

"No quería que me escucharas. Pareces ser un enojón."

Arthur simplemente rodó sus ojos, arrodillándose en la alfombra con la pequeña caja de madera abierta a su lado. Enhebró una aguja y tomó la mano de Alfred, alineándola con su muñeca.

"Tienes que ser más cuidadoso," Le regañó. "Tienes suerte de que era la mano derecha y no la izquierda. Recuerda lo que te de sobre el anillo-"

"Lo sabía. Eres un enojón."

"¡Lo digo en serio!" Arthur lo pinchó con la aguja, haciéndolo gritar. "Hubieses estado tirado ahí por horas."

"¿Por qué?, ¿Planeas quedarte aquí toda la noche?" Alfred parecía sorprendido.

"Te lo dije, soy nocturno." Arthur le hizo una mueca mientras cosía. "Bueno, me gustaría mucho serlo. Ciertamente te has esmerado en hacérmelo difícil."

"Oye, te dejé tomar la siesta, ¿no?"

"Oh, que generoso de tu parte, seguro."

"¿Irás a cazar esta noche?"

"No, no tengo hambre. Me aseguré de comer bien anoche." Arthur dio un pequeño suspiro. "Ya son pasado los días de lujos, comiendo todas las noches. No he matado a una víctima en un largo tiempo."

"¿Por qué?" Alfred parecía genuinamente curioso.

"Sentido común. Es peligroso ser un vampiro en esta época y año." Arthur se detuvo. "Bueno, no sólo un vampiro, a decir verdad. Cualquier cosa que no sea humana."

"¿Por qué?"

"Por el Ejercito de Todos los Santos. Después de que terminó la guerra en 1945, ya sabes, pensaron que deberían dirigir su atención hacia… bueno, otros males, poniéndolo así." Arthur bufó. "Es divertido. ¿No es así? Dudo mucho, en los quinientos años que he sido un vampiro, haber matado tanto como cualquier bomba lanzada en la guerra."

"Pero has matado."

"Por supuesto."

Arthur le miró; Alfred le miraba intensamente, su expresión difícil de leer.

"¿Mataste a alguna parte de mi?" preguntó.

"No." Arthur volvió a su labor de coser. "Eres casi puros cadáveres de medicina, con algunos criminales ejecutados por ahí."

"Uh."

"¿Estás decepcionado?"

"En realidad no. Pensé que quizás sabías quién era yo." Alfred frunció el ceño. "O, por lo menos, quién era alguna parte de mi"

"Me temo que no." Arthur jugueteaba con sus dedos. "…lindas manos, ¿no? Las escogí porque me gustaron."

"He." Alfred sonrió. "Así que si estoy diseñado para tus gustos."

"Algo así," dijo Arthur maliciosamente. "Aunque te agradecería el no hacer asunciones ridículas sobre la naturaleza de nuestra relación."

"Bueno, por lo menos no soy un esclavo sexual." Alfred se detuvo, sus ojos moviéndose tras sus lentes. "… ¿No lo soy, verdad? Aún no me has hecho-"

"No eres un esclavo sexual, Alfred." Dijo Arthur cortante, impaciente, y sin añadir nada más.

El fuego crispió. Alfred se movió.

"Y, uh… ¿Me dirás algunas vez por qué me creaste?" preguntó.

"Todo quedará claro en Halloween," Arthur suspiró, "o conocido como la noche del Declive."

Alfred dio un bufido impaciente.

"Halloween está a años," se quejó. "¿Y qué-"

"En realidad, sólo queda poco más de una semana desde hoy," dijo Arthur, tirando el hilo y cortándolo con una rápida mordida de sus afilados dientes.

Miró a Alfred cautamente.

"…confío en que puedes esperar hasta entonces."

* * *

_Espero que a todos les haya gustado hasta ahora. ¡El próximo capítulo será subido en halloween!_

_¡Nos vemos en una semana!_

Uhuru aquí, otra traducción, Robinrocks es lejos mi favorita, seguro la conocerán por Rockets (ella escribió la trama del doujinshi) y si no la conocen, ¿Qué esperan?, ¡Vayan a leer todos sus fics!

Ya saben, favoritos y reviews a la historia original si es posible.

Subiré el próximo capitulo la semana que viene, esto se pone cada vez mejor *w*

Bye!


	2. Parte II

*Marqué una palabra "maldito" que en inglés es bloody (sangriento y maldito, jodido, etc), era un juego de palabras, pero no encontré forma de darle sentido en español :c

**The Waning (El declive) **

**Parte II**

"¿Cómo te ha tratado tu vida de casado hasta ahora, _mon ami_?"

La diversión en la voz de Francis era innegable, para su molestia. Arthur trató lo mejor que pudo de ignorarlo con dignidad, revolviendo distraídamente de su té. Estaban sentados en la pequeña y aseada cocina de Arthur, el atardecer iluminando alrededor con tenue naranja.

"Oh, está bien, sabes," Dijo Arthur, vagamente. "Sólo han sido un par de días."

"¿Cómo fue la noche de bodas?, espero que tuvieras tu set de costura a mano."

"Oh, jodete." Arthur le miró con enojo. "No seas asqueroso. Por supuesto que dormí en mi ataúd como lo hago todas las noches."

Francis se rió.

"¡Siempre pensé que era un rumor que los vampiros tenían casi nulo apetito sexual!" Francis miró a Arthur detenidamente. "A menos que seas la excepción."

"Somos buenos fingiendo," dijo Arthur con malicia, "para atraer más fácil a las víctimas. El apetito en sí mismo no existe – y Alfred, aunque lo hice a mi gusto, no me atrae."

"¿Y él?"

"Bueno," dijo Arthur con delicadeza, "no tiene sangre… o, bueno, no mucho más de nada, así que dudo que sea capaz de poder hacerlo."

Francis elevó sus cejas.

"¿Pero aparte de eso se han llevado bien?"

"Tan bien como se puede esperar. Bien, supongo, y admito que se ha tomado el asunto de buena forma. Temí que sufriera de algún tipo de crisis existencial." Los ojos de Arthur se oscurecieron. "…supongo que es ingenuo cuando se trata de esto."

Francis se detuvo, mirando a Arthur con dureza; viéndolo alcanzar la pequeña jarra de sangre y verter uno o dos chorros en su taza de té. El rojo quedó en el fondo de la porcelana.

"Arthur," dijo el fantasma, con voz baja, "Confieso que algo ha estado en mi mente desde esa noche. ¿Recuerdas que te pregunté de dónde sacaste su cabeza…?"

Arthur no dijo nada.

"Pensé que su cara me era familiar," presionó Francis. "No como si me interesaran tus jueguitos, pero… Es él, ¿Verdad? Ese chico, el que solías cuidar. El que se unió al Ejercito de todos los Santos."

"¿Y qué si es él?" preguntó Arthur de mal humor, aún revolviendo su té; ahora estaba espeso de sangre.

"Mentiste esa noche."

"Bueno, no es de tu incumbencia, ¡¿No es así?!" Arthur estaba muy agitado, golpeando abajo con su cuchara.

"¡Puede serlo perfectamente!" bufó Francis, escandalizado. "¡De seguro has cometido un error fatal trayendo a uno de ellos a nuestro mundo!"

"No se acuerda." Arthur le miró con dureza. "Y no lo hará, tampoco, no con todas esas otras partes de cuerpo conteniéndolo."

Francis gruñó.

"Tú, pequeña bestia egoísta…"

"No lo entenderías," dijo Arthur con frialdad. "Además me desharé de él pronto."

"Ese no es el punto-"

La llave tintineo en el cerrojo de la puerta frontal, peleando un momento con el metal; y entonces se abrió, golpeando fuerte contra el umbral.

"Es Alfred," bufó Arthur, mirando amenazante a Francis. "No te atrevas a decir ni _una_ palabra sobre-"

"¡¿Crees que soy estúpido?!" Espetó Francis. "¡A diferencia de ti, yo no deseo morir!"

"¡Ya estás muerto!"

"¡Tú también!"

"¡Oye Arthur!" Alfred se inclinó a través de la puerta de a cocina, sonriendo. "Ooh, oye, ¡Te recuerdo!" saludó a Francis con la mano. "No supe tu nombre la otra noches, estaba un poco… desorientado."

"Está bien." La voz de Francis y la sonrisa eran rígidas; se levantó, inclinándose hacia Alfred. "Mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy, miembro de la corte de Louis XVI y Marie-Antoinette."

"_Eras_," le recordó Arthur groseramente. "Conocí a Shakespeare, pero no sigo hablando sobre ello."

"_Mon cher_, lo haces seguido," suspiró Francis.

"Es genial que puedan recordar esas cosas, chicos" dijo Alfred con alegría. Entró a la cocina por completo, sosteniendo una gran bolsa de papel. "Fui a la panadería en la calle de arriba, Arthur. ¡Los pasteles son geniales!"

"Ah, los de Belle," dijo Francis con calidez, asintiendo. "Si, tiene el toque. Las brujas suelen ser buenas en ese tipo de cosas."

"¡Oh, viejo, pude haber comprado la tienda entera!" Alfred sacó algunos platos de la alacena, dejándolos sonoramente en la mesa. "Me dio algunas recomendaciones. ¡Prueba estos bollos!"

De verdad eran bastante buenos; Alfred arregló su botín – bollos de crema batida, donas empolvadas con azúcar, merengues y macarrones y pequeños pasteles brillantes con glaseado esponjoso – alborotadamente en los platos y se dejó caer junto a Arthur.

"¿Quieren?" tomó un bollo, dándole una gran mordida. "Mm, está tan bueno."

"Desearía poder," dijo Francis amargamente. "Desafortunadamente ya no poseo los órganos necesarios."

"Que mal." Alfred terminó su bollo, sacando la crema de su barbilla y empujando el plato hacia Arthur. "¿Qué hay de ti, Drácula?"

"Sabes que no como estas cosas," rechazó Arthur.

"Si, si, sé que eres un vampiro," replicó Alfred, rodando los ojos, "¿Pero no te aburres de la sangre?"

"Amo la sangre."

"Amo las hamburguesas," respondió Alfred honestamente. "No significa que las quiero para cada comida."

"Oh, no lo _entenderías,"_ dijo Arthur de mal humor.

"No le prestes atención," Francis suspiró, echándose hacia atrás en su silla. "Es muy dramático. Todos los vampiros lo son."

"No soy _dramático_-"

"Oye, Arthur, ¿Y así?" Alfred tomó un el pequeño jarrón de plata y vertió un chorro de escarlata sobre uno de los pasteles. "¿Lo quieres ahora?"

Francis estaba horrorizado al ver cómo era tratado el pastel; Arthur, mientras tanto, estaba angustiado, alejándose cuando Alfred empujó la ofensiva confección hacia él.

"_Soy un vampiro_," bufó, enterrando sus uñas en el mantel. "¡No como malditos* pasteles de hadas!"

"Si, bueno, es literalmente sangriento ahora," replicó Alfred, "así que será mejor que lo comas o será un desperdicio."

"¡No te atrevas a hablarme de esa forma!" se quejó Arthur. "¡Soy una máquina de matar de quinientos años, pequeño mocoso!, ¡He bebido de las venas de reyes!"

"Quien no gasta no necesita." Alfred comenzó a alejar el pastel. "¿O debería sólo tirarlo a la basura, con la deliciosa sangre y todo…?"

Arthur se comió el pastel, aunque su forma de hacerlo era como una tortura, y a pesar de la molestia de Francis sobre la situación de Alfred en general, el fantasma no podía más que estar complacido de que Arthur no sólo hubiese conocido a la piedra en su zapato, si no que se la había puesto él mismo.

"¿Qué piensas de las Marchas de Medianoche, Alfred?" Preguntó Francis, mirándolo atento.

"Es agradable," respondió Alfred, encogiéndose de hombros; iba a la mitad de su segunda dona. "Me gustan todas las pequeñas tiendas y calles y esas cosas, todo me parece… familiar."

"Es muy Inglés," dijo Arthur, malhumorado por la humillación del pastel.

"Inglaterra, ¿uh?" Parecía que Alfred lo pensó. "¿Crees que soy de allá?"

"No, eres sin duda un americano," dijo Francis. "Pero ¿quizás estuviste un tiempo allá?"

Arthur le envió una mirada; Francis no supo cómo tomarla.

"Aunque, ¿Sabes qué es raro?" Continuó Alfred, sin notar las miradas. "Un montón de gente se me queda mirando – lo que es un poco raro ya que no soy tan raro, ¡no para los estándares de aquí!" Dio un silbido incrédulo. "Vi a un tipo con cuatro pares de brazos en la Oficina de Correo y a una pareja de centauros fuera de la biblioteca." Bufó. "Digo, ¿Soy algo completamente nuevo? ¿Nunca habían visto a un tipo hecho de otros diez hombres cosidos juntos?"

"Supongo que no," dijo Arthur débilmente. "O sea ¿Quién tiene el tiempo…?"

Alfred le miró detenidamente.

"Tú lo tienes."

"Soy un vampiro. No salgo mucho."

Alfred se encogió de hombros. No parecía molesto.

"Bueno, como sea. Sólo me pareció un poco grosero, eso es todo."

"Debo irme," dijo Francis súbitamente, flotando hasta alejarse de su silla. "Arthur, sé que quiere continuar tu noche. ¿Serías tan amable de guiarme a la salida?"

"Por supuesto." Arthur se levantó, siguiéndolo alrededor de la mesa.

"Fue agradable hablar contigo como se debe, Alfred," Dijo Francis, meneándole sus transparentes dedos. "No dejes que Arthur se salga con las suyas en nada."

"Oh, no lo haré," Dijo Alfred con la boca llena de merengue.

Fuera en el pasillo, Francis se cruzó de brazos mientras Arthur sostenía la puerta abierta para él (No como si necesitara hacerlo).

"¡De verdad lo hiciste, estúpido chupasangre!" Dijo furioso el fantasma. "¡Lo estaban mirando porque lo reconocieron del Ejercito de Todos los Santos!"

"No sabes eso," respondió Arthur sobriamente. "Contrario a su opinión, él _si es_ una rareza. Los revividos por costura son raros. El Doctor Frankenstein lo arruinó y nadie quiere cometer el mismo error."

"Excepto tu," bufó Francis, "porque tú eres un pequeño cínico egoísta hecho para escapar de cualquier forma y te importa una mierda."

"Oh, ten cuidado, Francis," dijo Arthur peligrosamente, "o tendré que retractarme de mi palabra sobre lo de conseguirte un cuerpo."

Francis lo miró disgustado.

"Dudo que incluso tú seas tan bajo," dijo.

"No me conoces demasiado bien," respondió frío Arthur. "No tienes idea de los bajo a lo que puedo llegar."

"Ugh." Francis le miró con repulsión. "Espero que él te mate."

"A pesar de nuestras diferencias, no creo que lo digas en serio," dijo Arthur, mirándose las uñas. "…Pero incluso si lo haces, déjame decirte que la sola sugerencia es terriblemente cruel. Como ves… él ya lo ha intentado."

Cortando a Francis con un buenas noches (y con un portazo en su nariz), Arthur volvió a la cocina, parándose en el umbral con sus manos sobre sus delgadas caderas. Alfred aún masticaba felizmente de su variedad de golosinas, mirando distraídamente al techo.

"Tienes mucho apetito," Observó Arthur, haciendo que Alfred lo mirase. "Aunque supongo que tiene sentido que necesites energía para seguir moviendo ese cuerpo. Es, después de todo, más menos un cadáver."

Alfred no dijo nada, su boca estaba llena, pero asintió. Arthur volvió a la mesa de la cocina y se hundió en el asiento opuesto.

"Hablando de apetitos, saldré a cazar esta noche." Continuó. "Han sido algunos días desde que comí como se debe."

"¿Puedo ir?"

"¿Qu… qué?" Arthur parecía alarmado. "¿Por qué demonios querrías ir eso?"

"Porque quiero ver el Otro Mundo," Dijo Alfred, casi incrédulo. "De allá vienen todas las partes con las que estoy hecho, ¿no?"

"No sé si esa es una idea muy buena-"

"¿Crees que no puedo ir a la par?" Alfred sonrió. "¡Puedo yo sólo sin problemas!"

"No es eso," admitió Alfred. "Es… bueno, está el Ejercito de Todos los Santos, sin mencionar qué tan cerca estamos de la noche del Declive-"

"¿El qué?" Alfred le miró con el ceño fruncido.

Y por un momento Arthur aguantó la respiración, su corazón latiendo con fuerza, aterrado de que Alfred de alguna forma reconociese el nombre, lo recordara, _que supiese_…

"¿Qué es eso?"

Arthur exhaló. Estaba un poco tembloroso.

"Es la noche de Todos los Santos, el primer día de Hallowmas," dijo. "Lo llaman Halloween en el otro lado.

"Oh, sí. Mascaras de miedo, dulce o truco, muchos dulces, ¿verdad?"

"Ah." Arthur frunció el ceño. "Para los humanos, quizás. Es… algo diferente en este lado de la puerta."

"Uh huh." Alfred posó su barbilla en sus manos. "Continúa."

Arthur suspiró.

"Supongo que tenía que decirte tarde o temprano," murmuró. "Sólo está a cuatro noches…"

"A este paso seguiré aquí para cuando termines de decirme," molestó Alfred; sólo sonriendo cuando Arthur le miró de mala gana. "¡Bueno, continúa entonces!"

"h, no hay mucho que decir," Espetó Arthur. "Cuando llega la medianoche en la víspera de Todos los Santos, el mundo humano se fusiona con éste; ese siempre ha sido el caso, y la tradición de pedir dulce o truco tiene sus orígenes en el "camuflaje", donde los humanos se vestían con trajes de cosas sobrenaturales para prevenir que los espíritus vengativos de la muere supiesen que eran ellos. Aunque recientemente ha sido un deporte de los humanos el cazarnos en esta noche, vistiendo disfraces en una manera parecida. Desde la introducción de la guerra encarnizada en el 1914, debo decir que se han volteado los papeles a favor de los humanos. Los Victorianos dejaron las cruces y la estupidez del agua bendita en paz, pero admito que el conflicto se ha vuelto mucho más sangriento desde el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Supongo que necesitaban un nuevo mal que combatir.

"¿Y qué hacemos entonces?" preguntó Alfred. "¿Pelear?"

"Cuando debemos," dijo Arthur, "aunque el sobrevivir es la prioridad." Miró a Alfred con atención. "Te agradecería no hacer nada estúpido."

Alfred sonrió.

"No me atrevería."

"Hmm." Arthur se levantó, mirándolo. "Espero que no." Caminó fuera de la cocina. "Voy a prepararme."

"Oye, ¡No respondiste mi pregunta!" Alfred se levantó, trastabillando tras de él. "¿Puedo ir o no?"

Alfred le miró con el ceño fruncido, viéndolo saltar excitado (irritante) sobre la planta de sus pies y sus palmas presionadas juntas en ruego.

"Oh, está bien," murmuró Arthur, subiendo sus manos en derrota. "Pero quédate cerca y-"

"Si, si, ¡Lo haré!" Alfred dio saltos hacia él. "¡No te arrepentirás, Arthur!"

De hecho, Arthur ya lo estaba lamentando cinco minutos después cuando estaba frente a su ropero y Alfred estaba dando saltos de impaciencia en el final de la cama.

"¡Ya vamos!" le apuró Alfred. "¡No tienes que cambiarte de ropa!"

"Busco un abrigo," respondió Arthur sombríamente. "El frío está que muerde esta noche."

"Jaja, chiste de vampiro." Alfred se echó en la cama. "Lindo."

"Cállate." Arthur sacó su viejo abrigo de trinchera de la marina – grueso con lana kaki hasta las rodillas, con un largo cuello tieso y botones brillantes – y se lo puso. "Espero que no sientas el frío."

"No siento mucho de nada," concordó Alfred. "Creo que arruinaste mi sistema nervioso."

"¿Disculpa?" dijo Arthur fríamente, abrochando los botones de su abrigo, "¡Fuiste malditamente difícil de unir!, ¡Por supuesto que no ibas a ser perfecto-"

"Si, tampoco me diste súperpoderes." Alfred meneó sus manos cosidas flojamente sobre su cabeza. "Digo, ¿Qué hago exactamente?, Los vampiros muerden y se convierten en murciélagos-"

"Eso es un mito."

"Las brujas tienen magia, los fantasmas puedes atravesar cosas, los hombres lobos… mutilar cosas, supongo." Alfred infló sus mejillas, enfurruñado. "Pero qué hace un Franken-novio, ¿eh?"

"Estamos peleando una guerra en términos humanos, muñeco," dijo Arthur secamente, acercándose a la cama. Tenía una bayoneta estirada frente a Alfred (Yuna pesada pistola en la otra mano). "No podemos confiarnos de esas tonterías, no cuando ellos tienen tanques y máquinas de guerra. Veamos cómo te va con esto."

"Tch." Alfred se sentó y tomo el cuchillo, volteándolo de un lado al otro. "¿Y tú tienes una pistola?"

"He tenido esta _Browning_ desde 1916, no vas a tenerla."

Alfred rodó sus ojos en derrota.

"Bien." Se paró y volteó la bayoneta con habilidad en su mano, poniéndola en su cinturón. "Quédate con toda la diversión."

"Oh, no toda, estoy seguro," respondió Arthur con alegría. "Bueno, entonces… ¿Vamos?"

Alfred sonrió.

"Por supuesto," dijo en un siseo. "Ya era hora de que tuviésemos la Luna de Miel."

* * *

"¿Es en serio?"

Arthur hizo una mueca a Alfred sobre su hombro.

"Por supuesto," dijo cortante. "¿Por qué no lo sería?"

"Son Boy Scouts. Así, literalmente_, Boy Scouts_. Acampando."

"¿y?"

"Bueno, ah, ¡No sé!" Alfred se encogió de hombros incrédulo. "Supongo que pensé que cuando dijiste cazar te referías a… bueno, cazar. Ya sabes, acechar a la presa desde los árboles, esconderse en las sombras, saltarles cuando menos se lo esperen-"

"Oh, no seas ridículo," dijo Arthur; aunque si estaba un poco incómodo oyéndolo salir de la boca de Alfred.

Eso, después de todo, era uno de los métodos del Ejército de Todos los Santos.

"Esto no es una película de terror," Continuó Arthur. "Ahora cállate."

Alfred dio un bufido impaciente, pero se quedó callado. Arthur volvió su atención al pequeño campamento a unos cinco metros de distancia, armado en el claro del bosque. El dulce aroma de la humareda de su fuego se mantenía bajo en el aire húmedo de Octubre, el cielo teñido de naranjo con la mancha de él. Era cerca de quince Scouts, chicos entre once y dieciséis, y dos líderes mayores. Arthur sabía que podrían tener armas, y no estaba de más ser cuidadoso. Ya estaba acostumbrado a este método: el tomar sangre silenciosamente mientras su donante yacía dormido era lo más conveniente.

Los Scouts estaban concentrados en contar historias de fantasmas alrededor del fuego, como sea, cocinando castañas y maíz le traería un poco de espera. Eso no le importaba a Arthur – mientras volviese a la puerta a las tres en punto – ya que los vampiros poseían la habilidad de quedarse completamente quietos, casi sin respirar, por largos periodos de tiempo (una respuesta evolutiva a este tipo de alimentación).

Alfred, como sea, estaba considerablemente más inquieto y estaba claro que estaba cansándose, constantemente moviéndose y suspirando detrás de Arthur.

"Detente," bufó Arthur. "Te escucharán."

"Lo siento," gruñó Alfred. Entonces: "¿Cómo lo haces?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"¡Quedarte tan jodidamente quieto!"

"Habilidad latente," dijo Arthur, "y mucha práctica."

"¿No te aburres?"

"El pensar en el premio lo inhibe," Arthur frunció el ceño. "Además, cuando has estado vivo por tanto como yo, una o dos horas de espera no son nada."

"Bueno, si comieras comida de verdad, entonces no necesitarías molestarte."

"Soy un vampiro," dijo Arthur sombríamente. "_Necesito_ sangre para sobrevivir. Por eso estamos sentados aquí afuera, pasado las una de la madrugada, mirando un campamento de Boy Scouts."

El "estamos" pareció activar a Alfred, ya que se levantó súbitamente, desempolvándose las manos."

"Bueno, me aburro como nunca," dijo. "Iré a caminar un poco."

Arthur estaba indeciso, mirándolo. Por un lado no le gustaba pensar en Alfred – ingenuo, recién nacido Alfred – vagando solo en el mundo humano tan cerca del Declive y armado sólo con una bayoneta; y por otro lado estaba siendo una molestia y Arthur estaba asustado de que los Scouts los oyeran.

Alfred, mientras tanto, no parecía esperar una respuesta, ya moviéndose entre los arboles con sus manos en los bolsillos.

"Volveré," dijo, moviendo su mano hacia Arthur sobre su hombro. "Serán sólo diez minutos y algo."

"B…bueno, ¡Ten cuidado!" dijo Arthur, tan fuerte como se atrevió.

Alfred sólo sonrió sobre su hombro en su dirección – el brillante blanco de su dentadura mientras las sombras de los arboles lo devoraban. Arthur le dejó ir, demasiado tentado con la idea de cenar como para ir tras él. No podía ser mucho tiempo antes de que los Scouts terminaras sus cuentos de terror (Cada uno más alocado que el anterior) y comenzaran a irse a dormir.

Arthur miró su reloj de bolsillo y se echó sobre el abedul, cómoda e alarmantemente quieto.

Podía esperar.

* * *

Aparte de la fuerza, rapidez, misteriosa quietud y dientes afilados, los vampiros tenían muy buenos sentidos: vista y oído eran excelentes, y Arthur (acercándose incluso más al campamento mientras los chicos se iban a sus tiendas en parejas para la noche) escuchó el gritó tan claro como una campana.

Se detuvo, escuchando. El gritó rápido, agudo, y no se mantuvo en el aire. Cortado, entonces, rápido. Alguien en los arboles acababa de ser asesinado.

No había sonado como Alfred (Quien se había ido por más de una hora y media). Más agudo, seguramente mujer. Aunque era difícil saber si era humano o algo más, y los buenos sentidos de Arthur le dijeron que lo ignorara. Mirando el campamento en busca de movimientos por un momento se alivió al no ver respuesta de ningún tipo; y se alejó reacio, decepcionado y más que un poco hambriento en este punto. Se movió hábilmente hacia el bosque, manteniéndose cerca de las formas imponentes y huecas de los árboles, en el negro de la noche. Aunque los restos del grito no se mantuvieron ene l aire, la dirección había sido definitiva, por lo menos para un vampiro tan experimentado como Arthur (Quien no tomó riesgos y sacó su vieja Browning mientras se acercaba entre los troncos manchados, sacándole el seguro – porque podían ser humanos, el Ejercito de Todos los Santos, incluso, y esta era la única forma de lenguaje que hablaban.)

Espera. Se detuvo. Podía oler a Alfred ahora, tenía la esencia de químicos y tierra de su tumba y a cuerda, amargo, pero no desagradable. También podía oler sangre.

Cauteloso, con la psi tola en alto, Arthur se acercó al pequeño claro en el corazón del bosque, cada sentido alerta. No había sobrevivido tanto como para ser pillado de improvisto. Salió por un costado, dedo en el gatillo.

Alfred estaba de pie con su espalda hacia él, la bayoneta brillando en su mano. El estómago de Arthur dio un revuelco desagradable.

"Alfred," dijo silencioso.

Alfred se volteó, sonriendo: hasta que vio el _Browning_, a lo que subió ambas cejas y sus brazos.

"Whoaa, hola, Arty." Dio un silbido. "¿Quieres apuntar esa cosa a otro lado?"

"Ya estás muerto," respondió Arthur con frialdad, acercándose al claro; pero bajó el arma y volvió a poner el seguro. "¿Qué crees que haces?"

"Consiguiéndote la cena, duh." Alfred se alejó, orgulloso, revelando el cuerpo de una joven mujer tirada sobre las muertas hojas a sus pies. "Supongo que salió a caminar o algo –como sea, raro a esta hora de la noche. Gritó, pero la callé con rapidez."

Movió la bayoneta perezosamente. Estaba roja y mojada en la luz plateada.

"Supongo que la oíste y viniste corriendo," continuó. "Maldición, que buen oído que tienes."

Aunque los vampiros naturalmente no poseían mucho reflejo de ser quisquillosos, pero Arthur se sintió un poco mal al mirar a la chica – Alfred se la ofrecía.

"La mataste." Dijo silencioso, acercándose, enfundando su pistola.

"Bueno, sí." Alfred entrecerró los ojos, confundido, y sostuvo su bayoneta. "Fue fácil con esto."

"Te lo pase para que te defendieras." Arthur lo miró con seriedad. "No debiste matarla."

Alfred parecía desconcertado.

"Uh, ¿No eras un vampiro?, ¿No… no es eso lo que hacen los vampiros?"

"Por naturaleza sí. Como técnica no. Por lo menos no si se puede evitar." Arthur presionó su mano en su mejilla, consternado. "Sólo… complica las cosas, yo-"

"Oh, bueno, ¡Entonces sólo enterrémosla en ese caso!" Alfred sonaba ofendido. "¡Sólo trataba de ayudar!"

"Lo sé, lo sé, y gracias," dijo Arthur con rapidez. "Bueno, no había necesidad de ser tan drástico, ya está hecho..."

Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo y la levantó desde sus hombros. Aún estaba cálida.

"Sólo pensaba, sabes, ¡Esos _Boy Scouts_ podían quedarse hablando toda la noche!" continuó Alfred, agachándose en el lado opuesto. "Pensé que apuraría las cosas, parecías muy hambriento…"

"Lo estoy." Arthur asintió cortamente antes de morder la garganta de la chica y comenzar a beber; con ella ya muerta no sería mucho antes de que se volviese difícil el sacarle la sangre.

Alfred le miró fascinado, sus ojos azules bien abiertos detrás de sus lentes. Había una gota de sangre en su lente derecho. Lo limpió y después limpió la bayoneta con el borde de su abrigo mientras Arthur comía.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó cuando Arthur dejó el cuerpo, respirando agitado. "¿Terminaste, verdad?"

Arthur asintió, limpiándose la sangre de la boca con un pañuelo de seda que sacó de su bolsillo.

"Bueno," dijo, "Usualmente no tengo _este_ problema… pero no sería bueno si la encontraran obviamente seca. Debemos enterrarla, pero-"

"No trajiste una pala, lo sé." Alfred movió su cabeza, pensativo. "Oye, ¡Lo tengo!" chasqueó sus dedos y tomó la bayoneta. "¡La mutilamos tanto que no serán capaces de decir cómo murió!"

Arthur no dijo nada. Otra vez, a pesar de su naturaleza, se sintió muy incómodo, el sentimiento en su estómago mientras miraba a Alfred levantar la pesada bayoneta y enterrarla en el cuerpo de la chica sin un momento de duda.

No tenía mucha sangre, era verdad, pero aún así quedó un desastre, salpicando en el brazo de Alfred mientras la apuñalaba, volviéndose más frentico con cada estocada, sus dedos blancos en el mango-

"¡Detente!" Arthur le agarró del brazo, deteniéndolo en el lugar. "Por favor, _por favor_, detente, Alfred."

Alfred le miró. Parecía genuinamente sorprendido.

"¿Por qué no?, la maté, tu bebiste su sangre, no hay necesidad de ser sentimentales-"

"Sólo para, te lo ruego." Arthur no soltó su brazo. "Es suficiente."

Alfred le miró con cautela por un momento; entonces dejó su arma, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Está bien." Volvió a poner la bayoneta en su cinturón, levantándose. "…Eres un vampiro muy raro, Arthur."

"Sí." Arthur alejó la vista. Se encontró sin poder discutir contra eso. "Lo soy un poco. Yo siempre… hago las cosas _más raras_."

* * *

**Autora:** _¿Qué tan raro?, tendremos que esperar para ver… o.O_

Lo siento por tardar, los exámenes, el trabajo, mi gato, no sé xD  
Bye!


	3. Parte III

Oshe, que no respondí a los reviews la vez pasada :'D ¡Gracias por dejarlos!, y leer, sé que a veces me quedan algunas palabras sueltas o faltan vocales (debo mencionarlo para que sepan que fueron dedazos D: )

*_**Hollow**_: La palabra significa Hueco, pero como es una raza, sonaría raro... así que Hollow será.

**The Waning (El declive) **

**Parte III**

"Oye, Arthur, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

Arthur levantó su vista de su taza de té, frunciendo el ceño. Estaban en una pequeña mesa en el Olivo Sangriento, eran apenas un poco antes de las 3 am cuando lograron cruzar la puerta de vuelta a la Tierra de los Expulsados. Alfred había anunciado que tenía hambre y Arthur sabía que este lugar estaba abierto hasta las 4 am, dado al hábito de los propietarios de tomar siesta.

"Supongo," dijo Arthur, cauteloso. Miró a Alfred, quien había puesto abajo su tenedor en favor de doblar sus cosidos dedos en un súbito tic nervioso. "…escúpelo."

"Es, uh… bueno, sólo me preguntaba…" Alfred miró hacia otro lado, reuniendo coraje. "¿De verdad te gusto?"

Arthur entrecerró sus ojos.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Bueno, es sólo que… n-no sé, pareces tan impaciente y enojado todo el tiempo, como si yo fuese una carga-"

"No eres _una carga," _le interrumpió Arthur. "Sólo molesto."

"¡Pero tú me hiciste!" Alfred sostuvo en alto su mano con el anillo. "_Tú_ te casaste conmigo, ¡No lo entiendo!, ¿No te debería agradar aunque sea un poco?"

"S… si me agradas." Arthur miró hacia abajo distraídamente. "Un poco."

"Bueno, no lo parece," gruñó Alfred. "No quiero molestarte, sabes. Sólo que eres tan irritable y neurótico… ugh, ¡Siento que ni puedo respirar sin que me mires feo!"

Arthur exhaló por su nariz.

"Mis disculpas," dijo en voz baja. "Supongo que no es muy fácil vivir conmigo. He vivido solo desde que me convertí en vampiro y, bueno, para empezar no somos las creaturas más sociables. Tendemos a ser solitarios porque no nos gusta compartir y nos molestamos con facilidad, incluso con otros como nosotros. El hambre y la luz del día _me hacen muy_ irritable."

"¿Pero de verdad te agrado, verdad?" Alfred entrecerró los ojos, mirándole.

"Por supuesto. No me casaría con alguien que odio."

Alfred rió, alegrándose.

"Ah, no sé, pareces como algún tipo de masoquista," dijo, volviendo a su cena. "Duermes en un ataúd teniendo esa gran cama – es muy cómoda, por cierto- y tienes ese espejo, pero lo tapas porque no puedes verte en él-"

"Ah, sí." Arthur sonrió melancólicamente. "Apenas recuerdo cómo luzco. Algunas personas me han retratado y cosas parecidas en otros siglos – y creo que hay algunas fotografías de tiempos más recientes, aunque no me veo muy bien en ellas. Pero no me he visto a mí mismo desde que morí. No recuerdo mis defectos. Los retratos son siempre muy exagerados – o al menos esa era la moda en la época de Elizabeth."

"Tienes cejas enormes," dijo Alfred, tratando de ayudar. "Pero supongo que no puedes sacártelas si no puedes verte, ¿Verdad?"

"Mm." Arthur hizo una mueca. "Es conveniente que no necesite afeitarme, o ya me hubiese cortado la garganta."

"Ugh, ser un vampiro suena terrible," Alfred suspiró. "Supongo que tendré que conformarme con ser doce hombres cosidos juntos."

"Quizás eso sería lo mejor," concordó Arthur, malhumorado.

"…me pregunto quién era antes."

"¿Esto otra vez?" Arthur volvió a su té. "Te he dicho que no sé."

"Dije _me pregunto_." Alfred miró al vampiro fijamente. "¿Qué hay sobre ti, entonces?, debes recordar quién eras, ¿Verdad?"

"Bueno, sí," dijo Arthur, bebiendo, pensativo. "Pero he sido vampiro por mucho más tiempo de lo que fui humano. Sólo tenía veintiuno cuando morí."

"Cuéntame," dijo Alfred con la boca llena de carne.

"Oh, no hay mucho que contar. La parte interesante de mi vida comenzó después de que me convirtieron." Arthur se encogió de hombros. "si te sirve de algo, viví en Inglaterra durante el reino del Rey Henry VI, mencionado en las historias de la victoria de Henry V contra Francia en Agincourt. Decidí que me gustaría aprender a leer y escribir, lo que era mejor que trabajar en el campo, así que a los quince me uní al monasterio."

"Así que eras como… ¿Un monje?" preguntó Alfred, incrédulo.

"En entrenamiento." Arthur sonrió. "Irónico, ¿No es así? No era por alguna pasión religiosa, comprenderás; en ese entonces si querías aprender a leer y escribir esa era tu única opción, ya que yo no era un señor rico o un príncipe con tutores."

"¿Y qué pasó?"

"Bueno, una tarde otro hermano y yo fuimos a recoger moras para el desayuno. Fuimos atacados por un vampiro en el fondo del bosque, uno tan hambriento que nos mató a ambos."

Alfred parecía confundido.

"Espera, si… si te mató, entonces, ¿Cómo te convertiste en vampiro?, ¿Es así como funciona?"

"Oh, Dios, no." Arthur parecía estar entretenido. "Por supuesto que no lo sabrías… y la técnica ya murió hace mucho, por lo menos de parte de la Iglesia. Nosotros los vampiros la perfeccionamos alrededor de la era de la Reformación-"

"Nada de lo que dice tiene sentido, Arthur."

"Bueno, considera esto: si un vampiro convirtiera a alguien cada vez que muerde, eso crearía muchos vampiros y la comida escasearía, ¿No es así? Así que naturalmente no es así como funciona. Para crear uno se realiza un ritual en el cuerpo de la persona asesinada por el vampiro. Es un poco de sangre ungida en la frente, un poco de tierra del cementerio y unos hechizos, nada tan complicado. Si el difunto era virgen, obtienes un vampiro. Si no lo era, obtienes un _Hollow_, que es una máquina de matar descerebrada que nadie puede controlar."

"¿Cómo un zombi?"

"Algo así, supongo, aunque todos los zombis con los que me he cruzado tienen más disposición y calma que un Hollow."

Alfred frunció el ceño. Dejó de comer.

"Así que, espera… dos cosas." Subió un dedo, entonces señaló a Arthur. "Uno: Eso significa que _eras_ virgen, ¿sí?"

"Para mi suerte," dijo Arthur secamente. "El hermano Geoffrey no fue tan afortunado. Resultó ser que había tenido su diversión en los campos de su pueblo natal. Se deshicieron de él rápidamente después de haberlo revivido."

"Bien." Alfred asintió pensativo. "Y dos: ¿Por qué la Iglesia creaba vampiros?"

"Suena ridículo ahora," dijo Arthur, "pero en esos días la vida giraba alrededor de la iglesia y al religión. La gente no tenía mucho más en sus vidas – y debes recordar que aquellos eran tiempos peligrosos, con la muerte pegada a cada paso. La muerte negra había acabado con casi dos tercios de la población de Europa unas décadas antes y siempre había nuevos episodios de plaga, sin mencionar la alta tasa de mortalidad infantil y la frecuenta de mujeres que morían en el parto. Con todo eso junto al religión era un consuelo. Las comunidades eran construidas alrededor de la iglesia, alrededor de la religión, y así era como funcionaba."

Arthur se detuvo, moviendo el té alrededor de la taza.

"Así que estaba en los intereses de la iglesia el mantener a las masas paralizadas de miedo. ¿Qué mejor manera que crear monstruos? Y los vampiros son lo suficientemente fáciles de controlar si sabes cómo matarlos. Creaban uno de vez en cuando, entonces, después de un par de días, enviaban a un cura entrenado o una monja para matarlo, decapitarlo y para poner la cabeza en una pica en el patio de la iglesia. Todos llenaban la iglesia para agradecer y se abstenían de pecar por casi un mes. Naturalmente el clero difundía en el sermón que los vampiros sólo salían de entre los pecadores, esperando que la gente se comportara, o al menos dejarán de tener tanto sexo. Siempre terminaban con más Hollows que con vampiros y créeme que no querían uno de esos en libertad."

Alfred parecía aturdido con su historia, su boca colgando abierta.

"Es posible que nos hayan matado al hermano Geoffrey y a mí a propósito," dijo Arthur casualmente. "Siempre parecía haber un alto número de monjes y monjas asesinadas – supongo que esperaban que nosotros fuésemos vírgenes. El vampiro que nos mató era un cura joven de un pueblo cercano. Lo reconocí."

Aún así Alfred no dijo nada. Arthur frunció el ceño, cauteloso.

"C-como sea," dijo rápidamente, "No quería alargarme, seguro te estoy aburriendo-"

"No, no, ¡Absolutamente no!, Es sólo que… wow, no puedo creer que la iglesia estaba detrás de ello."

"Te lo dije antes, los humanos son mucho peores que cualquier cosa de este lado de la puerta."

"¿Y qué hiciste cuando despertaste como vampiro?"

"Bueno, sabía lo que le hacían a los vampiros y después de despertar en un altar rodeado del resto del monasterio y con el cuerpo Hollow del hermano Geoffrey casi pegado por toda la pared, supongo que me di cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo y qué era lo que me iba a pasar si me quedaba en el pueblo. Así que antes de que comenzaran a cazarme hice lo más inteligente y huí a Londres. Era muy fácil para un vampiro el esconderse ahí en esa época. Nunca me encontraron – supongo que no pensaron en cazar tan lejos – y me quedé en Londres por muchos siglos después. Gracias a esos bastardos tuve una gran vida. Conocí a Sir Francis Drake y William Shakespeare y Samuel Pepys y los románticos, fui al mar con algunos de los más importantes piratas de los que se haya oído, sobreviví a la plaga y al Gran Incendio de Londres y a la Revolución Industrial, vi al Imperio Británico ascender y descender y luego volver a ascender – y de tiempo en tiempo, cuando me aburría, me unía al ejército. Supuse que nadie haría la conexión entre todos los Arthur Kirklands que pelearon en la Guerra Civil Inglesa y en la Guerra de Independencia de América y Trafalgar y Balaclava y Waterloo y en la Inda y África, y en Somme, Arras y Ypres, sin mencionar la Batalla de Bretaña y el Día D. Deberías ver las medallas que tengo amontonadas en el segundo piso en un cajón."

Arthur sonrió, mostrando sus afilados dientes blancos.

"Soy un muy buen soldado, como ves," dijo. "fuerte, rápido, brutal e inmortal."

"¿Y nunca nadie se dio cuenta de que no eras humano?" Preguntó Alfred, silencioso. "¿_Nunca_ nadie sospechó?"

Arthur se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, nunca nadie dijo nada."

"Wow." Alfred miraba a Arthur con lo que parecía ser una recién descubierta admiración. "Así que si eres grandioso en todo sentido."

"Pareces sorprendido."

"Bueno, pensé que eras un poco cerrado y aburrido para ser un vampiro."

"Soy sensible," Arthur suspiró. "El infierno sabe que no siempre lo he sido – pero soy lo suficientemente viejo como para saber lo que me conviene."

"Y lo suficientemente viejo como para querer casarte de repente."

Arthur dio una sonrisa torcida.

"Bueno, supongo que no me estoy volviendo más joven." Juntó sus manos y posó su barbilla en sus dedos. "Y a pesar de todo estoy empezando a pensar que esto es un poco placentero. Nunca nadie antes me creyó interesante. Bueno, a excepción de Shakespeare, pero él solía estar borracho y además creo que sólo trataba de sacarle jugo a mi cerebro para obtener una buena historia."

"¡Eres muy interesante!" dijo Alfred. "¡Eres lejos el hombre más interesante que he conocido!"

"Creo que no recuerdas a nadie más que alguna de tus partes haya conocido," dijo Arthur, arqueando sus cejas.

"¡Aún así!" Alfred tomó su vaso y lo elevó entusiastamente. "¡Por nosotros y nuestro matrimonio!, sigue así y no será tan malo el estar atado a ti después de todo."

"Me halagas." Arthur en respuesta levantó su taza de té algo entusiasmado.

Alfred le sonrió felizmente y volvió a atacar su cena. Dejándolo comer en paz, Arthur terminó lánguidamente su té mientras estudiaba el café, que se había llenado gradualmente en la pasada hora y media. El Olivo Sangriento era el objetivo favorito –la broma hecha a posta- de muchos de los residentes de las Marchas de Medianoche, particularmente después de cerrada la puerta, porque era limpio, espacioso y servía buena comida. Era usualmente usado para reuniones, particularmente por grupos como el de Ayudantes de los Cazados (para fantasmas y poltergeists menos adeptos a sus oficios), el de la Búsqueda de Creaturas Míticas (aunque Arthur profesaba que ese grupo no podría ver a un unicornio ni aunque lo tuviesen frente a sus ojos) y el contrario Ejército de Todas las Almas – que, a diferencia del de Todos los Santos, no era tanto un ejército, sino que más una pandilla de diversos tipos problemáticos que intentaban organizar un contra ataque para El Declive en cada año.

De hecho, parecía que ya estaban detrás de la pandilla de Todos los Santos, ya que Arthur reconoció a algunos de los sospechosos de siempre y sabía que no sería mucho tiempo hasta que el auto-proclamado "General" Gilbert Beilschmidt se anunciara – con la segundo y tercero en comandos, Elizaveta y Roderich Edelstein, detrás de él.

Elizaveta y Roderich, quienes estaban casados, eran demonios; ambos eran bastante lógicos y racionales, una pequeña misericordia dado sus métodos anárquicos. Gilbert, por otra parte, era salvaje, excitable y violento. Era difícil decir qué es lo que era, dado que su hermano era un hombre lobo; la verdad es que no parecía mostrar ninguna clase de poder. Un Hollow, quizás, había reflexionado Arthur con anterioridad, pero por supuesto que Gilbert era consciente y elocuente – más como un vampiro, de hecho. Quizás era un extraño hibrido entre los dos.

Como sea, Arthur estaba más que seguro de que ellos llegaban al lugar cada semana porque Ludwig era el dueño del local y de una gran colección de armas de fuego, explosivos y un Jeep. Los cuatro propietarios del Olivo Sangriento eran miembros del Ejército de Todos los Santos, aunque los hermanos italianos no eran tan activos.

Arthur había sido invitado a unirse también un par de veces. Él siempre los rechazaba- porque había estado en el Ejército Británico muchas veces y el Ejército de Todas las Almas no era regido como ninguna organización militar que haya visto. Prefería enfrentar la noche del Declive él solo, con su Browning y una bayoneta y una granada o dos. A estas alturas Gilbert estaba ofendido y se esforzaba para deshacerse de él antes de comenzar una reunión. Arthur no tenía ganas de pelear con él esta noche, estaba cansado y muy lleno como para llevarle la contraria, y dejó que Alfred terminara mientras iba a pagarle a Ludwig.

El hombre lobo parecía levemente demacrado, sus cabello platinado saliéndose de tu disciplinada formación de gel.

"Supongo que estás esperando a tu querido hermano," dijo Arthur fríamente.

"Lamento ser tan obvio," respondió Ludwig. "Además, ha sido una noche ocupada. Antonio ha tenido que ayudar a cocinar y yo he estado sirviendo." Asintió hacia Alfred. "Veo que tu nuevo esposo aún está en una pieza."

"Resulta que soy muy bueno cosiendo." Arthur dejó sus verdes ojos deslizarse hacia el fondo; podía ver a Francis inclinado en el bar de la cocina hablando con Antonio. "Oh, sí, Gilbert definitivamente vendrá. No es seguido que Francis haga una aparición."

"Los fantasmas no tienen mucho en juego," coincidió ausente Ludwig. "¿Asumo que no te quedarás?"

"¿Para que Gilbert me escupa? No lo creo." Arthur miró duramente a Francis, sin que este lo notara. "Además, creo que ese espectro bocón ya ha chismoseado sobre mí. Si Gilbert se entera de mis ambiciones de unirme a la Corte de los Huesos nunca oiré el final de su palabrería."

"Es un privilegio que pocos tienen." El tono de Ludwig era cortante. "Aunque creo que Gilbert es los suficientemente frío- como tú."

Arthur sonrió.

"¿Y tú no lo eres?"

Ludwig negó con su cabeza con cansancio.

"Feliciano es la perdición en mi vida," dijo, "pero no lo sacrificaría por nada en el mundo."

"Admirable." Arthur asintió al hombre lobo. "Buenas noches."

Volvió a la mesa, consciente de que el lugar estaba realmente comenzando a llenarse; Elizaveta y Roderich estaban listos, los vio en la cocina con Feliciano y Lovino al pasar.

"Vamos, Alfred," le urgió. "Vamos a casa."

"Ok." Alfred se levantó obedientemente y empujó sus silla; volteándose a ver con curiosidad. "¿Por qué está tan lleno de repente?"

"Oh, habrá una reunión." Arthur meneó su mano con impaciencia. "En este lado hay quienes prefieren ver El Declive como un deporte sangriento – podría decirse que es la misma mentalidad que los humanos. Tienen estas reuniones semanales para hablar de las grandiosas cosa que harán en esa noche."

"¿No estás interesado?"

"He visto suficientes guerra como para saber que nunca salen como las planeas." Arthur rodó sus ojos. "Aunque El Declive pasa cada año, uno pensaría que esta gente ya habría aprendido algo de sentido común a estas alturas…"

Arthur abrió la puerta, señalándole a Alfred para que saliera; antes de que lo hiciera apareció Gilbert Beilschmidt, ocupando todo el umbral con su más bien grande y exagerado uniforme robado. Era negro, de cuello alto, con mucho plateado en los botones y las cuerdas. Se sacó su sombrero y entró en el café, sus ojos escarlatas brillaban.

"Vampiro," dijo despectivamente a Arthur. "¿No tienes cuellos que morder con tu traje caro?"

"Por lo menos no robé mi abrigo de un general muerto," respondió Arthur. "Además ya nos íbamos. No me verán vivo estando con los tuyos."

"¿Íbamos?" Gilbert al fin le dio su completa atención, su mirada cayendo en Alfred. Lo miró de arriba hacia abajo con detención. "Oh, sí, Francis dijo que te habías conseguido una perra."

Alfred lucía ofendido.

"Dudo que esas palabras hayan sido suyas exactamente," Dijo Arthur tercamente; Francis era muy poético como para decir eso.

"Como sea." Gilbert hizo una mueca a Alfred. "…sabes, me pareces familiar."

"Oh, ¿Cómo podría?" preguntó Arthur de mal humor, empujando a Alfred detrás suyo para hacer que se moviese. "Saqué todas las partes de la morgue. Ahora, si nos disculpas."

"Seguro, salgan de mi vista." Gilbert se hizo a un lado ligeramente para dejarles pasar. "No tengo tiempo para traidores."

Les vio irse, sin embargo, sus ojos siguieron pegados en Alfred. Arthur pateó la puerta en su nariz.

"¿Familiar?" preguntó Alfred acusatoriamente en el momento en que estuvieron en la calle.

"Supongo que tienes una de esa caras," dijo Arthur. "Sin mencionar a la cantidad de gente que Gilbert ha matado. Seguramente mató a alguien parecido a ti."

Alfred no parecía convencido; pero lo dejó ahí, cambiando el tema.

"¿Por qué te llamó traidor?"

"Llama traidores a todos los que no quieren unirse a su "ejército", no es nada personal."

Alfred se detuvo.

"Arthur, se honesto conmigo," dijo. "¿Eres un marginado social o algo así?, parece que a nadie le gustas mucho."

"Supongo que lo soy – por elección. No soy bueno socializando."

"No creo que lo intentes."

Arthur se encogió de hombros, alejándose.

"¿Para qué molestarme?" preguntó a la ligera. "Nadie se queda al final. Estoy mejor solo."

"¿Entonces para qué te casaste conmigo?" Alfred se puso frente a él, sus manos en sus caderas. "¿Por qué diablos estoy atado a ti si prefieres estar solo?"

"Oh, no entendiste," Arthur suspiró, pasando de él con facilidad. No lo miró. "No dije _preferir_. Dije _mejor._"

* * *

"¿Vendrás a acostarte conmigo?"

"¿Disculpa?" Arthur miró a Alfred pro sobre su hombro, sorprendido; estaba sentado en su sillón frente al tocador, arreglando sus alfileres de corbata."

"La cama." Alfred, en su ropa interior y listo para acostarse, sin lentes, con cada puntada visible, señaló al ofensivo mueble. "Ya sabes. Esta cosa."

"No." Arthur volvió a su labor.

"¡¿Por qué no?!"

"Porque duermo en mi ataúd," dijo Arthur con irritación. "Siempre lo hago."

"Si – pero no siempre has estado casado."

"¿Y?"

"¡Y tienes que dejar ese hábito!" Alfred cruzó sus brazos frente a su amplio pecho. "¡S-soy tu marido y exijo que duermas en la cama conmigo!"

"No."

"¡¿Por qué?!" Alfred levantó sus brazos sin creerlo. "No haré nada, si es eso lo que piensas – aunque ni siquiera hemos consumado el matrimonio, así que-"

"Estoy congelado. No lo disfrutarías. Si pudieses hacerlo. Pero no puedes."

"¡Ese no es el punto!" Alfred dio un gruñido de frustración. "¡Pensé que finalmente estábamos avanzando, que tu finalmente me estabas aceptando un poco…!"

"No era mi intención."

"O-oh."

Alfred estaba herido; Arthur lo sabía sin siquiera mirarlo.

"Alfred, es sólo una cama," dijo.

"¿Si es sólo una cama entonces porque es tanto problema para ti el dormir en ella conmigo?" espetó Alfred. "Es… está bien si no quieres tener sexo conmigo-"

"No podríamos de todos modos."

"¡¿Pero de verdad te causo tanta repulsión como para que ni siquiera quieras compartir la cama conmigo?!" Alfred sonaba bastante afectado. "¡Si no te gusta cómo me veo es tu propia culpa!"

"No es eso," dijo Arthur con calma. "No tiene absolutamente nada que ver contigo, Alfred – es simplemente un tonto hábito mío."

"¡Entonces quemaré el ataúd para que no tengas más opción!"

Esto era sólo alardeo, sin duda, pero aún así Arthur no quería correr riesgos. Suspiró y se estiró, saliendo del sillón.

"Mira," dijo impacientemente, poniéndose al lado de la cama. "¿Qué te parece esto como compromiso?"

Tomó el ataúd y lo dejó en la cama, empujándolo para que quedara en un lado del camarote.

"Yo estaré en el ataúd," dijo Arthur, señalándolo, "y el ataúd está en la cama."

Alfred no parecía completamente satisfecho con ello, pero al final se encogió de hombros, tomando una actitud distante.

"Como sea," dijo. Claramente seguía ofendido, su cuerpo estaba tenso cuando se metió en la cama y se volteó, dándole la espalda al ataúd que descansaba a su lado. "Buenas noches."

Arthur se debatió el poner su ataúd de vuelta en el suelo después de aquella respuesta, pero no lo hizo, terminando de alistarse para acostarse y cerrando las pesadas cortinas para atenuar la pálida luz rosada del amanecer. Se encaramó en su ataúd, el que se movió un poco en la cama, y se acostó, atrayendo las sábanas alrededor de él.

Se encontró sin poder dormir, en vez de ello escuchando la respiración de Alfred. Se sintió súbita y extrañamente culpable – algo que no había experimentado en un largo tiempo.

Se iba a arrepentir, lo sabía; pero, con su corazón acelerado, se deslizó fuera sobre el lado de la vieja madera y gentilmente la empujó al suelo. Resonó contra el marco de la cama mientras Arthur se metía bajo las sábanas y se quedaba muy quieto por un momento.

No se sentía muy diferente a su ataúd; quizás un poco más suave, y sin el encierro al que se había acostumbrado, pero era lo suficientemente cómodo.

Pensó que Alfred estaba dormir; así que se tensó, sorprendido, cuando Alfred volteó y dejó caer casualmente un brazo sobre él.

"Estás helado," murmuró Alfred, adormilado.

"Te lo advertí," respondió Arthur.

"Está bien." Alfred se restregó contra él. "No me importa. Buenas noches."

"…Buenas noches."

Aunque ciertamente no era de noche, era mañana, y por un buen rato, Arthur miró los tonos de rosado y dorado y grisáceo-azulado reflejados en la pared opuesta.

Sin embargo, cuando se durmió, fue con una sonrisa.

* * *

Estaba solo cuando despertó, enterrado en la cama. Sintió que era indigno para un vampiro, y volvió a trepar a su ataúd y se quedó ahí por un rato, molesto por que Alfred no había tenido la decencia de quedarse junto a él hasta que despertara.

Aunque ahora podía oler el fuerte y amargo aroma del café flotando por la casa, acompañado por la sinfonía del repique de los platos que venía de la cocina. Arthur se sentó y miró el reloj: ya eran pasado las cuatro y media de la tarde, aún de día, pero estaba comenzando a oscurecer lo suficiente como para que pudiese soportar el salir de la cama. Se puso su bata sobre su pijama de seda y se encaminó escaleras abajo, curioso.

Alfred estaba ocupado en el horno, con todo tipo de bolsas y restos en la mesa y en los mostradores. Mientras trabajaba una taza de café negro humeaba a su lado.

"Alfred, ¿Qué demonios es todo esto?" Preguntó Arthur, parado en el umbral.

Alfred saltó, volteándose hacia Arthur.

"¡Buenos días!" canturreó. "O, bueno, ¡Buenas tardes!, ¿Cómo la pasaste en tu primera noche en la cama?"

"¡No cambies el tema!" Arthur entró en la cocina. "¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?"

"Fui al mercado que mencionaste." Alfred volvió al sartén; estaba cocinando tocino y huevos, juntos. "Supongo que no podemos seguir comiendo en ese café todos los días – así que fui a buscarnos abarrotes."

"Oh_, ponte cómodo_," dijo Arthur ácidamente.

Alfred bajó su espátula.

"¿Por qué estás actuando así?" preguntó. "Primero estás siguiéndome por todos lados y después actúas como si quisieras echarme a la calle. Es cansador. Desearía que te decidieras."

Arthur se mordió el labio inferior con sus afilados dientes, mirando la espalda de Alfred. Podía ver las líneas de las costuras en su cuello, brillando sobre el cuello de su camiseta.

"Lo siento," murmuró, hundiéndose en su silla en la mesa de la cocina. "Sé que sigo saltándote. No es a propósito."

"¿No lo es?" Alfred no sonaba muy convencido.

"Lo siento," dijo Arthur otra vez, mirando fijamente a la mesa. "Yo sólo… esto es difícil para mí, yo-"

"¿Qué, el compartir tu casa?" Alfred sonaba incrédulo.

"No, no… es…" Arthur frunció el ceño. "Mira, no importa. Para responder a tu pregunta anterior, si, la cama fue satisfactoria."

"Mejor que ese viejo ataúd mugriento, ¿Verdad?" Alfred aceptó la ofrenda de paz, sacando un par de platos.

"No diría que mejor, así…"

"Sí, sí. No lo admitas si te hace sentir mejor." Alfred llego a la mesa con dos platos llenos de tocino, huevos y salchichas. "Aquí va, Conde. Pon tus dientes en eso."

"No como-"

"Si, si lo haces." Alfred volvió rápidamente con una taza de té y una salsera con sangre. "Si estás casado conmigo, entonces si lo haces."

Arthur le envió una mirada fea.

"No es muy tarde como para anularlo," dijo.

"Seguro – pero después del desayuno, ¿ok?"

Alfred lo acabó con rapidez, Arthur era más quisquilloso, sólo comiendo cerca de la mitad, pero Alfred parecía lo suficientemente feliz con el esfuerzo (dado que pudo terminarse lo que Arthur dejó sin tocar).

"Estaba muy bueno," le aseguró Arthur, revolviendo su té. "Es sólo que no puedo digerir mucha comida sólida, mi cuerpo perdió la costumbre."

"Bueno, tendremos que volver a acostumbrarte." Alfred estaba ya en su cuarto trozo de tostada. "Amo comer. ¡Odiaría ser como tú!"

"Es peculiar," reflexionó Arthur. "Los Hollows pueden comer; sobreviven mayoritariamente de carne. Sólo los vampiros parecen ser quienes necesitan sangre."

"¿Cuánto duras sin alimentarte?"

"Unas semanas – aunque es muy desagradable. Idealmente nos alimentamos cada noche – lo que igual no es mucho si consideras que los humanos comen tres comidas al día – pero recientemente eso no ha sido una opción. Con suerte la puedes conseguir embotellada en el mercado, pero es mejor fresca."

"¿Es por eso que eres tan neurótico?"

Arthur suspiró.

"Supongo que si tiene que ver con eso." Miró a otro lado. "…Por supuesto, la proximidad del Declive no ayuda al asunto."

Alfred se reclinó en su silla con su café, mirando al techo. Tenía sus mangas arremangadas, las puntadas en sus muñecas marcadamente negras en contraste con su piel (dos suaves tonos distintos). Arthur frunció el ceño, jugueteando con su tenedor.

Esto era mucho más difícil de lo que había esperado.

"Deberíamos salir de nuevo esta noche," dijo Alfred después de un momento.

"Absolutamente no." Arthur negó con su cabeza. "No después del espectáculo que hiciste anoche."

"No lo haré otra vez, lo prometo." Alfred se sentó derecho otra vez, alejando su taza. "Vamos, es sólo un poco de diversión."

"¡Mis hábitos de alimentación no son un pasatiempo!" gritó Arthur. "El ir al Otro Mundo es _muy_ peligroso, Alfred, y si vas a ser un idiota sobre ello-"

"¡Dije que no lo haré otra vez!" Alfred presionó sus manos. "Vamos, Arthur, por favor. Lo disfrute anoche – y estoy más que seguro de que no quiero estar atrapado en esta casa toda la noche."

"Podemos hacer otra cosa," dijo Arthur; lamentándose interiormente por la pérdida de su tarde para bordar y resumir su lectura, y reorganizar sus gemelos. "Hay un teatro en la ciudad-"

"Aburrido."

"¿Y si salimos a ver algunas tiendas?"

"Hice eso en la tarde."

"¿Y la biblioteca?"

"De ningún modo." Alfred se inclinó y tomó la mano de Arthur. "Vamos, Arthur. Sólo por una hora o dos. No tenemos que matar a nadie, sólo quiero explorar. Quizás recuerde alguien sobre quién era."

"Definitivamente no." Arthur alejó su mano y se puso de pie. "Tendrás tiempo de sobra para verlo cuando algún soldado del Todos los Santos esté golpeando tus sesos con una tabla en Halloween."

"Bueno," dijo Alfred mientras Arthur comenzó a alejarse. "Entonces sólo huiré e iré solo en cuando te voltees."

Arthur se detuvo.

"No, no lo harás."

"Si, lo haré. Lo digo en serio. No puedes vigilarme toda la noche - a menos que quieras, pero será un trabajo de tiempo completo, ¿Lo sabes?, tendrás que estar en la misma habitación que yo toda la noche sin dejarme por siquiera un segundo, literalmente." Alfred sonrió. "Y puedo ser bastante molesto. Te haré cosquillas, morderé tus orejas, haré cada sonido irritante en el que pueda pensar. Me rogarás por misericordia antes de las 1 am, garantizado."

Arthur le miró acongojado.

"Bueno," dijo, "supongo que _si_ eres por lo menos un 60% de criminales ejecutados."

Alfred se levantó.

"¿Eso es un sí?"

"Supongo que no me dejas con muchas opciones," dijo Arthur con pesimismo. "Te mataría de otro modo. Pero. _Pero_. Lo digo en serio." Señaló su dedo a Alfred acusatoriamente. "Será sólo una visita, vamos y volvemos. Estarás conmigo durante todo el tiempo. Si te digo que corras, corres como un demonio. Si tan sólo rasguñas a un humano, te cortaré las puntadas de tu cuello y patearé su cabeza de vuelta a la puerta. ¿Quedó claro?"

"Así será," Alfred le saludó en gesto militar; después lo abrazó bulliciosamente. "¡No te arrepentirás!"

"Lo dudo," dijo Arthur rígidamente; estaba muy tenso bajo el agarre de Alfred, sus manos firmes a sus lados. "…Por favor, suéltame."

"Oh, sí." Alfred lo soltó, sonriendo. "Bueno, ve a arreglarte."

"No podemos ir hasta medianoche."

"Si, pero probablemente te tomará todo este tiempo." Alfred volvió a la mesa. "Ve, yo ordenaré."

Arthur no se movió por un largo rato, mirándolo ordenar los platos y recoger los cubiertos. La domesticidad de ello fue súbita y pesada y eléctrica. Lo aterró. Quería huir desesperadamente, pero sus piernas no se movían.

"¿Arty?" Alfred se detuvo, mirándolo.

"N-no me llames así," dijo Arthur afiladamente, el sobrenombre inquietándolo. "Mi nombre es Arthur. Son sólo dos silabas, no me interesa que lo cortes."

"Oh, bueno." Alfred se encogió de hombros. "Lo siento."

Se volteó hacia el fregadero, tarareando. Arthur se forzó a moverse antes de que volviese a hablar, escapando al salón.

Solo, escuchando a Alfred lavar alegremente, Arthur se apoyó en la pared y presionó sus manos contra su boca. Sus hombros temblaron y su corazón pulsó en la punta de sus dedos. De verdad necesitaba arreglarse ahora, pensó amargamente, si iba a ser un miserable infeliz sobre ello.

(Esto era mucho, mucho más difícil de lo que había pensado.)

* * *

La puerta colgaba alta en la noche, negra y gótica contra el aterciopelado azul del cielo, el pesado hierro forjado entrelazado con rosas de gruesas espinas y hiedras.

Arthur revisó su _Browning_, volteándola en su dedo y poniéndola bajo su abrigo. La tenía abotonada hasta la garganta como la edición del ejército de lana de color caqui, una bufanda negra bajo él; Alfred, mientras tanto, sólo tenía una camiseta y tirantes contra el frío aire de Octubre. No le importaba mucho, dado que sentía muy poco.

"¿Listo?" Arthur le miró.

"¡Por supuesto!" Alfred saltó en la planta de sus pies, listo para irse. "¡Vamos, vamos!, ¡La noche es joven!"

"La noche lo será," gruñó Arthur mientras Alfred se adelantaba, "pero yo no lo soy."

El viaje fue poco ceremonioso. Esta noche la puerta abrió en el patio de la iglesia y emergieron entre las criptas y lápidas dobladas iluminadas por luz plateada. La noche era rara – y el sonido de la música estaba en el aire.

"Extraño," dijo Alfred, mirando hacia los lados. "¿No salimos en el bosque anoche?"

"La entrada se mueve," respondió Arthur. "Para mejor, la verdad, el Ejercito de Todos los Santos pondría una trampa de otra forma, y nos dispararían al salir. Con todo eso dicho, están en patrullas, especialmente así de cerca del pueblo."

"¿El pueblo?" Alfred le miró. "¿Entonces es siempre el mismo pueblo?"

Arthur asintió

"La conexión más débil en la barrera entre la Tierra de los Expulsados y este mundo es aquí: Sleepy Hollow, Nueva York. Aquí es donde el Ejercito de Todos los Santos está concentrado y tiene sus cuarteles."

Alfred frunció el ceño, pensativo.

"…Espera, ¿No es Sleepy Hollow… el lugar de esa historia?" hizo un gesto de cortarse el cuello (que era bastante irónico). "¿El jinete sin cabeza?"

"Si – pero eso es sólo una historia. Me atrevería a decir que el señor Irving escuchó el viejo rumor y lo hizo cuento."

"¿O sea que no existe el jinete sin cabeza?"

"Oh, sí lo hay – pero no creo que ahora se moleste mucho con esta realidad. Lo he visto rondar por las Marchas de Medianoche un par de veces. Es solitario la mayoría del tiempo." Arthur se encogió de hombros. "Es difícil entablar una conversación con él, como estoy seguro que puedes imaginar."

"Huh." Alfred asintió pensativo.

Un gran perro negro, de largas extremidades con una gran espina doblada, se escabulló delante de ellos, sus rojos ojos brillando. Alfred se alejó de él con cautela.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?" murmuró a Arthur.

Arthur le observó.

"Oh, es sólo un barghest," dijo. "o perro negro, como quieras llamarlo. No te dañará." Sin embargo, frunció el ceño, mirando a la bestia deslizarse de vuelta a la puerta. "…Aunque no me gusta que se esté retirando."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque son excelentes mezclándose con otros. La mayoría del tiempo la gente cree que son sólo grandes perros negros y no les prestan atención. La mayoría de ellos son más o menos inofensivos, también, así que no son tan cazados como los vampiros y hombres lobos." Arthur negó con su cabeza. "Algo lo debe haber asustado."

"¿Quizás la música?" Alfred se adelantó, señalándole. "Vamos, veamos qué es lo que pasa."

Arthur, quien tenía sus sospechas, se quedó en su lugar.

"Alfred, no iremos al pueblo."

Pero Alfred ya estaba marchándose, encaminándose entre el serpenteante camino de lápidas. Arthur le siguió, agarrándolo del brazo.

"Alfred, ¡Dije que no!"

"Sólo es un vistazo rápido, prometo que seré bueno." Alfred siguió moviéndose, arrastrando al vampiro con él. "No pondré _ni un dedo_ en ningún humano, lo prometo."

"Ese no es el punto-"

"Arthur." Alfred se soltó con habilidad y le miró. "No puedes detenerme. Ahora, puedes quedarte aquí con el bar gesta-"

"Barghest."

"Como sea." Alfred se cruzó de brazos. "o puedes venir conmigo. Iré de todos modos."

Arthur apretó sus puños en frustración.

"¿Por qué no entras en razón?" rogó. "Es peligroso, hay soldados del Ejército de Todos los Santos en cada esquina-"

"¡No iré hacia ellos!"

"¿Crees que no reconocen a un monstruo cuando lo ven?"

Alfred pestañeó. Parecía herido.

"No soy un monstruo," dijo al final-

"Si, lo eres. Ambos lo somos. Eso es todo lo que somos para ellos."

Alfred estuvo callado por diez segundo; antes de voltearse otra vez.

"Aún así iré," dijo despectivamente. "No tengo que hacer lo que me digas."

Arthur restregó sus sienes en desesperación por unos momentos, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, antes de ir otra vez tras él. Alfred le sonrió al llegar a su lado.

"Oh, ¡Vendrás!"

"No tengo mucha opción, ¿O sí?" preguntó Arthur amargamente. "No puedo dejar que te capturen o maten."

"Que dulce." Alfred le sacó la lengua. "Pero no soy así de estúpido."

"Hmm." Arthur volvió a revisar su Browning. "Ya lo veremos, chico."

Sleepy Hollow era un pequeño pueblo a la antigua, aún con varios de sus edificios coloniales y senderos; y en medio de la nada, rodeado por un denso bosque. Era de verdad un portal perfecto entre ambos mundos.

Las sospechas de Arthur se probaron correctas: Era el primer día del Festival de Disfraces, llevado a cabo tres días antes de Halloween – la noche del Declive. Solía evitar ir al pueblo en las noches predecesoras, ya sea alimentándose de sangre embotellada o cazando más lejos. El Festival de Disfraces no era algo bueno para nadie de una disposición más sobrenatural, siendo un carnaval exterior que se llevaba a cabo en la plaza del pueblo de Sleepy Hollow con el sólo propósito de ser una preparatoria del inminente baño de sangre. La gente vestía disfraces fantasmagóricos y se aglomeraba alrededor de los puestos de venta – que eran más en el lado comercial de Halloween, vendiendo dulces y manzanas acarameladas y vino especiado caliente; y máscaras y rifles y cuchillos de caza y bates de béisbol con espinas en ellos.

Cada puesto de venta estaba iluminado por el naranjo de las calabazas talladas. Después del Declive, estas serían reemplazadas por las cabezas desmembradas de todos los asesinados, sus huecos cráneos iluminados por velas.

El ambiente de aprehensión pasó desapercibido para Alfred, quien parecía perfectamente maravillado con un carnaval. Después de aceptar a regañadientes la bufanda que Arthur le dio con insistencia – atada alrededor de su cuello para esconder las reveladoras puntadas – se metió en la multitud, Arthur siguiéndolo asustado. Las palabras no podían describir lo nervioso que estaba – y sabía que Alfred no lo entendería. Esconderse a plena vista quizás tenía sus méritos – lo más probable era que la gente confundiera su pálida piel por maquillaje y sus colmillos por unos falsos – pero aún así era temerario el venir aquí. Quizás la gente normal no reconocía a un vampiro real cuando lo veían, pero el Ejército de Todos los Santos si lo hacía.

Encontró a Alfred mirando a un artista callejero con una gran mascara de calabaza haciendo malabares con fuego; estaba comiendo una manzana acaramelada.

"Oye, ¡Ahí estás!" le ofreció la manzana a Arthur. "¿Quieres probar?"

Arthur retrocedió.

"No." Hizo una mueca a Alfred. "Y deja de alejarte, ¡No creo que tengas la más mínima idea de qué tan peligroso es esto!"

Alfred rodó sus ojos.

"Ugh, vamos, como si alguien fuera a encontrarnos raros aquí." Señaló a unas chicas que pasaban, vestían trajes de bruja con grandes sombreros. "Lucimos normales comparados a estos tipos."

"Quizás demasiado normales," murmuró Arthur.

"¡Deja de preocuparte!" Alfred dio otra mordida a su manzana. "Bien, ¿Quieres ir a conseguir mascaras?"

"Quiero _irme_," dijo Arthur. "Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes que-"

Alfred ya se estaba alejando, dejando a Arthur atrás; pasaron entre la colorida multitud con sangre falsa y ropa roída y dientes de goma hasta que Alfred se detuvo en uno de los puestos lleno de máscaras grotescas. Arthur sintió su piel cosquillear y se alejó de la legión de ojos vacíos – esperando ojos reales que lo pudieran cazar a él y a sus semejantes hasta acabarlos.

"¿Cuál quieres?" Preguntó Alfred contento, agarrándolo.

"¡No quiero una!" bufó Arthur, alejándose. "Sólo vámonos, Alfred, por favor-"

"Deja de ser un aguafiestas." Alfred le hizo un gesto de impaciencia. "Quiero una."

Mientras Arthur se distraía mirando los peces en bolsas nadando tristemente en sus pequeños confines en el puesto de al lado, Alfred compró dos máscaras de todos modos, mostrándoselas a Arthur mientras lo tomaba del codo y lo llevaba.

"Mira esta, es como una máscara de hockey," dijo orgulloso, moviéndola hacia el vampiro. "Genial, ¿no?"

"No."

"Bueno, pensé que no te gustaría esa – así que en vez de esa te conseguí esta." Alfred sacó una horrible, estaba mal pintada y parecía ser el Conde Drácula. "¡Es perfecta!"

"Alfred, no quiero una máscara, no quiero un poco de tu manzana-"

"¿Quieres un pez? Ganaré uno para ti."

"¡No quiero un maldito pez!" explotó Arthur. "¡¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido como para no entender lo que _es_ esto?!"

"Sólo me divierto un poco," Alfred hizo un puchero. "¿Ya olvidaste como hacerlo?"

"Esto. No es. Diversión." Arthur suspiro enojado hacia él. "Una vez que hayas sobrevivido a un Declive lo entenderás. En cuanto a mí, no puedo soportar otro minuto más de esto." Señaló la reja fuera del bullicio del festival. "Me iré a sentar ahí. Puedes quedarte otros diez minutos, no más, o me iré sin ti."

Alfred rodó sus azules ojos y se puso su nueva mascara.

"_Bien_." Se despidió con un gesto de su mano. "Te veo en diez minutos."

Arthur se quedó con la fea mascara de Drácula, la que tiró en un basurero mientras se alejaba. Llegó hasta la banca y se sentó, sus manos entrelazadas en sus rodillas. Su corazón estaba acelerado, no había estado así de aterrado en un largo tiempo. Alfred era mucho más problemático de lo que había anticipado.

Por lo menos no recordaba nada – pero Arthur se preguntaba por cuánto más seguiría así hasta que alguien lo reconociera. Quizás no debía quejarse tanto de la máscara, aunque el sólo verla le enviara un escalofrío por toda la espina.

Miró la multitud desde las afueras, sus verdes ojos a la altura del piso. Entendía ahora porque el barghest había huido, dado que había una innegable y pesada atmósfera esta noche en Sleepy Hollow, una de sed de sangre, la cruel naturaleza de la caza que se aproxima.

Miró hacia arriba, súbitamente obligado a hacerlo, ya que podía oír, entre la gente, los fuertes pasos de esas botas punta de fierro, el clic de un largo rifle. Había un soldado ahí.

Arthur se levantó en un pestañeo, buscando el particular aroma de Alfred entre la aglomeración de sudor, azúcar y calabazas quemadas. Empujó entre la multitud, entre brazos y armas compradas, quedándose tan cerca del límite como podía, y captó el aroma químico y amargo de Alfred en el centro. Se detuvo, escuchando los pasos – ahora podía oírlos y no gastó tiempo, siguiendo el aroma de Alfred, que se mantenía más bajo que los demás, intangible para todos excepto para su creador.

Encontró a Alfred cerca de un puesto que vendía bolsas de papel con palomitas de maíz; se había conseguido una, y estaba feliz llenando su cara con ellas, su máscara puesta a un lado de su cabeza, cuando Arthur llegó hacia él como un balde de agua fría.

"¡Alfred!" Arthur le agarró del brazo y lo jaló. "Necesitamos irnos."

"¿Qué?" Alfred parecía sorprendido. "¡Esos no fueron diez minutos!"

"Sin discusiones, necesitamos irnos." Arthur juntó sus miradas – y la urgencia debe haber estado en sus ojos, dado que la expresión de Alfred se volvió seria. "_Ahora_."

"Bien, bien." Alfred enrolló su bolsa de palomitas de maíz y la guardó en su bolsillo. "Maldición, pensé que antes eras nervioso…"

"Hay un soldado aquí," dijo Arthur sin respirar, tomándolo de la muñeca y jalándolo entre la masa de juerguistas. "Por lo menos uno, probablemente más."

"Tengo mi bayoneta-"

"No, ¡No podemos pelear!" Arthur negó con su cabeza mientras llegaban al límite de los confines del festival. "No aquí, nos tendrían rodeados en un instante. Necesitamos volver a la puerta."

"Entendido." Dijo Alfred, aunque sonaba un poco decepcionado.

Dejaron el festival de disfraces tras ellos, Arthur a la cabeza mientras empujaba a Alfred entre los negros callejones y después a una calle adyacente. Esta estaba completamente desierta, la música y las voces del carnaval alejándose. Arthur se detuvo, mirando hacia los techos.

Vacío, hasta lo que podía ver.

"¿Por aquí vinimos?" preguntó Alfred.

"No. Deben habernos visto venir y podrían estar esperando – debemos volver por otro camino." Arthur lo jaló para hacer que se moviera. "Está bien, sé por dónde ir."

Comenzó a caminar, Alfred siguiéndole obediente. Los edificios de Nueva Inglaterra se estiraban delante de ellos, obscenamente altos en la noche de nubes verdosas. Sus pasos a la par hacían eco en los ladrillos de la silenciosa calle, sus alientos formando vaho en la fría noche.

"En realidad," admitió Alfred calladamente mientras doblaban por otra silenciosa calle, "este lugar me está comenzando a asustar."

"Te dije que era una mala idea," espetó Arthur.

"Siempre es una mala idea el traspasar al territorio de Todos los Santos, nosferatu."

Arthur se congeló, Alfred chocando contra su espalda.

"Bien." La voz tenía un fuerte acento; uno que Arthur reconocía. "Ahora voltéense y pónganse contra la pared." Una risa. "si se comportan, quizás lo haga rápido."

Aunque no tenía intención de obedecer, Arthur se volteó, Alfred imitándolo. El Cabo Søren Andersen del Ejército de Todos los Santos, su cabello rubio salvaje bajo su sombrero, tenía su rifle apuntándoles directamente a ambos.

Pestañeó al ver a Alfred, su agarre soltándose un poco.

Arthur sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder, cada musculo de su cuerpo electrificado, preparándose.

"Corre," le dijo a Alfred.

"¿Qu-qué?" Alfred le miró incrédulo. "¡No sin ti!"

Søren le miraba incrédulo, su boca abierta.

"Yo…" el soldado danés negó con su cabeza. "Tú estabas-"

"¡Corre!" Arthur se abalanzó sobre Søren, agarrando el rifle y empujándolo contra su pecho. Søren trastabilló hacia atrás antes de abrir sus piernas para ganar terreno, empujando contra la monstruosa fuerza de Arthur.

Alfred perdía el tiempo, en pánico, no haciendo nada; Arthur le miró con ira, sus colmillos mostrándose, mientras embestía a Søren contra la pared.

"¡Si te digo que corras, corres como un maldito demonio!" gritó, furioso. "¡Así que corre!"

* * *

Autora: _**Soren Anderse**__n es, por supuesto, Dinamarca, (Quien tristemente no tiene un nombre oficial)_

_Lo de las vírgenes se convierten en vampiros lo saqué de Hellsing (Aunque en Hellsing la victima tiene que ser virgen y del sexo opuesto para convertirse en vampiro)_

_**Sleepy Hollow**__ es un lugar real, es una pequeña villa en el Estado de Nueva York…_

_**Un barghest o perro negro**__ es un espectro con la forma de un gran perro negro y de brillantes ojos rojos asociado a varias partes de Inglaterra. _

No traduje toda la nota porque eran como datitos freaks (?)

Lo siento por la demora, la Navidáh me tiene mal xD  
Gracias por leer!

Bye!


	4. Parte IV

**The Waning (El declive) **

Lo siento si tardo una semana más o algo, pero para que se queden tranquilos sepan que no dejaré esto sin traducir. Es sólo que a veces los capítulos son muy largo y el vocabulario medio rebuscado, y también tengo otras cosillas que hacer ;n;

**Parte IV**

Alfred se alejó unos pasos, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos, volteándose salvajemente y buscando la bayoneta enganchada en su cinturón-

"¡¿Estás jodidamente sordo?!" Arthur se retorció bajo el brazo de Søren y golpeó su brazo contra la tripa del soldado. "¡Vete, maldición!, ¡Estaré detrás de ti!"

De hecho, Arthur parecía tener la ventaja, su fuerza no tenía misericordia; parecía que había dejado a Søren medio inconsciente, el soldado danés peleando para mantener su agarre en el rifle mientras trataba de sacarse al vampiro.

Así que al final Alfred se volteó y corrió, trotando lejos por el callejón, su respiración saliendo hacia el frío aire. El final del callejón salió a su vista, un verde cuadrado abierto, y huyó hacia allí porque no sabía en qué otra dirección ir. Esperaba que Arthur estuviera en sus talones, porque una vez que estuviera en las calles estaba seguro de que se perdería y entonces-

Una figura alta de hombros anchos avanzó frente a él, bloqueando su escape. Era otro soldado, de cara severa con lentes y cabello rubio pálido. Levantó su arma.

Alfred no paró de correr, sacando la bayoneta de su cinturón. Era pesada y fría en su mano mientras volteaba todo su peso detrás de él, tirándose por completo hacia el soldado.

La espada atravesó entre sus costillas, rompiendo la gruesa lana con áspera facilidad. El soldado se retorció con un jadeo, trastabillando hacia atrás; y entonces la pistola resonó en los adoquines y Alfred cayó con él, aún aferrando la bayoneta. Ambos golpearon las piedras con un estruendo, el soldado herido retorciéndose bajo el peso de Alfred mientras jadeaba y divagaba en un lenguaje melodioso, la sangre nublando su abrigo.

Alfred apoyó sus rodillas contra el amplio pecho del hombre y sacó la cuchilla, el filo aserruchado cortando la carne mientras retrocedía. El soldado se torció con un sofocado grito de dolor; y entonces se quedó quieto, su pecho agitado, mientras Alfred examinaba su bayoneta.

Miró al soldado moribundo en el suelo y sonrió.

Levantó la cuchilla una vez más, sus azules ojos fijos en el blanco cuello del soldado, sobre la tela.

"¡Berwald!"

Un estrepito en el techo, arriba. Alfred retrocedió, mirando hacia arriba para ver a otro soldado- este uno joven, de cara dulce con cabello rubio bajo una boina blanca – con un rifle levantado y apuntándolo justo entre sus hombros.

"Oh, Dios, ¡Berwald!" su cara pálida con el horror, el soldado fue hacia el gatillo. "¡Vete al infierno, demonio!"

Alfred se alejó de "Berwald" y salió disparado, el disparo rozando su hombro. Determinado en no ser el blanco por segunda vez, inició una carrera loca hacia el final del callejón y viró ciegamente en otra calle. Tomó un giró sin aliento hacia la derecha, mirando hacia atrás para ver si había alguien más, y chocó contra alguien.

Se tropezó, casi quedando inconsciente, y se enderezó contra la pared. Miró cauteloso hacia arriba, su mano aferrándose alrededor de su bayoneta, listo para cargar.

Se dio cuenta, con un salto, que estaba mirándose a sí mismo.

No… era un poco diferente, el cabello más largo, los ojos más violetas, y ese era definitivamente aquel maldito uniforme del ejército que había visto ya demasiado en los pasados minutos.

Pero era su cara. Definitivamente su propia cara.

Se alejó con cautela, agarrando su bayoneta. El soldado bajó su arma, mirándole fijamente.

"… ¿Alfred?" susurró. Puso una mano sobre su boca. "Dios, no… no puede…" Negó con su cabeza. "Tú estás muerto."

Esta parecía ser una respuesta no razonable e incluso extraña viniendo de alguien que era empleado de un ejército dedicado a combatir todas las cosas "muertas" (más o menos); Alfred no sabía cómo responder más que con…

"¿Cómo… como sabes mi nombre?"

El soldado se acercó; y Alfred retrocedió, listo para asesinarlo si se acercaba más.

"Soy yo, Al," dijo suavemente el soldado. "Matthew, ¿No lo recuerdas?"

"Yo-"

"¡¿Qué mierda estás haciendo?!"Arthur estaba súbitamente a su lado; agarró la mano de Alfred y lo jaló, acarreándolo detrás. "¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!"

Tenía su Browning en la mano, lista y cargara, y disparó a Matthew mientras pasaron tronando. Matthew se gachó y rodó, recibiendo la bala en su brazo con una ráfaga de sangre en los ladrillos; y se puso de rodillas con su rifle.

Pero ellos ya se habían ido, bien lejos de su rango; y Arthur era muy rápido cuando necesitaba serlo, golpeando contra los adoquines a un paso inhumano, con Alfred apenas alcanzándolo. No pensaba que era capaz de moverse así – casi como animal- porque el siempre parecía lento y cauto en todo lo demás.

Cortaron a través del parque, y Arthur se detuvo en el límite, Alfred corriendo hasta chocar contra él.

"Lo siento," murmuró, enderezándose.

"Cállate." Arthur miró a un lado y al otro, entonces ladeó su cabeza, escuchando. "Enviarán a todo el maldito ejército tras nosotros, no lo dudes; pero tenemos ventaja y estamos cerca del cementerio. Tratarán de alcanzarnos así que tenemos que ser rápidos."

Lo jaló, corriendo otra vez.

"¡Por este lado!"

Cruzaron la calle y entonces Arthur dobló súbitamente y se desvaneció en un estrecho callejón negro, tan oscuro que era imposible ver un centímetro desde tu cara; y Alfred no tuvo más opción que confiar en Arthur y aferrarse a su mano y escapar hacia este particular escondite. Salieron por una calle que Alfred reconocía: las puertas del cementerio estaban abiertas, acogiéndolos, al final de la calle.

Sin embargo, no había tiempo de celebrar. Justo cuando comenzaban a acercarse, un Jeep negro descapotable llegó chirriando desde la esquina y hasta la calle detrás de ellos, enderezándose mientras el motor rugía. Venía inclinándose hacia ellos sobre los adoquines, el pasajero – una soldado con largo cabello platinado – se inclinó sobre la puerta baja con su rifle. Disparó una vez, dos veces, los disparos explotando a sólo centímetros detrás de ellos-

Y aunque su ritmo era más acelerado, cuando Alfred miró a Arthur pudo ver al vampiro comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Así que hizo la única cosa en la que pudo pensar.

Se volvió, rompiendo las costuras de su muñeca, y se tiró así mismo bajo las llantas del auto.

"¡_Alfred_!"

Por supuesto que no dolió, (bueno, no mucho); y mientras las ruedas delanteras se sacudían sobre su cuerpo, Alfred embistió su bayoneta en la llanta más cercana y la atrajo hacia abajo, abriendo la goma. El Jeep se desvió bruscamente y él rodó fuera de las ruedas traseras, aún en triunfal posesión del cuchillo mientras se ponía de pie.

Arthur corrió hacia él, agarrándolo de la manga.

"¡Maldito idiota!" le jaló violentamente, haciéndolo andar. "Vamos – ¡Antes de que hagas otra estupidez!"

"De nada," respondió Alfred sin aliento, mientras pasaban del desviado Jeep; y corrieron adelante, a través de las puertas del cementerio, mientras el conductor perdía el control y el auto completo se fue derrapando contra las barandas con una explosión todopoderosa.

"¡Estás loco!" espetó Arthur mientras corrían por el camino hacia la puerta. "¡No sabias si sobrevivirías a eso!"

"Claro que lo hice." Alfred le sonrió. "Llámalo una corazonada."

"Si has herido tu cuerpo, ¡Te hará daño permanentemente!"

Llegaron a la puerta y entraron juntos, respirando aliviados en el frío y silencioso puente, y entonces emergieron en la humeante y calmada noche en el otro lado. Las Marchas de Medianoche brillaban cálidamente en la base de la colina, como un faro entre los árboles.

"¡Te mataré!" Explotó Arthur, atacando a Alfred con su propia mano.

"Ya estoy muerto," dijo Alfred, inclinándose contra un árbol para recuperar el aliento. "Así fui capaz de lanzarme bajo el auto, ¿si?"

"Así es." Arthur hizo un muy violento gesto de giro con sus manos (aún sosteniendo las de Alfred). "Nunca más vendrás conmigo. No vale la pena pasar estos riesgos por ti."

"Oye, ¡Te salvé!" dijo Alfred, herido.

"¡Tú eres quien atrajo la atención hacia nosotros en primer lugar!" espetó Arthur. "Merodeando en esa feria - ¡Te dije que era una mala idea!"

"Si, si." Alfred no pudo esconder su sonrisa. "Aún así… fue una divertida cita, ¿No?"

"Por supuesto que no lo fue," dijo Arthur glacialmente. "No había tenido que correr así en mucho tiempo."

"Si, ¡Maldición!" Alfred dio un silbido. "¡Eres una bestia!"

"Si, lo soy." Arthur se sentó contra uno de los abedules, finalmente enfundando su Browning y sacando en vez de ello su pequeño set de costura de su bolsillo interior. "Bueno, siéntate. Necesito volver a coser tu mano."

Alfred obedeció, sentado cómodamente de piernas cruzadas, mientras Arthur enhebraba su aguja y comenzaba a re-unir su mano.

"¿Así que no estás sorprendido?" preguntó Alfred. "¿Por mi temerario rápido pensar?"

"No, estoy asombrado por tu idiotez." Arthur pausó, callado. "… Sin embargo, fue un acto desinteresado de tu parte. Te daré el crédito de eso."

"Heh. Sabía que estaría bien."

Arthur le miró.

"No, no lo sabías," respondió suavemente.

Alfred estuvo en silencio por un momento, tranquilizado. Miró a Arthur coser rápida y pulcramente su mano de vuelta en su muñeca, sus ojos verdes fijos en su labor.

"Uno de los soldados me conocía, Arthur," dijo. "Sabía mi nombre – y-y se _parecía_ a mí, _exactamente_ igual a mí-"

"Quizás es tu hermano," dijo Arthur; aunque fue rápido, despectivo. "¿Pero qué importa?"

"¡Porque sabe quién soy!" Estalló Alfred. "¡O quién era, por lo menos! Y él podría decirme, él podría-"

"Él podría si no fueras un cuerpo revivido y si no hubiesen mandado completo al Ejército de Todos los Santos a capturarte," le recordó Arthur fríamente. "¡No puedes pensar que vas a simplemente volver por la puerta y caminar directo hacia él!"

"B-bueno, no, supongo que no, pero-"

"¿Entonces qué diferencia hace?" Arthur ató el hilo y lo cortó. "Ya está, como nuevo. No te lances bajo nada otra vez."

"No prometo nada." Alfred dobló sus dedos, volteando su cabeza de un lado al otro. "Gracias."

"Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer," bufó Arthur, levantándose. "Supongo… lograste hacer la distancia necesaria entre nosotros y el Jeep. ¡P-pero no te formes la idea equivocada, aún así fue imbécil!" dobló sus brazos. "¡Y tampoco creas que olvidé que apuñalaste a alguien más!"

"¡¿Qué se suponía que hiciera, dejarlo dispararme!?" Alfred frunció el rostro. "¡Fue completamente en defensa propia!"

"Supongo." Arthur se acercó, limpiando su mejilla con su pulgar. "…tenías un poco de sangre ahí."

"¿Si?"

"Mm." Arthur limpió su pulgar lamiéndolo, mirándolo. "…hay más. Ven aquí."

Alfred se inclinó con obediencia, esperando, ahora, que Arthur sacara un pañuelo o algo para limpiarlo como una mamá galli-

Se sorprendió cuando Arthur se acercó y comenzó a lamer la sangre, su lengua lamiendo las manchas coaguladas sobre el pómulo de Alfred y abajo hacia el lado de su mandíbula y cuello, resultado de la herida fatal que había infringido a Berwald.

Esto era lo más cerca que Arthur había estado por su propia voluntad, sus manos en sus hombros, sumergiendo su cabeza para sacar la sangre bajo su mandíbula. Sus verdes ojos estabas cerrados, satisfecho.

Alfred volteó su cabeza y atrapó la boca de Arthur con la suya; y pudo probar el sabor cobrizo de la sangre en él, desagradable, pero aguantó. Sintió las manos de Arthur apretar contra sus hombros y estaba seguro de que se alejaría, pero no lo hizo, inclinando su cabeza, presionando hacia el beso, y Alfred pudo sentir los afilados bordes de esos dientes en su labio inferior.

Alfred retrocedió hacia el abedul, trayendo a Arthur con él, sosteniéndolo cerca; y estaba helado, pero Alfred podía sentir vida en él, palpitante, su corazón medieval acelerado, se sentía tan familiar-

Como si supiese como iba esto.

Y súbitamente Arthur se alejó, mirando a Alfred con los ojos muy abiertos. Parecía horrorizado.

"No, no puedo," dijo, retrocediendo violentamente cuando Alfred intentó alcanzarlo. "¡No puedo!"

Pujó para pasar a Alfred y corrió, lanzándose entre los árboles.

"¡Espera!" Alfred se volteó, siguiéndolo. "¡Arthur, espera!"

El vampiro se había ido, tragado por las sombras. Alfred puso su mano sobre el congelado abedul y exhaló. No lo entendía.

"¡_Arthur_!"

* * *

"¡No puedo creer que los dejáramos ir!" Espetó Søren; peleando contra la mano del joven médico noruego tenía presionada firmemente contra su hombro. "¡Teníamos la maldita mitad de la unidad tras ellos!"

Matthew no dijo nada, poniendo su propia venda en su lugar. Mantenía su cabeza abajo.

Søren dio un bufido cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

"Oye, Lukas, ¿Cómo está Berwald?" preguntó; asintió hacia el caos más allá en el callejón. Algunos médicos, ayudados por Tino, estaban cargando al herido soldado sueco hasta una camilla.

"No está bien," respondió Lukas calmadamente. "No vivirá. Ha perdido mucha sangre y no podemos estabilizarlo."

Søren miró a Matthew de nuevo.

"Oye," dijo. "Tú lo viste, ¿No es así?"

Matthew dejó salir un suspiro.

"Si," respondió. "Era Alfred. No hay duda."

"Ahora, recuérdame otra vez: ¿No tenían el cuerpo decapitado en el laboratorio allá en los cuarteles?"

"Bueno, obviamente no era completamente Alfred," dijo Matthew, fríamente. "Sólo su cabeza – lo que explica porque nunca la encontramos."

Søren agitó su cabeza con disgusto.

"Esos monstruos se vuelven cada vez más cansadores," dijo. "¿Cuántos se han ido al otro lado?"

"Yo… no creo que sea culpa de Alfred-"

"Oh, claro; no importa que haya destripado a Berwald como un pescado-"

"¿Pero no viste con quién iba?" Preguntó Matthew desesperadamente.

"Si - ¡Ese loco vampiro! ¡Maldita cosa, casi me da una concusión!"

"Es uno de los vampiros más viejos que hay," dijo Lukas con calma. "Arthur Kirkland – ya debe tener quinientos años."

"No, no me refiero a eso." Matthew dio un suspiro de derrota. "Bueno, supongo que tiene sentido que no lo conozcan de la forma en que yo lo conozco."

Søren pestañeó.

"Espera… ¡¿Lo conoces?!"

"N-no exactamente, era… bueno, Alfred lo conocía. De mucho antes, sabes, durante la guerra."

"¿Él sabía que era un vampiro?"

"No lo sé." Matthew se encogió de hombros. "Todo lo que sé es que Arthur solía estar con él bastante, incluso después de que la guerra se había acabado y cuando en vez Alfred se unió al Ejército de Todos los Santos."

"¿Y crees que Kirkland lo mató y tomó su cabeza?" Preguntó Søren cruelmente.

"Siempre lo pensé," Admitió Matthew. "Ahora _sé_ que él lo hizo."

"¿Y… qué?, ¿No podemos atacarlo?"

Matthew frunció el ceño.

"Creo que deberíamos tratar de traerlo vivo," dijo. "Podríamos aprender mucho de él si está dispuesto a hablar."

"… ¿Y el nosferatu?"

"Por supuesto que sí," respondió Matthew, arreglando sus lentes, "por favor envíalo al infierno."

* * *

Alfred esperaba encontrar a Arthur en el Olivo Sangriento (dado que nunca había visto salir al vampiro a ninguna otra parte, excepto el bar y la biblioteca) pero una rápida mirada alrededor mientras entraba al café le informó que Arthur no estaba aquí. Debió haber ido a casa, entonces, y Alfred estaba a punto de irse cuando Feliciano corrió hacia él, sosteniendo un montón de menús.

"¡_Ciao_, Sr. Esposo-del-vampiro!" dijo alegremente el hombre lobo. "¿Estás solo esta noche?, ¡Te conseguiré una mesa!"

"En realidad buscaba a Arthur." De todos modos Alfred no puso mucha resistencia. "¡Y t-tengo un nombre! Es Alfred."

"Lo siento, no soy bueno recordando nombres," dijo Feliciano con alegría. Dejó a Alfred descuidadamente en un pequeño puesto del rincón y le dio un menú. "Yo sirvo esta noche. Está tranquilo y Antonio salió a beber con Francis y Gilbert. Ludwig y Lovi están muy enojados."

"Uh huh." Alfred bajó el menú. "¿Ha venido Arthur esta noche?"

Feliciano negó con la cabeza.

"Nunca viene solo. ¿Lo perdiste o algo?"

Alfred frunció el ceño.

"Bueno, sí, algo así. Él… uh, huyó."

"Los vampiros son raros. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo para beber?"

Alfred eligió una bebida rápidamente y una comida del menú y Feliciano se alejó saltando con él, luciendo muy complacido consigo mismo. Alfred lo vio conversar felizmente con Ludwig en el frente con su barbilla apoyada en sus nudillos. Estas personas no se parecían a Arthur – parecían de los que se quedaban de este lado de la puerta y se preocupaban de sus problemas. ¿El Ejército de Todos los Santos también los cazaba a ellos? ¿Y qué sobre Belle, la linda y joven bruja que atendía en la pastelería? ¿La cazarían a ella con sus rifles y Jeeps?, ¿Y Yao, el espíritu chino dueño de la tienda cruzando la calle que parecía vender de todo lo que podías imaginar?, ¿y Francis, también? Ambos parecían ser lo suficientemente inofensivos.

Alfred podría quizás entender por qué cazaban a seres como Arthur, quien cazaba humanos y sobrevivía de su sangre, pero a mayoría de los de las Marchas de Medianoche parecían una comunidad agradable y pacífica de seres que no encajaban en los "seres humanos". El cazarlos en la calle parecía brutal e injusto.

Y en el caso de Arthur, bueno, Alfred no podía entender su comportamiento. Parecía que le agradaba Alfred lo suficiente, aunque parecía determinado en mantener la distancia de un brazo entre ellos, y cuando Alfred se aventuraba más cerca de eso, él visiblemente entraba en pánico. Había permitido que Alfred lo besara, pero su breve correspondencia sólo lo hizo todo más extraño, haciéndolo meter la cola entre las patas y huir – como si Alfred lo hubiese asustado.

_Arthur, tú __**me hiciste**__. ¿Cuál demonios es tu problema?_

La puerta se abrió y Gilbert Beilschmidt se anunció, llenando el umbral con todos sus adornos. Antonio y Francis no estaban lejos de él. Feliciano, en la mesa de Alfred con una soda de frutilla, se enderezó y los saludó.

"Toni, ¡Estás de vuelta!"

Antonio miró en su dirección y saludó; también lo hicieron Francis y Gilbert. Francis, quien claramente no había esperado ver a Alfred solo, frunció el ceño.

Gilbert, viendo esto también, fue más directo, dejando a sus compatriotas para acercarse a la mesa de Alfred.

"Feli, tráeme una cerveza," dijo, sacándose el sombrero.

Feliciano los miró, sonriendo.

"Oh, ¿Se conocen?"

"No," dijo Alfred con cautela.

Gilbert rió, hundiéndose en la silla opuesta.

"Creo que sí," dijo peligrosamente. "_Una cerveza_, por favor, Feliciano."

Feliciano se alejó corriendo, dejando a Alfred solo con Gilbert. No sabía que pensar de él: de cabello blanco, ojos escarlata, boca floja, en un uniforme de general que Arthur había insinuado era robado.

"¿Crees que me conoces?" preguntó Alfred, cauteloso.

"De pasada," respondió Gilbert. Miró alrededor. "¿Dónde está la sanguijuela?

"¿Sanguijuela?"

"Tú sabes – chupasangre." Gilbert parecía complacido con su propia broma. "Tu novio."

"En realidad él es mi esposo." Alfred se encogió de hombros. "No sé dónde está."

"¿Si?, bueno, me gusta – porque no quiero que nos interrumpa. Planea algo."

"¿Tú crees?" Alfred fue indiferente, sorbiendo su bebida.

"Es malicioso." Gilbert frunció el ceño hacia Alfred. "… pero no tanto como tú."

"No sé de qué estás hablando."

"Eres un miembro del Ejército de Todos los Santos," dijo Gilbert en voz baja. "Te he visto antes."

Alfred negó con su cabeza.

"Estás equivocado," dijo, "y creo que sé porque. Hay un tipo ahí, lo he visto también – su nombre es Matthew y somos dos gotas de agua, más o menos, creo que debe ser-"

"Tu gemelo." Gilbert entrelazó sus brazos sobre la mesa. "Hay dos de ustedes – o había, por lo menos. El otro se dio por perdido en Julio."

Alfred le quedó mirando, el fondo de su estómago cayendo.

"… ¿Qué?"

Gilbert ladeó su cabeza.

"Bueno, escuché que encontraron el cuerpo," dijo. "Pero la cabeza estaba perdida." Se acercó a través de la mesa súbitamente, agarrando la negra bufanda atada alrededor de la garganta de Alfred y la jaló hacia abajo para revelar la línea de las costuras. "Oh, mira. Misterio resuelto."

Alfred se liberó del agarre.

"Arthur dijo que sacó las partes de la morgue-"

"Si, probablemente lo hizo," dijo Gilbert con facilidad. "Excepto tu cabeza." Sonrió complacido. "Perfecto, ¿No es así? ¿Cómo se siente el estar casado con tu asesino?"

"E-eso no puede… no puede ser cierto, yo…"

"¿Por qué no?" Gilbert estaba buscando en los bolsillos de su abrigo por algo. "Es un vampiro, no un santo."

"¡Pero parece tanto esfuerzo!" Alfred sostuvo sus cosidas muñecas. "¿Por qué no sólo… no lo sé, convertirme en vampiro o-"

"Supongo que no eres virgen." Gilbert sacó un pequeño maletín de cuero, dejándolo sobre la mesa. "No querría tener un Hollow, ¿Verdad?"

"… ¿Cómo sabes sobre los Hollows?"

"Porque soy uno." Gilbert abrió el maletín; una aguja y una pequeña botella etiquetada como HLW-01R, llena hasta la mitad con un líquido verde estaba ahí. "… bueno, algo así. Uno artificial." Sacó la aguja y la botella. "Tengo que tomar esta cosa cada veinticuatro horas o me vuelvo loco por tres días y después muero en una canaleta."

Alfred lo miró llenar la jeringa, enviando un chorro del líquido sobre la mesa, salió humo, oliendo agrio, sobre la madera.

"No lo entiendo," dijo.

Gilbert se encogió de hombros, inyectándose.

"No hay mucho que entender," dijo ásperamente. "Soy un experimento del Ejército de Todos los Santos; buscaban crear vampiros de contra-ataque hace unos años. Hollows que pudieran controlar, entiendes – porque le problema con los Hollows _que no puedes_ controlarlos. Yo era un soldado en el Ejército también, como ves, y una noche una cosa llevó a la otra y fui mutilado hasta la muerte por un maldito vampiro.

"¿Era… era Arthur?"

"Nah, fue Vlad." Gilbert sonrió. "Gracioso, en realidad somos buenos amigos con él ahora. Como sea, cuando me encontraron ya estaba más muerto que un cadáver – así que era el espécimen perfecto." Meneó su mano. "En realidad es algo aburrido, hice algunas misiones para ellos, pero en realidad no tenían ningún control sobre mí y después del primer Declive del que fui parte, lo jodí y prometí acabar con ellos. Intentaron hacer Hollows un par de veces más, pero todos salieron mal."

Súbitamente hizo una mueca seria hacia Alfred.

"Pero tú eres otra historia completamente," dijo con astucia. "Claramente Arthur no quería que tuvieses memorias – o alguien no quería, como sea."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Quizás el Ejército de Todos los Santos te infiltró – o, por lo menos, te envió solo esa noche, sin refuerzos, sabiendo claramente que Arthur te mataría." Gilbert se encogió de hombros, inclinándose en su silla. "¿Quién sabe?"

Alfred se levantó, tirando algunas monedas sobre la mesa.

"Oye, ¿A dónde vas?" preguntó Gilbert.

"Necesito encontrar a Arthur," respondió Alfred. "Dile a Feliciano que lo siento por la comida."

"Está bien, yo la comeré," dijo Gilbert; pero Alfred ya se había marchado, saliendo del Olivo Sangriento y hacia la calle.

Gilbert se tomó la casi intacta bebida de Alfred mientras Francis se desplazaba entre la mesa y se ponía en el asiento vacante.

"Arthur te matará," dijo solemnemente.

"Como sea. No le debo una maldita cosa a ese pedante vampiro." Gilbert se encogió de hombros. "Además, me guardé algunos de sus secretos. No dije que lo vimos en la "_Bahía Whitby_" cuando veníamos."

Sonrió.

"Y no dije nada sobre la Corte de los Huesos," dijo. "No creo que el Sr. Cara-bonita necesite saber ahora que su esposo sanguijuela está planeando el tirarlo al pozo, ¿verdad?"

Francis rodó sus ojos.

"Sólo porque tienes planes sobre la Corte de los Huesos también, _mon ami_," dijo.

"Bueno, sí." Gilbert finalmente alejó su maletín de cuero, metiéndolo dentro de su abrigo. "Quizás Arthur Kirkland al fin me será de algún uso después de todo."

* * *

"No puedo creer que no me hayas invitado a tu boda," dijo Vlad, dando una palmada a Arthur en la espalda. "Felizmente hubiese sido tu padrino de bodas."

"No fue una boda," gruñó Arthur, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos.

"Te casaste. Suena como una boda para mí."

Arthur gruñó para sí mismo, inclinándose más sobre la mesa. _La bahía Whitby_ era un pequeño pub, cómodo con tapicería de terciopelo rojo, tenuemente iluminado por velas en las murallas, elevadas por viejos candelabros de hierro forjado. Era el favorito de los vampiros porque elaboraban la cerveza con sangre en ella.

"Es… complicado," dijo Arthur en voz baja. "Y no lo dijo en esa forma trillada. Lo digo en forma de "lo cree y no sé cuánto pasará hasta que se dé cuenta de que lo maté y corté su cabeza"."

"… ¿Hiciste qué?"

"Bueno, necesito un sacrificio, ¿no?"

"_Ohh_." Vlad levantó sus cejas. "¿Te refieres a la Corte de los Huesos? Serás el primero en un largo tiempo en entrar ahí – si te aceptan."

"Tengo quinientos años y un sacrificio de sangre," dijo Arthur con altivez. "No tienen motivos para rechazarme."

Vlad asintió.

"Es una edad impresionante. Ya casi nadie llega a los quinientos. Yo tengo cuatrocientos setenta y ocho – sólo veintidós Declives más que soportar antes de poder unirme también."

Arthur dio una sonrisa exhausta.

"Bueno, eso es todo, ¿No? Quizás me maten antes del Baile de las Almas …A decir verdad, casi muero esta noche."

"Dios, ¡Súbitamente te has vuelto aventurero!"

"No fui yo, fue el idiota de Alfred."

Vald le miró sin reacción.

"Alfred es el marido en cuestión," dijo Arthur.

"Ah, ya veo."

"Oh, demonios, ¡Es mucho más problemático de lo que pude jamás haber esperado!" chilló Arthur. "Está obsesionado con el Otro Mundo y sé que si no lo llevo, simplemente se irá solo; y es _tan violento_, ha matado a dos personas con la bayoneta que le di, y digo, uno ya es suficientemente malo, pero dos, ¿Así de cerca del Declive…? Probablemente no es su culpa, está hecho de muchos criminales y creo que sus manos pertenecían a un asesino serial-"

"Crear una reanimación a mano parece como mucho trabajo," le interrumpió Vald. "¿Por qué no simplemente crear otro vampiro si querías un sacrificio rápido?"

Arthur negó con su cabeza.

"Él no era virgen," dijo, "además, incluso si lo hubiese sido, hubiese tenido sus memorias y no quería eso. Por supuesto que un Hollow tampoco hubiese sido bueno."

Vald ladeó su cabeza.

"Espera… ¿Así que conocías a este tipo de antes?"

"Sí," admitió Arthur. "Él… él era… bueno, no quiero decir mi "amante", raramente hacíamos esas cosas, pero había un cercano lazo de tipo romántico." Se detuvo. "Yo… yo lo amaba."

"Pero lo mataste, ¿Sacaste su cabeza y la pusiste sobre tu proyecto de arte?"

"Él cambió," Arthur suspiró, mirando hacia su cerveza. "Siempre era tan dulce y amable, incluso después del infierno que vimos en Europa en los cuarentas; pero no mucho después de eso se unió al Ejército de Todos los Santos, se volvió muy diferente. De repente era muy frío conmigo, desagradable e incluso cruel. Y e-en el último Declive, intentó matarme."

"… ¿Y esta es tu venganza?"

"No puedo perdonarlo. Siempre supo que yo era un vampiro y nunca me odio por eso, el hacerlo por eso ahora, al comando de un Ejército compilado, es una ofensa. ¡Qué tan bajo debe haber pensado de mi bajo todo eso!, Incluso si le lavaron el cerebro, sólo prueba qué tan débil era, cuán tan abierto era para ser indoctrinado."

Vlad negó con su cabeza.

"Parece muy complejo para mí," murmuró.

"No tiene fallas," respondió Arthur. "La entrada a la Corte de los Huesos no es un chiste; no puedes simplemente elegir al primer chico que te encuentres y ofrecérselos como sacrificio. El precio es mucho más alto que eso. Tiene… tiene que ser alguien que ames."

Vlad presionó sus manos juntas alegremente.

"¿Y aún amas a Alfred?"

"Por supuesto que sí," Arthur frunció el ceño. Vivir con él estos pasados días ha sido muy difícil. Él ha… vuelto a ser bastante más de la forma en la que era antes. Es amable y alegre y me sonríe como solía hacerlo y duele, porque sé que es porque no recuerda aborrecerme. Me ruega por intimidad y a pesar de eso me dijo el año pasado, en esa noche, que nunca más quería que lo tocara otra vez." Miró a Vlad con tristeza brevemente. "Me besó esta noche y por un momento pensé que no podría negarme. Me sostuvo como antes. Tuve que correr – era eso o volverme loco con el dolor."

Vlad se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

"Entonces quédatelo."

"No," Arthur negó con su cabeza. Ya estoy decidido a entrar a la Corte de los Huesos. Ya no hay nada para mí aquí – ni en este mundo ni en el de los humanos. Todo será lo mismo: Los Ancianos te ofrecen algo, obtengo un pasaje para salir de este circo y Alfred F. Jones obtiene lo que se merece."

* * *

Arthur no estaba en la casa cuando Alfred volvió, sus llamados haciendo eco entre las aseadas habitaciones color pastel. Alfred no sabía si estar feliz o no - ¿A dónde demonios había huido Arthur? – pero no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de rebuscar alrededor sin que al vampiro supiera.

Se dirigió directo a las escaleras y hacia la habitación y encendió la luz, de pie en el umbral para ordenar sus pensamientos. La cama estaba hecha impecablemente, Arthur había gastado unos buenos diez minutos en tenerla perfecta, y el ataúd estaba ordenadamente presionado al lado. Alfred fue directo a él y sacó la tapa, tirándola a la cama; y entonces comenzó a sacar los interiores, las sábanas y almohadas y la manta de abajo, en busca de pistas, baratijas, lo que fuese que Arthur mantuviese escondido del verdadero Alfred.

Era un ataúd muy viejo, tosco y sin revestimiento, sólo madera plana, y no había dónde esconder nada – así que, después de volver a poner todo de vuelta, fue forzado a admitir sus manos vacías.

Fue hacia el armario. Era más o menos lo que había esperado: Toda la ropa de Arthur camisas y chalecos de sastre y corbatas de seda, colgaban como limpias pieles lado a lado. Sus zapatos estaban amontonados abajo en una áspera línea de cuero lustrado. Al final, descansando en la oscuridad, encontró un uniforme militar verde – tipo de Oficial, supuso, juzgando por el cinturón de Sam Browne. No se podía vestir, casi roto en algunos lugares, y olía como a barro y químicos. Lo sacó para ver la etiqueta cosida en la parte posterior del cuello: _Comandante Arthur Kirkland, Brigada Real de San Jorge_. Abajo tenía el nombre del sastre y el año, 1913.

Lo empujó a un lado y encontró otro traje colgando detrás, un uniforme más viejo, la casaca roja con revestimiento de gamuza y pantalones – del tipo que vestían los soldados de juguete. Un uniforme naval Victoriano atrás de este, y uno anterior, Georgiano, delgado al tacto. Alfred se dio cuenta de que estos eran la prueba tangible de la historia de Arthur, estas vestimentas militares con su nombre en ellas; sabía que los vampiros vivían por siglos si los dejaban, pero esto era desconcertante, demasiado concreto, porque Arthur lucía como si estuviese en sus veintes y era extraño el pensar que había lucido así por casi cinco siglos.

Volvió al final. Ahí descansaba otro uniforme verde, casi idéntico al de la Primera Guerra Mundial, sin embargo, abajo del cinturón y sobre el pecho aplanado; estaba menos maltratado, y era de una lana más gruesa. Una cadena militar colgaba alrededor del cuello, el nombre _Kirkland,_ _Arthur_ y líneas de números seriales escritos sobre el desgastado metal. Había algo más también amarrado sobre los hombros de este; un pesado abrigo de cuero. Alfred lo agarró y lo sacó, sus dedos tomando el cuello de pelusas.

Era una chaqueta de bombardero de cuero café, suave y gastado, con motivos pintados a mano: una estrella en el corazón, un avión en la manga, un gran y torcido '50' en la espalda, desquebrajado y desvanecido. Podía oler el fuerte aroma de aceite de motor en él.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama con la chaqueta en su regazo, pasando sus dedos sobre ella, examinando cada centímetro. No se sentía familiar, pero había algo en ella cuando la miraba…

Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar un nombre, o algo que identificara a quién debió pertenecer. Era de Arthur entonces, era extraño – porque su nombre estaba laboriosamente pegado al cuello de cada uno de sus uniformes.

… ¿Qué es esto?

No había nada que decir – pero entonces Alfred tampoco recordaba quién había sido. Ese tipo, Matthew, él lo había llamado Alfred, así que supuso que Alfred era de verdad su nombre, pero no tenía nada más que eso y que había estado en el Ejército de Todos los Santos antes de que Arthur lo matara. Este ciertamente no lucía como un uniforme del Ejército de Todos los Santos – parecían tener un estandarizado uniforme negro y gris.

Se la puso, pero no encajaba muy bien; sus hombros eran muy anchos y sus brazos un poco largos, las mangas terminando justo antes de sus muñecas. Se la sacó y la colgó de vuelta en donde la había encontrado, poniendo cuidadosamente todos los uniformes de vuelta. No quería que Arthur se diera cuenta.

Rebuscó en todos los cajones y libreros, encontrando nada. Al final fue al tocador de Arthur y se sentó en el diván, yendo a medias por todos los pequeños platos de Arthur con alfileres y gemelos.

…. La verdad era que Alfred no sabía si debía creerle a Gilbert. Ciertamente parecía tener sus propios planes y no era secreto que él y Arthur no se llevaban muy bien. Era posible que Gilbert sólo haya estado revolviendo las cosas, tratando que poner a Alfred en contra de Arthur.

Entonces de nuevo… Arthur si se comportaba raro y era verdad que nunca le había dado claras razones del haberlo creado. Profesaba el haberse sentido súbitamente solo, pero Alfred no lo compraba, no cuando Arthur era tan nervioso en su presencia. Y… bueno, el que Arthur se haya asustado con el beso (y por el hecho de que lo había estado disfrutando) lo hacía todo más peculiar. Quizás, entonces, si era válido pensar que Arthur lo había asesinado después de todo.

¿Por qué, entonces? Dado que Alfred (bueno, su yo original) había estado a propósito en el Ejército de Todos los Santos, matar en defensa propia por parte de Arthur parecía plausible. Como sea, el tomar su cabeza y pegarla a un Frankenovio creado apestada a asesinato premeditado para Alfred - así que la pregunta real no era por qué, sino, ¿Por qué _él_?

Por supuesto que la única explicación lógica era que él y Arthur se habían conocido antes. Eso explicaría por qué Arthur iría tan lejos para prevenir que el Alfred revivido mantuviese sus memorias – y cómo había sabido (quizás) que Alfred no era virgen. No quería un Hollow – y no había querido crear a un vampiro.

Quería un espacio en blanco.

Alfred se sacó la bufanda y la dejó sobre el borde del diván, entonces tomó el chal de encaje tirado sobre el espejo, sacándolo para poder ver su reflejo. Pasó sus dedos sobre las costuras, sintiendo los bultos bajo sus dedos. Era como un tejido, porque estas nunca podrían sanar, necesitaría la costuras para mantenerlo junto mientras viviera. Su anillo de bodas brilló contra el hilo negro y se preguntó de quién había sido – ya que no creía que Arthur los hubiese comprado para ese propósito. El suyo era un poco apretado; dejaba una marca cada vez que lo movía.

Algo más brilló en el rabillo de su ojo, colgando en el borde lejano del espejo. Miró hacia allá, entonces se acercó a agarrarlo, sacando la cadena de la esquina del marco de madera.

Era una placa militar en una gastada cadena de esferas, un poco abollada en la esquina. Le recordaba a la singular placa alrededor del cuello del uniforme de Arthur mientras lo volteaba, esperando ver el _Kirkland, Arthur_ de nuevo.

_Solpri, Armada de los Estado Unidos_

_07-04-1924_

_11-766550_

_Tipo de sangre: B-_

Miró el nombre, su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

_Jones, Alfred Franklin_

* * *

**Autora:** _**11 **__era el código serial del área de Massachusetts en la IIGM, sentí que n este AU Alfred sería de Boston, haha._

_**Lukas**__ es Noruega (…) y __**Vlad**__ Rumania, absolutamente nombrado así por Vlad el Empalador, o Conde Drácula (…)_

_(oh, el soldado mujer en el Jeep era Bielorrusia)_

_La Bahía de Whitby fue llamaba así por… bueno, la Bahía en Whitby, Inglaterra, que es donde Drácula desembarca primero en el libro._

_._

Sjkkjsahfgdkjashgdfkjsad chao, cuídense, gracias por los reviews, de verdad me animan, y los favoritos y follows. Intentaré ser responsable para el próximo.

Bye!


	5. Parte V

**The Waning (El declive)**

**Parte V**

Alfred no había escuchado a Arthur entrar, habiéndose retirado cerca de las cinco y media de la mañana, con el sol comenzando a salir sobre el aterciopelado horizonte mientras ponía las sábanas sobre su cabeza. Se despertó, somnoliento y con la garganta seca, cerca de las diez – y entonces pudo oír a Arthur respirando suavemente, encontrándolo nuevamente de vuelta en el ataúd junto a la cama.

Una punzada de decepción pasó por su cuerpo, pero, entonces, ¿Qué había estado esperando exactamente después de la noche anterior?

Se había volteado y había vuelto a dormir, despertando finalmente a las dos de la tarde y vistiéndose silenciosamente, no queriendo molestar a Arthur (que estaba acurrucado bajo su manta, una pálida mano visible sobre el lado de la vieja madera).

No quería que le preguntaran hacia dónde se dirigía.

Tomó desayuno en la pastelería de Belle, justo en el corazón de la pequeña plaza de la ciudad de las Marchas de Medianoche; con tres donas polvoreadas con canela en una bolsa de papel, murmuró feliz mientras cruzaba a amplia calle a la pequeña tienda que había pasado durante muchas veces mientras caminaba hacia el Olivo Sangriento.

Había visto al dueño, un traslucido espíritu Chino en ropa de la dinastía Han, afuera ahora, limpiando obsesivamente el camino – pero él nunca había entrado, aunque si había captado su interés, ya que la puerta exterior estaba repleta de todo tipo de brillantes hechizos de buena suerte y talismanes.

Una campana trinó cuando entró en la tienda y fue inmediatamente forzado a agacharse, el techo con cometas coloridas en formas de pez y aves y jaulas doradas con todo tipo de extrañas creaturas trinando en ellas; fénix, grifos, guivernos, bebés dragones, asiáticos y europeos. Había un hermoso espécimen azul, del tamaño de una palma, enroscado alrededor de la barra central de su prisión – y por un momento pensó en llevárselo a casa con él, preguntándose qué diría Arthur.

Continuó, llegando hasta el medio de la tienda. Había una gran pecera en la muralla lejana, dentro una larga carpa con escamas del más puro oro y kappas y grindylows y ranas con marcas como coronas en sus cabezas. El resto de las paredes estaban llenas de piso a techo con libros; y en cada espacio sobrante había todo tipo de cosas peculiares, espejos rotos, marcos de pintura vacíos, escobas maltratadas, viejos palos erosionados que debían ser varitas, bolas de cristal, juegos de té desiguales, relojes rotos y zapatos de colores raros.

La caja – una cosa vieja de hierro pesado – estaba puesta sobre un gran escritorio de madera; y detrás había jarrones con líquidos de colores brillantes y polvos etiquetados con letras chinas. Alfred se acercó más, poniéndose casi bizco.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?"

Alfred saltó, casi tirando sus donas; se volteó bruscamente, su corazón acelerado, para encontrar a Yao Wang flotando detrás de él.

"Yo, uh… S-sí, yo sólo… !" Alfred exhaló tembloroso. "Jee, ¡Casi me matas del susto!"

"Parece que ya te han sacado la vida," dijo Yao a la ligera. "Aunque por qué método, no podría decirlo." Se deslizó pasando de Alfred. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Quiero… bueno, una poción para dormir…" Alfred hizo una mueca, consciente de que sonaba idiota. "…o algo."

"¿O algo?" Yao le envió una mirada de pereza. "¿Con qué propósito? Tengo una rueda giratoria atrás, es muy buena en este tipo de cosas."

Alfred negó su cabeza.

"No, necesito algo que pueda poner en su té." Sacó otra mordida de su dona, masticando pensativo. "… básicamente necesito algo que pueda dejar inconsciente a un vampiro por unas horas."

Las cejas de Yao se arquearon.

"¿Un vampiro?" Miró a Alfred otra vez, esta vez con más prudencia. "Ah, ya veo. Tú eres el de los rumores que he escuchado – el esposo del vampiro Kirkland."

Alfred rodó sus ojos.

"Seguro que las noticias vuelan aquí," murmuró.

"Las noticias son así de extrañas, si," concordó Yao. "Es un comportamiento peculiar por parte de Kirkland."

"Si, él es raro." Alfred asintió. "Así que necesito tenerlo fuera de servicio por unas horas esta noche; así puedo explorar un poco."

"Ya veo." Yao dio un asentimiento corto y se deslizó por la mesa para mirar los jarros y botellas. "Creo que puedo encontrar algo para tus necesidades."

Para su alivio Yao no parecía ser del tipo ruidoso; no preguntó más preguntas mientras pasaba sus espectrales dedos sobre los jarrones, sacando algunos y devolviéndolos momentos después, antes de elegir uno lleno con un brillante polvo verde.

"Este debería servir," Dijo Yaoi con cuidado, tomándolo y trayéndolo hacia la balanza de plata sobre el escritorio; le dio un giro limpio a la tapa y comenzó a verter el polvo en la bandeja para pesar. "Ten cuidado, es muy potente. Dejará inconsciente a un nosferatu por seis horas; a alguien como tú, considerablemente más tiempo. Vigila que no vayas a ingerir nada por error."

"No, no, seré muy cuidadoso," dijo Alfred, mirándolo medir el monto preciso y transfiriéndolo a una pequeña bolsa de papel. "¿Así que esto se disuelve…?"

"Sí. Sería mejor en una bebida fuerte. ¿Mencionaste té…?"

"Bueno, lo toma con sangre."

Yao asintió con sabiduría.

"Eso lo esconderá lo suficiente," le entregó la bolsa a Alfred. "¿Eso será todo?"

"Uh… sí, supongo."

Alfred le pagó por la poción en polvo y se marchó antes de que comprara algo realmente estúpido (como la escoba que limpiaba sola y bailaba por los bordes de la tienda, suya por un precio de ganga), enterrando su compra en lo más profundo de su chaqueta. Terminó sus donas y entonces volvió a la tienda de Belle para tener algo liviano para cuando Arthur despertara.

"Ah, ¡No puedo tenerte lejos!" dijo Belle, sonriéndole detrás del mostrador. "¡Mi hermano pensará que tienes algo por mí!"

Alfred, quien ha visto al imponente hermano de Belle acechando detrás de la tienda, sonrió y mostró su anillo.

"Dile que no debería preocuparse," dijo. "Me temo que he sido tomado."

"Oh, sí." Belle descanso su barbilla sobre sus manos. "Debí saber que la coquetería de Arthur no me traería nada."

Alfred miró sobre el vidrio en sorpresa.

"¿La coquetería de… Arthur?"

"Mm hmm."

Alfred negó su cabeza sin creerlo.

"Estamos hablando del mismo Arthur, ¿Verdad? ¿Dientes puntiagudos, piel pálida, cejas como una muralla de ladrillos?"

"Me gustan. Son… distinguidas." Belle sonrió con alegría. "Pero sabía que sólo estaba jugando. Sólo tiene buenos modales, es todo. Tan educado."

Alfred bufó una risa.

"No conmigo," murmuró. "No parece que le guste mucho. Supongo que sólo le gustan las lindas brujas rubias."

"Bueno, tu eres bastante rubio… lo-que-sea que seas." Belle ladeó su cabeza. "Debes gustarle un poco, sabes. No te tendría cerca si no fuera así. Los vampiros son así de particulares."

"¿Oh, sí?" Alfred se cruzó de brazos por sobre el mostrador. "Ok, bien, si lo conoces tan bien, dime qué le gustaría de tu selección."

Bajo la recomendación de Belle, se marchó con una caja con varios dulces rellenos de fresca crema y delicados scones; cuando llegó a la torre del reloj en el municipio, pudo ver que eran cerca de las tres y media, así que se dirigió de vuelta al camino de su casa.

Por supuesto que no planeaba dormir a Arthur aún. Yao había dicho que funcionaba por seis horas y quería que Arthur estuviera inconsciente durante la ventana de tres horas cuando la puerta se abría. Ya sabía que Arthur querría una taza de té cerca de las diez, quizás diez y media, y su plan era meter la pócima ahí para darle una hora y algo para que funcionara.

Arthur aún no estaba de pie cuando volvió, así que dejó los pasteles en el mostrador de la cocina y puso agua a hervir, subiendo para despertarlo. No quería que durmiera hasta tan tarde, quizás estorbaría la poción si estaba bien descansado.

No sabía cómo actuar con Arthur hoy. Quería comportarse con normalidad, dejar a Arthur feliz para no dejarlo sospechoso – el mismo Alfred se reservaba su juicio sobre Arthur Kirkland hasta que hubiese hecho un poco de investigación. Las palabras de Gilbert parecían sonar lo suficientemente verdaderas cuando tomaba el peso de ellas, junto a Arthur en posesión de las placas que leían 'Alfred Franklin Jones', pero Alfred no recordaba nada sobre ninguna parte que él había sido y necesitaba descubrir más antes de hacerse enemigo del vampiro.

Arthur, mientras tanto, lo hacía más difícil. Era él quien había huido la noche anterior sin una explicación; y era él quien se había quedado fuera toda la noche, Dios sabe dónde. Seguía entonces, que Alfred no supiese cómo acercársele hoy.

Así que se acercó al ataúd con cautela, gentilmente tomando borde de la sábana y sacándola. Arthur estaba muy desaliñado bajo ella, aún a medio vestir, su cabello parado hacia un lado. Se arrugó ante la luz, poniendo un brazo sobre sus ojos y volteándose; buscando ciegamente la sábana que Alfred mantuvo fuera de su alcance.

"¡Vamos!, ¡Hora de levantarse!" Alfred estaba en el borde del ataúd, mirando al vampiro retorcerse. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"Resaca," gimió Arthur, pateando apenas a Alfred. "Déjame_ solo_." Enterró la cara en su almohada, quedándose quieto. "Sólo… déjame _morir_…"

"Ya estás muerto." Alfred sintió que esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo de todos los días. "Levántate, Arthur."

No hubo respuesta.

"Haré té y tengo el desayuno esperando," dijo Alfred con determinación.

Arthur no parecía muy interesado en la parte del desayuno, pero la parte del té parecía interesarle, dado que se arrodilló, sus ojos verdes a medio abrir. Miró a Alfred e hizo una mueca.

"¡Sal de mi maldito ataúd!" gruñó, empujándolo. "¡No soportara tu gordo trasero!"

"Bien, bien." Alfred se levantó de malas, quitándole la acolchada bata a Arthur y lanzándosela encima. "Ponte eso y baja."

Arthur dio otro gemido sobrenatural, pero Alfred ya estaba harto, dejándolo en la habitación para marchar hacia abajo y para servir el desayuno. Preparó el té y puso la sangre en su pequeña jarra y se hizo una taza de café, sentándose en la mesa a esperar. Arthur descendió eventualmente, su bata amarrada firmemente a su alrededor, y nunca antes había lucido tanto como un muerto vivo.

"No sabía que los vampiros bebiesen nada aparte de sangre," dijo Alfred gratamente. "Y té, en tu caso."

"No seguido," dijo Arthur con voz áspera, alcanzando su taza de té. "Pero necesitaba una bebida fuerte después de anoche."

"¿Cuántas bebidas fuertes exactamente?"

"Oh,_ cállate_." Arthur bebió de su té, mirando vagamente a algún punto detrás del hombro de Alfred. "… ¿Viniste directo a casa?"

"Comí algo en el Olivo Sangriento, entonces me vine, sí."

"Ya veo." Arthur asintió.

"¿A dónde fuiste?" Preguntó Alfred, haciendo lo mejor para sonar despreocupado.

"Sólo a un pub." Arthur pareció dudar. "…Se llama _La Bahía Whitby_. Especial para vampiros, tiene un poco de sangre en la cerveza."

"¿Estuviste ahí con otros vampiros?"

"El único." Arthur dio un sorbo a su té. "Vlad. Es un viejo amigo."

"¿Vlad?" Alfred no pudo evitar repetir el nombre; ¿No era el nombre del vampiro que mató a Gilbert…?

"Sí." Arthur le miró con énfasis, sus grandes cejas arqueándose. "Veo que has estado hablando con Gilbert."

"Oh, uh… u-un poco." Alfred bebió distraídamente de su café, maldiciendo el no tener una mejor cara de póker. "Él estaba en el Olivo Sangriento anoche."

"¿Qué más dijo – aparte de que Vlad lo asesinó brutalmente?"

"S-sólo lo mucho que te odia."

Arthur asintió, pareciendo convencido. Alfred empujó el plato hacia él.

"Te traje scones," dijo. "Belle dijo que te gustaban."

"Oh." Arthur pareció sorprendido. "Sí, yo… supongo que me gustan."

Alfred le miró tomar uno a través del vapor de su café; la forma en que lo cortaba cuidadosamente a la mitad y lo ponía en su plato, llenando su cuchillo con precisas medidas de crema y mermelada, esparciéndola generosa y cuidadosamente, sus cejas fruncidas en concentración…

Alfred fue golpeado súbitamente con la noción de haberlo visto antes. Se enderezó, trastornado, y Arthur le miró irritado.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Nada." Alfred negó con su cabeza. "Sólo… no lo sé, supongo que nunca te había visto tan interesado en la comida antes. Dijiste que no comías mucho."

"No lo hago," concordó Arthur, "pero debo admitir que si me gustan los scones – y nadie los hace mejor que Belle."

"Uh huh." Alfred le miró morder la mitad de su scone, sus dientes puntiagudos pasando limpiamente a través de la base crujiente. "Ella habló muy bien de ti."

"Oh, así es ella." Arthur dijo esto después de un momento de descanso, saboreando su comida y limpiando su barbilla. "Es muy amable."

"Parece que te conoce bastante."

"No lo hace," dijo Arthur fríamente. "Te lo aseguro." Le envió una mirada furtiva a Alfred. "Espero que no estés celoso."

Alfred rodó sus ojos.

"Como sí lo fuera."

"Bien. No tengo tiempo para discusiones domésticas." Arthur bebió de su té. "…Además, _tu_ eres el que tiene un anillo en su dedo."

"Si es que es mi anillo," Alfred respondió con frialdad. "Ciertamente no es mi dedo."

Arthur le miró, sus ojos verdes fríos.

"Decir eso tan súbitamente es algo peculiar," dijo. "Nunca ha habido importancia en ese asunto."

"Lo sé." Alfred se encogió de hombros, sintiendo que Arthur lo había acorralado en un rincón. "Olvídalo."

"Eso quisieras." Arthur volvió a su scone.

Alfred frunció el ceño. No había duda de que las murallas había vuelto con toda su fuerza – dos pasos, por lo menos, en la dirección errada. Alfred no sabía cuánto tomaría el volver a ganar la confianza de Arthur, pero francamente sentía que no tenía tiempo para ello. Si quería respuesta para sus múltiples preguntas entonces todo lo que tenía que hacer era tratar de poner contento al huraño vampiro.

Aún así, se maravilló, él, con un anillo en su dedo, tomando té con crema de desayuno con su asesino.

Cuando el desayuno terminó, Arthur alejó su plato y pasó sus dedos por su cabello enmarañado.

"Necesito tomar un baño," dijo; y miró a Alfred. "Tú también deberías. Tus puntadas necesitan mantenerse limpias."

"Oh, bien" Alfred quiso decir, "¿juntos?" sólo para ser gracioso, pero pensó que Arthur rajaría su garganta, así que se mantuvo callado.

"Iré a preparar el baño," dijo Arthur, ausente, levantándose. "Toma un poco para que se caliente el agua."

Se marchó, dejando a Alfred limpiar, de lo que Alfred estaba aliviado, dado que podría hacerlo rápido sin Arthur quejándose por ahí y diciéndole que tuviera cuidado con las tazas con bordes de oro y los delicados paltos con rosas pintadas a mano. Podía escuchar el crujido de las viejas tuberías y el repique del agua corriendo arriba mientras lavaba.

Guardó los platos cuando sintió que estaban listos, secando sus manos y subiendo. La puerta del baño estaba entreabierta, una capa de vapor bajo escapando por la brecha; y se acercó, abriendo la puerta y asomándose.

Por supuesto que no había esperado que Arthur _estuviese dentro_ del baño, o si no hubiese cerrado la puerta; pero lo estaba y no la había cerrado, y hora se volteaba a ver a Alfred perezosamente, el verde de sus ojos muy intenso.

"O-oh, Arthur, lo siento, yo-" Alfred retrocedió apurado.

"Me preguntaba qué te estaba tomando tanto," interrumpió Arthur calmadamente, moviéndose para hacerle espacio a Alfred. "Vamos."

Alfred le miró fijamente.

"Uhh…"

"¿Qué pasa?" Arthur se inclinó, doblando sus brazos sobre el borde de la blanca tina.

"Yo, uh… N-no pensé que te referías…" Alfred tragó saliva. "Ya sabes… _juntos_."

Arthur rodó sus ojos.

"No seas infantil," suspiró. "Después de todo estamos casados; y no me gusta desperdiciar agua. Y aparte de eso, ¿Quién va a lavar tus costuras por ti?"

"E… estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo-"

"No," Arthur le interrumpió despectivamente. "Ya me imagino cómo las rasparías. Necesitas ser gentil."

"¡Entonces lo haré con cuidado!"

Arthur se movió, deslizándose hacia arriba de la bañera para sentarse en el borde de ella; le dio una patada perezosa al agua.

"Entra," dijo.

Alfred de verdad no quería, no porque tuviese vergüenza, en verdad, porque sí, él y Arthur estaban casados y aunque en realidad _no habían hecho nada_, encontraba que, pensando en ello, no le molestaría ver a Arthur desnudo y viceversa.

El problema recaía en lo absurdo que era; ¿Arthur ni siquiera lo podía besar antes de huir y que tan calmadamente le ordenara compartir la tina?, ¿Y qué hay sobre la cama? ¡El vampiro ni siquiera dormía junto a él!

"No," dijo Alfred, negando con su cabeza. "Eso es raro. P-para ti, me refiero."

"Si te refieres a lo de la cama," dijo Arthur, "entonces no es nada personal. No tiene que ver contigo. Simplemente prefiero un ataúd - mi ataúd."

"yo…" Alfred se armó de valor, apretando sus puños. "Me refiero al beso."

Arthur se congeló. Miró a Alfred, húmedo, su cabello rubio pegándosele. Súbitamente parecía muy vulnerable.

Alfred deseó no haber dicho nada.

"Y," siguió torpemente, para cubrirlo, "S-supongo, yo… bueno, ¿Qué si ya estás harto de mi?, ¿Qué planeas hacer, hundirme?"

"Podría sacarte el dedo del anillo de un mordico si estuviese harto de ti," dijo Arthur, cansado. Tuvo un escalofrío. "¿No entrarás?"

La curiosidad de Alfred fue más fuerte. Se sacó los lentes y los dejó en el borde del lavamanos, sacándose la ropa camino a la bañera. Se paró en el borde con su ropa interior. Arthur se inclinó y tomó un trapo, retorciéndolo afuera.

"Entra," dijo. "No puedo lavarte desde aquí."

Alfred dudó; entonces se sacó su ropa interior y entró. Se paró, respirando, mirando las burbujas. No estaba humillado, pero definitivamente atemorizado, consciente, su piel hormigueando. Miró entre sus pestañas – sólo para ver si Arthur lo estaba mirando, inspeccionándolo.

No lo hizo.

"Pareces olvidar," dijo Arthur, ausente. "que fui yo quien unió tu cuerpo."

"Oh." Alfred exhaló. Se sintió súbitamente estúpido. "… por supuesto que lo hiciste."

Entró en la bañera y se sentó, el agua tibia y llena de burbujas, ascendiendo hasta su cintura.

"Además," continuó Arthur, poniendo sus mojadas piernas a cada lado de él, "Debo decirte que los vampiros casi no tienen libido. No encuentro esto particularmente intimo –_ no en esa forma_, por lo menos."

Comenzó a sobar gentilmente las puntadas de Alfred con su paño mojado, su cuello, sus hombros, sus muñecas, por su espalda, sus muslos. Alfred estaba muy quieto, su cabeza gacha, y lo dejó hacerlo. La proximidad de Arthur, su gentileza, movió algo dentro de él – pero no era deseo, porque esto no era sexual, era…

Bueno, no sabía. No un recuerdo, exactamente, pero algo, _algo_.

"Y tú, bueno, ya lo he dicho antes," continuó Arthur, concentrado en su tarea. "Pero eres bastante simple en tu construcción. Sin sistema circulatorio, ¿Ya ves?, no quería ponerte sangre por obvias razones. Puedes sentir deseo, pero no serás capaz de actuar con él."

"Supongo que debería estar agradecido," dijo Alfred, mirando el techo. "Por lo menos no me creaste para ser un muñeco sexual."

"Eso hubiese sido mucho trabajo extra." Arthur suspiró. "Además, no tienes que asumir que te cree por una razón en específico."

"¿Entonces por qué me creaste?"

"Quizás sólo quería compañía de alguien como yo."

Alfred finalmente le miró, frunciendo el ceño por sobre el vapor de su hombro.

"¿Cómo soy como tú?" Preguntó de mal humor. "Tú eres un vampiro, yo soy-"

"Te lo dije, los vampiro son criaturas hechas a manos. Fui humano una vez, también, y vivo. Soy del viejo orden, un sacrificio de la iglesia, una herramienta de políticos. Mi cabeza debió haber comprado un mes de obediencia. Valía una moneda."

"¿Y yo?" Preguntó Alfred silenciosamente, poniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas. "¿Soy una moneda también?"

"Ahora estás preguntando cosas tontas."

"¿Por qué es tonto querer saber?" Alfred pausó. "Q-quizás no confío en ti."

"No, no creo que lo hagas," Murmuró Arthur. "Supongo que no puedo culparte. Un poco de sospecha, ¿No es así?"

"Heh. Lo sabía." Alfred sonrió, disfrutando el sentir a Arthur enjabonando su espalda con la tela mojada. "No eres el tipo."

"¿No soy el tipo para qué?"

"De casarse." De nuevo, una pausa. "… amar."

"Que cosa más arbitraria." Arthur chasqueó su lengua con impaciencia. "No sabes nada de mí."

"Sé que no te gusto."

"No, no sabes." Arthur suspiró, deteniéndose. "… ¿De verdad crees que te odio, Alfred?"

De nuevo, Alfred se sintió súbitamente arrinconado; sin embargo, esta vez era perfectamente auto-infligido y lo sabía. No dijo nada. Sintió a Arthur descansar su cabeza entre sus omoplatos, su cabello helado y húmedo.

"Porque no lo hago," dijo Arthur calladamente. "Aunque lo intente… no puedo odiarte."

"Pero tampoco me _amas_," dijo Alfred. "No soy estúpido, yo-"

"No, quizás no," murmuró Arthur, sus fríos labios formando palabras contra la espina de Alfred.

"¿Entonces qué?"

"Oh, no sé. Algo entre medio – como nosotros. Ya ves, el purgatorio. Eso es lo que somos." Arthur exhaló contra su húmeda piel, enviando un escalofrío por la espalda de Alfred. "… tú y yo, purgatorio puro en la noche. Somos tan casi nada."

"Tú-"

"La felicidad nos evade," susurró Arthur, "y también la desesperación."

* * *

_Por supuesto que la última cosa que recordaba era morir._

_Había dolido – pero sólo por un momento. El vampiro – famélico, golpeado, tan salvaje como un león o un oso – había sido misericordiosamente rápido. Quizás no debió intentar ayudar al Hermano Geoffrey, quien ya estaba desangrándose cuando Arthur intentó sacar a la criatura de encima._

_No habían estado lejos del monasterio: sólo atrás en los árboles, con canastas en el vacío anochecer, el azul más profundo – y ellos sin hablar. Había un voto de silencio esa tarde._

_Alguien debió haberlos escuchado gritar._

_Cuando abrió sus ojos, se encontró mirando hacia el vasto y tallado techo de la iglesia, los ricos colores de los vidrios manchados de las ventanas brillando junto a las velas de miel de abeja. El aroma fuerte de la sangre y miró hacia la muralla._

_Los restos del Hermano Geoffrey estaban triturados en el zócalo, una vasta mancha de sangre sobre las piedras. Tenía tres pesadas flechas de ballesta atravesando su cuerpo doblado. Arthur se sentó. Estaba en un ataúd barato sobre el altar; estaba húmedo con la tierra del cementerio y estaba sobre un saco deforme asociado con los funerales de indigentes. Miró al padre – quien estaba de pie en sus túnicas, rodeado por el resto de la orden mayor, todos armados con ballestas y dagas._

"_Bien hecho, Hermano Arthur." El padre avanzó hacia el altar; sus dedos untados con sangre. "Eres puro. Eres un niño de la Iglesia."_

_La pesada puerta atornillada al final del pasillo se abrió hacia la noche._

"_Tienes tres noches para cumplir tu deber, vampiro – y entonces, vendremos por ti"_

* * *

"Aquí"

Arthur, enrollado en su sillón con un pesado volumen de poesía Romántica, le miró con sospecha.

"¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó de mal genio.

"Una taza de té." Alfred la sostuvo en el plato. "¿Qué parece?"

"Parece como un extraño comportamiento viniendo de tu parte, eso parece."

"Bueno, sé que te gusta una taza de té a esta hora de la noche," razonó Alfred, "y te veías tan cómodo, sólo pensé…" se encogió de hombros. "Ya sabes. Que yo lo haría, supongo."

"Hmm," Arthur dejó el libro de lado y tomo el plato. Hizo una mueca ante el té. "… ¿Qué tiene?"

"Veneno, por supuesto."

"Eso veo."

"Tiene leche y un chorro de sangre, si a eso te refieres."

"Si esta es tu forma de sobornarme para que salgamos por la puerta esta noche, puedes olvidarlo." Arthur le miró con seriedad. "Lo digo en serio."

"Oh, no, yo…" Alfred dio lo que esperaba fuese un convincente encogimiento de hombros. "Supongo que ya no me importa eso. ¡Casi rompí mis puntadas corriendo anoche!"

"Ya veo." Arthur no parecía muy convencido; pero por lo menos tomó un sorbo del té. "...Hm."

"¿Cómo está?"

"Pasable, supongo." Arthur tomó otro sorbo a pesar de sus palabras. "… Sería mejor con unas gotas más de sangre."

"Iré a buscar la jarra." Alfred se fue dando alegres saltos. "De todos modos iba a hacerme un café."

Aún tenía la mitad del paquete con el polvo para dormir, ya que Yao parecía haberle dado mucho. Lo volvió a poner en su bolsillo y se hizo una taza de café negro, volviendo a la sala de estar con él y con la pequeña jarra de sangre en una bandeja con los pocos scones sobrantes. Arthur había vuelto a su libro, aunque miró hacia arriba de nuevo con curiosidad ante el ceremonioso arreglo de su fiesta de té.

"Dios," dijo secamente, tomando la jarra, "¿Cuál es la ocasión?"

"Nada – sólo pensé que deberíamos terminar estos scones antes que se pongan duros y quebradizos." Cuando iba por la mitad de untarle mermelada a un scone, Alfred usó su cuchillo para señalar el libro. "¿Qué estás leyendo?"

"Una selección de poesía Romántica."

"Oh, ¿Sí?, eso es como… ¿Romeo y Julieta?"

"No, este es Romántico con 'r' mayúscula, ya ves."

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?"

"Romántico con 'r' mayúscula fue un movimiento literario – supongo que es melodrama gótico más que nada. Conocí a algunos de ellos. Wordworth, Byron, Coleridge-"

"¡Oh, sí!, _La balada del viejo marinero_, ¿Verdad?, ¿Y _Christabel_?" Alfred sonrió. "Oye, ¿No que _Christabel_ es sobre un vampiro?"

Arthur simplemente pestañeó, sin habla.

"¿Qué?" Alfred frunció el ceño. "… ¿No lo es?"

"No, si lo es," Dijo Arthur, débilmente. "¿Cómo sabes eso?"

Alfred infló sus mejillas en molestia.

"No soy estúpido, sabes. Sé algunas cosas."

"Si, pero… ¿_Cómo_ sabes eso?, ¿De dónde lo escuchaste?"

"Oh." Alfred miró hacia el techo, hundido en sus pensamientos; rastreó en su cerebro por la instancia en la que se había vuelto parte de esta trivia, pero se encontró sin explicación. Simplemente llegó a su lengua sin ninguna salida de su mente. "… No lo sé."

Miró a Arthur, quien le estaba mirando con cautela. Qué raro.

"¿Puedo ver el libro?, ¿Por favor?" Alfred acercó su mano.

"Por supuesto."

Parecía para Alfred que Arthur había dudado de alguna forma, pero puso el libro en la palma de Alfred y distraídamente continuó con su mitad de scone, poniendo crema y sangre sobre él.

Alfred ojeó el libro. Nada de él le parecía familiar – la cubierta de cuero rojo, las letras doradas en relieve, los poemas pulcros en el papel amarillento. Se detuvo en _Christabel_ y en _La balada del viejo marinero_, pero nada en os textos le hizo recordar mientras escaneaba en sus cadenciosos arreglos. No los recordaba.

Se lo devolvió a Arthur y cambió el tema, atreviéndose a sacar a flote el tema de la tienda de Yao. No pensó que Arthur se pusiese sospechoso de que había ido, dado que Yao vendía más que nada todo bajo el sol, y de hecho tuvo éxito en guiar al vampiro a una ruidosa discusión de que sobre bajo ninguna circunstancia iban a tener un dragón mascota, sin importar qué tan pequeño o domesticado estuviese.

Arthur, quien había comenzado a marearse, su discurso comenzando a balbucear, eventualmente se quedó dormido sobre el brazo de su silla cerca de las once y cuarto. Alfred lo levantó, victorioso, y lo dejó gentilmente sobre el sofá color pastel, poniendo una sábana sobre él y asegurándose de que estaba cómodo. Arthur no se movió, profundamente dormido, y Alfred corrió silenciosamente escaleras arriba para tomar las placas militares del rincón del espejo. Se detuvo al pasar por el armario; entonces lo abrió y se inclinó, sacando la chaqueta de bombardero de cuero y poniéndosela. Aún no le quedaba bien, no esperaba que fuese de otra forma, pero se sentía bien. Jaló el cuello peludo contra el reverso de su cuello y subió el carro de la cremallera.

Con la bayoneta asegurada en su cinturón, salió de la casa.

* * *

Esta noche la puerta se abrió en un callejón, verde por las viejas lámparas que colgaban arriba. Su cuchillo sujetado firmemente en su palma, Alfred corrió al final del callejón y miró alrededor. La amplia calle que seguía estaba vacía, pero podía escuchar música y risas de la segunda noche del Festival de Disfraces vagando entre los techos torcidos.

Acercó su chaqueta hacia su cuerpo, el cuello peludo contra su quijada, y entró en la calle.

No tenía un plan, era cierto – y sabía que esto era riesgoso, volviendo solo después de matar a un soldado del Todos los Santos la noche anterior. No le gustaba pensar en si mismo como dependiente de Arthur, pero no podía negar que el vampiro era el más rápido y fuerte entre ellos dos; sin mencionar que parecía conocer Sleepy Hollow lo suficientemente bien como para navegarlo mientras corría por su vida.

No obstante, Alfred recordaba haber visto la biblioteca de la ciudad la noche anterior al frente de la plaza, un edificio gran y colonial cerca de la iglesia. Estaba coronado por un campanario, una campana dorada en su interior, y así podía verlo brillar en la luz de la luna entre los espacios de las altas y delgadas casas. Siguió el camino de él, evitando el festival tanto como podía. No era tan estúpido como para tentar su suerte dos veces. Había un fornido Jeep gris estacionado fuera de la iglesia, tenía las letras 'ETS' pintadas en el lado. Sin embargo, estaba abandonada, y Alfred lo tomo como si sus dueños estuviesen dentro de la iglesia. Sin embargo, la pasó arrastrándose, aproximándose con rapidez sobre los adoquines y a pie hasta las pesadas puertas de la biblioteca.

Estaban cerradas.

Jaló y las sacudió por algunos momentos, frustrado, dándole a una de ellas una patada ligera que le dejó esperando. Maldijo, entonces se dio cuenta de que la única cosa que haría era llamar la atención hacia sí mismo; así que se escabulló por el lado y rompió la primera ventana que apareció, metiendo su mano dentro para bajar el pestillo y abrirla. Se levantó y pasó por ella, haciendo crujir el vidrio roto del marco de la ventana, y se dejó caer en las cerámicas de abajo.

Estaba oscuro y se encontró revolviendo alrededor de las murallas por un rato hasta que encontró un panel con interruptores, que encendió las secciones ascendientes de la biblioteca con tronidos metálicos. El lugar lucía como una iglesia, techo alto y ventanas grandes de vidrios como pequeños rectángulos, con la precisa cantidad de bancas. Se encaminó hacia el pasillo central, sus pasos sonando de vuelta con el eco, tomando cuidadosa atención de las secciones.

_Historia, Política, Ficción, Literatura no narrativa, Viajes, Clásicos_…

Encontró una nota iluminada en un pequeño puesto en el otro extremo, posado junto a un hermoso globo de mármol. Se podía leer:

_Para la atención de los clientes,_

_Todos los archivos de diarios, trimestrales y revistas han sido relocalizados hacia el sotano._

_Gracias,_

_Biblioteca pública de Sleepy Hollow._

Esto era lo que había estado buscando; o a eso apostaba. Atravesó las puertas y siguió caminando, dos, tres sets de escaleras, encontrando una única puerta blanca con una manilla de acero esperándole en el fondo. Intentó abrirla, rezando porque no estuviese cerrada, y su corazón se detuvo cuando la manilla cedió a su fuerza. La puerta se abrió y entró, tanteando el interruptor de la luz y presionándolo a encendido. Iluminó el sótano con una única ampolleta, un espectáculo mucho menos sorprendente – y con un irritante zumbido al arrancar.

Alfred volvió a meter su bayoneta en su cinturón, desabrochó su chaqueta y se puso a trabajar sobre los pesados cajones, hojeando entre sus contenidos. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que estaba buscando, pero Gilbert dijo que él, Alfred, había sido asesinado en Julio.

¿Seguramente la aparición de un soldado sin cabeza del Ejército de Todos los Santos había estado en los periódicos?

Encontró un cajón medio vacío casi al final, empezando desde mayo. Hojeando entre los arenosos periódicos por montones, llegó a julio. Nada, nada, nada-

Oh, Cuatro de julio. Ahí estaba. SE ENCUENTRA A SOLDADO DECAPITADO; como el subtítulo, _La cabeza aún está perdida, el Ejército de Todos los Santos y la Policía en alerta_. Incluso había una fotografía granulada de bajo, el típico preciso-pero-grotesco arreglo para la prensa. Alfred dobló el periódico y comenzó a leer.

_El cuerpo sin cabeza de un miembro de la organización de control sobrenatural, el Ejército de Todos los Santos, fue encontrado esta mañana en las afueras de Sleepy Hollow. El cuerpo fue descubierto en las horas de la mañana por un leñador local; la cabeza del difunto no estaba en las cercanías inmediatas y permanece perdida_. _Sin embargo, la victima ha sido identificada por la organización como el Cabo Alfred Jones, quienes se han negado a emitir comentarios. En este momento sólo puede haber especulaciones respecto a la identidad del asesino, pero la alta mortalidad de los soldados del Ejército de Todos los Santos sugiere que el asesinato sea trabajo de uno de los cazados. Continúa en la Página 4._

Alfred volteó obedientemente hasta la página cuatro, encontrándose con una fotografía en blanco y negro de sí mismo. O de su_ cabeza_, por lo menos, unida a lo que solía ser el resto de él. Sin embargo, era una foto vieja, el tipo de fotos que venía en cartas de amor de la guerra – y se dio cuenta de que no estaba vistiendo el uniforme del Ejército de Todos los Santos, tampoco. Estaba en lo que parecía ser un uniforme regular de la armada de los Estados Unidos, y sobre su hombro…

Alfred tocó el cuello de su chaqueta de bombardero. Estaba en la fotografía, podía ver parte del '50' en el oscuro pliegue del cuero.

_Maldición, el vampiro bastardo tenía explicaciones que darle…_

Hubo un _clic_ detrás de él. Se congeló.

"Alfred." La voz era gentil, con un suave, tono familiar. "Está bien, soy Matthew."

Alfred se volteó lentamente, el periódico aún apretado en su mano. La otra estaba abierta, lista, acercándose a la bayoneta. Matthew estaba de pie en el umbral, ambas manos abiertas y arriba para demostrar que no quería herirlo. Aunque él no estaba solo, un hombre alto y ancho con cabello pálido y nariz grande estaba atrás de él, su arma apuntando calmadamente. Alfred sintió que lo reconocía.

"¿Cómo me encontraste?" Preguntó Alfred, retrocediendo. "Me refiero a aquí abajo-"

"Te vimos entrar," dijo Matthew. "Estamos en alerta máxima después de lo de anoche. Te hemos estado siguiendo desde que fuiste visto en la calle Santa María."

"Ya veo," dijo Alfred con rigidez.

"No hay motivo para asustarse," dijo Matthew gentilmente. Se acercó-

Alfred entró en pánico y fue por su bayoneta, quizás Arthur tampoco era de fiarse, pero estas personas habían tratado de matarlos la noche anterior, y no iba a arriesgarse. El soldado más grande pareció pensar eso también, dado que dijo algo en una cortada y cadenciosa lengua y movió su dedo hacia el gatillo-

"No, no, Ivan, ¡Está bien!" Matthew movió sus brazos, frenético. "Alfred, wow, está bien, ¡Está bien!" Tomó el final del rifle de Ivan y lo empujó firmemente hacia abajo, mirando a Alfred. "Al, no tienes nada que temer, lo prometo. No vamos a herirte."

Alfred dejó salir un suspiró, sus dedos descansando en la empuñadura del cuchillo. Matthew le miró con tristeza.

"Dios, Al, ¿Qué te ha hecho ese vampiro?" murmuró. "Tú eres uno de nosotros, tu eres…"

"Anoche nos cazaban como a un par de ratas," dijo Alfred a la defensiva. "No hacíamos nada malo."

Ivan bufó. Matthew le miró con enojo.

"Entonces," dijo, mirando a Alfred de vuelta, "¿Por qué volviste esta noche?"

"Porque sé que Arthur me mató." Alfred sostuvo el periódico. "Quiero saber por qué… Por qué me hizo esto a mí." Se señaló a sí mismo; a la línea de su cuello sosteniendo la cabeza del gemelo de Matthew al torso de quién sabe quién. "¿Por qué a Alfred Jones?"

Matthew miró a otro lado.

"Esa es la cuestión, Al," dijo. "Me temo que tu… bueno, lo invitaste."

* * *

Matthew, quien había dejado a Alfred en una banca en las afueras del Festival de Disfraces con Ivan como guardia, volvió con una hamburguesa en un envoltorio café de papel, sosteniéndola para él.

"Aquí," dijo, sonriendo. "Doble queso, extra cebolla, sin pepinillos."

Tomándola, Alfred entrecerró sus ojos en sospecha.

"¿Cómo-"

"Soy tu gemelo, duh."

Matthew se sentó junto a él, peleando para abrir el envoltorio de papel de sus donas azucaradas; le ofreció la bolsa a Ivan, quien tomó una con un asentimiento silencioso y se alejó, mezclándose en la multitud.

"¿Esto está mejor?" Preguntó Matthew, sacando una dona para sí mismo. "Pude ver que estabas ansioso ahí abajo en el sótano de la biblioteca – como si pensaras que te teníamos arrinconado."

"Me_ tenían_ arrinconado," respondió Alfred, mordiendo su hamburguesa. Masticó en silencio por un momento. "… Gracias, está muy buena."

"De nada." Matthew le sonrió. "… es… es tan bueno verte, no puedo ni siquiera… bueno…."

Alfred frunció el ceño.

"Mira," dijo, "No recuerdo nada. Desearía poder, pero no puedo – así que cuento con que me ayudes." Metió su mano en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta de bombardero, sacando la placa militar. "Arthur tenía esto – y esta chaqueta también, en su armario. Yo vestía esto en la foto del periódico."

Matthew asintió, s boca sombría.

"Sí," dijo silenciosamente, tomando las placas y mirando la información. "Estas son tuyas." Pasó su pulgar bajo la fecha de nacimiento. "El año es incorrecto. Recuerdo eso."

"¿Lo es?"

"Uh huh. Estas son tuyas de la guerra – me refiero a la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Yo no fui, no era de edad suficiente."

Alfred pestañeó.

"… ¿No somos gemelos?"

"Sí." Matthew levantó sus cejas. "Estabas desesperado por unirte, así que en 1942 fuiste a la frontera del estado de al lado y mentiste sobre tu edad para entrar. Sólo tenías dieciséis."

"Bueno, eso suena como una historia genial," dijo Alfred con la boca llena de hamburguesa, "pero no explica por qué Arthur tenía mis cosas."

"Ahí es donde lo conociste, imbécil."

"Espera…" Alfred bajó su hamburguesa, tragando. "¿Conocía a Arthur desde _antes_?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Matthew rodó sus ojos; señaló arriba y abajo del cuerpo descuartizado de Alfred. "No soy un experto, exactamente, pero _esto_ es un comportamiento muy extraño en un vampiro. Si les gusta mucho un compañero como para no matarlo prefieren convertirlo – aunque supongo que esa no era una opción contigo."

"¿Te refieres a que me hubiese convertido en un Hollow?"

Matthew le miró con cautela.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre los Hollows?" le pregunto, cuidadoso.

"Arthur me dijo." Alfred ladeó su cabeza. "… pareces sorprendido."

Matthew negó con su cabeza.

"No sé si lo estoy o no," suspiró, mordiendo su dona nuevamente. "Arthur Kirkland siempre se ha comportado extraño estando cerca de ti."

"Si, matándome, cortándome la cabeza y cosiéndola en un marido rompecabezas parece muy extraño para mí," concordó Alfred secamente. "Oye, ¿Dónde está el resto de mi cuerpo? ¿Lo enterraron?, siento que debería ir a dejarle flores a mi propia tumba o algo."

"En realidad, aún lo tenemos en los cuarteles," replicó Matthew, sin embargo, súbitamente parecía algo evasivo, sin mirar los ojos de Alfred. "Perfectamente preservado, por supuesto."

Alfred no sabía qué decir ante eso; lo golpeó, súbitamente, el pensamiento de que estas personas eran tan peculiares como Arthur.

"Yo… uh…"

Matthew le miró furtivamente.

"… ¿Te gustaría verlo?"

* * *

**Autora:** _Arthur planea algo, Gilbert planea algo, el E de T los S planea algo - ¡y el pobre Alfred está atrapado entre medio de todos estos viles conspiradores! Pobre cosita, espero que pueda mantener su cabeza derecha, jhahahaha XD_

_¡Aunque las cosas comenzarán a aclarar para él en el siguiente capítulo! Espero que se me unan en ello._

xXx

JA, casi a tiempo –huye lejos-

No wait, comenzaré a responder como Dios manda a los reviews.

**Potito:**

j_ksadfgkjasdf ok, si, bajo presión no trabajo bien xD Y no, no está terminada :'( Pero Robin actualizó bastante el año pasado, espero que no pierda mucho el hilo este año. (El año pasado, cerca de Halloween, justo cuando decidí leerlo {no me gusta leer cosas que no están completas} empezó a actualizar semanalmente, pero ahora empezó a actualizar otra de sus historias)_

_Todas decidieron adelantarse, me enojaré y haré pataleta (?)_  
_Jajaja, ¡Exacto!, los romances con desarrollo son buenos, y de nada, amo traducir ;w; ¡Gracias por el review!_  
_PD: Dat name :$_

**Heroluv:** (aunque fue en otro cap)

_Oshe, suelo leer tu nombre en las cosas que subo, te hamo :$$_

_Bueno, ahora ya debes saber más o menos por qué Arthur creó a Alfredin, y sí, la autora de Rockets, ahora explotemos ! (wut?) Gracias por el review!_

.

Bye, hasta la semana que viene!


	6. Parte VI

**The Waning (El declive) **

Las palabras en negrita en los escritos en inglés significan que la voz está siendo cargada.

**Parte VI**

Los cuarteles del Ejército de Todos los Santos era un imponente edificio viejo, estilo Colonial, en el borde de Sleepy Hollow, rodeado por una mata de árboles negros. El Jeep crujió sobre la amarilla grava cuando comenzaron a andar a pie y Alfred miró hacia las vastas puertas de madera con sus pesados pernos mientras salía del auto. Aún estaba alerta, su mano nunca lejos de su bayoneta; y deseó haber tenido la buena idea de tomar también el Browning de Arthur.

Matthew, sintiendo sus nervios, llegó a su lado.

"Al, tienes mi palabra," dijo, "No dejaré que nadie ponga un dedo sobre ti."

"No estoy preocupado sobre un dedo," respondió Alfred, mirando el rifle de Ivan.

"Mira, sólo quédate conmigo y no tendrás de qué preocuparte." Matthew retomó el paso y puso un largo número en el candado de códigos al lado del umbral de la puerta. Hubo una serie de pesados clics y deslizamientos desde lejos y las puertas se abrieron crujiendo un par de centímetros. "Vamos."

Alfred, que la única otra opción que tenía era huir sin escolta y sin pista de cómo volver a la puerta – y con Ivan mirándolo con ojos pequeños y brillantes – no tenía más opción que seguirlos, pisándole los talones a Matthew hacia el gran pasillo de entrada. Esta había sido una gran casa alguna vez, eso era claro, pero en su función como cuartel general del Ejército, mucha de la decoración original había sido reconstruida o reemplazada; o simplemente dejada hasta que se gastase como la pelada alfombra verde bajo sus pies. Había una gran escalera en el medio de la habitación, puesta en los escalones que estaban en espirales de lado a lado; Matthew subió por el lado derecho.

"Ivan, puedes dejarnos," dijo. "Llevaré a Alfred arriba a ver a Kiku."

Siendo un hombre de excepcionales pocas palabras, Ivan simplemente asintió, con una última fría mirada hacia Alfred, tomó la escalera de la izquierda, desvaneciéndose en el ala Este.

"Es hablador," dijo Alfred, secamente, siguiendo a Matthew escaleras arriba.

"Él y tú nunca fueron los mejores amigos," dijo Matthew, "pero se ha vuelto más callado recientemente. Su hermana mayor fue asesinada hace un par de semanas y eran muy cercanos."

"¿Ella también estaba en el ejército?"

"No, sólo una civil. Supongo que eso es lo que lo hace peor." Una pausa. "Su hermana menor, Natasha, si está en el ejército."

"Oh." Alfred se encogió de hombros. "Supongo que este negocio del ejército corre en las familias, ¿huh?"

"Podrías decir eso."

El corredor principal del ala oeste era estrecho con pequeñas ventanas y un papel tapiz feo se despegaba del yeso de la muralla. El lugar parecía más o menos desierto, lo que a Alfred al principio le pareció un poco raro, pero entonces supuso que estaban en la cúspide de la actividad supernatural, dado que la puerta sólo estaba abierta por la ventana de tres horas, así que era lógico que la mayoría de los soldados estuviese fuera.

"¿Así que ustedes sólo trabajan de noche?"

"No. Hay otras tareas: papeleo, entrenamiento, maniobras…" Matthew hizo una mueca. "Y a veces tenemos que lidiar con un cruce."

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Cuando algo del Mundo de los Expulsados se queda atrapado en este lado de la puerta después de que se cierra. Los fantasmas son los peores, no tienen mucho concepto del tiempo o lugar, así que vagan por ahí y se pierden. Así es como las comienzan los 'lugares embrujados' generalmente."

"¿Así que ustedes vienen y se deshacen de ellos?"

"Usualmente. Pueden ser difíciles de sacar a veces, porque no son físicos."

"¿Los matan incluso si no están haciendo ningún mal?"

Matthew le dio una mirada de desagrado.

"Has estado por mucho tiempo en el otro lado," dijo fríamente. "Sintiendo simpatía por ellos. Además, Al, inofensivos o no, nadie quiere un fantasma en su casa. Es como tener ratas."

"Los fantasmas no roen los cables," señaló Alfred.

"En realidad, hemos tenido un reciente caso de una criatura gigante no vista antes que roía las paredes de una casa. Nunca lo capturamos."

"Probablemente un _barghest_," dijo Alfred. "Usualmente son inofensivos, sabes."

"… ¿Y quién te dijo eso?"

"Arthur."

Matthew no dijo nada ante esto; y por un momento prosiguieron en silencio, Alfred pensando que de algún modo había ofendido gravemente a su gemelo.

"Oye, uh, no quise-"

"Aquí estamos."

Ignorándolo, Matthew se detuvo ante la puerta pintada de blanco en el final del corredor y metió otro código; la puerta chilló abriéndose sobre sus malas bisagras y Matthew guió a Alfred hacia lo que parecía que alguna vez había sido una sala de baile, aún con las luces de cristal y las murallas color durazno. Varias mesas y escritorios habían sido puestos en su extensión – y en cada una había un cuerpo, acostado de espalda como si esperaran al sepulturero. Parecía que cada cuerpo tenía cables e intravenosas en cada vena y nervio y articulación, y estaban esparcidos gruesamente en una red sobre cada centímetro libre del suelo.

"Parece que Kiku no está aquí," notó Matthew, mirando alrededor. "Supongo que lo llamaron."

"¿Quién es Kiku?"

"El tipo a cargo de esta operación," dijo Matthew; miró a Alfred tristemente. "… eres buen amigo de él."

Alfred ni se inmutó.

"¿Sabes dónde está mi cuerpo?" preguntó.

"Por supuesto." Matthew hizo una seña, alejándose. "Pero hubiese sido educado el pedir permiso."

"Es _mi_ cuerpo. No debería _necesitar_ permiso."

"Touché," murmuró Matthew.

Llegaron a una mesa de metal, cercana al final de larga sala, aislada bajo un nicho astillado de yeso diseño rococó. En el nido de cables y cuerdas yacía el cuerpo de un hombre, alto y se hombros anchos, en el uniforme gris del Ejército de Todos los Santos.

Estaba, por supuesto, sin cabeza.

"Así que este es el yo real, ¿uh?" Alfred rodeó la mesa con sus manos en los bolsillos. No podía decir que encontraba conocido al cuerpo. "¿Cómo lo mantienen sin que se descomponga?"

"Esa es el área de Kiku, en realidad," dijo Matthew. "Algún tipo de reacción química, creo."

"Ya veo." Alfred sacó la mano de su bolsillo para jalar uno de los cables – pero se mantuvo firme en su lugar. Se acercó para mirar la herida del cuello. "Corte limpio."

"Sí – probablemente una espada."

"¿Crees que así fue como morí?"

"No, hay heridas de bala en el área del pecho." Señaló Matthew vagamente. "Te disparó y tomó tu cabeza después. Probablemente quería prescindir del impacto en ella."

Alfred asintió, pasando una curiosa mano sobre el cuerpo. Estaba helado y duro, aunque no rígido, se sentía como si aún tuviese bastante movimiento en las articulaciones. Miró las manos, jugó con los dedos; los suyos – aunque _no_ eran suyos – eran más grandes.

Curioso, empujó las intravenosas y cables y posó su mejilla contra el pecho del cuerpo, justo sobre el corazón. Quería saber si aún estaba latiendo.

Silencio: pero algo en el fondo de su cerebro hizo clic y una imagen pasó frente a sus ojos. Fue rápido, fugaz, y se marchó antes de que pudiese hacerle sentido. Se enderezó, inhalando.

"¿Qué pasa?" Matthew frunció el ceño.

"Nada, yo…" Alfred exhaló de nuevo, mirando el cuerpo. "P-pensé haber visto algo…"

"Como… ¿Un recuerdo?"

"No lo sé." Alfred volvió a bajar su cabeza, poniendo su cabeza tan cerca cómo podía del corazón.

"¡Ahí!" Vino otra vez, pero no pudo retenerlo, una imagen parpadeante en la estática de su perdida memoria. Cambió de posición, poniendo su frente, pero una vez más sólo un retazo le fue concedido. No podía retenerlo lo suficiente como para saber qué era. Se puso de pie, chasqueando su lengua en frustración.

"Qué raro," dijo Matthew, acercándose. "Nunca supe de esta reacción de ningún cuerpo de los que hemos recogido, incluso cuando juntamos los cuerpos desmembrados."

"Es esto, creo." Alfred levantó la mano con su anillo. "No sé qué clase de hechizo lo que sea que Arthur me puso, pero mientras no saque este anillo, las reglas de la muerte no se me aplican."

Lo tenía.

"¡Oye!" chasqueó sus dedos. "¡Lo tengo!"

Sacando la bayoneta de su cinturón, tomó su cabello y comenzó a cortar limpiamente sus puntadas, sosteniendo su cabeza.

"Jesucristo, ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!" Matthew agitó sus brazos hacia él, pareciendo asustado de tocarlo de repente. "Al, no… !"

"Está bien," le aseguró Alfred. "Me lancé bajo un auto anoche y estaba bien." Cortó el último hilo y sacó su cabeza, sosteniéndola del cabello. "…Oh, ¿Pero eres bueno cosiendo?, necesito ayuda para ponerla de vuelta."

Matthew simplemente asintió con los ojos bien abiertos.

"Grandioso." Alfred metió la bayoneta de vuelta en su cinturón. "… Sabes, para alguien que lidia con vampiros y hombres lobos y momias en base diaria, pareces bastante impactado."

"¡No estoy acostumbrado a ver a personas sacándose sus propias cabezas y aún así hablando!" dijo Matthew de mal humor.

Alfred sonrió, sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano estirada.

"Oye, ¿Tienes tiempo para algo de Shakespeare?"

"¿Qué propósito tiene esto?" preguntó Matthew, cruzándose de brazos; parecía bastante perturbado, manteniéndose alejado.

"Esto, duh." Alfred fue al final de la mesa. "Quiero ver cómo funciona."

Puso su cabeza contra el cuello cortado de su cuerpo, finalmente con él, tratando de alinearse con su columna. Matthew se forzó finalmente a moverse, llegando a su lado; tomó su brazo.

"Y si esto _funciona_," dijo con urgencia, "… ¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber?"

Alfred se detuvo, haciendo una mueca.

"¡¿Entonces para qué me trajiste?!" preguntó de mal humor. "¿Qué demonios quieres de mí, Matthew?"

"Te queremos de nuestro lado," dijo Matthew. "Eras uno de nuestros mejores miembros."

Alfred lo cortó.

"No tomaré ningún maldito lado hasta que sepa exactamente qué me pasó," dijo. "¡Es una solicitud bastante razonable!"

"… Sólo no quiero que estés mal."

"Matthew, ahora estoy intentando de meter mi cabeza decapitada de vuelta en mi cuerpo muerto," dijo Alfred. "Desperté hace como una semana en el medio de la nada casado con el más excéntrico vampiro… no, sabes qué, ¡Ni si quiera sólo vampiro!, ¡La persona más excéntrica, odiosa, y exasperante que he conocido en mi vida! Anoche casi me matan en la calle por el crimen de comprar una mazorca confitada y una máscara fea en una feria de mal gusto. ¡Creo que estoy más que mal!"

Con un gruñido logró alinear su columna y con una sacudida su cerebro comenzó a llenarse. Sus dedos se crisparon.

"Oh, Al," dijo Matthew miserablemente. "Ni siquiera sabes la mitad de todo."

* * *

_La primera vez que vio al Comandante Arthur Kirkland – cuarteles, Duxford, 1942- algo pasó por su cuerpo; un golpe eléctrico, quizás, no de entendimiento o camaradería, pero algo, algo. Era la oscura línea de sus cejas, el pliegue de ella sobre sus verdes ojos salvajes, la agudeza de su barbilla, lo derecho de su espalda. Había algo que podría describir como cansancio, que estaba exhausto, Alfred lo reconoció incluso sin saberlo._

_Kirkland era uno de esos en cardo de los nuevos reclutas; los jóvenes británicos se apresuraron en salir de escuelas y minas, los canadienses en la segunda onda, americanos nuevos y de cara fresca con corazones crudos desde Pearl Harbor. Kirkland –de cara pálida con suspiros que hacían vibrar su caja torácica – ladraba órdenes, impaciente con su nuevo discurso, y era estricto y quisquilloso con cosas como botones pulidos y zapatos brillantes. Alfred, quien era desordenado por naturaleza y que se encontraba furioso en sólo diez minutos, no le gustaba-_

_Y aún así se encontraba incapaz de alejar su mirada de él, mirando su espalda, el espacio entre sus hombros._

_Fue gradual, entonces, pero Alfred comenzó a notar qué tan raro era Kirkland; cómo su temperamento era mucho más insoportable en las mañanas, que –para el atardecer – era casi agradable; cómo pasaba por peculiares fases de lucir demacrado y casi famélico y luego, ¡Casi milagrosamente! Por la noche, de hecho, se convertía en la imagen de lo saludable, pleno de rostro y más brillante a la vista. Tenía una inhumana cualidad de audición, también, sin mencionar su sentido del olfato; podía oler un cigarro oculto o cuando al parecer podía escuchar cuando cambiaban la página de una historieta bajo las sábanas después de que se apagaban las luces desde una distancia de treinta metros. Alfred era, de hecho, no el único que pensaba que era peculiar y ciertamente no era el autor del rumor de que Kirkland no era humano, más bien alguna clase de terrorífico robot construido por el Ejército (Que Alfred esperaba secretamente fuese la verdad, porque eso hubiese sido Tan. Genial.)_

_Por supuesto, ese no era el caso, como Alfred descubrió a cinco semanas de su entrenamiento básico. Eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y había salido a tropezones de las barracas hacia la oscuridad para usar el baño y beber agua; y, cuando volvía sosteniendo su taza de estaño, vio luz debajo de la puerta del ala del hospital. Esto no era algo inusual, por supuesto, con doctores y enfermeras y el personal auxiliar yendo y viniendo a todas horas._

_Sin embargo, Arthur Kirkland deslizándose hacia afuera de él, aferrado a varias bolsas de sangre médica, si lo era._

_Alfred, con su aliento en la garganta, ya recontando lo salvaje de esta historia para el resto de los chicos cuando llegara la mañana, que el Comandante Kirkland, un bicho raro, ¡¿Por qué demonios robaba sangre médica en el medio de la noche?! Alfred en silencio, descalzo, le siguió todo el camino entre las ordenadas barracas hasta los cuarteles de los oficiales; y ahí se agachó detrás de una esquina mientras Kirkland revisaba el corredor arriba y abajo antes de entreabrir la puerta de su habitación y deslizándose adentro con su premio._

_Alfred se escabulló tras él; aunque en realidad no sabía por qué estaba siguiendo el asunto hasta este punto, dado que las habitaciones eran individuales y no tenían ventanas en este lado del corredor, así que no tenía ni una oportunidad de ver qué era lo que Kirkland haría con esas bolsas de sangre. Aún así, se detuvo afuera de la puerta de Kirkland, con la espalda pegada a la pared, y se quedó callado, escuchando para oír el abrir del plástico, una gárgara de sangre…_

_Nada._

_Frunciendo el ceño, Alfred se acercó, inclinándose sobre la puerta, tan callado como podía; pero incluso con su oreja apretada firmemente contra la madera, no pudo oír nada. Qué raro. ¿Acaso Kirkland lo había escuchado? ¿Visto, quizás? Tal vez debería golpear-_

_La puerta se abrió y Alfred perdió el equilibrio, tropezando hacia dentro de la habitación. Cayó en una montonera doblada a los pies de Arthur Kirkland, agarrando su codo con un siseo._

"_Buenas noches, Jones," dijo Kirkland con frialdad, mirándolo hacia abajo._

_Algo sobre él era súbitamente terrorífico y Alfred se esforzó en alejarse a rastras de él._

"_C-Comandante Kirkland, l-lo siento, yo sólo estaba-"_

"_Oh, no, entra." Kirkland agarró a Alfred del cuello de su uniforme y lo arrastró con facilidad a través del umbral. "Absolutamente insisto."_

_Cerró la puerta de un golpe y sacudió a Alfred hasta el medio del piso; y entonces cerró y volvió a su escritorio, pasando sobre Alfred._

"_Lo siento," dijo jovialmente, "me has pillado en un mal momento. Estoy hambriento, verás, y, bueno… Puede que no esté en mi mejor comportamiento."_

"… _¿Hambriento?" Alfred se levantó un poco, mirando hacia arriba a Kirkland mientras éste se hundía en su silla._

"_¿Te quedarías abajo?" Kirkland señaló con su mano. "Tan bajo como puedas, ese es un buen chico. No quieres tu garganta en mi campo visual."_

"_¿Mi… garganta?" Alfred se agachó una vez más, enderezando su cuello para mirar a Kirkland; quien había levantado un vaso de su hermoso escritorio, un vaso tan claro como el agua lleno hasta casi el borde con un líquido grueso y carmesí. _

"_Bien, sí." Kirkland rodó sus ojos. "Eres un poco duro, ¿No es así?, ¿No es obvio para ti que soy un vampiro?"_

_Bebió y Alfred sintió su estómago dar un vuelco._

"_N-no existen cosas como un vampiro," dijo débilmente, incapaz de alejar su vista de la blanca garganta de Kirkland pulsando mientras tragaba la sangre. "… ¡Sólo eres un psicópata loco que bebe sangre!"_

_Kirkland se detuvo para respirar, su labio inferior rojo._

"_Ah," dijo, "si tan sólo estuvieses en lo correcto."_

_Bostezó, demasiado lento al cubrirse; y Alfred los vio entonces, brillando escarlatas, los alongados dientes terminados en puntas inhumanas._

"_Oh, Jesús H. Cristo," susurró Alfred, los ojos bien abiertos; casi olvidándose y retrocediendo apresuradamente, encontrándose a sí mismo contra el catre._

"_Por favor no entres en pánico," gruño Kirkland. "Hace que tu corazón se acelere y ese tipo de cosas me vuelven loco." Lamió el resto de la sangre alrededor del vaso y bebió lo que quedaba. _

"_¡¿E-entonces qué sugiere que haga?!" explotó Alfred._

"_Sólo quédate quieto," dijo Kirkland, lamiendo su labio inferior para limpiarlo. "Aún estoy hambriento. Te ruego que no me provoques."_

_Alfred miró en horror como el vampiro alcanzaba otro paquete de sangre y lo abría de un mordisco, apretando el contenido en el vaso vacío._

"_¿Va a matarme?" preguntó calladamente, mirando su blanco puño alrededor del plástico._

"_No," dijo Kirkland. "Eso sería mucho problema; tu ausencia sería notada y además no tendría un lugar para tirar tu cuerpo." Se detuvo, el vaso apoyado en su labio inferior. "… Así será, por supuesto, suponiendo que puedas mantener tu hocico cerrado."_

_Tomó un sorbo._

"_Puedes, ¿supongo?"_

"_Sí, señor, absolutamente." Alfred miró las tablas del piso, temblando. Nunca había estado tan asustado en toda su vida._

"_Bien, estoy contento con que eso este pactado." Kirkland inclinó su cabeza hacia él. "Ahora sal de aquí y vuelve a tu maldita cama o te tendré corriendo vueltas por una semana."_

_Alfred trastabilló levantándose y atravesó la habitación a tropezones, sin despegar sus ojos de Kirkland; quien le miraba con diversión sobre el borde del vaso. Alfred estaba más perturbado por su actitud._

"_¿Por qué admitírmelo a mí?" preguntó, retrocediendo hacia la puerta. "¿Por qué no simplemente abrir la puerta y echarme? ¿Por qué arrastrarme aquí y mostrarme, yo-"_

"_Me seguiste desde el ala del hospital," le interrumpió Kirkland. "Sé que me viste tomas las bolsas de sangre; y si no te mostraba el horror de mi verdadero propósito, te dejaba ir con tus propias conclusiones y eso podría ser potencialmente más peligroso. Le dices a alguien que le dice a alguien que le dice a alguien y se sale de control, ya sabes, entonces me tengo que explicar frente a diez oficiales. No quiero tener que lidiar con eso." Se encogió de hombros. "Además, sé que me observas, sé que piensas que soy raro; y ahora sabes el por qué."_

"_Q-quizás le diré a todos de todas formas y-"_

"_Dejando nuestro acuerdo de lado, nadie te creería."_

"_Ellos… ¡Ellos deben haber notado que faltan bolsas de sangre!" Alfred tanteó la manilla de la puerta. "Y tus dientes son una muy buena indicación-"_

_Kirkland estaba fuera de su asiento en lo que pareció un rayo de luz, agarrando a Alfred de la garganta y embistiéndolo contra la puerta de una manilla con fuerza monstruosa que Alfred no poseía en su cuerpo entero._

"_Disculpa," escupió, sus ojos ardiendo en un verde químico, "pero me parece que estás amenazándome."_

_Alfred no podía hablar, la palma de Kirkland aplastando su tráquea. La planta de sus pies rozaban contra la pared mientras colgaba._

"_He sobrevivido por casi quinientos años," Kirkland continuó fríamente. "¿Qué es lo puedes hacer __**tú,**__ estúpido pequeño chico? ¿De verdad crees que decir historias de mi sobre un par de bolsas de sangre perdidas será suficiente para delatarme?"_

_Sonrió súbitamente._

"_Además," dijo, "si estamos por ese camino, __**yo**__ también tengo una prueba. Estarás fuera en menos de lo que canta un gallo si piensas que creo por un momento que tienes dieciocho." Aún sosteniendo a Alfred por el cuello, se volteó y lo lanzó al piso. "Tienes jodidos quince años, a lo más."_

"_Dieciséis," carraspeó Alfred, volteándose. "Tengo… dieciséis."_

"_Sí, bueno, dieciséis aún son dos años muy joven," siseó el vampiro, sus sangrientos dientes brillando. "Si quieres mantener tu rango y tu maldita __**cabeza**__, sugiero que mantengas la boca cerrada."_

_Dio zancadas hacia la puerta y le sacó el seguro, manteniéndola abierta._

"_Ahora, __**sal**__ de aquí."_

_Alfred trepó levantándose y salió disparado al lado de él, su corazón acelerado mientras se deslizaba hacia el pasillo. Escuchó a Kirkland cerrar de un golpe la pesada puerta y no se detuvo, corriendo todo el camino de vuelta a las barracas. Se escabulló adentro y se apoyó en la puerta, jadeando con terror._

_Esos dientes y esos ojos… y esa monstruosa fuerza…_

"_¿Jones?" Pearson, un tipo fuerte en sus veintes sobre la cama más cercana a la puerta, se estaba sentando, mirándole fijamente en la oscuridad. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?"_

"_Nada." Alfred se tropezó alejándose de la puerta. "S-sólo fui por un poco de agua."_

"_Bueno, vuelve a la cama." Pearson se volteó. "Sabes que Kirkland merodea por las noches."_

_Eso fue suficiente para hacer que Alfred corriese a su catre y se escondiera bajo las sábanas. Su corazón aún acelerado en su pecho._

_Su padre había peleado en la Primera Guerra Mundial y le había contado de los horrores de la guerra; y Alfred había estado esperando ver cosas terribles afuera-_

_No había esperado encontrarlas aquí._

* * *

_Por las siguientes semanas Alfred evadió al Comandante Kirkland tanto como podía. No fue difícil de lograr, dado que Kirkland parecía estar dándole espacio en respuesta, pero cuando cruzaban camino Alfred bajaba la vista, no queriendo encontrarse con esos ojos._

_Sin embargo, encontró que vivir junto a un monstruo que correspondía a pesadillas no era tan terrible como lo había anticipado (no era que supiese). Claro, había algo un poco raro sobre Kirkland, que Alfred había notado antes, pero era profesional y eficiente en su puesto y un muy hábil soldado. Alfred, aunque sentía repulsión –e incluso miedo – aún se encontraba sin pensar menos sobre Kirkland como oficial Comandante._

_Esperaba con aliento de suspenso el ser llamado por otros oficiales e interrogado sobre su edad y sus papeles; y subsecuentemente echado con bolsos y maletas de vuelta a los Estados Unidos en desgracia. No pasó, sin embargo, y eventualmente se relajó en la conclusión de que Kirkland consideraba que su trato era justo y no tenía intención de delatar a Alfred sobre su minoría de edad mientras __**él**__ se mantuviese callado sobre las bolsas de sangre._

_Así que __**sí**__ se quedó callado y co-existían más o menos pacíficamente a la distancia de un brazo._

_Entonces, en la tarde de un martes en septiembre, hubo una súbita ráfaga de pánico y un gran escuadrón de Jeeps alrededor del hospital. Había habido un choque en una base cercana con decenas de heridos y necesitaban sangre para las transfusiones; y la mayoría de ella estaba siendo llevada en cajas con muchos de los jóvenes soldados rasos mirando._

_Alfred, incidentalmente, estaba muy curioso por ver qué efecto iba a tener esto en Kirkland, quien él sospechaba estaba hambriento debido a que estaba más insoportable de lo usual._

_La respuesta de Kirkland, incidentalmente, fue encerrarse en su habitación al día siguiente._

_Por supuesto, siendo un soldado raso de bajo rango aún en entrenamiento, Alfred no escuchaba mucho; pero si vio a otros oficiales discutiendo sobre la condición de Kirkland en bajas, voces graves, y muchos días después eventualmente los rumores llegaron a las barracas. Aparentemente Kirkland estaba enfermo de muerte, habían enviado a un doctor a verlo y el buen hombre nunca había visto nada como esto y no sabía qué prescribir. Había sugestiones, habladas en tonos callados, de que moriría, que estaba así de débil, y que debía ser enviado a casa._

_Alfred, por supuesto, sabía que simplemente estaba hambriento y que su escasa comida había sido alejada de él._

_Alfred se quedó despierto esa noche, preocupado casi mortalmente; no porque de verdad pensase que Kirkland moriría – pero porque sospechaba que el vampiro sólo podía soportar un tiempo sin sangre antes de reaccionar. ¿Qué si Kirkland mataba a alguien porque estaba muriendo de hambre? ¿Qué si uno no era suficiente? ¿Qué si mataba a dos o tres…?_

_Sin embargo, su coraje le falló, y no salió de la cama, simplemente acurrucado bajo sus cobijas. ¿Qué debía hacer?, ¿Ir y ofrecerse a sí mismo a Kirkland como un sacrificio? Una y otra vez pensó que eso era lo mejor que podía hacer, lo más noble y heroico, pero no podía obligarse a hacerlo, temblando ante el pensamiento de esos brillantes ojos y mortales dientes._

_Debía hacerlo. Debía porque era el único que sabía quién era realmente Kirkland. Era el único que sabía qué era lo estaba mal con él._

_Llegó la mañana y se despertó con el cuello adolorido, habiéndose dormido enrollado en una bola. Se levantó y fue a lavarse y vestirse, atípicamente callado._

"_¿Qué pasa contigo, Jones?" Pearson preguntó, poniéndose su camiseta. "Usualmente andas con bromas y el doble de ruidoso."_

_Alfred meneó su cabeza a modo de disculpa._

"_Lo siento, yo… tuve un mal sueño, supongo…"_

"_Bueno, ¡Mejor te apresuras o te atrasaras!"_

_Hubo noticias en el desayuno: no de un cuerpo seco, como Alfred temía, pero de un operativo de donación de sangre en la tarde para rellenar el stock. La gente de las ciudades cercanas vendrían a dar sangre, también, y la congregación de la parroquia local._

_Alfred pasó la mañana tratando de leer sus historietas, imaginando a Kirkland oliendo toda esa sangre y saliendo violentamente de su habitación, salvaje y animal, apartando a las enfermeras a golpes para llegar al cargamento, bebiendo bolsa tras bolsa en su hambre incontrolable._

_Tuvo un escalofrío. __**Tenía**__ que hacer algo, lo sabía; y rezaba porque fuese capaz de actuar lo suficientemente rápido._

_Fue uno de los primeros en la fila del operativo de donación, dando su nombre y rango y tipo de sangre (esperando que no fuesen capaces de saber su verdadera edad por su sangre). Era B negativo, así que fue tomado por una enfermera al fondo de una gran carpa que había preparado y se sentó en una silla mientras ella miraba el papel y arreglaba la aguja._

"_¿Has donado sangre antes, amor?"_

_Estaba conversándole para calmarlo, distraerlo, y se sintió agradecido por ello, aunque sus nervios estaban en el límite no por la aguja, sino por lo que planeaba hacer._

"_Nunca antes," respondió débilmente, mirándola arremangar su manga y esparcir alcohol sobre la curvatura de su codo._

"_Está bien." Sacó su cinta. "No dolerá por mucho."_

_Fue un poco mentira, porque si dolió durante le sacaban sangre y siseó y miró a otro lado. Sacó la aguja y le dio una galleta después y lo envió de vuelta, aunque vagó en los alrededores por el suficiente tiempo como para mirarla poner su sangre en bolsas, escribir su nombre y pegarlo en él para ponerlo en una bandeja. _

_Afuera pudo ver a camilleros empujando carritos repletos de esas bandejas, llevándolas al edificio principal del hospital. Los siguió, lánguido, tratando de no atraer sospechas, y se deslizó hacia el edificio. El lugar estaba tan afanosamente ocupado que pasó desapercibido, siguiendo a un camillero en particular a un par de metros por detrás. Esperó en la esquina del corredor, mirando al hombre entrar a una habitación con el carrito. El camillero se fue en unos minutos, y dentro de la puerta medio abierta, se escuchó un metódico traqueteo metálico, y entonces volvió con carrito y las bandejas vacías._

_Alfred notó que la puerta, aunque estuviese cerrada, fue dejada sin llave, seguramente por el alto volumen de idas y vueltas._

_Se agachó fuera de vista mientras el camillero pasaba y entonces, cuando estuvo vacío, se deslizó por la esquina y se acercó furtivamente a la habitación. Miró rápidamente a un lado y al otro antes de tomar la manilla, encontrándola rígida y fría bajo su mano. La empujó hacia abajo y la puerta se abrió._

_En la habitación hacía frío y su respiración hacía vaho mientras caminaba dentro. Era una habitación simple con un techo de yeso bajo y dos luces de tubo. Altas cabinas metálicas con decenas de cajones llamaban la atención, puestas cerca las unas con las otras en la longitud de las paredes._

_Fue a la primera y abrió un poco uno de los cajones. Había algunas bolsas de sangre adentro; estaba en los apellidos comenzados con 'C'. Sabía que su propia sangre aún no había sido traída y no tenía mucho tiempo que desperdiciar. Pasó por los cajones hasta que encontró uno con muchas bolsas dentro –apellidos con 'S'- así que el tomar algunas bolsas no sería notado. Metió tres en sus bolsillos, cerró el cajón y se deslizó fuera de la habitación._

_Tomó el camino de salida del edificio del hospital y cortó el camino hacia las barracas de los oficiales. Su corazón comenzó a martillear en su caja torácica mientras iba camino a la habitación de Kirkland. ¿Qué encontraría una vez ahí? ¿Suponer que Kirkland se había ido hace mucho?, nadie lo había visto en días – quizás se había marchado para ir a cazar sangre fresca a otro lado._

… _¿Podía suponer que Kirkland había __**muerto**__? ¿Se encontraría Alfred con su cuerpo seco en el piso de la habitación, habiéndose muerto de hambre?_

… _¿Podía suponer que Kirkland ignoraría las bolsas de sangre en su hambre maniática y en lugar de ellas fuese derecho al cuello de Alfred?_

_Cuando llegó al cuarto de Kirkland, estaba tan aproblemado que sólo pudo lograr dar un par de golpes tímidos (y para lograrlos tuvo que juntar todo su coraje). A decir verdad, ni siquiera estaba esperando una respuesta-_

_La puerta se entreabrió estrechamente y los ojos verdes de Kirkland brillaron mirándole desde la oscuridad de adentro._

"_Dámelas," siseó Kirkland. "Puedo olerlas."_

"_O-oh." Alfred revolvió sus bolsillos, logrando sacar una de las bolsas; rápidamente dejó de estar en su mano antes de que Kirkland la alcanzara por el estrecho espacio de la puerta y se la quitara._

_La puerta se cerró otra vez, dejando a Alfred en el otro lado._

"_Uh…" Alfred se aclaró la garganta, las otras dos bolsas pesando en los bolsillos de su uniforme. "… ¿Quiere… las otras dos…?"_

_No hubo respuesta. A pesar del miedo a la criatura del otro lado de la puerta, Alfred pudo sentir que comenzaba a molestarte. Se volteó y puso su espalda contra la puerta, hundiéndose hasta una posición para sentarse._

"_Por lo menos pudo haberme dado las gracias," gruñó, cruzándose brazos._

_Silencio por un largo momento; y entonces la puerta se abrió otra vez y se tropezó, cayendo en su_ _espalda. Sacudió su cabeza, aturdido, arreglándose los lentes para mirar a Kirkland._

"_Ahora puedes pasar," dijo Kirkland. Se alejó caminando. "Cierra la puerta detrás de ti, ¿ok?"_

_Alfred rodó y se arrodilló, mirando a Kirkland ir al escritorio. Se veía terrible; su cabello más desordenado de lo habitual, su camisa lucía como si la hubiese estado vistiendo por días, estaba delgado y exhausto y tan blanco que parecía un fantasma._

_Aunque su barbilla estaba manchada de rojo._

_Cerrando la puerta con su pie, Alfred se levantó y se sacudió el polvo. Kirkland había ido a su escritorio y estaba sentado en su silla, mirando a Alfred con expectación (Alfred notó que se movía levemente hacia adelante y atrás, como si estuviese impaciente)_

_Silencio._

"_Tienes, por supuesto, mi más sincera gratitud," dijo Kirkland después de un momento. Su voz era ronca, tensa, y se inclinó en su asiento. "…Dame las otras. Puedo olerlas en ti. Tipo A, Tipo O. Me está volviendo loco."_

_Alfred las sacó una a una, acercándose y dejándolas en el borde del escritorio. Kirkland tomó una inmediatamente, abriéndola. Diferente a la vez anterior, que había sido algo como un trámite sofisticado, simplemente la bebió directo del empaque. Hizo que Alfred se sintiese enfermo mirando, así que en vez de ello dirigió su mirada a la pared._

"_¿De dónde las sacaste?" Preguntó Kirkland entre bolsas._

"_Hay un operativo de donación funcionando ahora," murmuró Alfred. "Hubo un accidente en una base aérea y necesitan llevar nuestra sangre en cajones – así hoy están restableciéndola." Miró al vampiro. "… ¿No podías olerla?"_

"_He estado tan hambriento que mis sentidos han estado algo torpes. Sólo podía oler ésta contigo cuando estabas a unos metros de mi puerta."_

"_Oh." Alfred miró arriba, viendo a Kirkland beber el último tercio de la última bolsa. "… ¿Será eso suficiente?"_

"_Suficiente para sacarme del abismo, por lo menos." El vampiro pasó su lengua por su labio inferior. "… Estaba a punto de hacer algo drástico."_

"_¿No que los vampiros se alimentan de los vivos?" preguntó Alfred; no pudo evitarlo, su curiosidad ganándole._

"_Idealmente," dijo Kirkland, "pero no es muy práctico, especialmente no en cuarteles como este. Y no me gusta matar si puedo evitarlo, eso se vuelve un problema."_

"_Así que eres… ¿Un vampiro __**bueno**__?"_

_Kirkland hizo una mueca, pasando sus dedos por su cabello._

"_Más bien sensato," replicó. "Y me gusta el ejército – así que estoy dispuesto a hacer sacrificios."_

"_Ellos dijeron… que ibas a morir."_

_Kirkland bufó._

"_Ciertamente," concordó, "estaba muy débil – pero no hubiese muerto. Podemos pasar semanas sin alimentarnos; aunque no me alimento a diario, lo que pudo empeorar mi condición." Miró a Alfred fijamente. "Con todo eso dicho, estoy muy agradecido contigo, Jones. Si mi hambre hubiese nublado mi razón… bueno, quién sabe qué es lo que hubiese hecho."_

"_Bueno…" Alfred miró el piso. "E-está bien, señor…"_

_(Pensó que lo mejor era no mencionar que sólo había actuado por miedo a que Kirkland se __**volviese**__ loco matando gente.)_

"_Espero que nadie te haya visto," continuó Kirkland._

"_No, señor." Alfred negó con la cabeza. "Fui cuidadoso."_

"_Hmm." Kirkland tomó un paquete de cigarrillos sobre el escritorio, encendiendo uno. Le ofreció el paquete a Alfred. "¿Quieres uno?"_

"_Claro, supongo." Alfred se acercó un poco, alcanzando el paquete ofrecido para tomar uno. Kirkland sostuvo el encendedor, señalándole para que se inclinase hacia abajo._

_Lo hizo; aunque no sin dudar antes. Recordó las palabras de Kirkland se unas semanas antes, 'No quieres tu garganta en mi campo visual.'_

_Cuando se inclinó y Kirkland encendió la llama, la luz surgió en su blanca cara y Alfred vio la línea entre sus cejas y el aleteo negro de sus pestañas y la pálida curva de su labio. Era alarmante, de hecho, y tomó a Alfred por sorpresa._

_Quizás, sabiendo sus pensamientos, Kirkland lo miró._

"_Sabes," dijo calladamente, "no soy un monstruo."_

_Alfred no dijo nada ante esto y se alejó con su cigarrillo. Lo caló nerviosamente, inclinándose contra el escritorio._

"_Eres muy joven," continuó Kirkland, "y aunque estés en el ejército, todo lo que has visto hasta ahora es el entrenamiento básico. Aún no has visto la guerra. Aún no has visto qué tan terribles son los hombres realmente. El mundo es un lugar muy cruel."_

_Alfred bufó, alejando su mirada._

"_¿Es esa su forma de decir que está bien el beber sangre?" preguntó._

"_No exactamente." Kirkland se detuvo, exhalando una bocanada de humo. "Supongo que te das cuenta de que también fui humano una vez."_

"_Así es como funciona, ¿no?"_

"_Bueno, algo así – aunque debo pedirte que no pongas nociones sobre vampiros que debas tener sobre lo que has leído. Los vampiros no crean otros vampiros. Los hombres me hicieron esto a mí, Jones."_

_Alfred frunció el ceño._

"_¿Fue un… castigo o algo?"_

_Kirkland parecía pensativo, golpeando la ceniza para que cayera._

"_Sabes," dijo, "nunca lo pensé de esa forma… Es difícil decir si lo __**merecía**__ o no, considerando que no está del todo mal."_

"… _¿Le gusta ser un vampiro?"_

_Kirkland se encogió de hombros._

"_Como digo, no es todo malo," dijo. "Ciertamente tiene sus desventajas, con todo lo de la dieta y eso, y que he sido cazado demasiadas veces como para contarlas; pero también he vivido para ver las maravillas de las invenciones, leído gran literatura y conocido a gente muy influyente. He visto más del mundo que cualquier persona en la que puedas pensar – y he visto ambos, lo bueno y lo malo, también."_

"_Entonces, ¿Eres inmortal?" Alfred jugueteó con su cigarrillo._

"_Es más como que ya estoy muerto." Kirkland ladeó su cabeza. "Pero está bien, sabes. Vivir para siempre, en el dicho, es maravilloso mientras no te importe estar solo."_

_Esto, por supuesto, sólo pudo llevar a una pregunta:_

"_¿Y __**ti **__no te importa estar solo?"_

_Kirkland le sonrió. Sus dientes mostrándose._

"_Hasta ahora," dijo, "creo que ya lo he convertido en un arte."_

* * *

_Alfred no había esperado convertirse en amigo del Comandante Kirkland, pero de hecho, el vampiro –que insistía en su deuda con él –era peculiarmente leal y comenzó a tratar a Alfred casi con favores, dándole sus raciones (Excepto los cigarros) e invitándolo a su habitación en las tardes para hablar. Habiendo vivido por casi cinco siglos, Arthur era muy interesante y mantenía a Alfred absorto hasta entrada la noche con sus vividas historias de peleas de borrachos en bares con Shakespeare y Jonson; y sus días en el alto mar cuando se había aburrido y le faltaba dinero y se volvió pirata por un tiempo. Parecía haber salido de sí mismo y lo había admitido, de hecho, confesándole que nadie lo había encontrado tan inspirador en un muy buen tiempo. A Alfred le parecía, de hecho, que no había tenido un amigo en mucho tiempo, y Arthur estaba de acuerdo y decía que tenía amigos fantasmas y otros vampiros y otras criaturas, ciertamente, pero todos ellos tenían sus propias historias que contar como piedrecillas alrededor de sus cuellos._

_Alfred nunca había sido un lector afanado, tampoco, y Arthur estaba feliz de leerle todo tipo de maravillosos libros de los que Alfred nunca había oído y que nunca hubiese sido capaz de saber por sí mismo. Le leyó todos los clásicos: Chaucer, Milton, Spenser, Malory, y además todos los Románticos, los poemas de Wordsworth y Coleridge y Keats y Byron, y los grandes modernos como Dickens; y por insistencia de Alfred leyeron algo de famosos escritores norteamericanos, Irving y Hawthorne y Melville y Whitman. A Alfred le gustaban más las historias del Rey Arturo, en Le Morte d'Arthur de Malory y La Reina Hada de Spenser e Idilios del Rey de Tennyson._

_Supuso que le gustaban porque Arthur había dicho que lo podía llamar por su nombre cuando estuviesen solos; y las historias se quedaban con él incluso pasado tiempo después de que había vuelto a las barracas y se acurrucaba en su catre, llenándose de sueños con caballeros en espléndidas armaduras y damas en lagos y espadas sacadas de piedras._

_(También le gustaba el poema de Coleridge 'Christabel'. Era sobre un vampiro.)_

_Mientras más tiempo pasaba con Arthur, más llegaba a entender sus palabras: "No soy un monstruo" – y que había sido habladas en un ruego, notó Alfred, un suspiro en la oscuridad para rogarle a alguien, quién fuese, que entendiera._

_Una noche en verano, estaban acostados de espalda en el recién cortado pasto y miraron arriba al claro cielo, lleno de montones de estrellas. Era casi el final del entrenamiento de Alfred. En septiembre se lo llevarían a la península con su tropa y su rifle y sus placas de metal, dos, una para el cuello y una para ser puesta en su bota – en caso de que la cabeza fuese separada de su cuerpo._

"_¿Quieres venir conmigo?" preguntó Arthur. Fue súbito, callado._

_Alfred volteó su cabeza sobre el pasto, mirándolo. Era pálido y frío en el helado aire como un glaciar._

"_¿Ir contigo a dónde?" Preguntó Alfred, enterrando sus plantas de los pies en el pasto. Las movía adelante y atrás, haciendo surcos en el seco suelo._

"_A Londres." Una pausa. "Me refiero a cuando tu entrenamiento termine, por supuesto."_

"_¿Qué hay en Londres?"_

"_La Oficina de Guerra. Estoy involucrado con ellos: Inteligencia, ese tipo de cosas." Arthur bostezó. "Para lo que sea que me necesiten en realidad."_

_Alfred se apoyó en sus codos._

"_¿Qué, eres como… los de operaciones especiales?"_

"_Algo así. Ya tengo las credenciales, después de todo." Arthur ladeó su cabeza para sonreírle. "Aunque admito que extraño el campo de batalla."_

_Alfred entendía. Arthur quería salvarle la vida. Aunque no era necesariamente garantizado que moriría en batalla, las cosas no estaban a su favor; no estaban a favor de nadie, supuso, menos a favor de los recién entrenados._

…_Bueno, excepto para los soldados inmortales._

"_¿Qué tal si… qué tal si me conviertes?" Preguntó calladamente, rodando._

"_De ningún modo." Respondió Arthur, afiladamente._

"_¿Por qué?, seguro que hace sentido, o sea, podría ser-"_

"_Tendría que matarte primero," le cortó Arthur, fríamente, "e incluso así, nunca lo he hecho antes. Podría meter la pata y-"_

"_C-confío en ti, Arthur."_

"_Bueno, yo no." Arthur rodó a su lado. "Por favor no vuelvas a pedirme esto, Alfred."_

_Alfred suspiró, mirando el cielo una vez más. El sonido de las conversaciones y risas del ocupado salón llegaban claro en el aire._

"_Todos pensarían que soy un maldito cobarde y elijo un trabajo de oficina," dijo._

"_Sería un ascenso," dijo Arthur, aún con su espalda hacia él. "…Además, ¿Quién dijo que sería trabajo de oficina?"_

_Alfred frunció el ceño, confundido._

"_Pero tú-"_

"_Hay más en la guerra que tirar bombas, chico. Supongo que la pregunta real es si quieres contribuir de verdad o si quieres que te disparen hasta hacerte pedazos tratando de tomar de vuelta un metro cuadrado de playa francesa."_

_Alfred hizo una mueca._

"_Estoy feliz de que no hables así con el resto de los chicos," dijo._

"_Escuché que una mentira blanca o dos son buenas para la moral."_

_Alfred se sentó, cruzándose de piernas._

"_¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto por mí?" preguntó. "Todo lo que hice fue robar un par de bolsas de sangre para ti una vez-"_

"_Me agradas. Quiero que sobrevivas a esta guerra- y quiero mantenerte conmigo para poder protegerte si es necesario." Arthur se encogió de hombros. "No tienes que aceptar mi oferta si te molesta, pero espero que al menos la consideres. Tienes potencial, Alfred – podrías quedar bien en Whitehall*."_

_Alfred se detuvo. No sabía qué decir._

"_¿De verdad… crees eso?" preguntó suavemente._

_Arthur se sentó finalmente, mirándolo. Parecía perplejo._

"_Por supuesto que lo creo," dijo. "Eres brillante y adepto, una de las personas que aprende más rápido que he visto – y sabes cómo pensar lógicamente, también. No diría que siempre eres sensato, pero-"_

"_Ehh, nunca nadie me dijo algo así antes," dijo Alfred, más para sí mismo. "Todos mis profesores en la escuela decían que era tonto y que no lograría mucho."_

"_Eso es ridículo," dijo Arthur glacialmente. Se acercó, tomando la mano de Alfred. "Alfred, ven conmigo. Vengo de una familia pobre de campesinos de la Inglaterra Medieval; sólo aprendí a leer porque me uní al monasterio. El destino ha sido tanto amable como cruel conmigo. Tu y yo… podríamos hacer grandes cosas juntos."_

_Alfred miró a la blanca mano del vampiro apretando fuertemente sobre su mano. Su corazón latió contra su pecho._

"_Pensé," dijo, lentamente, una sonrisa molestosa naciendo en su boca, "que te __**gustaba**__ estar solo, ¿Eh, Drácula?, Un arte - ¿No fue eso lo que dijiste?"_

_Arthur exhaló. Su sonrisa gentil y cansada, porque él no era un monstruo._

"_Quizás," dijo, "estaba esperando que me encontraran."_

* * *

**Autora**:_ Por supuesto que era cuestión de tiempo hasta que hubiese un GRAN FLASHBACK. _

_Hay más en el pasado que esto, ¡Un poco de ello será puesto en el siguiente capítulo!_

…_Cuando sea que eso suceda T.T_

xXx

*Whitehall es un lugar en Londres.

sjafhgkajsdfgjsadf Arthur está tan jodidamente enamorado, es tan romántico que exploto (?) Pobre, bebé :c

Lo siento por tardar, me canso mentalmente con RobinRocks, me hace pensar mucho para redactar con sentido.

Saludos. Gracias por leer.

Bye!


	7. Parte VII

**The Waning (El declive) **

Lo siento por tardar, me tomé unas vacaciones y no estuve cerca del pc. Este es **muy** largo.

**NOTAS DE TRADUCCIÓN:**

***** Se refiere al acto de la Última Cena de la Biblia.

******Panzer son los tanques blindados alemanes, por si alguien no sabe.

**[3]**Aquí se diría "Te ha salido el tiro por la culata", pero no sé si se use en otros países, así que dejé el dicho traducido directamente. "You're shooting yourself in the foot" Te estás disparando en el pie.

**[4]** "It won't matter a dime…" No valdrá ni un centavo de dólar (Moneda más baja en U.S), peso aquí en Chile (Puse peso en esa frase), cualquier moneda del más bajo valor que tengan en sus países. Un peso aquí literalmente no sirve para nada, los encuentras tirados en la calle xD

**[5]** Get a bite: Literalmente es "¿Algo para comer?", "¿Conseguiste algo?" pero como frase ambigua puede ser "¿Te mordieron?" Obviamente es un juego de palabras por lo de los vampiros, por eso Alfred se da cuenta.

**Parte VII**

Arthur despertó cuando rodó fuera del sofá y se golpeó el codo con la mesita de café. Era una forma desconcertante y no glamorosa de despertar, al ser – por regla- más o menos insensible a las mesas de café cuando uno dormía normalmente en un ataúd.

Su boca sabía a arena seca y sus sienes palpitaban mientras se empujó hacia sus rodillas, mareado y apretado por haberse dormido con ropa. Su primer pensamiento fue _Alfred_ y el segundo fue _ese pequeño bastardo_. Debió haberlo sospechado. Incluso cuando aún estaba vivo, Alfred nunca fue tan atento como para hacerle té porque lucía, citando, "_tan cómodo_". En su defensa, Arthur fue tomado por sorpresa por su linda cara y olvidó todo sobre el astuto cerebro bajo ella. Alfred podía ser muy listo cuando de verdad quería algo.

Lo que quería precisamente ahora estaba más allá de Arthur, no obstante sabía que Alfred lo había dejado inconsciente para así poder volver al Otro Mundo.

El estúpido muchacho haría que lo mataran. Otra vez.

Arthur se levantó a tropezones, desenrollándose de la cobija y sobando su frente. Sentía que necesitaba cerca de un galón de sangre para estar bien – pero eso, ahora, tendría que esperar. Ahora mismo tenía un novio cadáver-sacrificio que reclamar y un vistazo al reloj sobre el manto de la chimenea le dijo que no tenía mucho más que una hora antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Tendría que hacer algo drástico.

Subió hacia la habitación, encendiendo la luz para poder trabajar. Abriendo el armario empujó la colección de viejos uniformes militares para alcanzar el baúl de madera escondido en el rincón más oscuro, sacándolo por la manilla. Le sacó el seguro con una llave tomada del cajón de la cómoda. Contenía sólo dos cosas: una pequeña botella de sangre –De Alfred, tomada desde su cuerpo original – y un pesado abrigo gris del Ejército de Todos los Santos. Esto, también, había pertenecido a Alfred. La chaqueta de bombardero –que no estaba, notó- y las placas militares de identificación, esas cosas eran de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, eran cosas distantes de él, por lo que no le importaban mucho. Sin embargo, este abrigo, era historia aparte. El pecho y cuello estaban tiesos y oscurecidos con sangre de las fatales heridas de bala y la decapitación postmortem. Este era un lazo mucho más potente que cualquier voto o anillo, era lo que detuvo a Alfred de escapar de él.

Se puso el abrigo encima, colocó la botella entre sus dientes y fue a buscar el espejo. Sacando la cubierta de encaje negra notó de inmediato que las identificaciones, uno de sus premios intocables, ya no estaban en el borde. Maldito Alfred y su husmeo. Ahora Arthur deseaba simplemente poner todo de vuelta en el cofre, a pesar de no tener el hábito de esconder cosas que le habían regalado.

Sacó el espejo de sus bisagras y lo llevó al medio del piso, justo al pie de la cama. Dejó la botella sobre su superficie de plata, volvió al armario, sacó su Browning y también su espada, una ceremonial criatura afilada lo suficiente como para cortar huesos. No podía darse el lujo de tomar riesgos. Volvió hasta el espejo, pisando su superficie. No tenía reflejo en él, viendo sólo la deformada forma de la botella y el techo, yeso torcido, mientras se agachaba para descorchar la sangre. El aroma de ella atravesó su cuerpo, haciéndolo vibrar, golpeándolo en la boca del estómago. Quería tragarla toda y se tuvo que quedar perfectamente quieto por un momento, los puños apretados, peleando el impulso. Respiró con dificultad. Era casi insoportable.

Agitando su cabeza forzó su mano a inclinarse, enviando un pequeño chorro de sangre al suave vidrio debajo. Con dedos temblorosos tapó el resto y lo lanzó lejos de su vista hacia la cama. Mordió su labio inferior mientras se agachaba y frotaba sus dedos entre la sangre, comenzando a hacer formas, símbolos, palabras. Era magia vieja, el abrimiento de portales, el tipo de magia que los vampiros jóvenes no sabrían cómo usar. Era un pacto de sangre, pedía que él y Alfred estuvieran juntos en el mismo lugar – como al compartir el pan.* Cuando terminó de escribir el hechizo, lamió sobre su mano e hincó sus dientes en el frente de su pulgar, sacando dos grandes gotas de sangre que se hincharon sobre la curva de su piel y cayeron. El espejo tembló bajo sus pies mientras su propia sangre golpeaba el hechizo, y entonces, desde el centro, un súbito chillido producto del resquebrajo en forma de telaraña floreció a través del vidrio.

Arthur cerró su mano alrededor del frío mango de su espada. Alfred F. Jones estaba a punto de desear nunca haber sido cosido en uno.

* * *

**[1943]**

Alfred estaba medio dormido con su cabeza sobre el pecho de Arthur y el vampiro acariciaba el reverso de su cuello, cuando un muchacho mensajero entró en su oficina en Whitehall y dijo que alguien quería verlo.

"¿A ambos?" Preguntó Arthur, perezosamente; dado que así era como usualmente eran las cosas, siendo ellos más o menos un grupo de dos hombres.

"No, señor," Replicó el mensajero. Miró a Alfred, quien había levantado su cabeza un centímetro o dos. "Sólo Jones."

"¿Quién es?" Preguntó Alfred.

"El General Cesar, Teniente." El mensajero sacó un sobre de su bolso de cuero y se lo entregó a Alfred, quien finalmente se sentó. "Está arriba en la oficina del ala este, si desea verlo." Saludó y se volteó, alejándose inteligentemente, jalando la puerta tras él.

"¿El General Cesar?" Alfred miró a Arthur. "¿Uno de tus tantos raros asociados?"

"No conozco a nadie llamado Cesar." Arthur frunció el ceño mientras Alfred abría el sobre. "¿Tiene un pelotón?, ¿Una compañía?"

La nota adentro no era oficial, sin membrete o estampilla militar; en vez una nota escrita a mano con ordenada y precisa letra:

_Querido Teniente Jones,_

_He escuchado muchas cosas grandiosas sobre su tiempo en Whitehall y estaría interesado en reclutarlo para una nueva unidad de especialistas. Estaré arriba hasta las dos en punto._

_Atentamente, General Cesar._

_P.D: Por favor no traiga al vampiro._

Alfred saltó al leer la última línea, su corazón acelerado mientras miraba a Arthur. No pensaba que era posible que un vampiro pudiese ponerse más pálido – pero aquí estaba la prueba.

"¡Pensé que habías dicho que nadie sabía!" Ciertamente ese parecía ser el caso – por los dos años en los que habían sido parte del grupo especial de operaciones en Whitehall, nadie nunca pareció sospechar que Arthur fuese algo más que un humano, aunque fuese uno malhumorado.

"Nadie sabe." Arthur pasó sus manos entre su cabello. "¿Quizás lo dice metafóricamente? Soy tan blanco como una hoja de papel y no me gusta mucho la luz solar-"

"Sí, porque eres un maldito _vampiro_." Alfred se levantó. "¿Estás seguro de que no conoces a un General Cesar?"

"Aparte de la historia y Shakespeare, nunca he escuchado su nombre en mi vida." Arthur también se levantó. "Quizás deba subir contigo-"

"No, parecen muy firmes." Alfred tiró la nota al fuego. "Si saben lo que eres, probablemente saben cómo matar a uno, también."

"¿Qué si eres tú lo que buscan?" Rebatió Arthur. "Eres talentoso, pero no tan fuerte como yo."

"Llevaré mi pistola." Alfred la sacó y la puso en la funda de su cinturón. Se volteó hacia Arthur, quien estaba rondando detrás de él, entrelazando sus dedos. "Mírate. Nunca te había visto tan nervioso. Sólo a semana pasada estábamos en territorio enemigo, metiendo explosivos en los suministros de bencina de los Nazis, y estabas tan fresco como una lechuga."

"Eso no era una invitación personal," Señaló Arthur.

"Estaré bien." Alfred se inclinó para darle un beso en su fría mejilla. "Además, este edificio completo está lleno de locas máquinas de matar. Si alguien intenta joderme, sólo gritaré."

"Incluso así, ten cuidado."

"Lo tendré, lo tendré." Alfred sopló un beso en su dirección y se deslizó fuera de la habitación.

A pesar de todo, su curiosidad fue despertada. Ya era parte de la unidad de operaciones especiales, directamente bajo Arthur, siendo ya un teniente a la edad de dieciocho (Aunque sus papeles decían veinte.) ¿Qué era lo que este General Cesar podría querer de él – y sólo él? ¿Cómo sabía sobre Arthur? ¿Quizás el secreto que guardaban tan celosamente no era tan secreto como pensaban? Quizás la mitad del alto mando sabía que Arthur no era humano y lo mantenían en silencio porque era un muy buen soldado.

Subió las escaleras hasta el último piso de la Oficina de Guerra, yendo hacia el ala este. Podía escuchar bullicio viniendo desde las otras puertas, pero el corredor estaba desierto, sin escoltas o guardias de algún tipo. Quien sea que fuese este General Cesar, era claramente lo suficientemente confiable como para ser dejado solo. Alfred golpeó la puerta, enderezando su corbata mientras esperaba una respuesta. Hubo un largo momento de silencio, tan prolongado que Alfred comenzó a pensar que había leído mal la nota; pero no, aquí era donde el mensajero había dicho que debería estar, también-

Volteó su cabeza. En el rabillo de su ojo sintió que había visto algo en la ventana- aunque no podía ver nada ahora mismo, sólo el brillante cielo sin nubes a través del vidrio. Frunció el ceño, entrecerró los ojos, caminó hacia la ventana-

La puerta se abrió. Dentro estaba un soldado alto, de hombros anchos, en un abrigo gris. Tenía la piel bronceada y mediterránea con cabello oscuro y ondulado.

"¿Teniente Jones?" Había definitivamente un acento en su voz, rico, un lenguaje Romántico.

"Señor." Alfred le saludó y recibió un saludo de amabilidad.

"Soy el General Cesar." Cesar señaló la habitación de adentro. "Gracias por venir. Por favor."

Alfred se sentó frente al escritorio, mirando a Cesar mientras se deslizaba detrás del mismo. La oficina era pequeña y este hombre parecía acostumbrado a dar órdenes en un lugar mucho más grande, algo con lo que Alfred podía simpatizar: él también se sentía un poco claustrofóbico. Palmeó sus palmas contra sus rodillas.

"Vampiros," dijo.

Cesar inclinó su cabeza.

"¿Si?"

"Sabe sobre ellos."

"Me temo que sí." Cesar asintió sabiamente. "Gracias por no traer al Comandante Kirkland contigo. He escuchado que ustedes dos son inseparables. Sin embargo, como regla, no creo que los vampiros sean particularmente confiables."

Italiano. Este hombre era italiano. Alfred podía escucharlo en su voz ahora; lo dejaba un poco nervioso.

"Eso es irónico viniendo de usted," dijo con toda la intención.

Cesar rió.

"¿Te refieres a mi acento? Soy un miembro de la Resistencia Italiana."

"Uno que parece saber un montón sobre vampiros."

"Es el negocio de la Iglesia, entiendes. Era un cardenal en Roma antes de la guerra. Mucho de nuestro tiempo allí era dedicado al control de la población sobrenatural."

"¿Y por qué ya no estás ahí?"

"Muchos de nosotros fuimos forzados a huir cuando las fuerzas fascistas de Mussolini obtuvieron el poder. He estado en Francia desde 1940, pero he venido hasta aquí, a Inglaterra, para comenzar a reclutar para mi nuevo pelotón. Hay tantos soldados aliados detenidos aquí que podría escoger." Cesar miró directamente a Alfred. "Y tu sobresales para mí."

"No… no estoy seguro de si estoy siguiéndolo." Alfred frunció las cejas. "¿Qué es lo que hace exactamente?"

"Cuando Roma fue tomada, también tomaron muchos de los textos que han estado en posesión de la Iglesia por cientos de años. Muchos de ellos detallaban los rituales para crear vampiros, Hollows, golems…" Cesar estaba asintiendo hacia él. "¿Estabas consciente de esto? Supongo que Kirkland te dijo que la creación de vampiros era un tema de la Iglesia justo antes de la Reformación."

"…Un tiempo atrás, sí."

"Bueno, ha habido muchos reportes desde el Frente Ruso de brigadas alemanas completamente pobladas por Hollows. Los Nazis están reciclando a sus muertos en barbaros insaciables que no necesitan suministros o descanso."

"Oh." Alfred asintió lentamente. "Eso es malo."

"Es una buena forma de ganar la guerra," dijo Cesar, sonando casi alegre, "pero no es un juego limpio. Algunos otros cardenales y yo hemos empezado a dispersar unidades de bolsillo de soldados especialmente entrenados para enfrentar el problema. Por lo que he leído, Jones, encajas perfectamente. Eres rápido, fuerte, buen tirador y pensador rápido en el campo de batalla."

Alfred estuvo callado por un momento. No sabía qué pensar.

"… ¿Quiere que mate vampiros?"

"Hollows. Son creados de la misma forma que los vampiros, pero revividos sin el sentido del pensamiento o razonamiento. Tienen todos los instintos de un vampiro sin el pragmatismo de ellos."

"¿Así que son zombis rápidos y agresivos?"

"Supongo." Cesar se inclinó hacia adelante. "Por supuesto que serás entrenado, y te daremos las armas necesarias. Ballestas y motosierras son particularmente efectivas."

A Alfred le gustaba como sonaba lo último, pero no iba a dejarse llevar hasta que la pregunta más importante fuese respondida:

"¿Puede Arthur unirse también?"

Cesar arrugó su nariz.

"No puedo imaginar a un vampiro cazando Hollows. Son de la misma madera y pose, no son ni una amenaza ni beneficio para el otro."

"Él lo haría si usted se lo ordenara. Es un gran soldado."

Cesar no parecía convencido.

"No me uniré sin él," Dijo Alfred con firmeza. "Sólo esto aquí en primer lugar porque él me trajo. Estaría temblando en un bunker si hubiese sido de otro modo – eso o muerto."

"Que suerte tienes de haberte rodeado de gente que ve tu potencial," dijo Cesar. "Sin embargo, no le debes nada a Kirkland. Este es el ejército. La crema siempre subirá hasta arriba."

"Con respeto, no estoy de acuerdo, señor." Por supuesto, no era de incumbencia de Cesar que el favoritismo de Arthur con Alfred había nacido súbitamente por el robo de tres bolsas de sangre médica – pero ese era el hecho. Ciertamente Alfred había probado sus aptitudes varias veces desde entonces, escalando rangos y recogiendo medallas, pero aún así Arthur era solitario. Alfred era la única persona en la que mostraba interés.

"Como sea, ¿Cómo sabes lo qué es?" Preguntó Alfred. "Nadie más sabe."

"Para el ojo no entrenado, los vampiros se mezclan bastante bien," dijo Cesar. "Por eso la Iglesia los usaba. Sin embargo, he pasado mi vida estudiando sus particulares tendencias. Kirkland tiene todos los indicadores de ser del tipo Medieval inducidor-de-miedo."

Alfred pestañeó.

"¿Hay distintos tipos?"

"Sí – para diferentes propósitos. Kirkland es del tipo más común entre 1250-1500. Los dientes se alargan cuando se alimenta –les da una apariencia más terrorífica – y son capaces de pasar algunos días sin comer. Aparte de la piel muy pálida, son casi indistinguibles entre los humanos." Ahora Cesar miraba directamente a Alfred. "También son conocidos por formar lazos a un solo compañero, regularmente a un humano del que se alimentan."

"Arthur no bebe mi sangre, si es a lo que te refieres," dijo Alfred fríamente.

"No, eso sería muy tonto. Pero le traes comida -¿Sangre tomada de tus asesinatos?"

"A-a veces." Alfred miró el piso. "Aunque él es bastante bueno consiguiendo su propia comida."

"¿No ha intentado engendrarte?"

"¿Engendrar?"

"Convertirte."

"Oh. Oh, no." El tema en particular era uno delicado. "Ni siquiera habla sobre eso. Dice que no me infligiría eso a mí."

Cesar rio nasalmente.

"Un vampiro con corazón. Imagina eso."

Alfred hizo una mueca de molesta.

"No es un monstruo," dijo bruscamente. "Y si pones un solo dedos obre él, voy a-"

"Dame alfo de crédito, Jones," Cesar suspiró. "No vine hasta aquí sólo para cazar a un miserable vampiro. Además, es a los hombres lobos a quienes odio. Perdí a mis dos nietos por culpa de lobos en Italia."

"… ¿Los mataron?"

"Transformaron." Cesar se encogió de hombros. "Es casi lo mismo. En su primera luna llena devoraron a sus padres."

Alfred tuvo un escalofrío.

"¿Dónde están ahora?"

"No lo sé. No los he visto desde que empezó la guerra. Supongo que se están escondiendo en la Tierra de los Expulsados." Cesar juntó sus manos. "Como sea, los hombres lobos ya no están en mi lista de preocupaciones en este momento. Los batallones Nazi llenos de Hollows son el problema. Sería una gran ayuda al esfuerzo Aliado en la guerra si los batallones Nazi llenos de Hollows dejaran de ser un problema."

Alfred asintió. Era un argumento sólido.

"Yo-"

"¿Me disculparías un momento?" Cesar levantó su mano, levantándose rápido. Su mano fue hacia debajo de su abrigo y sacó una gran pistola de plata mientras se dirigía a la ventana. Alfred saltó de su asiento para seguirlo – dado que estaban ene l tercer piso y la única cosa lo suficientemente desinteresada como para estar colgando en el alféizar de una ventana del tercer piso, aparte de un ave, era Arthur.

Cesar sacó el pestillo y golpeó la ventana hacia arriba, sacando primero la pistola. Alfred se inclinó también, y seguro, Arthur estaba sentado en uno de los curvos pilares blancos, una pierna sobre la otra.

"Kirkland, tienes tres segundos para entrar a ésta oficina," gruñó Cesar. "¡Cómo te atreves a colgarte alrededor de la ventana como un murciélago gigante!"

"Lo siento por estar preocupado sobre el bienestar de Alfred," Respondió Arthur fríamente, deslizándose abajo hacia el alféizar de la ventana. Tomó la mano que Alfred ofreció y pisó suavemente en la habitación.

Cesar miró con rabia a Alfred.

"Dije específicamente que no lo trajeras," espetó.

"¡No lo hice!"

"No lo hizo," Concordó Arthur. "Mi espionaje fue completamente idea mía, Nero."

La boca de Cesar cayó en una apretada línea. Alfred miró a Arthur con confusión.

"Espera, ¿Pensé que dijiste no conocerlo?"

"No por el nombre de 'General Cesar'," Respondió Arthur. "Este hombre es un célebre cazador, famoso por quemar vivas a sus víctimas. Todos lo conocían como Nero." Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la nota. "Cuando miré de nuevo, reconocí la letra. Solía escribir hermosas sentencias de muerte-"

"¡Eso fue hace mucho tiempo!" Espetó Cesar.

"Dudo que hayas cambiado mucho." Arthur se encogió de hombros. "Además, la última vez que tú y yo tuvimos un enfrentamiento fue en 1934. Eso fue hace sólo diez años – y los vampiros tienen muy buena memoria."

"¿Te hirió alguna vez?" Dijo Alfred enviando una fea mirada hacia Cesar.

"No." Arthur sonrió. "Soy demasiado rápido para él."

"Bueno, no estoy aquí para cazarte ahora, en todo caso," dijo Cesar glacialmente. "Supongo que escuchaste todo."

"Así es." Arthur miró a Alfred. "La decisión es tuya."

"Así que, ¿Te unirás?"

"Si tú quieres."

"¿Aunque estés cazando a los de tu especie?"

"No soy un Hollow, soy un vampiro." Arthur se encogió de hombros. "Además, ya deberías saber que no tengo reparos en matar nada."

"Entonces hagámoslo. Parece un cambio de ritmo –y no podemos dejar que los Nazis tengan una ventaja tan injusta." Alfred se volteó hacia Cesar, acercando su mano. "Estamos dentro, señor."

"Excelente." Cesar agitó firmemente la mano de Alfred, entonces le dio la mano a Arthur con cautela, quien parecía igual de entusiasmado en tener su mano de vuelta. "Tendré listos los papeles de transferencia al mismo tiempo. Bienvenidos al Ejército de Todos los Santos, caballeros."

**[1944]**

"A ver, déjame cambiar tus vendas." Arthur se arrodilló junto a Alfred, abriendo la caja de lata. "Estás sangrando encima otra vez."

"¿Puedes contenerte esta vez?" Alfred estaba mirando el fuego. "Quizás deberías llamar a Ivan-"

"Ivan está vigilando." Arthur lo miró. "Estaré bien. Hoy he comido."

"Está bien." Alfred desabrochó su camisa y se la sacó, dejando que Arthur alcanzara las tiesas vendas atadas firmemente alrededor de la parte superior de su brazo. No era la primera vez que un Hollow le había sacado un mordisco, pero era más profunda y más severa que heridas anteriores. "Mira," continuó mientras Arthur comenzaba a sacarle las vendas, "no es que no confíe en ti-"

"No, lo entiendo. Mis instintos más profundos no son confiables, especialmente no cuando estoy hambriento. No puedo disculparme lo suficiente."

"Está bien, sé que no lo hiciste a propósito." Alfred le sonrió débilmente. "E Ivan logró sacarte de encima."

Arthur no dijo nada mientras vertía un poco de yodo sobre un pañuelo y comenzaba a frotar sobre la herida. Alfred siseó.

"D-desearía ser como tú," dijo, forzando una risa. "¡Tus heridas cierran de inmediato!"

"Hm." Arthur estaba profundamente concentrado en su tarea. "He sabido de Cesar. Los aterrizajes en la playa fueron un éxito, aunque no sin fuertes bajas. Los Aliados comenzarán a moverse hacia Paris al amanecer."

"¿Y cuál es nuestro próximo movimiento?"

"Hay unidades de Hollows haciendo guardia en los caminos de entrada y salida a la ciudad. Los Aliados estarán ocupados con la infantería tradicional y las unidades de panzer** en el sur, así que para cuando lleguen a Paris no tendrán los recursos o números para reprimir las unidades de Hollows. Nuestro trabajo será asegurarnos de que no hayan Hollows para cuando ellos lleguen allá."

"Suena como un plan para mí." Alfred hizo una mueca de dolor. "_Auch_. ¿Terminaste?"

"Casi." Arthur frunció el ceño. "De verdad debes ser más cuidadoso, Alfred. Este casi te sacó el maldito brazo."

"No es mi culpa oler mucho más sabroso que tú," Alfred se quejó. "Ellos pasan caminando por tú lado."

"He estado muerto desde los 1400's, no espero ser muy apetitoso para ellos."

"Bueno, quizás sería mejor si yo no fuera tan apetitoso para ellos tampoco," gruñó Alfred.

"No vamos a tener esta discusión." Arthur tomó vendajes frescos y comenzó a ponerlos alrededor del brazo de Alfred. "Fin de la historia."

"¿Por qué?" demandó Alfred. "Arthur, esto es algo importante. ¡Es una maldita barrera gigante entre nosotros! Primero que nada, ¡Eres inmortal! Si esta guerra no me mata, probablemente sólo tendré otros sesenta años más o menos. ¿Pensé que querías que estuviéramos juntos?"

"Sí quiero, pero-"

"¡Sin mencionar que es peligroso estar cerca de ti! Sé que no fue a propósito, ¿Si? Sé que nunca me harías daño a propósito – pero sí me mantuviste abajo y comenzaste a alimentarte de mí herida. Si Ivan no te hubiese sacado de encima-"

"¿Y eso es lo que quieres, no?" Preguntó Arthur. "¿Saber que nunca podrás confiar en ti mismo en no herir a alguien que amas?"

"¡Pero te amo!" Discutió Alfred. "Y ya eres un vampiro. ¿Cómo podríamos herirnos si somos lo mismo?"

Arthur no dijo nada, poniendo la venda en su lugar. Alfred detuvo su mano, apretándola.

"Arthur, _por favor_," rogó. "Te amo, quiero estar contigo por siempre. Quiero ser un vampiro contigo."

"No puedo," dijo Arthur silenciosamente. "Es… el ritual es… complicado, no es tan simple como sólo morder tu cuello-"

"Está bien, confío en ti."

"Tienes que estar muerto," dijo Arthur débilmente. "Asesinado por un vampiro."

Alfred definitivamente palideció un tono ante esto; pero después tragó y asintió.

"Yo… te dejaré si significa-"

"Y está esa otra cosa," Interrumpió Arthur. "La única cosa que lo impide – así que no podría engendrarte incluso si quisiera hacerlo."

"… ¿Y qué es eso?"

"No eres virgen. Sólo aquellos que son vírgenes cuando son asesinados se convierten en vampiros. Todos los otros son revividos como Hollows."

Alfred le quedó mirando fijamente. Hubo un pesado momento de silencio. El fuego encendió.

"… Perdí mi virginidad _contigo_."

"Lo hiciste. Eso era lo que querías, según recuerdo."

"¡¿Y n-no pensabas decirme?!" Estalló Alfred. "¡Debió haber sido _mi_ opción!"

"Alfred, no te he robado nada-"

"¡Excepto la oportunidad de vivir contigo por siempre!"

"¡Nunca infringiría esta maldición en ti!" Espetó Arthur. "¡No es para nada maravilloso como tú pareces creer! Nuestro tipo fue creado con el único propósito de tener nuestras cabezas puestas en picas fuera de las iglesias para asustar a los pueblerinos. Siempre hemos sido cazados; cuando nos capturan somos asesinados en formas crueles y dolorosas, y eso si es que somos lo suficientemente afortunados como para no ser torturados como deporte antes. Y en cuanto a nuestras almas, bueno, no hay algún lugar después de la muerte que nos permita entrar. En cierto modo, supongo que los Hollows son los más afortunados – al momento de morir, sus almas huyen al Cielo. Los vampiros no tienen ese lujo."

"No me importa, yo-"

"Además, ¿Cómo podría ser tan egoísta como para atarte a mí? Eres tan joven."

"¡No soy tan joven como para no saber lo que quiero!" Dijo Alfred, iracundo.

"Sabes lo que quieres _ahora_," Contrarrestó Arthur. "Pero sólo tienes dieciocho. Apenas has visto lo que el mundo tiene para ofrecer. Diez o quince años desde ahora, quizás te querrás casar, tener una familia-"

"No, no voy a querer."

"Pero no sabes eso- y nunca querría quitarte la oportunidad. Aún tienes tú vida delante de ti. No estés tan dispuesto a tirarla lejos." Arthur le miró con tristeza. "A veces creo que olvidas que yo no escogí esto."

"Bueno, ahora yo tampoco puedo elegirlo." Alfred se levantó y fue hacia su carpa. Se lanzó sobre su catre para seguir de mal humor, quedándose perfectamente quieto, cara abajo, cuando Arthur se deslizó detrás de él.

"Alfred, lo siento por no contarte," dijo. "Supongo que debí haberte dicho. Aunque sí creo que actué de la mejor forma."

"No tenías derecho de hacer esa decisión por mí," murmuró Alfred. "Además, ¿Cuándo alguien como tú va a encontrar a alguien más que quiera pasar toda la eternidad contigo?"

"De verdad me adulas."

"No lo suficiente." Alfred rodó a su lado. "Claramente esperas que encuentre a una buena chica con quién siente cabeza y que te deje en paz."

"Alfred, no hay nada que quisiera más que una eternidad contigo –pero el precio es uno que no estoy dispuesto a pedir que pagues."

"Bueno, _no lo pediste,_ ¿No es así?" La voz de Alfred era amarga.

"En mi defensa, cuando estabas a horcajadas sobre mi esa primera vez, sí te pregunté si era definitivamente lo que querías."

"¡No hiciste mucho esfuerzo en darme las otras opciones! Hubiese… hubiese esperado-"

"Los vampiros no tienen libido y no sienten casi el placer sexual. Hacerlo como y cuando lo hicimos… por lo menos uno de los dos sacó algo de placer de ello."

"Espera." Alfred lo miró. "Así que todas esa veces… ¿Nunca sentiste nada?"

"No mucho. No es tu culpa, por cierto."

"¿¡Así que sólo te quedaste tirado ahí, dejándome hacer el ridículo?!"

"Por supuesto que no. Pude ver que lo disfrutabas. Eso me hizo feliz."

"P-pero gemiste… y dijiste mi nombre… ¡!"

"No quería que te sintieras inseguro. No hacías nada mal, es sólo que no tenía ningún efecto."

"Ugh, eres algo completamente distinto, ¿Sabes?" Alfred se sentó, enojado.

"Sí, lo soy," concordó Arthur. "Un vampiro. No quieres ser como yo."

"Querrás decir que _tú_ no quieres que sea como tú." Alfred comenzó a llorar. "N-no lo entiendo… por qué no me quieres-"

"Oh, ¡No seas tan ridículo!" Espetó Arthur, comenzando a perder la paciencia. "No dejaré que me hagas sentir culpable sobre esto. No hice nada malo. He hecho lo decente al negarme a matarte y reanimar tu cuerpo."

Alfred sollozó más fuerte, enterrando su cara en las palmas de sus manos. Arthur no se acercó más, pareciendo, de hecho, retroceder. Cualquiera y toda explosión violenta de emociones parecía dejarlo enfermo de los nervios, como si no supiera cómo reaccionar. Cambió su peso a una pierna, entrelazó sus dedos, antes de finalmente decir "Oh, ¡Cálmate!" y salir de la tienda.

Alfred admitía que no había estado esperando empatía de él y su salida sirvió para calmar sus lágrimas. Sorbió su nariz miserablemente mientras se sacaba sus salpicados lentes y los limpiaba con el borde de su camisa.

Estaban en un callejón sin salida. Ahora sabía que Arthur había tomado medidas deliberadamente para prevenir que él se convirtiera en vampiro, no sabía a dónde podían ir. Había tenido sueños de ellos dos, ambos vampiros, viajando por el mundo después de que la guerra terminara, durmiendo abrazados en hoteles caros durante el día, mirando los paisajes y comiendo la cocina local por la noche. Era aparente que Arthur no tenía la misma vista rosa del futuro que les esperaba.

Aún así, si el vampiro pensaba que podía tirar a Alfred a una chica granjera de Alabama en cuanto la guerra terminara, tenía algo más viniendo hacia él.

Las solapas de la tienda se abrieron. Arthur había vuelto, esta vez se aferraba a una pequeña caja de madera. Alfred hizo teatro de ponerse los lentes de vuelta y mirarlo fríamente.

"¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó. "¿Volviste a insultarme más?"

"Nunca te insulte ni una vez." Arthur se acercó al catre, arrodillándose. "Como sea, me alegra que ya no estés llorando."

"No gracias a ti."

"Perdóname, no soy del tipo que abraza." Arthur abrió la caja: estaba llena de brillantes anillos, plata, oro, algunos con joyas o con grabados intrincados. "Pensé que esto ayudaría."

"¿Una caja de anillos?"

"Dos anillos, específicamente. Hay otras formas de hacer promesas."

Alfred limpió su rostro. Estaba sorprendido, de hecho, estaba conmovido.

"¿Tú… es en serio?"

"Por supuesto." Arthur suspiró. "Alfred, te adoro – pero no quiero ser egoísta. Me robaron la vida. No robaré la tuya."

"Entonces yo seré egoísta por ti." Alfred eligió un anillo de plata, plano con algunas curvas grabadas, y lo puso en su tercer dedo. Estaba un poco ajustado, pero era lo suficientemente cómodo. Le gustaba como se veía cuando volteaba su mano de aquí para allá.

Arthur eligió una torcida banda dorada con una pequeña esmeralda en ella. Le quedaba un poco grande, pero insistía en que le gustaba mejor así. Pusieron sus manos lado a lado y las admiraron en silencio. Alfred se restregó contra Arthur felizmente. No era perfecto, pero era algo.

"Como sea, ¿De dónde sacaste los anillos?" susurró Alfred.

"Hollows muertos." Arthur puso su cabeza en el pecho de Alfred y dejaron salir un suspiro satisfecho al unísono.

"Repugnante," murmuró Alfred, alegre.

**[1945]**

"Japón se ha rendido. La guerra ha terminado." El General Cesar miró alrededor a todos. "Pero aún hay mucho trabajo por hacer. Como sabrán, los Nazis crearon Hollows en fábricas en toda Europa. La ubicación y existencia de estas fábricas eran ultra secretas; muchos de los oficiales Nazis de más alto rango no sabían nada. Después de la caída de Berlín y el rendimiento de Alemania, muchas de estas fábricas fueron abandonadas por las personas que trabajaban en ellas, dejando miles de Hollows a su suerte. Como pueden imaginar, están haciendo una gran molestia de ellos mismos. Es un trabajo grande y los rusos y americanos ya están ocupados. Así que, tengo permiso de elevar esta unidad a una completa, rama independiente de la milicia."

Un murmullo pasó entre los soldados reunidos del Ejército de Todos los Santos. Las noticias era inesperadas pero bienvenidas. Parecía lo más correcto el que los dejaran terminar el trabajo y ser reconocidos por su contribución a los esfuerzos de la guerra.

"Como esta unidad es ahora una rama oficial," Continuó Cesar, "Me gustaría tomar la oportunidad para reiterar los términos de inscripción. Estoy consciente de que muchos de ustedes no pensaban que esta unidad seguiría más allá de la misma guerra. Quien sea que desee volver a sus puestos anterior puede hacerlo."

Alfred miró a Arthur. El vampiro se encogió de hombros.

"Estoy feliz donde sea que tú estés feliz, amor."

"Entonces me quedaré." Alfred asintió. "Quiero ver esto hasta el final."

Aquello parecía ser un consenso general: fuera de la unidad completa de 2823 hombres y mujeres – sólo dos hicieron saber su preferencia a sus puestos originales en el ejército. Todos los demás tomaron más firmemente sus bates de béisbol y motosierras y armas.

"Jones, Kirkland, quédense atrás un momento." Cesar los llamó aparte antes de despedir a su nueva unidad oficial.

"¿Señor?" Alfred frunció el ceño, levantando su motosierra. Vio a Ivan caminar más lento antes de dejar la tienda de operaciones y sacarle la lengua.

Arthur parecía más resignado, cruzándose de brazos. Él y Cesar no se agradaban y su relación por los pasados dos años no había mejorado en lo más mínimo.

Cesar unió sus manos sobre el escritorio frente a él.

"Ahora que la guerra ha terminado y hemos sido concedidos el estatus de una rama oficial de la milicia, algunas cosas tendrán que cambiar," dijo. "Estoy seguro de ambos pueden apreciar eso."

"Por supuesto, señor." Asintió Alfred.

"Después de completar nuestra tarea en Europa, moveremos nuestras instalaciones a Sleepy Hollow, Massachusetts. El Vaticano ha hecho investigaciones en nuestro nombre para poner los cuarteles permanentemente ahí."

Alfred notó que Arthur se tensaba ligeramente. Cauteloso, ladeó su cabeza a Cesar.

"¿Por qué Sleepy Hollow, señor, si no le molesta que pregunte?"

"Es un área de alta actividad sobrenatural," respondió Cesar. "Hay regulares avistamientos de criaturas como fantasmas y barghests, sin mencionar…" Le envió una sonrisa fría a Arthur. "…el raro vampiro."

Arthur no dijo nada, pero Alfred vio sus puños apretarse, la esmeralda de su anillo brillando.

"Massachusetts por sí mismo ha sido un gran imán de actividad sobrenatural," Continuó Cesar. "La proximidad de los juicios de las brujas de Salem no son coincidencia."

"Esos eran completa basura," dijo Arthur agudamente.

"¿Lo eran?" Cesar le envió una mirada peligrosa.

"Ve al maldito grano, ¿Quieres?" gruñó Arthur. "Si le vas a poner un precio a mi cabeza entonces continua."

"Arty." Alfred dio una risa nerviosa, empujando un poco al vampiro. "Estoy seguro de que el general no hará _eso_."

Cesar se aclaró la garganta.

"No, no haré eso," dijo. "No puedo negar admirable servicio que le has dado a esta unidad, Kirkland. No te pagaré con la muerte."

"Eso es tan amable de su parte." La sonrisa de Arthur era enfermamente dulce.

"Sin embargo," continuó Cesar, ignorando su sarcasmo, "esta unidad está por someterse a cambios drásticos y no puedo seguir teniendo a un vampiro en los rangos. Kirkland, me temo que no tengo más opción que despedirte."

"¿Q-qué? ¡¿Sólo por estos?!" Enojado, Alfred agarró la comisura de la boca de Arthur y jaló, mostrando sus colmillos. "¡No es justo!"

Arthur alejó su cabeza, sobando irritado su mejilla.

"Está bien, Alfred," dijo fríamente. "Entiendo. Roma no puede ser vista siendo suave."

"No sería la mejor impresión, ¿No es así?" Concordó Cesar.

"De hecho no. ¿Debería empezar a correr ahora o serás lo suficientemente generoso como para darme la tradicional ventaja de tres días?"

"¡No te dejaré hacer esto!" Interrumpió Alfred furiosamente. "¡No puedes simplemente echarlo porque tiene colmillos y no tiene reflejo!"

"Y sed de sangre."

"Soy perfectamente capaz de manejar mi apetito, gracias," dijo Arthur fríamente. "Pero sé que esto es tanto sobre la imagen como sobre mi contribución al escuadrón."

"Sabes perfectamente bien que nunca te quise en el escuadrón en primer lugar, Kirkland. Sólo fue por la insistencia de Jones que accedí a tomarte- y eso fue bajo un protocolo de guerra. Las circunstancias ahora han cambiado. Ya no tengo un lugar para un nosferatu en mis rangos." Cesar miró a Alfred, no a Arthur, mientras hablaba. "Eso es todo."

"Entonces yo también renuncio," dijo Alfred. "Y _eso_ es todo."

"Una lástima." Cesar entrecerró sus ojos. "Iba a promoverte a Capitán- pero ahora parece que en vez de ello tendré que llevarte a la corte marcial por desobediencia."

"Bien." Alfred se volteó, dándole la espalda al escritorio. "Vámonos, Arthur." Salió hecho un huracán de la tienda, furioso.

Arthur lo alcanzó afuera, agarrando su brazo.

"Alfred," dijo en voz baja, "no seas un idiota. Vuelve y discúlpate. Le agradas, estoy seguro de que no te enviará a la corte marcial si-"

"¡No!" Alfred alejó su brazo. "Puede hacerme lo que quiera, ¡No dejaré que te trate así! Él… ¡No puede simplemente echarte!"

"Puede y lo hará. Alfred, Cesar es el producto de muchos años de entrenamiento en Roma. Tu pequeña muestra de desobediencia no cambiará sus pensamientos sobre mí. Todo lo que estás haciendo es dispararte a ti mismo en el pie[3]."

"No me importa, no lo haré sin ti." Alfred tomó la mano de Arthur. "Tú y yo, hemos llegado hasta aquí juntos. Me entrenaste cuando sólo era un recluta nuevo, me trajiste a Whitehall, haz salvado mi trasero por lo menos una docena de veces. Ni siquiera estaría aquí si no fuera por ti. No voy a dejarte de lado ahora."

"Aprecio lo que sientes, te lo aseguro." Arthur apretó su mano. "Pero esto es para mejor. Sólo vuelve, discúlpate y toma la promoción. Lo mereces."

"No sin ti." Alfred le miró con desesperación. "¿No podemos volver al ejército normal?"

"No estaríamos mejor ahí tampoco. La guerra terminó. Ya no hay necesidad de que las tropas americanas estén en Gran Bretaña."

"Entonces… no lo sé, ¡Hagamos algo más!"

"¿Cómo qué? No creo que seamos buenos en nada más." Arthur le sonrió débilmente. "Además, yo era tu oficial comandante. Te entrené. Vi tu potencial, ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo _quiero_ ver que te asciendan y que escales rangos."

"¡Bueno, no quiero escalar rangos en un ejército dedicado a cazar a los de tu tipo!" Gritó Alfred. "Los Hollows son una cosa – Los Nazis los usaban como un barato ejército reemplazable. ¡Pero no quiero cazar vampiros y brujas!"

"Confieso que ese es un aspecto que me preocupa," dijo Arthur calladamente. "La puerta entre los mundos se abre en Sleepy Hollow – claramente el método de la locura de Cesar. Pero… eso es sólo más motivo para que te unas. Si quiero tener ventaja sobre una respuesta militarizada a mi propia existencia, sería beneficioso para mí el tener a alguien… en el saber, por así decirlo."

Alfred frunció el ceño.

"…supongo." Pausa. "¿No volverás a Whitehall?"

"Para ser honesto, creo que estaban detrás de mí. Tienes que recordar que eran todos hombres muy listos."

"¿Detrás de ti?"

"Ah, que yo no era exactamente… normal. Serví en la Gran Guerra también, ya sabes. Supongo que alguien tenía que notar que no había envejecido un día en más de dos décadas." Mordió su labio inferior, sus dientes puntiagudos mostrándose. "Así que probablemente no debería volver por un tiempo. Después de ver la bomba que han lanzado, no creo querer ser un sujeto de pruebas."

Alfred asintió. Miró atrás hacia la tienda de Cesar.

"Ve," le urgió Arthur. "de verdad es para mejor."

"¿Qué… ¿Qué si me ordena matarte?" preguntó Alfred. "No ahora mismo - ¿Pero después de un tiempo? ¿Qué entonces?"

"Bueno, no pondría eso en duda de él," admitió Arthur. "Pero la opción descansaría últimamente en ti. ¿Tú lo harías?"

"No." Alfred negó con su cabeza. "Nunca. Nunca te haría daño, Arthur."

Arthur sonrió.

"Espero que lo mantengas, Capitán Jones." Movió sus pálidos dedos por el brazo de Alfred. "Y estás advertido – Puedo mantener mucho rencor."

**[1946]**

Alfred dejó su Jeep sobre dos espacios en el estacionamiento y fue al otro lado para abrir la puerta para la prostituta. Ya la había drogado así que ahora estaba mareada; aunque, crucialmente, aún podía caminar.

Se estaba acostumbrando a esto, perfeccionando el tiempo en el que ella caería inconsciente justo cuando Arthur llegara. Las prostitutas tenían dos funciones: una coartada para Alfred, quien era visto entrando a la posada y desaparecía en una habitación barata de atrás con ella, y una comida para Arthur. No la mataban, por supuesto, sólo la dejaban en la cama mientras aún estaba dormida. Era un modelo exitoso y funcionaba bien, aunque Alfred admitía que cada vez se sentía más y más paranoico sobre ser observado. Sabía que la mayoría de las otras tropas no pensaban que su comportamiento era sospechoso – no después de haber pasado por tantos esfuerzos para pasar como un donjuán serial – pero algunos de los antiguos, los que habían conocido a Arthur – Ivan, Søren, Gilbert – le habían mirado mal últimamente. En realidad no sabía cuánto tiempo más podrían mantener las cosas así.

Entró a la posada, sosteniendo a la chica alrededor de la cintura. Ella se tambaleaba un poco, pero el lugar – un favorito de los soldados del Ejército de Todos los Santos- estaba tan ocupado que nadie les prestó mucha atención. Rápidamente registró a Søren y Lukas en el bar y mantuvo su cabeza gacha mientras caminaba por el lugar, prácticamente arrastrando a la prostituta por el corredor. Encontró la primera habitación desocupada y abrió la puerta, empujándola dentro. La mujer estaba a punto de caer, agarrándose firmemente al camarote mientras Alfred cerraba la puerta detrás de ella y le ponía el seguro.

"¿Por qué no te acuestas un momento?" Alfred tomó su brazo y la guió a la cama con fingida educación.

"Sí, creo… que esa… es una buena idea…" Ella colapsó en la cama, apagándose como una luz. Alfred exhaló un suspiro de alivio mientras iba a abrir la ventana. Había logrado meterla dentro de la habitación a tiempo.

Abrió la ventana para que Arthur supiese donde estaba. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar. Estaba nervioso- siempre lo estaba, aterrorizado por la posibilidad de haber sido seguido, o que hubiesen seguido a Arthur, y que Ivan o Søren o Cesar romperían la puerta y agarrarían a Arthur y lo asesinarían en ese lugar y momento mientras Alfred miraba. Nadie había insinuado esta eventualidad a Alfred, nadie había sugerido que sabían que él y Arthur aún se veían – pero era bien sabido que él y Arthur habían sido cercanos durante la guerra y el vampiro había sido visto un par de veces en Sleepy Hollow en los pasados meses. Sin embargo, era rápido y poderoso y nadie había llegado ni a estar cerca de capturarlo hasta ahora.

La mitad de Alfred quería rogarle que se fuera y volviera a Inglaterra donde estaría a salvo –pero la otra mitad, su lado más fuerte y egoísta, lo quería cerca. Alfred lo extrañaba demasiado e incluso estas escasas pocas reuniones eran mejores que nada.

Estaba distraído limpiando los dientes de su motosierra con un grueso pañuelo cuando Arthur se deslizó por la ventana. Era bastante ágil y silencioso y Alfred no lo notó hasta que estaba de pie frente a él.

"¡Ah!, ¡Me asustaste!" Alfred tiró su arma y se levantó, agarrándolo para acercarlo.

"Te asustas de tu propia maldita sombra," gruñó Arthur, descansando su mejilla en el hombro de Alfred. "¿Cómo estás, viejo?"

"Estoy bien." Alfred lo apretó. "Te extraño demasiado."

"Yo también te extraño. ¿Cesar te ha tratado bien?"

"Supongo. La otra semana dijo que estaba pensando en ascenderme otra vez."

"De hecho." Arthur se alejó y le sonrió con ironía. "Bueno, debes estar haciendo algo bien."

"Supongo," Alfred dijo otra vez. Se sentía incómodo y cambió el tema. "Oye, mira, te traje algo para cenar."

Señaló la cama, donde la prostituta estaba inconsciente en su pequeño vestido rojo.

"Oh, eres _tan_ amable." Arthur lo besó en la mejilla y se alejó, acercándose a la cama.

"Oye, oye." Alfred le siguió, agarrando su muñeca y jalándolo de regreso. "Quiero un beso _de verdad_\- antes de que quedes con el sabor de la sangre en tu boca."

"Oh, está bien." Arthur hizo un mohín de parecer insultado, pero Alfred ignoró su acto, tomándolo de los codos y acercándolo nuevamente. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su esbelto frío cuerpo mientras lo besaba, sintiendo los afilados dientes del vampiro contra su lengua. Quizás él estaba provisto de placer sexual, pero Alfred sabía que le gustaba besar, por lo menos- le gustaba el sabor, la cercanía, el repiqueteo de la sangre.

Arthur eventualmente se separó con una sonrisa curva que prometía un _después_, deslizándose fuera del agarre de Alfred para acercarse a la cama. Aún lucía raro en ropa de civil para Alfred, quien estaba acostumbrado a verlo en verde caqui del ejército Británico: aún lucía peligroso entonces. En pantalones planchados y un suéter de rombos –gris hoy, aunque aparentemente tenía un armario lleno de los mismos chalecos en diferentes colores- no lucía para nada peligroso, lo que quizás era lo que causaba en Alfred un sentimiento extraño y desconcertante al verlo morder la garganta de la prostituta y comenzar a alimentarse. Se ocupó con su motosierra otra vez, sabiendo que a Arthur no le gustaba que lo vieran –pero sin querer ver tampoco. Ahora más que nunca, no le gustaba recordar lo que era Arthur. Lo hacía darse cuenta de lo temerario que era esto.

Más tarde, después de ser convencido por Arthur de "bajar esa horrible cosa", Alfred descansaba junto a él en la cama, mirando sus anillos. Se lo había puesto en su dedo por la noche- pero había comenzado a ponerlo en una cadena bajo su ropa el resto del tiempo, no queriendo que lo reconocieran como el anillo que vestía durante la guerra. Todos sabían sobre sus anillos a juego en aquel entonces; vestirlo ahora sería tan bueno como admitirlo a viva voz.

Arthur estaba lleno y satisfecho, su boca manchada de rojo. Jaló el brazo de Alfred sobre sus hombros y se restregó contra él.

"Estás cariñoso," murmuró Alfred.

"Siempre lo soy después de que he comido. Sabes eso."

"También tienes un humor raro cuando estás hambriento. Cortamente seguido por un humor asqueroso."

"Eso sólo es cuando estoy famélico."

"Aún así." Alfred suspiró. Miró a la prostituta; la había dejado en el sillón, dónde aún estaba profundamente dormida.

"¿Estás bien, amor?" preguntó Arthur. "Pareces distraído hoy."

"Estoy… estoy bien. Sólo un poco preocupado. Siempre estoy asustado de ser seguido, ¿Sabes? Ivan y Søren, la forma en que me miran a veces…"

"Si estás preocupado por mí, no lo estés." Arthur rió nasalmente. "Un vampiro de mi edad tiene sus trucos. No son enemigos para mí."

"No puedo evitarlo. Todo lo que les tomaría sería el encontrarte con la guardia baja." Alfred lo miró. "Yo sólo… no puedo soportar el pensar que puedo guiarlos a ti, Arty."

Arthur besó su sien.

"Ahora no te preocupes por eso," dijo. "Pero si te hace sentir mejor, podemos pensar en otros lugares donde encontrarnos. Conozco bastante bien Sleepy Hollow."

"Eso podría ayudar."

"Bueno, está bien, pensaremos en algo." Arthur le dio una palmadita en la mano. "¿Algo que reportar? ¿Algún nuevo progreso o armas de las que debería saber? ¿Un arma anti-vampiros?"

"Nah, nada como eso." Alfred se detuvo. "Mi, uh, mi hermano está pasando por el entrenamiento ahora."

"Es tu hermano gemelo, ¿Verdad? ¿Ese al que escribías?"

"Uh huh. Matt. Escucharon que era mi gemelo y lo ficharon."

"¿Oh?" Arthur ladeó su cabeza hacia él. "¿Y fuiste tú quien lo atrajo para que se uniera?"

Alfred negó con su cabeza.

"No. Cesar estaba haciendo una ruta de reclutamiento- hemos perdido bastantes soldados recientemente-"

"Eso es lo que ganas por atacar vampiros y hombres lobos," dijo Arthur fríamente. "Provócanos y no vamos a jugar suave."

"Lo sé, lo sé. Como sea, perdimos tantos en los primeros seis meses de operaciones fuera de Sleepy Hollow que Cesar pensó que mejor reclutaba nuevas personas. Matt se unió porque quiso. Yo no quería que se uniera, si soy honesto. Siempre ha sido tan calmado y gentil, estoy asustado de que lo maten." Alfred se encogió de hombros. "Además, siempre dijo que quería ir a la universidad."

"Bueno, debe admirarte mucho," dijo Arthur, "para seguirte en esta misión suicida."

Alfred pestañeó.

"¿Eso crees que es esto?" preguntó.

"No creo que Cesar vaya a ganar," respondió Arthur. "No si nos ataca a cuentagotas. Los superamos vastamente en número. Ni siquiera sé qué está tratando de lograr, en realidad- a menos que esté intentando matar a muchos soldados inocentes." El vampiro se encogió de hombros. "Pero a algunos les gusta una buena pelea, creo. Sé que a mí me gusta."

"… ¿Así que todo es inútil?"

"A menos que Cesar mejore su juego, sí. Pero tienes que recordar que todo esto básicamente sólo es un patético intento de enmendar los errores cometidos hace siglos por la iglesia. Después de todo, nos crearon."

Alfred estuvo callado por un momento, jugando con la mano de Alfred. Pasó su pulgar sobre sus perfectas y cuidadas uñas.

"Si no te hubiesen creado," dijo finalmente, "nunca nos hubiésemos conocido. Serías sólo un monje medieval confinado a un polvoriento y viejo libro de historia."

"Sí. El destino es una cosa graciosa, ¿No es así?"

"¿Estás feliz?"

"¿De haber sido convertido en vampiro?"

"De habernos conocido."

Arthur le miró por un momento.

"Por supuesto," dijo. "Por supuesto que lo estoy." Ladeó su cabeza. "¿No lo estás tú?"

"Lo estoy." Alfred tragó. "Te amo."

"Me alegra." Arthur se restregó contra él. "Lo vale, entonces, como ves."

Alfred miró al techo. No sabía qué más decir. Su coraje de proponer que simplemente huyeran juntos le falló. El riesgo era muy grande. Serían descubiertos- y cuando lo fueran…

No quería mencionar los planes de Cesar para la masacre de Halloween. Principalmente aún eran muchas palabras que rondaban por ahí y no quería preocupar a Arthur antes de lo necesario.

Los vampiros tienden a hacer cosas estúpidas cuando están asustados.

* * *

"No creo que pueda seguir haciendo esto." Murmuró Alfred con urgencia y sin aliento. Jaló a Arthur cerca de él, presionándolo contra la pared de un mausoleo. "Sé que me siguieron."

"¿Quién?" Arthur metió sus manos dentro de la pesada chaqueta de cuero de Alfred, buscando en sus bolsillos interiores. "Alfred, puedo olerla."

"Ivan," dijo Alfred. "Posiblemente Gilbert." Empujó las manos de Arthur, tomó la única bolsa de sangre médica. "Aquí. Sólo pude conseguir una."

"Es mucho mejor que nada." Arthur la tomó, abriéndola con los dientes. Bebió codiciosamente por un momento, sacando hasta la última gota.

"Arthur, ¿No escuchaste lo que dije?" Siseó Alfred. "Ivan me vio salir y estoy seguro de que me siguió-"

Se cortó con una aguda inhalación, quedándose muy quieto. A su lado Arthur también se puso perfectamente rígido, la bolsa vacía apretada en su puño. El viento crujió entre el viejo cementerio, acariciando las primeras hojas caídas sobre las lápidas a medio enterrar. Las ramas de los árboles que colgaban bajo se sacudieron y crujieron mientras el viento soplaba entre ellas.

Alfred exhaló, atreviéndose a mirar un poco hacia afuera e inspeccionar el cementerio. La luna estaba brillante sobre los degradados salientes de las lápidas retorcidas. No podía ver nada más.

"No puedo oler nada," dijo Arthur calladamente. "Ivan tiene un aroma distintivo- muy amargo. Debe ser todo el alcohol en su cuerpo."

"Mira quién habla." Alfred lo miró. "¿Qué hay de Søren? ¿Gilbert?"

Arthur negó con su cabeza.

"Sólo puedo olerte a ti. Estamos solos."

Alfred se relajó un poco- pero no se permitiría el ser muy complaciente.

"Bueno, sé que me vio salir. No creo que tengamos mucho tiempo."

"Dijiste que no crees poder seguir haciendo esto." Los verdes ojos de Arthur se entrecerraron. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Esto. Escapar para verte." Alfred pasó una mano entre su cabello. "Están sobre mí, sé que lo están. Esto te pone en peligro, Arthur."

"No me importa un poco de peligro," dijo Arthur. "Mientras pueda verte, lo vale-"

"No, no puedo ser yo quien los guie a ti. Nunca me perdonaría si te capturan." Alfred tocó su fría mejilla. "Mira, eres rápido y fuerte… y muy inteligente, pero sólo eres uno. Si te rodean-"

"Pensé que ustedes tenían un problema con el número."

"No desde que llegaron las armas nuevas." Alfred mordió su labio inferior. "Mira, hay… hay algo más que debería decirte. No quería preocuparte, pensé que Cesar sólo estaba diciendo cosas drásticas, pero ahora parece que de verdad es lo que pasará…"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Una masacre en Halloween. Cesar dice que la barrera entre los mundos desaparece en esa noche- que por eso la gente viste tradicionalmente disfraces que asusten, para asustar a los espíritus. Los planes de Cesar son el movilizarse al mundo de los Expulsados y-"

"El Declive," dijo Arthur débilmente.

"¿Qué?"

"Se llama El Declive- en la víspera de Todos los Santos, los humanos toman armas contra las criaturas que vagan en su mundo. Con la barrera fuera, muchos se confunden o pierden y terminan en el territorio de los humanos."

"¿Esto ha pasado antes?"

"Justo hasta la Revolución Industrial, cuando la gente se volvió más pragmática y dejó de creer en fantasmas y brujas." Arthur miró los ojos de Alfred. "Antes de eso era la noche más sangrienta del año."

"Bueno, Cesar está planeando traerla de vuelta," dijo Alfred, tomando la mano de Arthur. "Arty, escúchame. Quiero que te vayas. No vuelvas a la Tierra de los Expulsados. Incluso si te ofrece protección veintiún horas al día, no importara ni un peso en Halloween.[4] Vuelve a Inglaterra, escóndete ahí."

"¿Vendrás conmigo?" Preguntó Arthur. "Podríamos ir a Londres, me escondí ahí por siglos-"

"No puedo." Alfred negó con la cabeza. "No mientras Matt aún sea parte del Ejército de Todos los Santos. Necesito estar aquí para protegerlo. Además, no puedo sólo desaparecer como tú. Ya estás muerto- nadie nota si desapareces y apareces en el ejército cada ciertas décadas."

"Pero yo-"Arthur se detuvo, quedando rígido. Puso su dedo sobre sus labios: Alfred no se atrevió a hacer ni un ruido, su corazón martilleando.

"_Ivan_," exhaló Arthur.

Alfred sintió el pánico comenzar a inflarse dentro de él, pero asintió, determinado a mantener su cabeza fría.

"Ve," susurró. "Ve a la puerta. Lo retrasaré- _detenerlo_ si es que debo." Su mano se apretó alrededor de la cuerda de su motosierra.

Arthur movió sus ojos de arriba hacia abajo desde la aserruchada cuchilla hasta la cara de Alfred.

"¿Qué hay sobre nosotros?" Comenzó a alejarse, manteniéndose cerca de la pared del mausoleo. "¿Cómo-"

Alfred lo agarró del cuello de su camisa, besándolo con fuerza y empujándolo lejos, enviándolo a tropezones por las escaleras del mausoleo.

"¡Vete!" le urgió.

Arthur se enderezó, le miró una última vez y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Se desvaneció por el borde de la desmoronada tumba y Alfred, unos pasos atrás, no podía ver ni un rastro de él cuando también emergió. Ivan debía estar cerca, notó con pesar, dado que Arthur había huido tan complacientemente.

Deslizó su sierra desde su hombro y la alistó, aferrando la cuerda en su puño ardiente mientras caminaba sobre las crujientes hojas del camino. Se negaba a cargar una de las nuevas armas de fuego- especializadas y multipropósito que disparaban estacas y balas de plata. Le recordaban lo que estaban peleando de verdad y hasta ahora había logrado continuar pretendiendo que el enemigo eran aún los Nazis.

Encontró a Ivan sentado en un gran monumento de una familia de muchas generaciones. Estaba fumando un cigarro, su arma colgada sobre su hombro; aún cargaba esa vieja tubería también, colgaba limpiamente en su cinturón.

"Buenas tardes, Fredka." Sonrió mientras Alfred se acercaba. "Una hermosa noche para cazar, _da_?"

"La mejor que he visto en un tiempo." Alfred caminó pasando de él, yendo hacia las puertas; había dejado su Jeep afuera del cementerio y planeaba una salida rápida.

"¿Conseguiste algo?"[5] preguntó Ivan cortésmente.

Alfred se detuvo. Él sabía. Ivan sabía, él sabía.

"Desafortunadamente no," dijo fríamente.

"Una lástima."

"Lo es."

"Quizás Gilbert y Søren tienen mejor suerte que nosotros," murmuró Ivan.

"¿Oh?" Alfred peleó para mantener su nivel de voz. "¿Están en esta área?"

"Cerca." Ivan se encogió de hombros. "Después de todo, te seguimos- aquí es donde estás."

"No sé qué esperan encontrar," dijo Alfred con frialdad.

Ivan sonrió.

"Insultas mi inteligencia," dijo. "Pero está bien. Vamos a ver quién ríe cuando sometamos a Kirkland a la cámara de tortura y te hagamos mirar."

Alfred bufó. (Aunque las palabras de Ivan le hicieron tener un escalofrío).

"¿Y esperas que crea que están actuando por órdenes del General Cesar?"

"No lo hacemos. Eres el favorito de Cesar- él no escucharía ni una palabra en tu contra." Ivan le envió una mirada fea. "Incluso si te acuestas con un _nosferatu_."

"No tienes prueba de eso." Alfred se alejó caminando. "Buenas noches, Ivan."

"¡Espero destrozarlo en frente tuyo!" Le gritó Ivan alegremente.

Alfred lo ignoró, haciendo crujir las hojas mientras caminaba al Jeep. No podía arriesgarse a caer en las burlas de Ivan, no podía perder su control, no así de cerca de la masacre propuesta por Cesar.

Matthew lo esperaba en el Jeep donde lo había dejado. Era aún nuevo en el Ejército de Todos los Santos, aún un soldado raso, muchos rangos bajo su gemelo, y por lo tanto, bajo sus órdenes. Alfred no pudo evitar contarle a Matthew sobre Arthur: Le había escrito sobre él durante la guerra, contándole todo sobre él- incluso el hecho de que era u vampiro. En retrospectiva, gruñía a sí mismo, debió guardarse esas cosas.

"¿Lo viste?" preguntó Matthew, abriendo la puerta del conductor para él.

"Sí." Alfred entró y tiró la motosierra al asiento de atrás. "Sólo por un poco. Sabía que Ivan me había seguido así que no tuvimos tiempo."

"¿Te pilló?" Matthew entró al lado del pasajero, cerrando la puerta.

"No." Alfred encendió el Jeep y lo dirigió por la cuneta. "Aunque no me hubiese gustado alargarlo más. Estuvo cerca."

"… ¿Le dijiste sobre Halloween?"

"Sí. Si tiene algo de sentido común se irá de aquí. Le dije que volviera a Inglaterra."

"¿Crees que lo hará?"

"Eso espero."

"¿Qué si no lo ves nunca más?"

Alfred estaba callado, concentrado en el camino. Las calles estaban vacías, empañadas con un brillo verdoso de las lámparas de gas.

"¿Al?"

"No lo sé," Dijo Alfred silenciosamente. "Supongo que no quiero pensar en ello. Sólo lo quiero a salvo- y no está seguro aquí."

"Sólo está aquí porque tú estás aquí."

"Lo sé." Alfred tembló desesperadamente. "Pero no puedo renunciar ahora. O sea, estás aquí-"

"Puedo cuidarme solo, Al."

"Igual no me sentiría bien. Además, no creo que Cesar me dejaría ir, incluso si lo pidiera."

"Probablemente no. Piensa muy bien de ti."

"Heh." Alfred lo miró. "Como sea, no puedo pensar en qué más hacer. La guerra se acabó. Ser un soldado es la única cosa que sé hacer."

"Supongo que te queda perfecto." Matthew miró frente a él. "Puedes matar con completa satisfacción- y no tengo que ayudarte a enterrar la evidencia."

"Eso fue hace mucho tiempo," dijo Alfred rígidamente.

"Sólo cinco años." Matthew lo miró. "No te preocupes, nunca le he dicho a nadie."

"Bien." Alfred se encogió de hombros. "Además, sólo fueron tres tipos de la calle. Nadie los extraña. No soy estúpido."

"¿Arthur lo sabe?"

"No, nunca le dije. N… no sabía qué pensaría de mí."

"¿No sabías lo que un _vampiro_ pensaría de ti?"

"Los vampiros no matan por diversión. Es instinto." Alfred negó con su cabeza. "Ah, es difícil de explicar. Sólo no quería que pensara mal de mí. Él es… bueno, él es tan… tan listo y brillante, ha vivido durante toda esta sorprendente historia, ha leído todos esos grandes libros, tiene esos increíbles ojos verdes… No es como nadie que haya conocido, o sea, supongo que tiene una ventaja injusta porque ha vivido durante tanto tiempo, pero-"

"Estás muy mal, Al." Matthew frunció el ceño. "No sé qué harás si _nunca_ lo vieras otra vez."

Alfred no dijo nada.

"Aún así confío en ti," continuo Matthew. "Apuesto que podías elegir chicas lindas en Inglaterra- pero _tuviste_ que volver con un maldito vampiro."

"Dices "volver" como si lo hubiese llevado a casa con mamá." Bufó Alfred. "¿Lo imaginas?"

"Pagaría por verlo."

"No podrías pagarlo."

Se detuvieron en la vieja mansión que servía como base del Ejército de Todos los Santos. Alfred estacionó el Jeep en línea con el torcido pavimento. Matthew iba a salir, Alfred lo agarró del brazo.

"Oye. Matt." Miró duramente a su gemelo. "… sabes que confío en ti, ¿No? Por eso es que siempre te cuento estas cosas."

"Seguro, Al." Matthew se veía aproblemado.

"Bueno, de verdad necesito que no cuentes lo de Arthur."

"Sabes que no le diría a nadie. Nunca le he dicho a nadie antes, incluso cuando me escribías cartas durante la guerra."

"Lo sé. Sé que no eres estúpido." Alfred exhaló. "Pero las cosas… están comenzando a ponerse peligrosas. Yo… admito que no estaría sorprendido si Cesar estuviera preparando la ofensiva de Halloween directamente para Arthur."

"¿Y qué harás en Halloween?" preguntó Matthew.

"Lo que mejor hago, supongo," Respondió Alfred. "Y espero por Dios que Arthur no se meta."

* * *

Las victorias fueron muchas, pero también hubo bajas. La noche fue un total baño de sangre, con muchos civiles capturados en el ataque. Los muertos fueros puestos en línea, categorizados: Ejército, Sobrenatural, Casualidad Civil. El proceso de identificación iba a ser uno largo.

"¿Lo valió, señor?" Preguntó Alfred calladamente.

El General Cesar, ayudando a un soldado con el hombro dislocado, asintió agudamente.

"Sí," dijo con su acento marcado. "Hemos sembrado el miedo a esas bestias de vuelta en los residentes de Sleepy Hollow, por lo menos. Su complacencia se representa en números vastos; este lugar es un criadero. Ahora que han visto lo que estos monstruos son capaces de hacer, nos ofrecerán un mayor apoyo."

Alfred frunció el ceño.

"Pero nosotros empezamos," señaló.

"No te me pongas suave, Jones." Cesar le dio una palmada en el hombro. "Ve a conseguir más lonas del Jeep."

"Señor." Se saludaron. Cesar se volteó y fue a la plaza principal; no había mucho lugar para descansar con los cuerpos que continuaban llegando.

Arthur, hasta ahora, no estaba entre ellos.

El amanecer estaba cubriendo el cielo sobre los altos edificios, luciendo grisáceo-anaranjado entre las chuecas tejas. Su sombra estaba más allá de él en los adoquines mientras caminaba solo de vuelta al Jeep. Tenía un corte sobre su ojo, ardiendo, recién empezando a cicatrizar, y otro en su quijada que dolía como si ya estuviese infectado. Su recuento de cuerpos fue veintidós.

Su sombra se deformó. Súbitamente tenía dos cabezas y brazos extras. Se volteó, aguantando el aliento tras sus dientes.

Era Arthur. El vampiro estaba de pie, solo, en medio de la calle, prístino, en un chaleco formal de terciopelo rojo y corbata de seda gris.

"¡Arthur!" El corazón de Alfred dio un latido. "¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?"

"Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien," dijo Arthur. "La noche fue sangrienta."

Alfred miró alrededor, inspeccionado, antes de agarrar la mano de Arthur y jalarlo a una calle adyacente, oscura y torcida.

"¿Estás loco?" siseó, agónico. "¿Tienes la más mínima idea-"

"Tenía que verte." Arthur tocó su mejilla. "Hubo tantos soldados asesinados anoche, muchos de ellos gravemente mutilados…"

"Lo sé." Alfred presionó su mano sobre la de Arthur. "Te dije que volvieras a Inglaterra. Pensé que te habías ido, han pasado semanas desde que te vi."

"He intentado pasar desapercibido. No quería preocuparte. Pero no podía irme antes de este desastre de Halloween. Estaba destinado a ser un baño de sangre."

"Cesar está loco."

"Ya sabías eso."

Alfred exhaló.

"Sí, lo sé." Mordió su labio. "… Estoy bastante seguro de que estaba detrás de ti. Por lo menos tu eras el gran premio."

"Bueno, tendrá que probar suerte el año que viene, ¿No es así?"

"No digas cosas como esa."

"Bueno, sabes que no se dará por vencido."

"No." Alfred lo rodeó con sus brazos, manteniéndolo cerca. "Sé que no lo hará. Pero no dejaré que te capture."

"Qué heroico."

Arthur sonrió, inclinando su cara hacia arriba; y Alfred bajó su cuello, capturando la boca del vampiro en un beso. Lo abrazó estrechamente, rastrillando el grueso cabello rubio en la parte posterior de su cuero cabelludo con su mano. Arthur se apoyó contra él, pareciendo soltarse en sus brazos.

Se besaron larga y duramente por un momento, Alfred disfrutando su sabor polvoriento, no queriendo que terminara; pero entonces Arthur se alejó, besando más abajo, pasando su lengua sobre la quijada de Alfred. Alfred sintió ardor mientras el húmedo calor pasaba sobre su herida, haciéndolo sisear, trató de empujar a Arthur.

"Arty," Advirtió. "_Arthur_." Podía sentirlo deshaciendo sus costras con la lengua. "… ¿Estás hambriento?"

Antes esto Arthur se alejó- pero con visible esfuerzo. Pasó su lengua sobre sus dientes.

"Lo estoy," admitió. "Han sido algunos días."

Alfred tragó, pasando sus dedos sobre la herida.

"M-mira, si tú de verdad… ya sabes, estás tan hambriento, puedes tomar un poco-"

"No." Arthur se alejó, poniendo sus manos arriba como defensa contra Alfred. "No, no puedo. No de ti. P-probé un poco antes-"

"Confío en ti."

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

"No puedo ser confiado," dijo calladamente. "Tu sabor… es demasiado. Ivan tuvo que sacarme la última vez, ¿Recuerdas?"

"Eso fue hace años."

"Te aseguro que no he cambiado." Arthur dejó salir un suspiro; Alfred vio sus puños apretarse y soltarse.

"… ¿Arty?"

"D-debería irme." Arthur le sonrió débilmente. "Antes de que haga algo de lo que me arrepienta. Ha sido una noche larga."

"Sí." Alfred se detuvo- entonces se sacó su chaqueta de bombardero de cuero y la puso alrededor de Arthur. "Para que te mantengas a salvo."

Arthur la tomó, acercándola más a sí mismo, el pelo del cuello erizándose contra sus blancas mejillas.

"¿Esto es un adiós, Alfred?"

"No para siempre," Prometió Alfred. "Pero después de esta noche… ya no es seguro para ti." Tocó la barbilla de Arthur. "_Por favor_."

Arthur se mantuvo en silencio. El reloj de la ciudad comenzó a marcar las cinco, los repiques flotando sobre el cielo inmóvil. Alfred miró hacia la torre del reloj, mordiendo su labio. Sabía que debería tomar las lonas y volver antes de que Cesar enviara a alguien a buscarlo.

"Esto es mi culpa," dijo Arthur, enterrando su cara en el grueso cuello peludo.

"¿Qué cosa?" Alfred volvió a mirarlo.

"Esto. En ese entonces… si no te hubiese mentido, hubiese podido engendrarte. Hubieses sido mío entonces." Arthur le miró a los ojos. "Y no tendríamos que estar en lados opuestos."

"Es muy tarde ahora." Alfred no quería hablar sobre ello.

"Lo sé. Pero me arrepiento."

"No lo hagas." Alfred se inclinó, besándolo otra vez, rápido y brusco. "No mires hacia atrás." Otro beso. "Aún tenemos un futuro juntos, Arthur."

"¿Eso crees?" susurró Arthur. "¿Después de esta noche?"

"Lo creo." Alfred acercó su mano dentro de su camisa, sacando el anillo y su cadena. "Mientras tengamos estos. Hay otras formas de hacer promesas, ¿Recuerdas?"

Arthur miró al suyo descansando en su dedo.

"Sí," dijo.

"Entonces no lo olvides." Alfred lo besó en la mejilla y siguió caminando. Lo sintió rozar su mano, dedos fríos hormigueando sobre su palma.

No miró hacia atrás.

* * *

Alfred despertó de su rápido ensueño con un grito. Abrió los ojos, intentando respirar, y encontró que tenía la sensación de balancearse hacia atrás y hacia adelante, la habitación damasco torciéndose y enderezando nuevamente.

El jalón de cabello lo hizo darse cuenta de que alguien lo estaba sosteniendo en el aire- o a su cabeza, por lo menos.

"¡Matthew, no había terminado!" dijo de mal humor. "No pude recuperar todos mis recuerdos."

"No fue Matthew quien cortó la conexión." Una voz calmada, suave y práctica. Alfred la reconoció de sus desenterradas memorias.

"¿Kiku?" preguntó, esforzando sus ojos para mirar sobre el hombro que no tenía.

"Ah, me recuerdas." El Doctor Kiku Honda volteó su mano para que la cabeza de Alfred lo encarara; Matthew estaba detrás de él, luciendo un poco avergonzado.

"Seguro." Alfred quería encogerse de hombros, pero no podía. "O sea, lo sé. El ingeniero del Ejército de Todos los Santos, ¿Verdad?"

"Es correcto." Kiku inclinó su cabeza. "Y como el ingeniero en jefe, debo protestar ante tu típica técnica temeraria, Alfred."

Alfred hizo un puchero.

"Estaba funcionando," dijo. "Recuperé mis memorias. Bueno, la mayoría de ellas."

"Es lo mismo," dijo Kiku enérgicamente, "dado a las técnicas de preservación usadas en tu cuerpo- y la mágica cualidad de tu reanimación a manos de Kirkland, he interrumpido el proceso. Es muy peligroso.

"¿Pero cómo demonios se supone que le encuentre sentido a todo esto si no tengo mis memorias?" discutió Alfred. "Además, por lo que he visto, ustedes parecen como los chicos malos."

Matthew parecía consternado.

"¿Qué te hace decir eso?" preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

"El primer Declive fue sin provocaciones," dijo Alfred. "El General Cesar es sólo un loco-"

"Él estaría muy decepcionado al oírte decir eso," dijo Kiku firmemente. "Está volviendo de Roma mientras hablamos. Hablamos por telegrama sobre su reaparición."

"No quiero verlo," dijo Alfred fríamente.

"¿Por qué?" Matthew sonaba exasperado. "¿Por el vampiro?"

"¿Qué es lo que todos ustedes tienen contra Arthur?" Espetó Alfred. "Incluso con la mitad de mis memorias, ¡No lo entiendo! ¡No ha hecho nada!"

"¡Aparte de asesinarte y cortarte la cabeza!"

"Yo-"

"Suficiente," Cortó Kiku secamente. "Habrá tiempo de sobra para esto." Le pasó la cabeza de Alfred a Matthew. "Cóselo de vuelta, cabo."

"Señor."

Kiku asintió y salió de la habitación. Su uniforme gris era de cuello alto, muy severo, dándole un aire altivo.

"Parece divertido," gruñó Alfred, sosteniendo su propia cabeza mientras Matthew manipulaba la gruesa aguja y el fuerte y claro hilo.

"Sólo está enojado porque tocamos sus cosas sin preguntar," dijo Matthew.

"Esto no es cosa suya- _es mi cuerpo._"

"Aún así, es un maniático del orden. Tiene todo en su lugar, ya sabes. Debimos haber preguntado."

"No debería tener que preguntar si es mi-"

"¿Duele?" Matthew había comenzado a coser, jalando fuerte de la cuerda.

"No puedo sentirlo," dijo Alfred.

"Bien. Mantén tu cabeza quieta para no coserla chueca."

Alfred se quedó callado por un largo momento, mirando su cuerpo original tendido sobre la camilla mientras Matthew cosía su cabeza de vuelta en su improvisado cuerpo hecho a mano. Era un sentimiento raro- especialmente ahora que conocía tantas de las memorias que su cuerpo había vivido. Esas manos habían sostenido cerca a Arthur, ese corazón había latido ante la posibilidad de ser capturado con él. Ese era el cuerpo que lo había traicionado, ese- una vez desvirgado- lo había separado de él por no poder ser engendrado por Arthur.

Miró al anillo atiborrado en el grande dedo de su mano izquierda. Lo reconocía ahora- era el anillo de la promesa, ese de la caja en 1944. Nunca le había quedado perfecto, pero esta no era la mano para la que estaba destinado.

"¿Por qué crees que lo hizo, Matt?"

Matthew frunció el ceño.

"¿Qué, te refieres a por qué te disparó y después cortó tu cabeza?"

"Sí, eso."

"Ahh, no lo sé. Pensé que tú sabrías. Era _tu_ novio… o algo… así."

"No recuperé todos mis recuerdo. O sea, lo que vi… no puedo pensar en por qué lo hizo. Nosotros… éramos tan cercanos. Estaba enamorado de él, Matt."

"¿Aún lo estás?" Matthew terminó de coser y cortó el hilo de un mordisco.

Alfred sobó su cuello, sintiendo las nuevas costuras- no tan limpias como las de Arthur. Miró su anillo.

"No lo sé." Miró a su cuerpo nuevamente. "O sea… no sé si debería. El blanco en mi memoria es obviamente cuando terminamos."

"No sé por qué terminaron exactamente," dijo Matthew. "Sé que te enojaste con él porque no se iba de Sleepy Hollow aunque continuabas diciéndole."

"Espera, ¿Aún así no se fue?"

"Obviamente no," dijo Matthew. "dado que aún está aquí."

"… supongo."

"Y además está también-"

Matthew fue interrumpido cuando un gran golpe hizo eco entre la gran mansión, seguido de una ronda de balas. Súbitamente había muchos gritos.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?" Preguntó Alfred, mirando a Matthew ponerse rígido.

"Creo que estamos bajo ataque." Matthew sacó su arma y sacó el seguro. "Deberías quedarte aquí."

"Claro que no." Alfred lo siguió y fueron a la puerta. "Quiero ver quién es tan loco como para venir aquí con el lugar lleno de soldados armados."

"En realidad eligieron un buen momento," dijo Matthew sombríamente. "Son las tres en punto. Muchos de nuestros oficiales de alto rango aún están patrullando."

Había muchos gritos y chillidos viniendo del gran salón varios pisos abajo. Matthew retomó el paso, Alfred corriendo a su lado, y juntos serpentearon de vuelta por el balcón el ala este, bajando las escaleras hasta el primer piso. Ante ellos se extendía la gran escalera, y abajo, el pasillo de entrada.

Cinco soldados estaban en el piso de la pelada alfombra en varios estado de desmembramiento. Tres estaban muertos, dos retorciéndose y gimiendo con partes perdidas. Aparte de eso estaba silencioso, sin signos del asaltante.

"¿Ya se ha ido?" susurró Alfred.

Pero Matthew negó con la cabeza.

"Esto fue hecho con una espada," dijo silencioso, "así que o fue el Jinete sin Cabeza o…" miró a Alfred. "Tu amigo Arthur."

Alfred pestañeó.

"¿Arthur?" negó con la cabeza. "P-pero no puede ser, le di algo para dormir-"

"¡Contra maniobra cuarenta y dos!" gritó Matthew hacia el aparato en su muñeca. "¡Repito, contra maniobra cuarenta y dos!"

Hubo un momento de retraso; y entonces la sala completa quedó a oscuras. Hubo un fuerte zumbido y poderosas luces púrpuras, dos en el piso y dos en el techo, expandiéndose, dándole a la cansada puerta de entrada un brillo etéreo y violeta.

En la escalera, ni a diez metros de ellos, estaba Arthur, la espada empuñada. Claramente había parado de súbito, alarmado al ser despojado de su cubierta. Sin embargo, su apariencia, fue tan repentina que Alfred saltó lejos de él, su corazón acelerado.

"El escudo de espejo," dijo Matthew fríamente. "Siempre un truco favorito tuyo. Desafortunadamente para ti, hemos creado una contra maniobra."

"Que inteligentes son," respondió Arthur con desagrado.

"Ar-Arthur, ¿Cómo…?" Alfred lo miró y él le miró. "¡Te drogué!"

"No lo suficiente."

Alfred miró la espada que aferraba la mano del vampiro.

"¿Esa es la espada con la que me sacaste la cabeza?" preguntó.

"Así es," dijo Arthur, cortante. Miró a Matthew. "Creo que la usaré para hacer lo mismo con tu hermano."

Se movió, lanzándose por las escaleras, la cuchilla brillando-

"¡No!" Alfred se tiró frente a Matthew, protegiéndolo. "¡No te dejaré!"

Arthur se detuvo de golpe, dejando caer la espada a su lado. Estaba en el escalón más alto, a no más de medio metro de distancia. Dejó escapar un gruñido de exasperación.

"¡Tú!" Espetó salvajemente hacia Matthew. "¡Siempre te interponer entre nosotros!"

"Es mi _hermano_," dijo Alfred, iracundo. "¿Qué esperas?"

Arthur no dijo nada. Después de un tenso momento, alejó su espada.

"Ven a casa conmigo," dijo. "Ahora."

"Sólo si prometes no herir a Matthew," dijo Alfred.

Arthur inclinó su cabeza.

"Tienes mi palabra."

"Bien." Alfred se alejó de su gemelo, uniéndose a Arthur en la escalera. Miró al vampiro atentamente por un momento, pero parecía que mantendría su palabra, ya sin tener intenciones de partir a Matthew en dos.

Matthew, sin embargo, tenía otras ideas.

"No crees que te dejaremos ir, ¿Verdad?" preguntó agudamente. "Mataste a tres de nuestros hombres y heriste a dos más-"

"Daño colateral," dijo Arthur despectivamente, comenzando a bajar los escalones.

"¡Al, no vayas con él!" Llamó Matthew desesperadamente. "¡Lo has traído justo hacia nosotros…!"

Arthur se detuvo en seco. Se volteó, miró a Matthew, luego a Alfred.

"¿Justo hacia ellos?" preguntó peligrosamente. "¿Esto fue deliberado?"

"¡No!" Alfred negó con la cabeza. "Yo no… sólo quería recuperar mi memoria, ¡No pensé que me seguirías!"

"¿Entonces qué significa esto?"

"Significa, _nosferatu_, que eres nuestro."

El cargado acento atravesó a Alfred, enviándole un escalofrío. Se volteó, encontrando a Ivan en el balcón de arriba con el rifle apuntando y listo. Varios soldados más también se habían reunido, todos con armas blandidas, dedos en los gatillos.

"Braginski," dijo Matthew bruscamente, "conoces las nuevas órdenes. El General Cesar quiere capturar vivo a Kirkland."

Alfred frunció el ceño, mirando a Matthew. Incluso con un trozo de su memoria perdida, eso no sonaba bien para él.

"¿Vivo?" repitió. "¿Para qué?"

"Para pruebas, supongo," cortó Arthur; sacó su Browning, apuntando a Ivan. "¡Nadie me toma prisionero, Braginski!"

Apretó un disparo, pero Ivan era muy rápido, rodando lejos mientras la bala astillaba la barandilla. Los otros soldados se irguieron, alineando sus armas-

"¡No, armas abajo!" ordenó Matthew, levantando su mano. "¡Dije bajen sus armas! ¡Lo necesitamos vivo!"

Arthur dio otro disparo de advertencia, haciendo que el candelabro se balanceara, antes de tomar el brazo de Alfred y hui, tomando las escaleras de dos y tres a la vez.

"¡Al!" llamó Matthew. "!Al, espera!"

Alfred no se detuvo- pero miró hacia atrás, justo a tiempo para ver a Ivan llegando al lado de Matthew y disparando su arma. La estaca, de plata aerodinámica con una punta de madera, salió de la pistola con un crujido, yendo directamente hacia Arthur. Alfred extendió su mano, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para detenerla: entró en la espalda de Arthur con un chorro de sangre negra, Alfred sólo pudo agarrar la cola de la misma, evitando que entrara por completo. Quemó su mano mientras invertía el movimiento y la lanzaba hacia el otro lado, echándola a un lado; pero Arthur cayó, aterrizando en una pila en el escalón inferior. Dio un gemido de agonía y se acurrucó, aferrándose a su corazón.

"¡Dije vivo!" explotó Matthew.

"Está vivo," dijo Ivan sin importancia.

"¡Porque Alfred la detuvo!"

"Ah, sí. Fredka. ¿Qué otro milagro realizará ahora?"

Alfred cayó a sus rodillas junto al vampiro que temblaba.

"¿Arthur?" puso su mano sobre él y sintió humedad saliendo; su mano volvió negra. "… ¿No puedes curarte?"

Arthur simplemente dio un jadeo sin aliento, rodado sobre su frente. Estiró una temblorosa mano y trató de levantarse y colapsó nuevamente.

"Los vampiros no pueden curarse de una estaca en el corazón," Le dijo Ivan. "Incluso no de una que no entró por completo."

Alfred apretó sus puños, parándose frente a Arthur.

"Al, tráelo con nosotros," dijo Matthew, comenzando a bajar las escaleras. "Kiku puede estabilizarlo-"

"¿Por qué?, ¿Para que puedan torturarlo?" Espetó Alfred. Puso su brazo bajo Arthur y lo subió sobre su hombro, tomando el Browning del cinturón del vampiro mientras se levantaba. Ladeó la pistola y la apuntó, deteniendo a Matthew en la escalera.

"Quédate donde estás, Matt. Todos ustedes, quédense donde están."

"Alfred-" comenzó Matthew.

"Esa no es una amenaza, Jones," dijo Ivan fríamente. "Te superamos por número."

Alfred exhaló.

"Bien." Levantó el arma a su propia cabeza en vez de ello, sintiendo el frío metal contra su sien. "¿Y qué hay sobre esto? Cesar no estaría feliz contigo."

Ivan bufó.

"No lo harías," dijo.

"¿No lo haría?"

"E incluso si lo haces," dijo Ivan, "Supongo que vas a revivir. Estás, después de todo, muerto."

"¿Estás dispuesto a correr el riesgo?" Alfred puso su dedo sobre el gatillo.

Los ojos de Ivan se entrecerraron.

"Al, no hagas esto," rogó Matthew. "Eres uno de los nuestros. Kirkland te mató, ¡No le debes nada!"

"No escogeré un lado hasta que sepa todo," dijo Alfred fríamente.

"¡Entonces danos a Kirkland y volveremos a ponerte con tu cuerpo!"

Alfred titubeó- antes de levantar su arma nuevamente.

"¿Qué es lo que Cesar quiere con él?" demandó.

"Oh, ¡Dios, Al, no lo sé!" Estalló Matthew. "Nos dio nuevas órdenes que seguir cuando reportamos tu reanimación. ¡No sé lo que quiere!"

"Me quiere vivo," dijo Alfred, comenzando a retroceder hacia la puerta. "A Arthur también."

"Sí, supongo que eso quiere." Matthew lo vio moverse. "Alfred, por Dios, hablemos de esto como razonables-"

"¿Seres humanos?" bufó Alfred. "Excepto que ya no soy uno, ¿No?"

"Eso no significa que te trataremos diferente," dijo Matthew.

"Eso es precisamente lo que Cesar le hizo a Arthur," Espetó Alfred.

"Kirkland es un monstruo," Dijo Ivan cortésmente desde el rellano.

"Entonces yo también lo soy," respondió Alfred, retrocediendo hacia la fría y fresca noche. "Así que hasta que sepa qué demonios está pasando, creo que tomaré lado con los de mi tipo."

"¡Pero eres uno de nosotros!" Gritó Matthew mientras Alfred se volteaba y huía. "¡_Alfred_!"

Esta vez Alfred no miró hacia atrás, corriendo por las escaleras de piedra y a través del vacío patio hacia el Jeep de Matthew. Lo había visto dejar las puertas sin seguro y las llaves puestas- una práctica común, ahora que recordaba, para acomodar las salidas a toda velocidad. Abrió una puerta y puso a Arthur dentro antes de cambiarse al asiento del conductor. Podía oír a la turba de Todos los Santos luchando para ir tras ellos y no perdió tiempo, poniendo en marcha el motor, virando sobre la grava y a la carretera. Cerró la puerta mientras se enderezaba, golpeando su pie hacia abajo. En el espejo retrovisor podía ver todos los abrigos grises acumulándose en el patio, dirigidos por Matthew e Ivan. No tenían ni una oportunidad de alcanzarlos.

Miró a Arthur mientras el Jeep rugía sobre el pasto. El vampiro estaba echado sobre la ventana del pasajero, respirando con dificultad, una mano sujetando su corazón. El respaldo del asiento estaba manchado negro.

"¿Arty?" preguntó. "¿Estás bien?"

Arthur abrió sus ojos un poco. Eran sorprendentemente verdes en contraste con su blanca piel.

"No sé… si debería… agr-agradecerte o maldecirte," dijo con voz rasposa.

"No quería que esto pasara," dijo Alfred. "No se suponía que debieras seguirme, estúpido." Frunció el ceño, conduciendo el Jeep a una calle estrecha; era un viaje a saltos a esta velocidad. "Como sea, ¿Cómo demonios me encontraste?"

Pero Arthur no respondió; dio un súbito jadeo fuerte y tosió, sangre negra haciendo espuma en su labio inferior.

"Demonios." Alfred desvió el Jeep en una esquina, enviando a un gato chillando detrás de un basurero. "No te preocupes, yo… encontraré ayuda."

La puerta estaba delante de ellos al final del callejón torcido; y Alfred no tenía ninguna intención de parar y dejar el Jeep atrás. Rugió a través de la estrecha puerta, perdiendo un espejo lateral, y se sacudió por el puente hacia el denso bosque de la Tierra de los Expulsados. Encendió las luces mientras pasaban vibrando entre los monstruosos árboles negros, ahora con centauros inquietantes y unicornios en vez de gatos. Podía ver el suave resplandor de Las Marchas de Medianoche adelante.

Sabía exactamente a dónde estaba yendo.

* * *

**Autora:** Jajajaja, ¡lo siento por lo largo! T.T

El General Cesar es Roma, por supuesto. De verdad desearía que Hima le diera un nombre humano a _todos_ los personajes…

xXx

¿Lo siente? ¡¿LO SIENTE?! Yo lo siento, en mis pobres dedos, fueron 13.700 palabras, 40 páginas, y ahora, con su permiso, iré a morir por un rato, son las 4 de la mañana.

Necesito una beta, espero que esto no esté lleno de errores de dedo.

Bye ;-;


	8. Parte VIII

**The Waning (El declive) **

**[1]**** Camas de flores:** Son trozos o parches de tierra donde sólo crecen flores.

**[2] Bocados de Murciélago:** Es el nombre del cereal xD

**Parte VIII**

Alfred pateó la puerta de la tienda de Yao y casi se cae en las escaleras con Arthur desmayado en sus brazos.

"¡Ayuda!" gritó, inquietando a las aves y dragones en sus elevadas jaulas. "¡Yao!, Por favor, ¡Necesito tu ayuda!"

"¿Qué es toda esta conmoción?" Preguntó Yao de mal humor, asomando su cabeza a través de la pared del fondo. "¡¿Por qué perturbas mis cosas?!"

"¡Por favor, es Arthur!" Alfred sostuvo a Arthur en frente. "¡Le dieron con una estaca y no puede recuperarse!"

Yao frunció el ceño, caminando el trecho a través de la pared.

"¿En el corazón?" Preguntó.

"S-sí- pero no entró por completo. La atrapé antes de que… bueno, lo-"

"¿Por qué viniste conmigo?" Preguntó Yao, mirándolo con ojos agudos.

"B-bueno, no parece que haya ninguna clase de hospital por aquí…" Alfred se encogió de hombros con desesperación. "¡Eres la única persona que pensé podría saber qué hacer! "¡Por favor, tienes que ayudarlo!"

Yao retrocedió.

"Tráelo aquí," Dijo. "Le echaré un vistazo. Sin embargo, no puedo prometer nada."

Alfred asintió, siguiendo al espíritu hacia la habitación trasera. Era una pequeña bodega atiborrada hasta arriba con jarros y cajas; había una mesa en el medio, con todo tipo de herramientas, cuchillos y mecanismos de trituración en un extremo. Aquí, claramente, era donde Yao hacía sus varios polvos y pociones.

El espíritu sacudió algunas patas secas de araña y cascabeles de serpiente, dándole una palmada a la superficie de la mesa.

"Déjalo aquí arriba," ordenó.

Alfred obedeció, dejando a Arthur sobre su espalda en la mesa.

"Espera." Frunció el ceño. "Debería darlo vuelta, entró por su espalda-"

"No hay necesidad." Yao le hizo un gesto para que se quedara atrás, antes de meter su traslucida mano en el pecho de Arthur. El vampiro, respirando rasposo, no tuvo reacción alguna a la intrusión.

"Pensé que sólo querías drogarlo," dijo Yao, sintiendo el interior del pecho.

"¡Lo hice!"

"¿Le diste todo el paquete?"

"No- parecía que era mucho-"

"¡Error!" Yao meneó un dedo en su dirección. "¡Los nosferatu son muy resistentes!"

"Lo sé," dijo Alfred sombríamente. "Debí haberme dado cuenta. Si le hubiese dado todo, esto no hubiese pasado."

"¿Te siguió?"

"Sí." Alfred lo miró. "Espera, ¿Cómo sabes que yo-?"

"No soy estúpido," dijo Yao. "Sé que eras del Ejército de Todos los Santos. Te reconozco. Es lo más natural que quieras saber qué te pasó."

"… ¿Supongo que tú no sabes?"

"No tengo idea." Arthur saltó súbitamente, jadeando, líquido negro saliendo de la comisura de su boca. "Ah," Continuó Yao, "que problemático."

El pecho de Alfred se apretó.

"¿Qué es?"

"No puede curarse porque hay astillas de la estaca dentro de él," explicó Yao. "Puedo sentirlas. Es común del Ejército de Todos los Santos el usar maderas que sean fáciles de astillarse. Estas deben haber quedado dentro cuando sacaste la estaca."

"¡Era eso o dejarla entrar hasta el corazón!"

"El menor de dos daños, quizás."

"¿Hay… hay algo que puedas hacer?"

"Puedo sacarlas, pero tomará un tiempo." Yao comenzó a urgirlo hacia la puerta. "También es una operación delicada. Esperas afuera."

"Pero yo-"Alfred pudo ver una última vez a Arthur antes de que Yao lo obligara a salir hacia la sala principal de la tienda, cerrando la puerta detrás de él de un portazo. Los pequeños dragones brillantes y aves comenzaron a trinar y aletear nuevamente, sus jaulas meneándose.

Vagó alrededor de la tienda por un rato, mirando dentro de los jarros y las bolas de cristal, pero estaba tan preocupado por Arthur que el lugar ya no parecía tener el mismo atractivo fantástico que tenía el día anterior. Garabateó una nota para Yao, la dejó en el mostrador central y cruzó la calle hacia el Olivo Sangriento. El lugar era un enjambre de actividad, con la mitad ocupada por Gilbert y su vulgar ejército, bebiendo, gritando y blandiendo espadas. Se mantuvo fuera de vista, ocultándose en una banca del rincón para estar en paz. Antonio, que se supone debería estar sirviendo, estaba sentado con Gilbert y no haciendo nada de ello; así que en vez de él se acercó Ludwig luciendo un poco demacrado.

"¿Sin Arthur esta noche?" preguntó el hombre lobo, anotando su orden.

"Él… tiene otro compromiso," dijo Alfred.

"Ya veo." Ludwig asintió. "Volveré con tu bebida."

Alfred cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa y miró alrededor del restaurante. Con sus recuerdos perfectamente en su lugar, fue capaz de hacer conexiones previamente inhabilitadas para él. Se dio cuenta de que Feliciano y Lovino - actualmente llevando comida al grupo de Gilbert - eran nietos de César. Podía ver el aire familiar en ellos. También reconocía a Gilbert ahora; se había unido al Ejército de Todos los Santos 1945 después de la rendición de Alemania. Hubo rumores de que él había sido S.S o de la Gestapo durante la guerra; de cualquier manera, César lo había reclutado por su particular crueldad. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus credenciales, no había durado mucho tiempo, asesinado por un vampiro tres meses antes del segundo Declive. Al parecer no le había tomado mucho el realinear sus lealtades.

Había, por supuesto, todavía enormes lagunas en el entendimiento de Alfred. Anoche Gilbert le había dicho acerca de los experimentos de Hollows artificiales, de la que él fue el prototipo - pero Alfred no recordaba nada de eso. ¿Tal vez había sido confidencial? Tampoco podía recordar la razón de la súbita agresión y cambio de carácter de Arthur hacia él. Matthew había dado a entender que había sido pura exasperación por culpa de Alfred - pero Alfred no creía que pudiera hacer llegar a Arthur a tal extremo.

Supuso que podría preguntarle él mismo a Arthur - pero no estaba seguro de si él sería honesto. Definitivamente algo había cambiado entre ellos, lo suficiente como para hacer que Arthur se volviera irritable y desconfiado con él.

Alfred supuso que no podía culparlo. Con las órdenes de César modificadas para tomarlo con vida, era en favor de Arthur el ser cauteloso. ¿Qué diablos quería César con él?

Feliciano llegó con su bebida y una hamburguesa doble queso.

"Ciao, ¡Sr. Esposo-del-vampiro!" Dijo alegremente. "¿Solo otra vez?"

"Arthur tiene otro compromiso esta noche." Alfred agarró la muñeca de Feliciano antes de que pudiera irse trotando. "Oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste a tu abuelo?"

Feliciano pestañeó.

"¿Mi abuelo?"

Alfred asintió.

"Sí. El General Cesar del Ejército de Todos los Santos."

"¿C-cómo sabes que él es mi abuelo?"

"Ate los cabos suelos." Una pausa. "Te pareces a él, ya sabes."

Feliciano mordió su labio inferior. Se veía incómodo.

"En el último Declive," dijo al final. "Él… nos acorralo a Lovi y a mí."

"¿No te hirió?"

"No." Feliciano se encogió de hombros. "… No pudo hacerlo. Nos dijo que corriéramos, así que corrimos." Miró hacia la cocina. "¿Quieres algo más?"

"No, eso es todo, gracias." Alfred le sonrió – pero la sonrisa que recibió era depresiva.

Alfred estudió a Gilbert desde el otro lado del restaurante mientras comía. No recordaba haber tratado mucho con él cuando ambos habían estado en el ejército - pero ahora empezaba a preguntarse si Gilbert podría tener algunas de las respuestas que estaba buscando. ¿Había César dado la orden de que se experimentara en Gilbert? Si era así, tal vez Gilbert sabría la razón detrás por la que deseaban a Arthur capturado vivo - una orden muy inusual, ciertamente, pero que difería de lo dicho por César mientras Alfred estaba vivo. ¿Qué había cambiado?

… ¿Podía ser porque Arthur había perfeccionado un soldado muerto que podía sentir? Alfred sabía que él no era ni vampiro ni Hollow, no un zombi o un fantasma. Lo único a lo que en realidad siquiera estaba cerca era al monstruo de Frankenstein: una plétora hecha a mano de tajos de cadáveres elegidos. Pero Alfred sabía que su fabricación fue en bruto, sin sistema circulatorio o flujo de sangre, poca o nula sensación, costura de mala calidad en algunos lugares. El mismísimo ritual de renacimiento ni siquiera parecía ser complicado. ¿Fue que Arthur simplemente tuvo acceso a textos que el Ejército de Todos los Santos nunca había visto?

Eso tenía que ser lo que querían - y también explicaba en cierto modo por qué César lo quería vivo a él.

Su mente volvió al pasado- antes del Ejército de Todos los Santos, antes de la guerra, antes de Arthur. Su recuerdo del asesinato de tres indigentes de la calle en la edad de quince, ahora se deslizaba sin problemas entre los juegos de pelota con Matthew y sus paseos por bicicleta. Había sido cuidadoso, escogió los que no serían extrañados. Estrangulación, sofocación, puñaladas. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, sólo sabía que había sido invadido por la abrasante necesidad de hacerlo, y que lo había disfrutado. Matthew lo había descubierto cuando enterraba al primero afuera, en el bosque, y se había convertido en un accesorio reacio, un leal confidente. Poco tiempo después del tercer asesinato, se había escurrido hacia la frontera, a Filadelfia para mentir y meterse en el ejército y ahí había acabado el asunto. Podría matar todo lo que quisiera y no habría revuelo.

Sin embargo, sí recordaba el caliente chispazo de placer que había cursado dentro de él cuando mataba al vigilante hacía tres noches, necesariamente, por supuesto, dado que Arthur había estado hambriento. Y ese soldado del Ejército de Todos los Santos, Berwald: defensa propia, era cierto, pero lo había disfrutado. Estaba dentro de él, lo sabía, era lo que Arthur y Cesar habían notado, la razón por la que lo habían escogido entre los demás.

Ciertamente, los monstruos vestían varias caras.

Terminó su comida y dejó el pago sobre la mesa, yéndose del Olivo Sangriento para volver a la tienda de Yao, cruzando la calle. Había pasado una hora aproximadamente y sentía que el espíritu ya había terminado de trabajar con Arthur.

Yao estaba detrás del mostrador, leyendo un delgado volumen chino, atado con papel amarillento. Tenía otro cliente, el residente de Sleepy Hollow, El Jinete sin Cabeza, quien estaba acechando en la parte de atrás de la tienda, mirando las armas (aunque el cómo estaba mirando a lo que sea estaba más allá de la imaginación de Alfred).

"Deberías hablarle," dijo Yao, mirándolo. Hizo un gesto de corte frente a su cuello. "Tú y él tienen mucho en común."

"Gracioso." Alfred llegó al escritorio. "¿Cómo está Arthur?"

"Removí las astillas," dijo Yao. "Fue difícil- pero se recuperará." Le hizo señas, deslizándose a través del escritorio. "Ven."

"Alfred lo siguió hacia la habitación trasera, su corazón en la garganta. Arthur estaba quieto, sobre su espalda, en la mesa, sus ojos cerrados; pero su respiración era tranquila y silenciosa. Yao le había sacado el abrigo gris y lo había tirado a una caja, dejándolo sólo en su chaleco gris.

"Había cincuenta y tres astillas," dijo Yao. "Fue un trabajo arduo sacarlas todas."

"¿Pero está bien ahora?" preguntó Alfred. "¿Estás seguro?"

"Lo estará. Aún necesita tiempo para recuperarse. Una estaca en el corazón no es una cosa poca en un vampiro." Yao se desplazó hacia la mesa y levantó un pesado tomo en chino. "Investigué un poco. La mejor forma de que se recupere rápidamente es sellarlo en su ataúd por veinticuatro horas –enterrarlo, si es posible."

"¿Enterrarlo?" Repitió Alfred. "¿Vivo?"

"Bueno, ese es el punto," dijo Yao con frialdad. "No está vivo. Los vampiros se crean a partir de cadáveres. Re-enterrarlos por un corto periodo de tiempo es un método de renacimiento, parece ser." Yao se encogió de hombros. "Por supuesto, esto hablando de vampiros chinos- pero espero que tenga el mismo efecto."

"Ok." Alfred frunció el ceño. "Aunque no sé si Arthur tiene clavos. O un martillo, ya que hablamos de eso."

"Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar algo para ti," dijo Yao. "Por el precio justo."

"Por supuesto." Alfred se resistió a rodar los ojos.

"¿Tiene un ataúd?"

Sí. Duerme en él."

"Muy bien." Yao dejó el pesado libro y flotó de vuelta hacia su tienda. "Entonces, ven."

Alfred asintió, cruzando hacia la mesa para tomar a Arthur. Se sacó la chaqueta de bombardero a sacudidas y envolvió al vampiro en ella. Arthur no se movió, pero Alfred no estaba sorprendido; supuso que el cuerpo de Arthur estaba usando toda su energía en reparar el daño provocado por la estaca.

"Oh." Yao reapareció nuevamente, señalando hacia el abrigo gris. "Deberías tomar eso."

"Está arruinado." Dijo Alfred. "Arthur lo ensangrentó hasta afuera."

"Es tuyo," respondió Yao. "del Ejército de Todos los Santos."

"O-oh." Alfred frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué lo est-?"

"Buena pregunta." Yao lo cogió y lo puso en el brazo de Alfred. "No tengo ningún uso para él. Por favor tómalo."

Alfred lo tocó por un momento, logrando ponerlo bajo su brazo mientras aún sostenía a Arthur. Emergiendo hacia la tienda, encontró que Yao había dispuesto un martillo y algunos clavos para él de quizás Dios sabe dónde. El Jinete sin Cabeza se había ido, pero en su lugar había dos brujas y un centauro examinando los libros.

"¿Cuánto te debo?" Preguntó Alfred. "Ya sabes… ¿Por ayudar a Arthur?" Yao parecía un negociador perspicaz y no esperaba que este servicio fuese gratis.

"Así de cerca del Declive no te cobraré," respondió Yao, haciendo sonar el martillo y los clavos.

Alfred estaba sorprendido.

"¿No lo harás?"

"No. En vez de ello, propongo un cambio por mis servicios." Yao lo miró. "El Jeep que dejaste atrás de mi tienda."

"¿Quieres el Jeep?" Alfred frunció el ceño levemente ante las pequeñas y traslucidas manos de Yao y su ropa de la dinastía Han. "¿Siquiera puedes conducir?"

Yao rodó los ojos.

"No es para mí." Dijo. "¿Qué uso podría darle? Sin embargo, así de cerca del Declive, puedo encontrar fácilmente a un comprador."

Maldición. Para empezar, parte del motivo por el que Alfred había robado el Jeep era porque había pensado que sería útil en Halloween. Yao seguramente se lo vendería a gente como Gilbert por un precio inflado. Sin embargo, con Arthur a salvo en sus brazos, y en camino a recuperarse, sintió que no podía negarse. Yao ya había pagado su parte del trato, y Alfred, con su memoria restablecida, sentía que Arthur valía veinte Jeeps.

"Bien." Buscó las llaves en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de bombardero, y las tiró con un tintineo en el escritorio. "Aunque está bastante dañada. Los que ellos usan son de la guerra."

"Puedo obtener un buen precio por ella," dijo Yao nuevamente. "Siempre saco buen dinero de las armas en esta época del año."

"¿Armas?"

"Debemos hacer todo lo que podemos para sobrevivir," dijo Yao, encogiéndose de hombros. "Espero que estés preparado para estar en el otro lado del baño de sangre."

Alfred miró a Arthur.

"Tan preparado como puedo estarlo, supongo," dijo.

"¿Tienes un arma?" preguntó Yao. "Sé que Kirkland trae una _Browning Hi-Power_ y una espada. Deberías tener algo."

"Tengo una bayoneta que él me dio."

"No es suficiente." Yao negó con la cabeza. "Ven, te mostraré la bodega de las armas."

Un súbito pensamiento entró en la cabeza de Alfred.

"Oye," dijo, "¿Tendrás, de casualidad, alguna motosierra?"

* * *

La caminata de vuelta –sin el Jeep, en el que pensó que podía contar- cargando a Arthur, un pesado abrigo y una motosierra gasolinera de hierro, fue agotadora. Más de una vez maldijo a Arthur en voz alta por ser un rarito solitario que vivía tan lejos del pueblo- y sobre una colina, ni más ni menos. Cuando finalmente volvió a la casa, los bordes del cielo comenzaban a volverse violetas, incluso un poco rosados, y comenzó a notar qué tan cansado estaba. Entrando a tropezones, tiró la motosierra y el abrigo en el sillón y dejó a Arthur con un poco más de cuidado sobre el sofá antes de ir escaleras arriba para traer el ataúd. Lo arrastró hacia abajo sin mucha gentileza, golpeándolo en cada escalón y rezando porque la endeble cosa vieja no se partiera en dos, y entonces la elevó sobre su hombro para levarlo al jardín. No había estado antes en el jardín trasero, más preocupado en tratar de revelar los particulares misterios de su pasado, y encontró que era pequeño y lindo y bien cuidado, con pulcras camas de flores [1] pegadas las unas con las otras, brillando con los comienzos del rocío. No estaba sorprendido, de algún modo; pero la tendencia hacia la jardinería seguramente significaba que Arthur probablemente tenía herramientas para cavar en algún lado. Rebuscó alrededor en el pequeño cobertizo en la pared de atrás y pronto se encontró con una pala; y sin reparos ni tiempo que perder, comenzó a cavar una tumba poco profunda para Arthur en el inmaculado césped. Trabajó rápido, haciéndola justo para las proporciones del ataúd, no mucho más profunda ni ancha, después de todo, no era una tumba real y sólo debía servir por veinticuatro horas. A este ritmo Alfred probablemente ni siquiera necesitaría desenterrarlo él mismo. Dejó el ataúd dentro y fue a buscar a Arthur y los clavos. Tomó también algunas almohadas y una sábana de antes bajo su brazo, sabiendo que Arthur no dormía en la madera descubierta, sino que le gustaba un poco de comodidad.

Arthur al final se movió un poco cuando Alfred, gentilmente, lo dejó dentro del ataúd. Sus fosas nasales se expandieron y Alfred sabía que él podía oler la tierra.

"Oye, voy a enterrarte por un rato, ¿Sí?" dijo amablemente. "Yao dijo que te ayudaría a recuperarte de la estaca."

"Bien." Arthur no parecía ni remotamente molesto por ello, lo que Alfred tomó como una buena señal. "… ¿Cavaste en mi maldito césped?"

"Lo siento." Alfred hizo una mueca. "Tuve que hacerlo. Lo arreglaré cuando te desentierre."

"Más te vale."

"¿Te… sientes bien?" Preguntó Alfred. "¿Cómo se siente tu corazón?"

"Mucho mejor. Sólo me siento… bastante débil." Arthur sobó su mejilla. "Como si necesitara dormir."

Alfred sostuvo el martillo y los clavos.

"Ok, bien, te clavaré ahí dentro."

"Está bien." Arthur bostezó. "Sólo no me olvides o me enojaré mucho cuando salga."

"Heh, no me atrevería." Alfred mordió su labio. "Mira, siento haber… haberte drogado, de verdad necesitaba saber qué-"

"Discutiremos esto cuando despierte," dijo Arthur. "No tengo la fuerza para esto ahora."

"Ok." Alfred exhaló- entonces se inclinó en la tumba y besó a Arthur en la frente. "Estoy feliz de que estés bien."

"Mm." Arthur volteó su cara lejos de él. Parecía desconcertado. "Gracias por salvarme- incluso si eres el culpable en primer lugar."

"Lo sé, yo sólo… no era mi intención que tú-"

"Si vas a enterrarme, será mejor que ya lo hagas," le cortó Arthur. "Puedo escuchar el canto de las alondras."

"Oh. Um, está bien." Alfred lo miró voltear a su lado, acurrucándose en la cobija. Su anillo captaba la neblina azul del amanecer, la esmeralda brillando, y con un salto, Alfred lo reconoció.

Quería hablar sobre ello, pero no podía. No sabía qué decir. Sobó con su pulgar el suyo, su uña raspando sobre los surcos.

"No esperes a que el maldito sol suba más," gruñó Arthur, jalando la sábana sobre su cabeza. "Sabes que no me gusta."

Alfred no dijo nada más, puso la tapa del ataúd para sellar a Arthur dentro. Golpeó los clavos, doce esparcidos por el borde tan equitativamente como le fue posible, y llenó la superficial tumba con una mezcla de tierra y césped. Supuso que el vampiro no tendría problemas respirando, pero de todos modos no apretó mucho la tierra. Dejó la pala enterrada en la zona de la cabeza, como una lápida improvisada y se encaminó hacia dentro de la casa, estirando sus músculos adoloridos. Estaba exhausto y su cabeza estaba llena de un manojo de preguntas y conexiones y memorias a medio terminar. Dormiría con ellas, pensó, y entonces él y Arthur se sentaran esa noche y conversaran, quizás sobre una agradable cena. La noche del día siguiente sería Halloween, después de todo, y sabía que se estaba quedando sin tiempo para encajar todo.

Estaba tan cansado que cuando finalmente llegó a su cama- casi a las seis en punto- lo único que notó fueron los trozos de espejo roto por todo el piso.

* * *

Despertó por los pesados golpeteos en la puerta del frente, haciendo eco por toda la casa. Volteó y agarró el reloj. Seguramente no podía ser ya tarde, ¿Verdad? Arthur no estaría martilleando la puerta de ese modo, como sea; lo había enterrado con su ropa, seguramente tenía la llave.

Eran las dos de la tarde. Alfred frunció el ceño cuando los golpes continuaron. ¿Quién demonios sería a esta hora? Esta era la casa de Arthur, sólo podría ser alguien que venía a verlo- pero él era nocturno y seguramente cualquiera que lo conociera estaría al tanto de sus horas. (A pesar del hecho de que actualmente estaba enterrado en el jardín.)

Los golpes no pararon, creciendo más frenéticos e impacientes, y Alfred comenzó a temer que el visitante patearía la puerta hasta sacarla; así que salió de la cama, agarró sus gafas, rápidamente se puso una camiseta y pantalones y bajó las escaleras de tres en tres. Peleó torpemente la cerradura de la puerta, finalmente abriéndola para encontrar a Gilbert Beilschmidt, cuadrando sus hombros con los paneles de vidrio con diseños de rosas.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó Alfred fríamente, ajustando sus lentes.

"Oh, eres tú." Gilbert se enderezó. "Te tomó bastante."

"Estaba dormido."

"¿La sanguijuela te ha hecho cumplir sus órdenes ahora?" Gilbert lo empujó y entró al salón. "Ve a buscarlo. Quiero hablar con él."

"No puedes," dijo Alfred. "Lo enterré."

Gilbert pestañeó, mirándolo.

"Lo _enterraste_."

"Sí." Alfred asintió una vez. "Le llegó una estaca en el corazón. Se está recuperando en su ataúd."

Gilbert arqueó las cejas.

"Bueno, anda y despiértalo."

"No. Vuelve en la noche."

"Ugh." Gilbert rodó sus rojos ojos. "Después de haber venido hasta aquí."

"No es como si hubieses caminado," dijo Alfred, señalando con la cabeza hacia el Jeep tirado desordenadamente sobre el césped delantero de Arthur. "¿Asumo que Yao te ofreció un buen trato?"

"Nah, me estafó. Siempre lo hace en esta época del año." Gilbert le sonrió. "Escuché que la robaste justo debajo de sus narices, bastardo imprudente."

"No tenía muchas opciones." Alfred le envió una mirada significativa. "Esperaba que fuese útil en Halloween."

"Lo será, no te preocupes por eso, _yankee_." Gilbert se detuvo, estudiándolo por un largo momento.

"¿Qué?" Dijo Alfred, defensivo.

"Me acabo de dar cuenta de que serás más útil que Drácula," dijo Gilbert, rascando su cuello. Se alejó caminando. "De todos modos, él nunca me cree."

"¿Creerte?" Alfred lo siguió hacia la ordenada sala de estar color pastel. "¿Qué?"

"Hazme una taza de café y te diré." Gilbert se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, acomodándose. "Negro, tres de azúcar."

Alfred no dijo nada, quedándose de pie en el umbral, mirándolo.

"Arthur no te ha entrenado para ser una esposita muy buena," dijo Gilbert a la ligera, sacándose las botas. "Aunque dudo que eso fuese lo que quería. Si alguien es la esposa, ese es él, ¿Verdad?"

"Dios, ¿Siempre eres así de maleducado cuando vas a la casa de alguien?" Alfred no pudo detenerse a pesar de no tener él mismo los mejores modales.

"Usualmente. Aún así, tú tampoco eres muy educado, Jones. No eres un anfitrión muy amable con tus invitados."

"¡Dices eso como si te hubiese invitado!"

"Lo que sea. ¿Quieres oír lo que tengo que decir o no?"

Los ojos de Gilbert brillaron y Alfred cedió finalmente, la curiosidad ganándole.

"E-está bien. Espera aquí, no tardaré." Caminó a la cocina, bastante seguro de que Gilbert tenía planes de poner los pies sobre la mesa de café- algo que ni siquiera él haría. Arthur, sabía, estaría furioso si se enterara de que Gilbert estaba en su casa, revoloteando sobre sus muebles rosados y verde menta.

Hizo el café y lo llevó en una bandeja con algunos restos de donas. Gilbert lo miró con interés mientras dejaba la bandeja abajo- sacando los pies del lugar.

"Quizás, te ha entrenado bien, después de todo" Ladeó la cabeza mientras Alfred se enderezaba. "¿Sin delantal de encaje?"

"Cállate." Alfred se hundió en el sofá junto a su motosierra, alcanzando su propio café. Miró cómo Gilbert tomaba un sobro deliberadamente experimental al suyo. "¿A su gusto, majestad?"

"Está bien." Gilbert agarró una dona con crema y la llevó a su boca. "Nadie lo hace como West."

"A já." Alfred movió su café. "Dime lo que quieres decir para poder volver a la cama."

"¿Qué recuerdas sobre el Ejército de Todos los Santos? ¿Algo?"

"En realidad, recuperé mi memoria. Bueno, la mayoría."

"Huh." Gilbert entrecerró los ojos hacia él. "¿Drácula te golpeó en la cabeza o algo?"

"Es una larga historia. El punto es que ahora recuerdo casi todo." Alfred lo señaló. "Te recuerdo, Teniente Beilschmidt."

"Bien. Podemos saltarnos las sutilezas." Gilbert se inclinó en su silla. "El Baile de las Almas. La Corte de los Huesos."

Alfred pestañeó.

"¿Qué?"

"Hm." Gilbert se inclinó nuevamente, mirándolo, pensativo. "Bueno, no esperaba que Arthur hubiese sido directo contigo…"

"Mira, ¿De qué estás hablando?" Demandó Alfred. "¿Ejército de Todos los Santos? ¿Corte de los Huesos? ¿Arthur? ¿Qué tiene que v-"

"En la tarde posterior a Halloween, hay un baile celebrado en el Mundo de los Expulsados para los sobrevivientes del Declive," interrumpió Gilbert. "Bueno, se ha convertido en un evento de los sobrevivientes desde que volvieron establecer el Declive- el baile siempre ha seguido después de Halloween. Se llama El Baile de las Almas."

Alfred se encogió de hombros.

"¿Y qué? ¿Trata de no ensuciarte mucho en Halloween?"

Gilbert emitió una risa nasal.

"El Baile de las Almas es la noche en el año en que la Corte de los Huesos deja que se entre a su círculo privado," dijo, bajando la voz.

"¿Qué es la Corte de los Huesos?"

"Los Ancianos del Mundo de los Expulsados," dijo Gilbert. "Vampiros de miles de años, más poderosos de lo que pudieras imaginar. Nunca los he visto. Para que te den una audiencia tienes que haber sobrevivido por lo menos quinientos años."

"Si son tan poderosos, ¿Por qué no han acabado con el Ejército de Todos los Santos?" Preguntó Alfred, dando un sorbo a su café.

"Supongo que no les interesa." Gilbert se encogió de hombros, los flecos en sus hombros moviéndose. "Bastardos egoístas. Pero no tienen nada en juego, verás. Incluso en Halloween, su plano existencial es impermeable. Son una ley entre ellos mismos." Gilbert estudió a Alfred por un largo momento. "¿Cesar nunca te los mencionó?"

"No que recuerde." Alfred frunció el ceño. "¿Estás seguro de que sabe sobre ellos?"

"Oh, lo sabe. Estoy bastante seguro de que está detrás de ellos."

"¿A qué te refieres? ¿Por qué Cesar querría un grupo de vampiros viejos?"

"No los quiere a ellos." La voz de Gilbert bajó a un tono de conspiración. "Ellos tienen armas, Jones. Armas como nunca las has visto antes, nada de lo que siquiera podrías soñar. Cesar las quiere- y si las consigue las usará para deshacerse de nosotros." Sonrió. "Pero planeo obtenerlas yo primero."

"¿Y qué harás con ellas?" preguntó Alfred secamente.

"Destruir al Ejército de Todos los Santos, por supuesto." Gilbert apoyó su cabeza contra los almohadones. "Después quizás dominar el mundo. Veré cómo me sienta."

"Sí, claro." Alfred rodó los ojos. "¿Cómo sabes si las armas son reales? Dijiste que nunca has visto a los Ancianos."

"Cesar me contó de ellos- cuando me acababan de despertar del experimento de los Hollow. Por eso quería Hollows artificiales. Pensó que podría usarnos para entrar en la Corte de los Huesos."

"¿Pensé que tenían que tener quinientos años?"

"Bueno, entrar a la fuerza, por supuesto."

"¿Y le crees?"

"No al principio- pero está mencionado en varios textos viejos en latín del Vaticano. Me los mostró él mismo."

Alfred se sentó, moviendo el café alrededor de la taza. No sabía qué pensar. Seguro, no tenía todos sus recuerdo- el distanciamiento entre él y Arthur aún un dibujo en blanco- pero de verdad no podía recordad que Cesar le hubiese mencionado alguna vez la Corte de los Huesos o armas o su deseo de poner sus manos sobre ellas. Alfred sabía que había sido de rango alto, confiado por Cesar; ¿Por qué el general lo hubiese mantenido tan secreto?

"¿Arthur lo sabe?" Preguntó Alfred al final. "¿Sobre las armas?"

Gilbert frunció los labios.

"Esa es la cosa," dijo. "No cree que existan. O eso dice, como sea."

"¿Por eso lo llamar traidor?"

"Parcialmente. También porque solía andar contigo, ¿recuerdas?" Gilbert sonrió. "Cuando aún estabas vivo."

"¿Sabes por qué me mató?" Alfred bajó la voz, a pesar del hecho de que Arthur estaba enterrado afuera en un ataúd. "Es el recuerdo que no recuperé."

Gilbert se encogió de hombros.

"Que me parta un rayo si lo sé. Siempre pensé que era porque se había cansado de arriesgar su cabeza por una cogida fácil."

Alfred le miró con odio.

"Bueno," dijo rígidamente, "si está tan determinado a que las armas no existen, ¿Qué quieres con él? Supongo que esta es una conversación que tú y él han tenido antes."

"Tantas veces," Gilbert gruñó. "Pero este año es diferente. Es hora de la verdad; ¿Y sabes por qué?"

"Arthur," Alfred se dio cuenta. "Él… él tiene quinientos años."

"Exacto." Gilbert sobó sus manos. "Le darán acceso a la Corte de los Huesos- y voy a usar la apertura para tomar esas armas."

"¿Y qué quieres conmigo?" Preguntó Alfred. "Si no te cree a ti, entonces definitivamente no me creerá a mí-"

"No, no, no se lo digas," Le cortó Gilbert. "Ni siquiera le digas que estuve aquí, sólo lo enojará. Iba a intentar hacer algún trato con él, pero creo que puedo sacarte más partido a ti."

"N-no entiendo." Alfred negó con la cabeza. "¿De qué te puedo servir?"

"No te preocupes por eso ahora mismo." Gilbert acabó su café y dejó la taza en la mesa, sacando dos donas más y metiéndolas en sus bolsillos. "Primero tenemos que luchar en el Declive." Señaló la motosierra, afirmada contra el brazo del sofá, con la cabeza. "Veo que tienes su arma electa."

"Yao dijo que una bayoneta no sería suficiente."

Gilbert rió ásperamente.

"No en Halloween, ¡No lo será!" Se levantó, llegando a la puerta; Alfred lo siguió hacia el salón.

"Pensé que me pedirías que me uniera," admitió.

"¿Al Ejército de Todas las Almas?" replicó Gilbert. "No es un ejército real- no como el de Todos los Santos. No aún, de todos modos. Cuando consiga esas armas…"

"Aún así, pensé que eso era lo que querías." Alfred abrió la puerta principal para él.

"Suenas decepcionado."

"No especialmente."

"Heh." Gilbert le sonrió. "No creo que hayas decidido aún de qué lado estás, Jones." Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su gran abrigo mientras salía del umbral delantero.

"No es eso-"Comenzó Alfred a la defensiva.

Gilbert meneó su mano.

"No te culpo," le interrumpió. "Es inteligente el primero considerar tus opciones. Aún así…" Otra sonrisa, todos sus blancos dientes brillando. "… creo que el Declive de este año será muy interesante."

Saludó militarmente- Alfred lo reconoció como el saludo de Todos los Santos- y caminó con elegancia a través del césped hacia el Jeep. Alfred se quedó de pie en el frente de la casa y lo miró abrir la puerta abollada y meter su pierna.

"¡Oh!" Gilbert se detuvo, colgando en el borde de la puerta. "Quizás, si planeas volver a huir al Otro Mundo esta noche, ¡puedas preguntarle al mismísimo Cesar sobre las armas!" movió la mano alegremente. "_Auf_ _weidersehen_!"

Se marchó, surcando sobre la precisa cama de tulipanes de Arthur antes de desviarse hacia el camino de tierra y fuera de vista. Alfred dejó que la puerta se cerrara con un golpe, de repente sintiéndose agotado nuevamente. El café, sintió, no había hecho mucho para despertarlo, no en la presencia de Gilbert Beilschmidt, por lo que tomó la bandeja y la dejó en el aparador de la cocina antes de ir al piso de arriba a la cama. Simplemente se quitó las gafas y se desplomó de bruces sobre el colchón, aún con ropa puesta. Otras pocas horas, pensó, y luego tendría que empezar a tomar algunas decisiones.

* * *

Cuando despertó la segunda vez, fue con el sonido de las puertas de armario abriéndose. Era el atardecer y la lámpara sobre la mesita de noche estaba encendida. Se movió para sentarse y sobar sus ojos- y encontró que no podía. Estaba atado por sus muñecas a los postes de la cama.

"¡¿Qué carajos?!" Se tensó con ellas, moviendo sus manos hacia adelante y atrás para intentar soltarlas de la cuerda.

"Oh, estás despierto." Arthur se volteó hacia él; su cabello estaba desordenado y su ropa arrugada y con barro por su tumba improvisada. Aparte de eso se veía muy saludable, a mitad de escoger nueva ropa.

"¡Arthur!" Alfred se esforzó para mirar el reloj, pero no lo podía ver bien sin sus lentes, que estaban en la mesita de noche. "¿Qu-qué hora es?"

"Son las ocho en punto," dijo Arthur calmadamente.

"¡No han pasado veinticuatro horas!" Alfred luchó con sus ataduras. "Yao dijo que debías estar enterrado por vieinticua-"

"Un límite aproximado, estoy seguro. Me siento perfectamente bien."

"¿Cómo te saliste?"

"Un vampiro puede salir fácilmente de un ataúd sellado. Es un método de sobrevivencia- a veces nos entierran por equivocación. Me ha pasado varias veces en el ejército; tienes una herida seria, ya sabes, del tipo que mataría a un humano, y mientras te estás recuperando algún idiota toma tu cuerpo y lo entierra. Es más inconveniente."

"Estoy seguro de que lo es." Alfred jaló las cuerdas otra vez. "¿Por qué me ataste a la maldita cabecera?"

"Porque tengo que salir y hacer algunos trámites pre-Declive y no confío en ti," dijo Arthur simplemente. "Especialmente no después de la noche de ayer. Casi hiciste que me mataran."

"¡Oye, te salvé!"

"Así es." Arthur puso ropa limpia sobre su brazo y se fue hacia la puerta. "Voy a bañarme y cambiarme. Te dejaré saber cuándo me vaya."

"Arthur, ¡No puedes s-"

Pero Arthur se había ido. Momentos después Alfred lo oyó cerrar la puerta del baño y comenzar a correr la ducha. Decidió no pelear por ahora; quizás si Arthur viera lo bueno y obediente que era capaz de ser, entonces lo desataría.

Aún así sabía que Arthur no era estúpido. Probablemente sabía que Alfred planeaba volver al Otro Mundo una vez más; y tenía un supra humano sentido del olfato y seguramente estaba perfectamente al tanto de que Gilbert había estado en la casa. Alfred supuso que no lo podía culpar por ser cuidadoso, no después de la noche anterior.

Pero era muy maleducado de su parte el atarlo mientras dormía; casi tan maleducado como matarlo y cortarle la cabeza.

Arthur volvió vistiendo pantalones grises bien planchados y un suéter color borgoña con cuello en v sobre una camisa y una corbata.

"Eres el vampiro más temible que he visto," dijo Alfred con rostro inexpresivo.

"No todos vestimos capas de terciopelo y esmoquin," respondió Arthur fríamente, yendo hacia el armario por su abrigo. "Mezclarse es una manera de sobrevivir. Además, hace frío afuera en esta época del año."

"¿Qué le pasó al abrigo que vestías anoche? ¿El gris?"

Arthur se detuvo. Alfred lo miró con cuidado.

"Es mío," dijo después de un rato, determinado a hacer al vampiro hablar. "Sé que lo es. ¿Por qué lo vestías? Sé que te di la chaqueta de bombardero- pero no te di eso."

(Aunque quizás sí lo había hecho. No podía recordarlo.)

"Me llevó hacia a ti," dijo Arthur eventualmente. "Así es como fui capaz de encontrarte ayer en la noche."

"No estaba al tanto de que los abrigos tuvieran esas propiedades mágicas."

"Es porque lo estabas vistiendo cuando moriste." Arthur se deslizó pasando de la cama, hacia la puerta. "Debo irme. Te veré luego."

"¡Espera!" Alfred jaló furiosamente de sus ataduras mientras el vampiro dejaba la habitación. "Arthur, ¡No puedes volver a salir! ¡Es peligroso! ¡Después de anoche probablemente estén esperando por ti!"

"Puedo cuidarme solo, gracias." Arthur le envió última mirada fulminante. "_Buenas_ _tardes_."

Alfred se sacudió con rabia en la cabecera. "Arthur, ¡No te atrevas a dejarme aquí! ¡Vuelve y desátame! ¡_Arthur_!"

Arthur no lo hizo. Alfred escuchó la puerta principal cerrándose momentos después y comenzó a maldecir, llamando a Arthur de distintas formas bajo el sol- que no hacía mucho para ayudarlo en su situación, pero lo hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

Cuando se calmó, comenzó a torcer y jalar la cuerda nuevamente, tan fuerte que el metal de la cabecera se sacudió. Sin embargo, los nudos eran muy fuertes, y Alfred recordó melancólicamente el haber visto uniformes navales en el armario, sin mencionar las historias de la piratería de Arthur en los altos mares. No había duda de que sabría cómo atar un nudo.

Se quedó acostado un momento, pensando. Sus manos estaban cosidas en las muñecas, y, por consecuencia, eran desmontables. Sabía que no podía perder la izquierda- porque si el anillo se separaba del resto de su cuerpo perdería el sentido- pero la derecha, su mano dominante, era contendiente. Quizás, si pudiese liberarla, podría intentar desatar los nudos en vez.

Apoyó la palma de la mano derecha contra el nudo y trabajó contra la cuerda, tirando y girando, sintiendo el hilo comenzando a estirarse.

"_Vamos_, bastarda", dijo entre dientes, dando un tirón extra fuerte; sintió el hilo romperse y fue capaz de sacar su cortada muñeca, arrastrando lejos el hilo. Esto dejó su mano aferrada como una araña a la cima de la cuerda. Todavía tenía un poco de control sobre ella, aunque era trabajoso el poder hacerla hacer exactamente lo que quería, y lo que estaba destinado a ser un salto elegante de las sábanas era realmente más bien un salto poco glamoroso. Ya podía ver que el tratar de soltar el nudo iba a ser una tarea imposible con tan patética coordinación, por lo que decidió enderezar la mano mientras pensaba un poco más. Correteaba aturdida por las sábanas arrugadas más o menos por cuenta propia.

"¡Oh!" Alfred se encontró pensando en voz alta. "¡El espejo! Hay algunos trozos del espejo roto en el piso." Dirigió la mano al final de la cama, donde cayó por el borde del camarote y aterrizó sobre la alfombra con un ruido carnoso. Ahora no la podía ver y tenía muy poca sensibilidad en los dedos, así que la envió correteando por los alrededores a ciegas, hasta que encontró algo que se sentía vagamente largo y puntiagudo. La sujetó entre los nudillos del segundo y tercer dedo y usó la sábana que colgaba para escalar la mano hacia la cama. Emergió por el borde como un soldado que volvía sujetando su premio plateado- que terminó siendo un decepcionante y chueco espécimen, más en el lado de lo pequeño.

Tendría que servir- y era mejor que nada, supuso. Movió su brazo y dejó que la mano volviera a él, aferrándose a su muñeca mientras la elevaba hacia la cuerda que restringía su mano izquierda en la cabecera. Tomó bien el trozo de espejo en su mano y comenzó a intentar romper la cuerda- pero con la mano despegada de su muñeca, no tenía el poder de los músculos de su hombro y brazo tras ella. Se dio cuenta, con frustración, que no iba a cortar la cuerda, no importaba qué tan grande o filoso fuese- pero esto era lo único en lo que podía pensar, y todo a lo que tenía acceso. Tenía que intentarlo, incluso si-

El vidrió se quebró, dejándolo con un pequeño trozo rectangular.

"Oh, ¡Tienes que estar jodiéndome!" Gimió con rabia, tirando el espejo a través de la habitación. Volvió a caer sobre la almohada y tiró su brazo sobre su cara, enojado. Su mano cercenada le dio palmaditas comprensivas.

"¿Tienes problemas?"

Alfred saltó. Pensó que estaba solo- perfectamente lógico, dada la gran salida de Arthur. Encontró a Francis flotando cerca del sillón caído, luciendo su pálido azul Romántico.

"Dios, ¡Me asustaste!" Alfred le entrecerró los ojos. "¿Cómo coño te metiste?"

"A través de la pared. No tengo necesidad de usar puertas." Francis se deslizó hacia la cama. "¿Qué te pasó?"

"Arthur me ató."

Francis elevó sus cejas.

"No tenía idea de que le iban estas cosas," dijo finamente.

"Oh, por favor. Me ató para que no me escapara, estúpido."

"¿Escapar? ¿Ya te cansaste de él? Con suerte han sido cinco días." Francis se encogió de hombros. "Aunque supongo que no puedo culparte-"

"¡Para que no escapara hacia el portal!" Le cortó Alfred de mal humor. "Mira, ayúdame, ¿Sí?"

"Bien, bien." Francis se acercó a su atada mano izquierda, echando a la mano derecha- la cual correteó como un cangrejo al ser descubierto. Se inclinó para examinar el nudo. "No cortarás esta cuerda con un trozo de espejo, _cherie_," dijo.

"Valía la pena intentarlo," gruñó Alfred. "¿Qué sugieres _tú_?"

"Bueno, ¿Lo que hiciste con la mano derecha pareció funcionar, _non_?"

"No puedo soltar la izquierda," dijo Alfred. "El encantamiento que me mantiene… bueno, vivo, está en el anillo. _Tú_ hiciste el matrimonio, ¿recuerdas?"

"Ah, _oui_, _oui_." Francis frunció el ceño, mirando el anillo. "¿Así que si lo sacas…?"

"Pierdo el sentido," finalizó Alfred. "Vuelvo a ser una pila de trozos de cuerpos."

"¿Que se recupera de inmediato, asumo, cuando el anillo vuelve a estar en tu poder?"

"Bueno, sí- pero esa no era realmente una opción-"

"Quizás no cuando estabas solo," interrumpió Francis. "Pero yo puedo volver a coser las manos por ti. Estarás inconsciente por unos cuantos minutos a lo más."

"Bueno…" Alfred jaló experimentalmente la soga otra vez. El nudo no cedió para nada. "Supongo que no tengo más opción."

"Pareciera que no," convino Francis. "¿Sabes en dónde guarda Arthur sus set de costura?"

"Uh, trae uno con él."

"Eso no me ayuda en este momento, _cherie_." Francis flotó hacia el vestidor y comenzó a revisar los cajones. "Aquí, ¿quizás?"

"No sabía que podías tocar cosas," dijo Alfred, mirándolo descartar todo tipo de cosas- lápices, calcetines, bolsas con patas secas de cuervos- sobre el piso.

"Es difícil el sostener," respondió Francis. "Puedo hacerlo por un máximo de diez minutos como mucho- es un gran esfuerzo. Por eso no puedo comer. ¡Ah!" Volvió con una pequeña canasta de mimbre con agujas, hilos y varias costuras a medio terminar. "Y mira, aquí hay tijeras."

El fantasma trajo las cosas hacia la cama, dejándolas en el camarote y flotando por encima con las tijeras para separar la mano izquierda de Alfred de su muñeca.

"¿Estás listo?" preguntó educadamente.

"Supongo." Alfred le entrecerró los ojos. "Sólo intenta no cortarme un dedo."

"No prometo nada."

Alfred perdió la consciencia cuando Francis cortó cuidadosamente el último hilo y tomó la mano. Cuando despertó estaba acostado en su espalda con Francis a horcajadas sobre él, terminando las costuras para pegarlo. No era tan ordenado como las de Arthur- lo que tenía sentido, si los aros de bordar y las elaboradas rosas azules y escarlata eran algo que tener en cuenta.

"Um." Alfred frunció el ceño. "No es como si pesaras algo, pero... ¿Tienes que estar sentado en mi pecho?"

"¿No gano nada por mis servicios?" Se lamentó Francis, levantándose para sentarse en el aire con las piernas cruzadas. "Como sea, ya está. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Alfred se sentó, probándolas; volteándolas a un lado y al otro, doblando los dedos y haciéndolas puño.

"Se sienten genial." Alcanzó sus lentes y se los puso, enfocando la habitación. "Gracias, Francis."

"De nada, _mon cher_." Flotó hacia la puerta mientras Alfred se levantaba, enderezando su espalda con un sonido de satisfacción. "Cuidado con tus pies, hay vidrio en todas partes."

"Sí, parece que Arthur rompió el espejo," dijo Alfred, pisando con cuidado sobre el desorden. Pensó en la noche anterior- cómo Arthur había sido invisible por un momento, entonces visible al siguiente bajo las poderosas luces purpuras. 'Escudo de espejo' ¿No era así como lo había llamado Matthew?

"Escudo de espejo," dijo, mirando a Francis. "¿Sabes lo que es?"

"Ahh." Francis asintió, comprendiendo. "_Oui_, eso tiene sentido. Es un viejo truco de vampiros, les da un tipo de invisibilidad."

"¿Cómo funciona?" Alfred bajó sin zapatos las escaleras, el fantasma flotando atrás de él.

"Bueno, los vampiros no tienen reflejo. El Escudo de Espejo proyecta hacia afuera este fenómeno, haciéndolos invisibles para la mayoría de las criaturas. Por supuesto que otros vampiros aún pueden verlos."

"¿Y qué sobre el Declive?" Preguntó Alfred, encendiendo la luz de la cocina. "Parece tonto de parte de los vampiros el no usarlo."

"No funciona cuando desaparece la barrera," dijo Francis. "La Víspera de Todos los Santos acaba con varias de las grandes comodidades y protecciones de la población sobrenatural. Los Escudos de Espejo no funcionan, los hombres lobo no pueden transformarse, muchos hechizos y maleficios no tienen efecto." Francis se encogió de hombros. "Es una noche muy curiosa. Nos pone a nosotros, los seres sobrenaturales, en una gran desventaja."

"Huh." Alfred se sirvió un poco de cereal- Bocados de Murciélago [2], maravillosamente tonto- y puso algo de café en la máquina. "Lo siento, te ofrecería algo, pero…"

"No te preocupes." Francis se hundió en una de las sillas y comenzó a acicalarse usando el reflejo en la tetera.

"Como sea, ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Alfred, inclinándose contra el borde para comer sus Bocados de Murciélago. "¿Buscabas a Arthur?"

"_Oui_. A cambio por mi parte en tu… _boda_, podríamos llamarlo, me prometió un cuerpo."

"¿Para qué quieres un cuerpo?"

"Te lo dije, tengo problemas con mantenerme solido por más de diez minutos. Soy inútil en el Declive a menos que tenga un cuerpo que poseer."

"Ohh." Alfred asintió. "Bueno, es bueno que quieras jugar tu parte."

"Es parcialmente eso," dijo Francis. "Pero también hace que sea doblemente difícil el exorcizarme. En esta forma, puedo ser expulsado de este plano son tan sólo un ritual; si estoy poseyendo un cuerpo, entonces primero debe haber un ritual para sacarme de la carne. Tomará otro ritual el acabar conmigo completamente, y para entonces podré escapar."

"Entiendo." Alfred se sirvió café en una taza y volvió a la mesa. "Bueno, supongo que a eso salió." Miró el reloj. "Aunque parece un poco temprano. La puerta no se abre hasta medianoche."

"Son las veinticuatro horas antes de la víspera de Todos los Santos. La barrera se debilita durante ese tiempo antes de desaparecer completamente mañana en la noche."

"¿Así que ahora mismo está abierta?"

"Si sabes por donde entrar." Francis miró sus uñas transparentes. "Si es que se recuperó de su accidente."

Alfred lo miró a través del vapor que salía de su café.

"¿Cómo sabes sobre eso?"

"Gilbert, naturalmente. No puede guardar un secreto ni aunque su vida dependa de ello." El fantasma se encogió de hombros. "Por suerte ya faleció."

Alfred rodó los ojos.

"Suerte por él, quizás."

"_Quoi_?"

"Bueno, ahora anda por este lado contando todos los secretos del General Cesar." Alfred miró a Francis con atención. "No tanta suerte para Todos los Santos, ¿no?"

"Ah." Francis asintió. "Te refieres a la Corte de los Huesos. Gilbert dijo que te lo había mencionado cuando te visitó más temprano."

"Originalmente quería ver a Arthur."

"Le dije que no se molestara. Nuestro amigo colmilludo no cree en esas armas con las que Gilbert está obsesionado."

"¿Y tú?" presionó Alfred.

Francis simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Es difícil de decir, _non_? ¿Por qué los Ancianos tendrían cosas como esas si no tuvieran intenciones de usarlas? Esa es la opinión de Arthur, o así lo sugiere. Sin embargo… estoy sorprendido por él. Ha estado en suficientes guerras como para saber que la naturaleza de los humanos es el amenazar con la destrucción tanto como el ejecutarla."

"… Pero ellos no son humanos." Alfred frunció el ceño. "Son vampiros. ¿No?"

"Todos los vampiros fueron humanos alguna vez." Francis le sonrió con tristeza. "De hecho, hay muy pocos en este lado de la puerta que no hayan sido humanos en algún punto u otro. Esta guerra es como cualquiera otra, _non_? Humanos matando humanos."

"Creo que es un poco distinto," dijo Alfred, estudiando las nuevas costuras en sus muñecas. "No somos… no somos, quiero decir…."

"Quizás tenemos la ventaja de ya estar muertos," concordó Francis. "¿Pero qué es la humanidad? ¿Es la carne y sangre- o la habilidad de sentir alegría y dolor y amor?"

Alfred no dijo nada. Se encontró sobando la parte posterior de su cuello, sintiendo las puntadas que mantenían su cabeza sobre el cuerpo de alguien más.

"Por supuesto," continuó Francis, "cuando los huesos comienzan a romperse y la sangre comienza a fluir, nada de eso importa."

"Supongo que no." Alfred estudió su cereal. "… he matado gente, sabes."

"Naturalmente. Has estado en dos ejércitos."

"No." Alfred negó con la cabeza. "Me refiero a antes de eso. Cuando tenía quinces, maté a tres tipos. Sólo los maté a sangre fría y enterré la evidencia. Hice que mi hermano me ayudara a esconder los cuerpos." Se encogió de hombros. "Pero, verás… no sé por qué lo hice. Supongo que sólo… me gusta matar. ¿Eso me hace raro- o soy normal?"

Francis le miró con cautela.

"No podría decirlo," respondió. "Las necesidades monstruosas- ¿Son monstruosas o simplemente humanas, naturales?"

"Arthur no sabe de… bueno, eso," dijo Alfred. "No le digas."

"No soy Gilbert," dijo Francis fríamente. "Puedo mantener la boca cerrada."

"Bien." Alfred terminó su café y se levantó. "Bueno, si la puerta está débil tendré que irme ahora también. Quiero ir al Ejército de Todos los Santos por mí mismo. Aún tengo cosas que descubrir."

"Muy bien." Francis movió su mano. "Esperaré aquí. No creo que Arthur esté mucho rato en el otro lado esta noche, y quiero asegurarme de que el cuerpo que me traiga cumpla con mis estándares. No aceptaré un cadáver feo o sucio."

Alfred rodó los ojos.

"¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido de que seas exigente?"

El fantasma se arregló.

"Seré una forma impresa y etérea de mi antiguo ser," dijo, "pero aún me gusta verme bien."

* * *

Había dos barghests larguiruchos merodeando por la puerta, que de hecho parecía ser menos sólida esta noche. Alfred miró a bestias con cautela mientras se acercaba, porque – para ser los perros fantasmas monstruosos que eran - tenían sus largas colas entre las piernas torcidas. Acarició levemente al más cercano en la cabeza al pasar, atravesando por la puerta y por el puente. No lo siguieron, uno dando un gemido que hizo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina. Tomó su bayoneta en la palma, sosteniéndola con fuerza al salir en un viejo mausoleo en ruinas. Hizo una pausa e inhaló, escuchando. Había silencio más allá, nada más que el susurro de las hojas sobre las lápidas, el olor a humedad de octubre. Acercó su chaqueta de bombardero más apretada alrededor de sí mismo, mientras se movía en silencio por las escaleras desgastadas y hacia fuera en el cementerio - donde en un instante se encontró rodeado de soldados de Todos los Santos y reluciente armas desde todos los ángulos. Aparecieron en un movimiento fluido desed detrás de los árboles y las cruces y ángeles bajos, dispositivos de seguridad haciendo clic como un coro.

Alfred sabía que no tenía más opción que tirar su bayoneta y subir las manos.

"Bien, me tienen." Miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna cara familiar. Todos parecían ser nuevos de rango bajo. "¿Quién está a cargo?"

"Yo lo estoy, Jones."

Alfred miró sobre su hombro justo a tiempo para ver a Søren saltando suavemente desde una horda de querubines desgastados por el clima, meneando el hacha sobre su hombro.

"Cabo Andersen," Alfred le saludó con cautela.

"Oh, ahora me recuerdas," Gruñó Søren. "Qué lindo." Movió su muñeca hacia su boca y habló. "Este es Andersen. Jones ha sido visto y asegurado en la puerta. Cambio."

Hubo un chirrido; y entonces un momento después vino la respuesta:

"Copiado. Yendo a su posición. Cambio."

"Mira, vine a hablar," dijo Alfred, consciente de las dos decenas de rifles apuntados hacia él. "Sólo-"

"Sí, bueno, habrá suficiente tiempo para eso," dijo Søren fríamente, volteando su hacha. "Primero lo primero: ¿Dónde está el vampiro?"

Alfred se encogió de hombros.

"No sé. Vino sin mí."

"No me vengas con esa mierda," espetó Søren. "Siempre has sido dulzón con él, siempre sabías dónde encontrarlo. Ahora que escapas con él, ¿Piensas que voy a creerte que salió sin decirte hacia dónde iba? Eres un mentiroso. Estás trabajando con él para acabar con este ejército."

Alfred casi rió, esta acusación estaba muy lejos de la verdad; pero no se atrevió, no con Søren meneando su hacha de un lado al otro.

"No somos tan cercanos como antes," respondió rígidamente. Señaló su cuello. "Si puedes creer eso."

Søren se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que si te coges a un vampiro debes tener fetiches raros," dijo. Avanzó hacia Alfred, tomando su hacha con ambas manos. "Ahora deja de joder conmigo. No soy un idiota. Dime dónde está."

"¡No lo sé!" dijo Alfred, exasperado. "probablemente comiendo o algo. ¡No me dijo, carajo, sólo me ató a la cama y se fue!"

"Por favor, evítame los detalles sórdidos o lo que haces," dijo Søren fríamente. "No creo que mi estómago lo soporte."

"No es un monstruo," dijo Alfred, apretando los puños. "No más que cualquiera de ustedes."

Søren torció el cuerpo y giró el hacha. Fue sin esfuerzo, brutal, y Alfred se arrojó contra la pared del mausoleo para evitar la hoja –la que quedó a menos de cinco centímetros de su oreja.

"Eres una desgracia", gruñó Søren, inclinándose. "Creo que quieres ver este ejército _quemándose_." Se llevó un dedo a los labios, bajó la voz a un susurro. "Pero he aquí una cosa: Braginski y yo tenemos una apuesta sobre quién de nosotros encontrará a Kirkland primero." Sonrió. "Seré yo, por supuesto; Braginski no tiene la delicadeza, lo escuchará acercándose a una milla de distancia Y cuando _capture_ a ese vampiro bastardo, Jones, voy a -"

"¡Cabo Andersen!" Esto fue acompañado por el ruido de un motor, el crujido de los neumáticos en la grava. "¡Deténgase!"

Alfred miró sobre el hombro de Søren. Matthew llegó en un Jeep abollado, esparciendo el anillo de los novatos.

"¡_Andersen_!" repitió. "¡Ahora mismo!"

Søren rodó los ojos, alejándose con un gruñido. Recuperó su hacha, dejándola sobre su hombro.

"En otra ocasión," prometió con un guiño. "Te diré lo que haré con tu novio chupasangre en otra ocasión."

Alfred lo ignoró, empujándolo para llegar hacia Matthew- quien, brillando con los amarillos rayos de luces del Jeep, era su salvación, un ángel en lana gris.

"¡Matt!"

Matthew lo miró, dando un paso.

"Metete, bastardo estúpido," dijo, sosteniendo la puerta abierta. "El General Cesar quiere verte."

* * *

_**Nota de la autora:**__ Me imagino que los Bocados de Murciélago son una cosa en forma de murciélagos feos, llenos de azúcar, y con brillos azules. ¿Quizás Alfred debió haber tenido al Conde Chocula en vez de eso? _(Un cereal que existe de verdad) _¿Siquiera existen aún, no lo sé, no hay aquí en UK y no creo haberlos visto ni cuando estuve en Cincinnati. Sólo sé que salió en Padre de Familia xD_

Traduje la nota porque me dio risa jshagdfjksagfkjasd

Gracias por los reviews, me hicieron entrar en razón y me hicieron terminar esto.

Ya chao.

Lo siento por tardar, soy lo piór.


	9. Parte IX

**The Waning -****El Declive**

No arreglé los puntos y comas, lo siento…¿?

**Capítulo IX**

"Um." Alfred sostuvo arriba sus manos esposadas. "¿Esto es necesario?"

"Órdenes de Cesar," respondió Matthew, manteniendo sus ojos en el silencioso camino. "Después del reporte que le dimos anoche, no quiere correr ningún riesgo."

"No creo que lo de anoche fuese muy justo," gruñó Alfred, haciendo tintinear la cadena. "Braginski le disparó a Arthur en el maldito corazón."

"Contra las órdenes," dijo Matthew. "Cesar lo dio de baja."

"Huh." Alfred miró por la ventana, observando las torcidas y viejas casas coloniales al pasar. "Supongo que habla en serio."

"Lo hace." Matthew lo miró. "Lo verás, ¿No es así? Anoche dijiste que no querías hacerlo."

"Tengo la impresión de que esto no es un problema de 'si yo quiero ir'." Respondió Alfred secamente, haciendo temblar las esposas. "Pero sí, lo veré. Tengo algunas preguntas para él."

"A já." Matthew asintió y no dijo nada más. Alfred observó su perfil en el reflejo de la oscura ventana.

"Oye," dijo, "Lo siento por joderte tanto, Matt. Sé que debo parecer… bueno, como que un minuto estoy de tu lado y al siguiente es-"

"Está bien, Al." Pero Matthew lo dijo más bien de forma rígida, como si fuese ensayado. "Entiendo que todo esto sea tan confuso para ti."

"No, no lo haces," dijo Alfred. "No entiendes eso para nada. Crees que debería ser simple para mí, ¿no es así? Crees que debería saber de qué lado estoy."

Matthew se encogió de hombros.

"Creo que nunca supiste de qué lado estabas," respondió.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio. Alfred observó a su gemelo por el rabillo del ojo, tratando de evaluarlo. Algo sobre él había cambiado definitivamente desde el chico callado y apacible de sus recuerdos: Ahora parecía tener la cabeza fría, incluso parecía calculador, totalmente más despiadado de lo que Alfred jamás hubiese imaginado que pudiese serlo.

Pero entonces, seguramente para ese momento, él ya había visto a demasiada gente morir.

Alfred se preguntaba si sabía sobre las armas. Quería preguntarle – pero esperaría. Quería preguntarle a Cesar primero, sacarle lo que pudiese. Entonces podría decidirse.

Se detuvieron afuera de la base principal del Ejército de Todos los Santos, la vieja mansión andrajosa llena de luz, como si estuvieran celebrando un gran baile. Matthew se dio la vuelta ara dejarlo salir.

"¿Aún con estas?" Preguntó Alfred, haciendo crujir la grava. Sostuvo las esposas arriba.

Matthew simplemente rodó sus ojos y se alejó caminando. Alfred lo siguió por las escaleras y a través de la imponente puerta principal hacia el salón de entrada. El lugar estaba limpio de los tres soldados muertos, la sangre había sido trapeada, pero la negra mancha de la sangre de Arthur seguía en la alfombra, acordonada al pie de las escaleras.

"Heh, la sangre de vampiro es difícil de sacar, ¿eh?" Remarcó Alfred cuando pasaban por ahí.

"Está siendo probada mientras hablamos," respondió Matthew. "Parecía un pecado el desperdiciarla."

"A já" Alfred siguió caminando a su lado mientras ascendían la escalera. "¿Sabes qué acabo de pensar? Este lugar, ¿sí? Es la base del Ejército de Todos los Santos, un fuerte dedicado a erradicar a los seres sobrenaturales – y aun así Arthur entró anoche. ¿No tienen ningún tipo de precaución para prevenir que el enemigo entre?"

"Sí tenemos," respondió Matthew. "Los fantasmas son bloqueados en los umbrales de las puertas, los hombres lobo no se pueden transformar – y para los vampiros tenemos la contra maniobra del Escudo de espejos que viste. También hemos revocado la invitación al lugar. Muchos vampiros, específicamente los de tipos comunes, no pueden entrar a un lugar sin una invitación."

"Creo que Arthur puede," dijo Alfred, pensativo. "Nunca he visto que tenga algún problema."

"Sí, creo que las razas del continente tienen ese problema - los de Rumania y Hungría, lugares como esos." Matthew se encogió de hombros. "Pero incluso si ese fuese el caso con Kikrland, él sí tenía una invitación anoche."

"… ¿La tenía?"

"Sí." Matthew lo miró. "Estaba vistiendo tu abrigo."

Alfred se detuvo. Cruzó su mirada con la de Matthew.

"Yo no se la di, si eso es lo que estás sugiriendo," dijo fríamente. "Él la tomó."

"Sí." Matthew asintió. "Juzgando por la sangre en el cuello, diría que la tomó de tu cadáver después de matarte." Se volteó. "¿Sigamos?"

Alfred dudó – antes de apresurarse para alcanzarlo.

"¡Sé que piensas que debe ser fácil!" Dijo. "Él me mató – así que, ¿No debería ser sólo cortar lazos y volver a este lado?" Negó con la cabeza- "Pero no es así de simple, Matthew. Desearía que lo fuera, pero no lo es. Arthur y yo, nosotros… nosotros hemos pasado por tantas cosas juntos. Necesito saber por qué me hizo esto antes de darle la espalda."

"Es…" Matthew se detuvo, inhaló. Entonces abrió su boca – pero no habló. Al final negó con la cabeza.

"¿Qué?" Demandó Alfred. "¿Sabes por qué? ¡Si lo sabes entonces dime!"

"No, no lo sé." Dijo Matthew en voz baja. No quería mirar a Alfred a los ojos, y siguió caminando.

"¡Matt!" Alfred lo alcanzó nuevamente, agarrándolo de la manga. "¡Mattew! ¡dímelo! ¡Sé que lo sabes!"

"¡No lo sé!" Matthew se soltó y volteó. Se veía claramente nervioso, sus ojos lila amplios y brillantes. "Por Dios, Alfred, ¡Te estoy haciendo un favor!"

Alfred retrocedió, confundido.

"… ¿Qué?"

"No importa." Matthew se volteó y golpeó con firmeza la gran puerta negra al final del pasillo. "Aquí estamos."

"¡De ningún modo!" Siseó Alfred. "Me estás diciendo que tú-"

La puerta crujió y se abrió, y ahí, en el hueco, se encontraba el General Cesar en su largo abrigo gris. Era tal y como Alfred lo recordaba, con una sonrisa alegre que contradecía su brutal naturaleza.

"General Cesar," dijo Matthew, saludando militarmente.

"Cabo Williams." Le saludó amablemente Cesar.

"He traído al Capitán Jones, señor." Matthew señaló a Alfred, quien dio un paso cauteloso hacia el general.

Cesar sonrió cálidamente.

"Excelente trabajo, cabo." Saludó a Alfred con un gesto. "Bienvenido de vuelta, Capitán Jones."

"Gr-gracias, señor." Alfred dio un saludo desinteresado con su mano izquierda.

"Pasa, pasa." Cesar se hizo a un lado, indicando a Alfred que entrara en su oficina. "Eso sería todo, cabo."

"Señor." Matthew asintió.

"Espera." Alfred lo miró. "¡No puedes dejarme con él, Matt!"

Cesar rió escandalosamente.

"Has pasado la semana en compañía de diablos infernales ¿Y estás preocupado a causa mía, Jones?" Acercó su brazo y le dio una palmada a Alfred en el hombro. "¡Ya me conoces!"

"Así es." Afirmó Alfred con frialdad, zafándose del agarre.

"Entonces entra a la oficina," dijo Cesar calmadamente. El brillo de sus ojos había desaparecido. "Es una orden."

Alfred inclinó su cabeza.

"¿Aún cuento como un soldado?" Preguntó.

Cesar hizo un sonido nasal.

"Fuiste asesinado, no dado de baja." Señaló nuevamente. "Por favor." Había una clara amenaza bajo el velo de sus buenos modales. Alfred hizo un amago de tomar su bayoneta, la que estaba bajo su chaqueta de bombardero, a la vez que entraba en la oficina de Cesar. Dedos tranquilos pasearon sobre el frío mango.

La puerta se cerró con un crujido, dejando a Matthew en el otro lado. Cesar pasó junto a Alfred y fue al gran escritorio.

"Siéntate, por favor." Dijo Cesar. Parecía estar tranquilo nuevamente, encantador y amistoso. "Tú y yo necesitamos hablar, Jones."

Por supuesto que Alfred no confiaba para nada en él, pero fue hacia la silla y se sentó. Era cómoda , de brillante madera tallada y con un cojín de terciopelo. Mirando a su alrededor, Alfred quedó bajo la impresión de que la habitación había sido una biblioteca o un estudio, con bellas y pesadas cortinas, majestuosos libreros y un discreto candelabro. La alfombra, aunque deshilachada en algunos lugares, era de un profundo color vino y la chimenea era de mármol pulido, brillando con un rugido. Había algunos retratos dispersos en las murallas de hombres en camisas de encaje y de mujeres con pelucas llenas de lazos y perlas.

"Ahora," dijo Cesar, envolviendo las palabras con su rico acento, "he escuchado que has estado causando problemas. Mataste al teniente Oxenstierna y provocaste directamente la muerte de tres jóvenes cabos - y todo esto en el corto tiempo en el que has estado muerto."

"Arthur-"

"Por supuesto," continuó Cesar, levantando su mano, "Sé sobre el problema que tienes con Kirkland – problema que has incitado al seguir teniendo una relación con él después de que lo di de baja en 1945."

Alfred pestañeó.

"Espera… ¿Lo sabías?"

Pero ahora Cesar se veía confundido.

"Por supuesto que lo sabía," dijo con cuidado. "Sabes que yo lo sabía."

Alfred negó con la cabeza.

"Hay un gran huevo en mi memoria que aún no he recuperado," aclaró. "No sé por qué Arthur me hizo esto."

Cesar asintió.

"El cabo Williams me informó que anoche uniste tu cabeza con el resto de tu cuerpo, logrando que algunos recuerdos volvieran. Aunque también me dijo que no los recuperaste todos."

"Nos interrumpió Honda," Dijo Alfred fríamente.

"Sabiamente." Respondió Cesar. "Tu cuerpo es peligroso."

"… ¿Peligroso?"

"Sí" Cesar comenzó a lucir cauteloso. "¿Así que no recuerdas el curso sobre las inyecciones HLW-01R?"

"¿Las qué?" Alfred lo observó con la boca abierta. "¡¿No es eso… esa horrible cosa verde y acida que se mete Gilbert?!"

Cesar arqueó sus cejas.

"Así que te has encontrado con el teniente Beilschmidt," dijo. "Interesante."

"¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?!" Vociferó Alfred. "¡¿Estás diciéndome que no sólo sabías que estaba viéndome con Arthur, sino que también estabas llenando mi cuerpo con suero de Hollow-articifial?!"

"No hice eso," dijo Cesar. "Tú accediste, Jones."

"¡¿Y por qué demonios lo haría?!" Espetó Alfred.

"Porque ya no querías sentir nada por Kirkland," respondió Cesar calmadamente. "Querías poder cazarlo y matarlo como lo harías con cualquier otra bestia."

"¡¿Por qué?!" Presionó Alfred. "¡¿Podría alguien decirme por qué?! No lo recuerdo, no puedo hacer que Matthew me lo diga, no puedo-"

"No me sorprende," interrumpió Cesar. "Tu hermano siempre ha sido cuidadoso sobre la información. Estabas muy afectado la primera vez. Diría que angustiado."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Kirkland atacó a tu hermano," dijo Cesar simplemente. "Se alimentó de él y lo dejó a su suerte para que muriera."

Alfred se quedó callado por un momento, dejando que la información penetrara en su cerebro.

"Matt… ahora parece bien," dijo con cautela.

"El capitán Honda fue capaz de salvarle la vida," contó Cesar. "Se ha recuperado por completo desde entonces."

"¿Pero por qué querría Arthur tomar a sangre de Matthew?" Preguntó Alfred. "Incluso si estaba hambriento, él-"

"Ha bebido de tu sangre, ¿No?" Cesar parecía un poco aburrido del tema – obviamente habían tenido la misma conversación antes.

"Sí, una vez, pero yo-"

"Kirkland es del tipo que era común de la Europa medieval, es sabido que forman un vínculo con un sólo compañero. Te lo he dicho muchas veces antes. La sangre de su compañero –generalmente un amante – es probar el éxtasis definitivo."

"Pero y- o sea, es el compañero," discutió Alfred. "¡No Matthew!"

"Ustedes son gemelos idénticos," dijo Cesar. "El ADN que tienen es idéntico- y también lo es su sangre."

"O-oh." Alfred se reclinó en su asiento. Lo que podía recordar se hizo presente en su mente: Arthur alimentándose de su herida en la guerra, insaciable; alejándose después del primer Declive, advirtiéndole a Alfred que no lo dejara probarlo otra vez... Y, por supuesto, Arthur sabía que tenía un gemelo idéntico. Alfred le había contado sobre él, le había mostrado fotos, de hecho, Arthur lo había visto, después de que Matthew se había unido al Ejército de Todos los Santos.

Lo entendió de súbito. Aunque no lo recordaba, la lógica era obvia – y él conocía la naturaleza de Arthur. Por mucho que quisiera dudarlo, se encontró incapaz hacerlo.

"Mierda," dijo calladamente, mirando el techo de yeso.

"Bien, lo estás tomando mucho mejor que la primera vez," dijo Cesar. "Pero quizás eso es porque esa vez fuiste tú quien encontró al Cabo Williams desangrándose en la calle."

"¿Por qué no me lo dijo?" Preguntó Alfred. "Le he preguntado tantas veces el porqué Arthur y yo-"

"Como te dije, estabas muy afectado la primera vez." Cesar se encogió de hombros. "Es un buen chico, muy sensible- o por lo menor, lo era. Ha cambiado mucho desde tu muerte. Pero incluso con tu resucitación, aún no quiere dejarte la culpa de lo que pasó. Te culpabas a ti mismo."

"Bueno, eso es obvio. Es mi maldita sangre la que quería Arthur, ¿no es así?" Alfred exhaló, pasando sus manos entre su cabello. "Me cago en Dios." [1]

Cesar hizo una mueca.

"No blasfemes, Jones."

"Lo siento." Alfred lo miró. "¿Y después qué?"

"Viniste hacia mí." Dijo Cesar. "Admitiste que continuaste tu relación con Kirkland después de que lo di de baja. Por supuesto que yo ya lo sabía."

"Si ya lo sabía, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?" Preguntó Alfred amargamente.

"Tenía a Braginski y a Andersen detrás tuyo," explicó Cesar. "Esperaba que nos llevaras hacia Kirkland para así podernos deshacer de él."

"Después del primer Declive, le dije que se fuera," dijo Alfred, ausente. "Temía que lo fueses a matar."

"Los vampiros no tienen la misma lógica que nosotros," dijo Cesar. "Está encariñado contigo. A pesar del peligro, no importa cuántas veces le dijiste que se fuera, se quedó. Cuando me admitiste todo eso, dijiste que habías tenido problemas porque te seguía a pesar de tus repetidos esfuerzos por hacer que volviera a Inglaterra."

"¿Me seguía?"

"Esas fueron tus palabras." Cesar rodó los ojos. "Me pareció que te acosaba. El asunto siguió así por meses hasta antes de que tu hermano fuese atacado."

"¿Crees que lo hiciera para llamar mi atención?" Preguntó Alfred. "¿Enseñarme una lección? ¿O sólo quería mi sangre con tantas ganas?"

"Es difícil de decir," respondió Cesar. "Pero parece que hasta esa noche, habías sido tolerante con su comportamiento, aunque estabas cansado. Después de que atacó a tu hermano, ya no querías tener nada que ver con él. Viniste hacia mí por ayuda."

"I-incluso así, parece como un cambio muy drástico, "dijo Alfred, aproblemado. "Aunque estuviese enojado y molesto, obviamente lo estaba, también estaba enamorado de Arthur. Recuerdo el sentimiento con bastante claridad."

Cesar asintió.

"Es interesante que menciones eso," dijo. "Eso fue lo que dijiste. Estabas molesto, ya no querías estar relacionado con Kirkland – pero no creías poder ser capaz de matarlo." Cesar se encogió de hombros. "Así que sugerí el suero HLW-01R."

"Y… Eso tiene que ver con los experimentos del Hollow artificial, ¿verdad?"

"Sí. Gilbert Beilschmidt era uno de ellos – o por lo menos un intento fallido. Basados en la información de los nazis y las notas que recogimos cuando limpiamos Europa después de la guerra, hemos intentado crear soldados muertos con propiedades parecidas a las de los Hollow – pero que no actúen violentoo que coman carne."

"Por lo que he visto, Gilbert no hace ninguna de esas cosas." Dijo Alfred.

"También queríamos que fueran fáciles de controlar," terminó Cesar. "Algo así como sin pensamientos. Gilbert si los tiene."

"Oh."

"En el proceso de los experimentos, el capitán Honda descubrió un subproducto: Un químico que, cuando se administra en el flujo sanguíneo, tiene un efecto en el cerebro. Disminuye las emociones, logrando que el pensamiento se vuelva más sereno en la batalla y haciendo que te conviertas en un mejor soldado. En los sujetos de prueba que eran Hollows artificiales, suprimió las tendencias violentas. Sin embargo, Honda quería probarlo en un ser vivo."

"Y el conejillo de indias era yo," terminó Alfred.

"No te obligaron," dijo Cesar. "Te lo ofrecí como una manera de suprimir tu lazo emocional con Kirkland. Eso era lo que querías. Accediste y Honda monitoreó los efectos."

"¿Cuáles fueron?"

"Una personalidad totalmente diferente," admitió Cesar. "Siempre fuiste alegre e impulsivo; te convertiste en alguien manso, calculador y malhumorado. Sin embargo, probó ser una ventaja durante el Declive pasado: Mataste a ciento tres."

"Pero ninguno fue Arthur," dijo Alfred.

"No hubo reportes de avistamientos de Kirkland en el Halloween pasado," respondió Cesar. "Claramente se alejó. De hecho, no hubo avistamientos suyos hasta el julio pasado. Lo vimos cerca de la morgue tres noches antes de que fueras asesinado."

"Robando las últimas partes de cadáveres, asumo," murmuró Alfred, mirando sus manos. Aún estaban esposadas.

"Seguramente," concordó Cesar. Unió sus manos sobre el escritorio. "¿Eso es todo?"

"Supongo," dijo Alfred. "O sea, ahora tiene sentido. Arthur atacó a Matthew, me enojé y empecé a tomar una droga loca que le diera los cojones para matarlo- lo que probablemente lo enfureció, así que me mató." Se señaló así mismo. "Y entonces todo este embrollo."

"No debes meterte con los vampiros," dijo Cesar calmadamente. "Quizás ahora si me escucharás, Jones."

Alfred miró a Cesar. Aún no estaba completamente seguro de confiar en él- nunca lo había estado, no un 100%, incluso cuando él y Arthur habían estado durante la guerra- pero con las cosas al fin quedando claras, las piezas cayendo en su lugar, se estaba dando cuenta de que el problema entre él y Arthur Kirkland necesitaba terminar.

"Señor," dijo, "tengo otra pregunta para usted."

"Por favor," dijo Cesar con tono agradable.

Alfred frunció el ceño mirando el escritorio por un momento. No estaba seguro de por dónde empezar.

"La Corte de los Huesos," dijo finalmente. Miró hacia arriba, buscando la reacción de Cesar.

El general sonrió.

"Sí, definitivamente has estado hablando con Beilschmidt," dijo calmadamente. "¿Qué sobre ello?"

"Las armas," dijo Alfred. "Dime, ¿son reales?"

* * *

"¡Sal de mi casa, Bonnefoy!" Gritó Arthur mientras abría la puerta principal.

"Que maleducado," se lamentó Francis, asomando su cabeza a través de la pared de la sala de estar. "Pensé que siempre era bienvenido aquí."

"No, no lo hacías. Siempre he dejado en claro que no eres bienvenido ni a un kilómetro de mí." Arthur tiró al suelo la bolsa para cadáveres que tenía sobre su hombro. "Bien. Esto es lo mejor que pude encontrar."

"Que amable." Francis lo miró de mala manera mientras flotaba hacia el cuerpo. "¡Y no aprecio que lo tires por ahí!"

"Cállate." Arthur se agachó para abrirla, revelando el cuerpo de una chica joven, quizás de nueve o diez años, en un vestido de pliegues y de rizos dorados. "Era la más fresca en la morgue. Murió anoche." El vampiro inclinó su cabeza hacia ella. "Una lástima, era encantadora."

"Lo es," concordó Francis, "pero no es muy grande. ¿Cómo blandiré un arma?"

"Una pistola o un revolver no son muy pesados, Por Dios," dijo Arthur fríamente. "Siempre has dicho que mientras más frescos, mejor. Algunos habían estado ahí por días."

"Bueno, supongo que me conformaré con ella." Dijo Francis.

"Sí, servirá. Es la noche antes del Declive, no tengo tiempo que perder." Arthur comenzó a subir las escaleras, sacándose el abrigo. "Como sea, si vas a insistir en quedarte aquí, entonces haz algo útil y pon a hervir el agua. Voy a ver a Alfred."

Francis se alejó por la pared de la cocina sin decir nada más, lo que era extrañamente obediente viniendo de él. Arthur negó con la cabeza y subió las escaleras con el abrigo sobre su brazo.

"Alfred," dijo mientras entraba en la habitación, "Estoy dispuesto a desatarte si…"

Se detuvo, mirando la cama vacía. Dio un vistazo rápido: Los nudos estaban intactos y los lentes de Alfred ya no estaban. Consciente, entonces, por lo menos con la mano izquierda aún atada.

"¡Francis!" Salió disparado. Se detuvo en la mitad de las escaleras, inclinándose sobre el barandal. "¡¿dónde está?!"

"¿Dónde está quién, mon cher?" Gritó Francis.

"Maldito Alfred, ¡estúpido!" Gritó Arthur, dando pisoteadas hacia la cocina.

"Oh," dijo Francis descuidadamente, "Solté sus ataduras."

"Sí, ¡pude notarlo!" Dijo Arthur, enfurecido. "¡Te pregunté dónde está!"

"Dijo que iba al Otro Mundo," respondió Francis. "Dijo que necesitaba algunas respuestas."

"¡¿Y lo dejaste ir!?" Explotó Arhtur. "¡Te preguntaría si perdiste el maldito cerebro, pero claramente falleció al mismo tiempo que tú!"

"Eres demasiado posesivo, mon ami," respondió Francis, rodando los ojos. "El chico tiene dudas. No va a tranquilizarse hasta que tenga respuestas. Atarlo no es bueno."

"¡Era lo mejor para él!" Gruñó Arthur. "El Declive es mañana en la noche. Sleepy Hollow está lleno de soldados de Todos los Santos, como también lo están las salidas y entradas. ¡No es el momento para estar jugando a ser detective!"

Francis se encogió de hombros.

"Bueno, no veo el punto en restringirlo. Al final sólo te causará más problemas si cree que le estás ocultando cosas."

"No hay un 'al final'," espetó Arthur. "¡En dos noches voy a ofrecerlo a los Ancianos! Eso, si es que vuelve, ¡lo que quizás no pase porque lo dejaste ir!"

"No creo que lo hagas," dijo Francis despectivamente. "No cuando llegue el momento."

"No me digas lo que voy o no voy a hacer, estúpido," gruñó Arthur. Se hundió en su silla, revolviendo distraídamente las hojas de té en su taza. Francis le trajo la tetera, recién hervida.

"Si lo pudieras sentir, no dudaría en echarte esto por la garganta," dijo Arthur, tomando la tetera.

"Siempre sabes qué decir," respondió Francis, sonriendo con dulzura. Se sentó y miró cómo Arthur preparaba su té de forma muy precisa dado el momento.

"Te lo estás tomando sin sangre," notó.

"Ya comí," respondió Arthur. "Asalté el banco de sangre, robé algo para mañana en la noche." Miró directamente a Francis por sobre su taza de té, taladrándolo con sus verdes ojos. "No cambies el tema. No tenías porqué dejarlo ir. Es peligroso."

"¿Entonces para qué lo trajiste con nosotros?" Preguntó Francis. "Sabías el riesgo."

"Yo puedo manejarlo."

"No creo que puedas."

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?"

"No tienes control sobre él, además tu lazo emocional con él nubla tu mente." Francis miró sus uñas. "Admite que aún lo amas."

"No."

"Pero lo amas." Francis suspiró. "Nos has arriesgado a todos al traerlo aquí- y al matarlo para traerlo, desatando la ira del Ejército de Todos los Santos. No puedo creer que todo eso fue sólo para dárselo a los Ancianos. El tomar ese riesgo-"

"'¡Aun así no lo amo!" Soltó Arthur. "Nunca podría amarlo de nuevo, no después de..."

Se detuvo. Francis se inclinó hacia adelante.

"¿Después de?"

"Oh, no importa." gruñó Arthur. "Demonios, ¿No puedes dejarme en paz?"

"No, no lo haré." dijo Francis. "Tu egoísmo nos ha puesto a todos en peligro."

"Bueno, ya no importa," respondió Arthur. "Es mi culpa, debí haberlo convertido hace años cuando tuve la oportunidad. Entonces… hubiésemos tenido una oportunidad de ser felices."

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Lo conocías por mucho tiempo, ¿No es así?"

"Desde que tenía dieciséis. Mintió para entrar en el ejército en 1942. Pero… pero era tan joven, no parecía lo correcto."

"Que noble. No es como algo que harías, mon ami."

"Así es." Suspiró. "Debí saberlo. He sobrevivido todo este tiempo gracias al preocuparme por mi propio bien." Alfred negó con la cabeza. "Cada vez que hago algo por alguien, pasa algo malo. Me asesinaron en primer lugar porque intenté salvar al hermano Geoffrey en vez de correr. Hubiese escapado mientras el vampiro estaba distraído. Ya había terminado cuando logré sacarle la criatura del cuello."

"Estoy seguro de que aún así estaba gradecido."

"No tengo idea de si es así o no. Revivió como un Hollow y entonces le dispararon hasta hacerlo añicos con cruces."

"ah."

"Y en cuanto a Alfred, bueno, se me fue de las manos. Alguna vez, quizás, tendremos una vida juntos-"

"¿Cómo la que tienes ahora?" Preguntó Francis astutamente.

"Esto lo hice con un propósito, nada más," respondió Arthur cortamente. "Debo terminar con esto de una vez por todas."

"¿Y tampoco será algo de lo que te vayas a arrepentir?"

"Estoy cansado, Francis," dijo Arthur de mal humor. "Quinientos años merodeando entre mundos, mirando hombre matándose entre ellos. Estas guerras, son todas iguales al final. Ciertamente he vivido cosas maravillosas, he conocido a gente realmente destacable, pero al final, todo se escapa entre mis dedos y me deja atrás. Sigo volviendo al ejército porque no sé qué más hacer conmigo. O sea, la guerra es lo único que es seguro, ¿no?"

Francis asintió. No dijo nada.

"Alfred fue la primera cosa en la que he estado realmente interesado por casi un siglo. " continuó Arthur. "Había algo sobre él, no sé, encendió algo dentro de mí. Me hizo sentir joven de nuevo, como si estuviera viendo el mundo nuevamente. Debí tomarlo, hacerlo mío - pero me preocupaba demasiado de él. No quería que se arrepintiera de… elegirme." Puso la cabeza en sus manos. "El peso es insoportable. ¿Entiendes eso? Siento que… He probado la fruta prohibida, conocido el paraíso sólo para que me lo quiten de nuevo. ¿Qué más me queda ahora? ¿debo seguir por otros quinientos años, buscando a otro Alfred?"

"Pero lo tienes ahora," dijo Francis con cautela. "Y es inmortal. Puedes vivir con él aquí-"

"No, no puedo. Dejando de lado lo que pasó entre nosotros, sabía que intentaría recuperar sus recuerdos. Sólo puedo mantenerlo ignorante lo suficiente como para que no sea una amenaza." El vampiro miró a Francis con rabia. "No gracias a tu ayuda."

"Sigo pensando que lo que haces no es correcto," respondió Francis, bufando.

"El hecho es que nunca será uno de los nuestros," dijo Arthur con frialdad. "Ya ha probado con creces su lealtad hacia Cesar y al Ejército de Todos los Santos. Incluso después de anoche-"

"Oui, escuché sobre su… escape." Francis lo miró. "¿Te sientes bien?"

"Esplendido. Gracias por preguntar." Arthur lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. "¿Alfred te contó?"

"En realidad fue Gilbert."

"Ya veo. Entonces supongo que Alfred le dijo. Sé que estuvo en esta casa."

"Gilbert dijo que él le contó sobre las armas."

"Oh, ¿esto de nuevo?" Arthur gruñó. "No hay armas. Sólo es propaganda del Vaticano para motivar a las tropas. Cesar está tan loco como una caja de ranas, por supuesto que lo cree. Y Gilbert también."

"Alfred parecía interesado en su existencia," dijo Francis.

"Bueno, es una buenísima historia, ¿no es así? Lástima que no haya ni un ápice de verdad en ella.

"Pareces muy seguro de ello."

"Me gusta pensar que los vampiros sabemos una cosa o dos sobre la Corte de los Huesos." Dijo Arthur maliciosamente. "Por lo menos más que el típico fantasma. El consenso mundial entre los nosferatu es que las armas son propaganda. No hay ninguna clase de prueba de su existencia." Arthur se levantó. "Como sea, ya tuve suficiente de esta conversación. Será mejor que vaya por Alfred… _otra vez_."

"Yo iré." Ofreció Francis. "Me siento responsable."

"_Eres_ el responsable." Gruñó Arthur. "Pero creo que sería mejor que _yo_-"

"No. Insisto." Francis le señaló que se sentara. "Será peligroso para ti esta noche, y ya has salido una vez hoy. No he ido a la puerta durante meses, no creo que llame mucho la atención." Se encogió de hombros. "Además soy yo el que lo liberó. Soy una persona neutra en todo este desagradable asunto entre ustedes, ¿no?"

"Bien." Dijo Arthur fríamente. "Sabes dónde está la base de Todos los Santos, ¿No?"

"_Oui_."

"Bueno, asegúrate de traerlo directo aquí."

"Le diré que tienes un estricto regaño preparado." Dijo Francis, arrastrando las palabras. "_Au revoir_."

Se deslizó por la muralla de la y se marchó. Arthur no se movió, mirando su té. No podría relajarse hasta que Alfred estuviese de vuelta en casa – y ni siquiera en ese momento, en realidad, porque temía sobre qué clase de veneno le habían metido los de Ejército de Todos los Santos en la cabeza que había dejado hueca con tanta dedicación.

Francis estaba equivocado. Lo que sea que esto fuese, no era una vida. Él y Alfred nunca volverían a ser lo que fueron en algún momento, nunca tendrían ese maravillo 'y sí-'. Nunca había convertido a Alfred porque había temido que llegara a odiarlo si lo hacía; si hubiera sabido que el resultado sería este entonces se hubiera arriesgado.

No había disfrutado el cortarle la cabeza a Alfred.

"Soy un monstruo." Dijo calladamente, revolviendo su té de un lado al otro. "No merezco ser feliz."

* * *

"Gracias, Honda." El general Cesar bajó el teléfono con un 'clic'. Miró a Alfred, el que estaba hojeando un viejo volumen de cuero abierto sobre el escritorio. El texto estaba en latín, uno de varios del Vaticano, con páginas y páginas de grabados medievales. Estos eran asquerosamente detallados, describiendo toda clase de bestias satánicas: hombres lobo, fantasmas, krakens, vampiros. La ilustración del vampiro mostraba a un espécimen retorcido con nariz de puerco, la lengua bífida e hinchados ojos vacíos, una criatura bastante grotesca.

"Recuerdo estos." dijo Alfred. "Me refiero a los libros. Recuerdo haberme reído de las fotos."

"No todos los vampiros se ven como Kirkland." Le recordó Cesar. "Varían según el tipo. La mayoría de los de la época medieval debían lucir como humanos. Para las demás variedades eso no importa mucho."

"¿Cómo se ven los Ancianos?" Preguntó Alfred, dando vuelta la hoja.

"No lo sé," admitió Cesar. "nunca los he visto. Hay una ilustración, pero-"

"¿Estos son ellos?" Alfred señaló un dibujo de nueve criaturas esqueléticas vistiendo capas negras. Todos tenían dientes largos y puntiagudos y cálices llenos de sangre.

"Supuestamente. " dijo Cesar. "No son muy lindos a la vista, ¿no?"

"Nop." Alfred entrecerró los ojos, mirando la hoja. "¿Dónde cuenta sobre las armas?"

"Aquí." Cesar señaló un párrafo en la mitad de la página; aunque Alfred, por supuesto, no podía leerlo.

"¿Qué dice?"

"Que los Ancianos nosferatu poseen las… ah…" Cesar frunció el ceño, mirando la página. "Bueno, sería traducido como las "Manos de Lucifer" o 'Manos de los Caídos'. Son armas que juzgarán a la humanidad."

¿Por qué un grupo de vampiros vejetes tendría armas para juzgar a la humanidad?"

"Los vampiros no son especies naturales, Jones. Sabes eso. Fueron creados por las iglesias y gobiernos para controlar a los súbditos. Los Ancianos son las creaciones originales, sellados en su propio plano existencial para proteger las Manos de Lucifer."

Alfred frunció el ceño.

"Así que… ¿Dices que la iglesia creó las armas?

"Según entiendo fue un esfuerzo combinado entre varios grupos religiosos y sectas, así como también gobiernos y senados alrededor del mundo. Si la humanidad no podía ser salvada de sí misma, las Manos de Lucifer serían usadas para purificar al mundo."

"… ¿Y pensaron que la humanidad podía ser salvada si dejaban unos pocos vampiros artesanales por aquí y por allá?"

"Concuerdo con que fue precipitado." Cesar se encogió de hombros. "Al final nunca usaron las armas y el mundo cambió hace mucho. Parece que los humanos están a un paso de extinguirse ellos mismos." Sonrió. "Por el momento parece una pena que esas maravillosas armas se desperdicien. Tenemos la misión de limpiar el desastre que causaron hace siglos la iglesia y sus símiles. ¿Por qué no usar las armas para hacerlo?"

"Espera, entonces… déjame entender esto." Alfred miró a Cesar a los ojos. "Son armas humanas, protegidas por vampiros hechos a mano, que quieres robar para poder erradicar a los vampiros." Pausó. "Y a otras cosas."

"Simplificándolo, sí." Dijo Cesar.

"¿Cómo es que nunca me mencionaste nada de esto antes?" Presionó Alfred. "Bueno, a menos que lo hayas hecho en el pedazo de memorias que no recuerdo – pero Matt nunca-"

"No, no he dado a conocer mis intenciones a todos." interrumpió Cesar. "Sólo algunos pocos saben sobre la Corte de los Huesos y de las Manos de Lucifer."

"Gilbert Beilschmidt, por nombrar uno."

"Sí, tuve que decirle. Él iba a ser mi entrada al Baile de Todas las Almas." Cesar negó con la cabeza. "Es el único Hollow artificial que sobrevive y no nos es beneficioso ahora." Pasó, mirando a Alfred con seriedad. "Pero tú…"

"¿Y-y qué hay sobre Arthur?" Preguntó Alfred. "Cambiaste la orden. Quieres tenerlo vivo.

"Sí. Kirkland tiene quinientos años. Es el único al que le será concedida una audiencia con los Ancianos. Él es mi llave."

Alfred asintió. Eso tenía sentido. Gilbert quería a Arthur por el mismo motivo.

Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta de la oficina.

"¡Adelante!" Llamó Cesar.

Alfred miró sobre su hombro mientras se abría la puerta. Entró Kiku Honda, viéndose tan severo como la noche anterior. Tenía una jeringa en la mano llena de un líquido escarlata; saludó militarmente a Cesar con la otra.

"General Cesar," dijo. "He traído la muestra de sangre que me pidió."

"Gracias, Capitán Honda." Cesar miró a Alfred. "Capitán Jones, he pedido que traigan una muestra de tu sangre. Ha sido extraída de tu cuerpo. Si se te inyecta en el sistema sanguíneo debería restaurar el resto de tus recuerdos."

Alfred asintió lentamente.

"Sí, uh... No tengo un sistema sanguíneo. Para ser honesto, Arthur me hizo bastante básico."

"Tiene sentido." Dijo Kiku en voz baja. "Estás hecho de cadáveres."

"¿No puedes pegarme la cabeza de nuevo? Funcionó anoche."

Kiku negó con la cabeza.

"Tu cuerpo es extremadamente inestable." Dijo. "Mayor exposición podría dañar tu cerebro." Kiku pausó y miró a Cesar, como si esperara su aprobación. Cesar asintió.

"Sí, no queremos eso." Concordó. "¿Hay alguna otra forma, Honda? De verdad sería conveniente si pudiéramos darle todos sus recuerdos a Jones."

"Umm." Kiku miró a Alfred de pies a cabeza, estudiándolo. "¿Cómo es que Kirkland te revivió? si no te molesta que pregunte."

"Con esto." Alfred sostuvo su mano izquierda, mostrando el anillo. "Es un encantamiento, supongo, o algún tipo de hechizo. Pues, básicamente estoy… casado con él. El encantamiento eran los votos, 'hasta que la muerte nos separe', ¿entiendes? Con la excepción de que ambos estamos muertos. Bueno, técnicamente. O sea, ambos hemos muerto-"

"Ya veo." Kiku interrumpió su balbuceo con un gesto de su mano. "Así que el contrato fue hecho bajo circunstancias que ya se habían anulado, dos negativos hacen un positivo, en este caso." Miró el anillo. "¿El anillo te mantiene vivo?"

"Exacto. Si me lo saco sólo sirvo como saco de cadáveres."

"Ese es el anillo que tenías durante la guerra." Dijo Cesar. "Kirkland y tú los tenían. Lo reconozco."

"A já Ese Arthur, es un viejo sentimental." Alfred hizo una mueca.

"¿No es así?" Cesar miró a Kiku. "Honda, ¿Quizás el anillo…?"

"Pienso lo mismo, señor." Respondió Kiku rápidamente. Acercó su mano. "Entregue el anillo por favor, Capitán Jones."

"E-espera, ¿No escuchase lo que acabo de decir?" Alfred alejó su mano lo más que puso del alcance de Kiku. "¡Lo necesito!"

"Será por un segundo," respondió Kiku. "Si ponemos el anillo en tu sangre tus memorias van a volver a ti cuando te lo devuelva."

Alfred hizo un puchero.

"¿Estás seguro? Porque suena como algo que acabas de inventar."

"La lógica es perfecta." Respondió Kiku. "Mis estudios muestran que la introducción de una muestra de tu sangre a tu sistema sanguíneo hará que vuelva parte de tu memoria. No tienes sistema sanguíneo, que es lo que te mantendría vivo. En vez de eso, lo que te mantiene vivo es el anillo, haciéndolo el equivalente. "

Alfred asintió cautelosamente. Aún no estaba completamente convencido, sin mencionar que sentía desconfianza de sacarse el anillo en presencia de Cesar.

"Intentarlo no va a herirte," dijo Cesar. "quieres tener tu memoria de vuelta, ¿no es así?"

"B-bueno, sí, pero-"

"Como tu oficial al mando me gustaría que lo hicieras."

Alfred le miró con el ceño fruncido.

"¿Es esa una orden, señor?"

Cesar negó con la cabeza.

"No, no es una orden." Respondió. "Es tu cuerpo, tus recuerdos, tu… estúpido enredo con Kirkland, por lo que es tu decisión. Sin embargo… Me gustaría destacar que no nos dejaste porque lo quisieras. Eras dedicado a nuestra causa hasta el momento en el que Kirkland te asesinó – y lo hizo para tenerte bajo su poder. Siempre has mantenido una lealtad devota hacia él, pero debo recordarte, como siempre lo he hecho, que no le debes nada. Tomó tus recuerdos para borrar el hecho de que te diste cuenta de cómo es en realidad, sería realmente bueno que vieras cómo es realmente otra vez."

Alfred unió sus miradas. No dijo nada por un largo momento.

"¿Y después qué?" Preguntó eventualmente. "Digamos que lo hago y obtengo mi memoria- y es tan terrible como tu dices y de repente quiero la cabeza de Arthur en un palo… ¿Entonces qué?" Señaló su cuello, sus muñecas. "Ya no serviría para eso."

"Estoy dispuesto a dejarlo pasar."

"No lo dejaste pasar para Arthur." Le recordó Alfred. "Lo echaste después de dos años de servicio. ¿Cómo sé que no me harás lo mismo?"

"Tienes mi palabra, aquí y ahora, de que no romperé mi promesa." Dijo Cesar. "El Ejército de Todos los Santos te necesita, Jones. Eres uno de nuestros mejores soldados. Estoy más que dispuesto a hacer una excepción respecto a la condición de tu cuerpo."

"¿Incluso después de haber matado a Oxenstierna?"

"Eso fue desafortunado." Dijo Cesar calmadamente. "ya que Oxenstierna fue un buen soldado. Sin embargo, según lo que entiendo, fue en defensa propia."

"No lo fue." Informó Alfred. "Bueno, supongo que lo fue en un principio porque se entrometió en mi camino, pero también porque simplemente quería matarlo."

Cesar se inclinó sobre el escritorio. Su atractiva boca se curvó en una sonrisa.

"Verás," dijo en voz baja, "es eso por lo que te necesito. Eres un loco hijo de perra."

"Con el debido respeto, señor, usted también lo es."

"Entonces debemos estar juntos, ¿no lo ves?" Cesar sostuvo su mano al frente. "Ven a casa."

Alfred dudó, aún desconfiado de poner su mano en la de Cesar y sellar el trato. Arthur era un peso muy grande para él.

Cesar bajó su mano un poco.

"Jones, no estoy seguro de por qué viniste esta noche," dijo con frialdad, "pero es tiempo de que elijas un lado. Si deseas volver con nosotros, deja que el Capitán Honda restaure la última parte de tu memoria. Entonces te interrogaré en base a tus acciones en las siguientes veinticuatro horas. No obstante…" Los ojos del general se tornaron serios. "Si decides que tu lealtad aún sigue con Kirkland, puedes irte. No te voy a detener, ni voy a ordenarte que no regreses al Mundo de los Expulsados. Serás libre de irte. Pero mañana en la noche debes entender que no tendremos misericordia. Si quieres quedarte con Kirkland entonces serás cazado con él. ¿Me di a entender?"

"Claro como el agua, señor." Dijo Alfred.

"_Grandioso_." Cesar arrastró la palabra en italiano de una manera casi sarcastica. "¿Entonces eliges...?"

Alfred miró a Kiku – a la sangre brillando dentro de la jeringa. Kiku le miró de vuelta.

"Sugiero los recuerdos primero," dijo, "y después la decisión. Sino, ¿cómo puedes estar lo suficientemente seguro de que la decisión que hagas es la que quieres realmente?"

Cesar se encogió de hombros.

"Suena lógico." Dijo. "¿Jones?"

"Bueno…" Alfred jugueteó con su anillo, volteándolo a un lado y al otro en su dedo. De todos modos supuso que en realidad no tenía nada que perder en este punto- aparte de sus sentidos.

"Necesito que tomes pronto una decisión." Continuó Cesar, cortante. "Soy un hombre ocupado y hay mucho que hacer antes de mañana en la noche."

"Si elijo ponerme de tu lado, estaré en lo correcto al pensar que lo que quieres que haga es... ¿El traerte a Arthur?" Dudó Alfred.

"Precisamente." Cesar asintió. "Si consideras que eso es traicionar… es cosa tuya."

"Bien." Acercó su mano. "Dame el último trozo que me falta en la memoria."

"Muy bien." Kiku se acercó y tomó el anillo. Le tomó trabajo el sacárselo, volteándolo en su nudillo, y Alfred se dio cuenta de que caería de cara hacia el escritorio un segundo más tarde.

Despertó con la nariz adolorida y los lentes chuecos.

"No te agarré a tiempo." Se excusó Cesar. No sonaba muy arrepentido.

Alfred no le escuchaba relamente, sus manos estaban apretadas en puños sobre el escritorio al tiempo que las últimas partes de su memoria se revolvían y luego se ponían en su lugar, golpeando las murallas de su mente. Las emociones- frustración, ira, miedo, desamor – temblaron dentro de él en una vuelta violenta, rodeando su entendimiento, haciéndolo amar y odiar todo de nuevo. Ahora recordaba haber encontrado a Matthew en la cuneta, recordaba la desesperación que lo había llevado a las pruebas de HLW-01R para poder deshacerse de Arthur; vio sus últimos encuentros con el vampiro, ese donde puso en claro sus sentimientos y uno donde Arthur hizo lo mismo. Los recuerdos se acabaron limpiamente en el tercer y final disparo.

"¿Jones?" Cesar se inclinó sobre el escritorio y lo agitó. "¡Jones!"

"E-estoy bien." Alfred retrocedió, moviendo la cabeza. "Estoy bien."

"¿Quieres un poco de agua?"

"No, estoy bien." Alfred miró el anillo sangriento brillando en su dedo. "… estaré bien."

Cesar también miró el anillo.

"¿Puedo saber tu decisión ahora?"

"Sí." Alfred le dirigió la mirada. "Te traeré a Arthur."

Cesar unió sus palmas. Se veía bastante complacido consigo mismo.

"¡Excelente! ¡Estoy tan feliz de oírlo, Jones! Será maravilloso el tenerte de vuelta en nuestro lado, donde correspondes."

"Gracias, señor." Alfred no se sentía muy entusiasmado sobre el tema, sus sentimientos sobre estar en el lado correcto estaban enterrados bajo la súbita rabia dormida hacia Arthur, a quien ahora recordaba odiar. Primero a Matthew, y luego al mismo Alfred, tres veces en el pecho, el pequeño posesivo hijo de puta.

"Por supuesto que las próximas veinticuatro horas requerirán que estés encubierto dentro de la Tierra de los Expulsados," continuó Cesar. "necesito que vuelvas y actúes tal y como antes. No provocará sospechas. Mañana en la noche guiarás a Kirkland hacia nosotros para poder capturarlo con seguridad. Después de eso tendrás libre albedrío para hacer lo que quieras por el resto de la noche. Si procedes tan bien como espero que lo hagas, entonces serás reingresado al Ejército de Todos los Santos con un ascenso a comandante."

"Entendido, señor."

"Maravilloso." Cesar se levantó del escritorio. "Iré a traer el mapa y encontraremos el mejor lugar para atraerlo." Pausó, mirando hacia Alfred. "… no necesito decirte, espero, que necesito que seas considerado con él. Estoy seguro que con tus recuerdos de vuelta amarías matarlo, pero me temo que lo necesitamos vivo.

Alfred asintió.

"Sí, lo entiendo." Dijo, monótono. "Seré bueno."

"Cuando acabe con él podrás matarlo." Dijo Cesar, contento mientras iba hacia los libreros. "Lo guardaré para ti."

Alfred sonrió.

"Eso es todo lo que quería escuchar."

[]

Luego de que Alfred fuese interrogado y dejado libre, Kiku miró a Cesar, quien estaba enrollando su ordenado mapa marcado.

"No parece saber sobre el elemento de sacrificio en la Corte de los Huesos." Dijo.

"Es para eso precisamente para lo que Kirkland lo creó," contestó Cesar, "y exactamente el porqué lo dejé patrullando solo esa semana. Los vampiros son vengativos cuando los ridiculizan. Sabía que eventualmente lo atraparía."

Kiku pestañeó.

"Señor… ¿Usted sabía que Kirkland quería unirse a la Corte de los Huesos?"

"Tiene quinientos años. Una vez que alcanzan el medio milenio de años, eso es lo que todos ellos quieren. Están creados para que lo deseen. Sólo los nosferatu de quinientos años o más son lo suficientemente poderosos como para proteger las Manos de Lucifer."

"Así que les tendiste una trampa," dijo Kiku calmadamente. "¿Asumo que aún planeas usar a Jones como el sacrificio?"

"Él fue la elección de Kirkland, no la mía." Respondió Cesar. "Eso es algo que no puedo cambiar, no si queremos poner nuestras en esas armas, Honda." Sonrió. "Aún así… todo ha salido tan bien, ¿no es así?"

"Y nunca tuviste ninguna intención de ascenderlo a comandante, ¿no es así?"

"Por supuesto que no." Dijo Cesar, dando una risa nasal. "Es un monstruo. No tiene lugar en el Ejército de Todos los Santos. Necesitamos esas armas, y entonces podremos limpiarlos de la faz de la tierra."

* * *

Alfred podía ver algo pálido y amarillento brillando entre las lápidas. Entrecerró los ojos, incapaz de distinguirlo, y se escondió detrás de una gran cruz. Posó una mano sobre su bolsa de palomitas de maíz para que no se arruinaran.

"Bonsoir." Francis asomó su cabeza por encima de la cruz. "Sólo soy yo, _cherie_."

"¡Deja de hacer eso!" Alfred se alejó de él, esparciendo sus palomitas por el piso. "¡Mira lo que me hiciste hacer!"

"Mis disculpas." Francis atravesó la tumba. Traía una linterna, la cual era la fuente del brillo. "Aunque debo advertirte que nadie más puede oírme o verme en el momento, así que para cualquier observador casual, estás hablando solo."

"A já." Alfred pasó a su lado, yendo hacia la puerta. No tenía nada personal en contra de Francis, pero ahora que había tomado una decisión no quería estar asociado a nadie de la Tierra de los Expulsados. Se metió palomitas a la boca, consciente de que Francis estaba flotando a su lado.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso?" Preguntó el fantasma.

"El festival de disfraces." Respondió Alfred con la boca llena. "Tenía ganas."

"Sabes que eso es muy peligroso para los nuestros." Murmuró Francis.

"Cállate." Alfred tragó. "Haré lo que quiera."

"Vaya, estamos sensibles hoy." Dijo Francis, sarcástico. "¿Qué hizo cambiar tu humor? Eras más agradable hoy más temprano."

"Quizás no quiero a un asqueroso fantasma siguiéndome." Espetó Alfred. "¿Qué mierda estás haciendo aquí de todos modos?" Hizo sonar sus dedos. "Espera, déjame adivinar- Arthur te envió. Llegó a casa y se puso histérico porque yo me había ido."

"Ah, lo conoces tan bien." Francis se arregló cuando llegaban a la puerta. "Y no soy asqueroso, _merci beaucoup_."

"Lo que sea." Alfred se echó más dulces a la boca mientras pasaban por la puerta y sobre el puente hacia la Tierra de los Expulsados. "¡Jesús, ese maldito bastardo chupasangre! ¡No soy suyo!"

"Espero que él diferiría de ello."

"Sí, también me da esa impresión." Alfred paró de súbito, mirando a Francis. "No tienes que seguirme todo el camino a casa. Entendí el mensaje, iré directo."

"Muy bien." La actitud de Francis se había vuelto un poco fría. Hizo una reverencia, apagando su linterna. "Entonces te dejaré. Como una advertencia, quizás deberías esconder todo ese revoltijo asqueroso que llamas dulce."

Se desvaneció con un suave sonido tintineando, dejando a Alfred solo en el medio del bosque. Las Marchas de Medianoche estaban por debajo, pacificas con un somnoliento brillo naranja. Alfred le dio la espalda y se encaminó al oeste, colina arriba, de vuelta a la casa.

Iba a ser difícil el mantener su temperamento. Incluso sin el HLW-01R recorriendo su cuerpo, la ira que sentía hacia Arthur era palpable, al rojo vivo. No podía creer que alguien pudiera ser tan controlador y egoísta, y que podía sentir la culpa y la desesperanza por lo que le había pasado a Matthew tan reciente como si aquella fuese la noche en la que había pasado. Recordaba claramente ahora que su hermano casi había muerto, sabiendo que había sido su propia estupidez la que lo había causado. Había tenido muchas oportunidades de capturar o matar a Arthur, a quien siempre conoció por ser peligroso, pero el pensamiento de tratarlo como una bestia nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza. ¿Y cómo le había pagado Arthur? Bebiendo de su hermano y matándolo a él después. Ahora lo veía: no había cómo razonar con un nosferatu, no realmente. Los ocho años no habían sido más que un juego de espera para Arthur.

Aún así, la venganza sería suya pronto. Podía fingir por una noche. Se detuvo en el umbral para componerse, guardando el papel vacío en su bolsillo. Pasó sus manos entre su cabello, inhaló profundo. Probablemente Arthur le iba a gritar, pero eso estaba bien. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pensar en cómo gritaría una vez que lo matara y terminara con él.

Abrió la puerta y se deslizó hasta dentro de la casa. Arthur no cerraba con llave la puerta del frente por la noche, probablemente porque nada sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para entrar sin ser invitado (bueno, excepto por Francis, y probablemente Gilbert). Dejó que la puerta se cerrara detrás suyo.

"¡¿Arthur?!" lo llamó. Inhaló nuevamente. "¡¿Arty?!"

El vampiro apareció por la puerta de la sala de estar, mirando a Alfred con frialdad.

"Simplemente te vas cuando se te da la maldita gana, ¿no?"

Alfred mordió su labio inferior para abstenerse de contestar.

"Lo siento." se forzó a decir. "No… no quise preocuparte-"

"Sí, bueno, te regañaría, pero me tem que entraría por una oreja y saldría por la otra." Arthur volvió a su asiento al tiempo que Alfred llegaba a la puerta. "Estoy seguro de que no necesitas que te diga lo peligroso que es allá afuera-"

"Sí, sí, Francis ya dijo eso." Alfred rodó los ojos. "Como si necesitara que me lo recuerden. Nos han disparado las dos últimas veces, ¿recuerdas?"

"Entonces, ¿por qué insistes en volver allá?" Arthur cogió su libro y lo abrió en la página marcada.

Alfred se encogió de hombros

"No sé. Supongo que se siente como… casa." Estudió a Arthur mientras hablaba: "Tengo un hermano allá después de todo."

"Mm." Arthur volteó la página. No parecía estar escuchándolo.

El hijo de perra. Alfred quería agarrar la mesa de café y golpearlo en la cabeza con ella, para ver si eso le sacaba una reacción.

"Oye." Dijo. "¿No vas a gritarme?"

"Ya te dije que no." Arthur le miró de reojo. "No creo que escuches una palabra de lo que diga."

"Bueno, eres una molestia." Alfred se inclinó sobre el umbral de la puerta. "¿Siempre tienes que mandar a Francis a tus asuntos?"

"Te informo que yo soy quien se encargaba de sus asuntos esta noche. Él sólo devolvía el favor."

"Oh, la cosa del cadáver, ¿no?"

"Exacto." Arthur volvió su atención al libro. "Parece que tuvieron una linda charla."

"Seguro que sí." Alfred se levantó del umbral y se estiró. "Iré a darme un baño. Me siento todo pesado."

"Llévate eso." Arthur señaló con su mano a la motosierra apoyada contra el apoyabrazos del sofá. "No la quiero en mis muebles."

Alfred no dijo nada, pero cruzó la sala de estar y levantó la sierra. No pudo evitar notar que Arthur se había posicionado lo más lejos posible de ella.

"Una elección interesante, debo decir." Dijo Arthur mientras la levantaba. Miraba a Alfred sobre su libro. "¿Te la dio Yao?"

"Sí." Alfred le dio una palmada. "Me llamó, ¿sabes?"

Arthur frunció las cejas.

"… sin dudas." Volvió a cambiar su atención. Parecía determinado en no mirarla, y Alfred sabía por qué. Le dio una súbita chispa de poder sádico.

"Oye, imagínala mañana en la noche." Dijo, meneándola. "¡Mírale los dientes! ¡Entrara en los huesos tan fácil como si fueran tartas!"

"Llévatela, por favor." Arthur arrastró sus piernas sobre el apoyabrazos tan despreocupadamente como le era posible.

"Aunque probablemente debería traer un pañuelo conmigo." Alfred se le acercó. "¡Puede que quede toda mugrienta!" Sostuvo la cuerda y estaba a punto de tirarla una o dos veces…

"¡Sácala de aquí en este instante!" Arthur salió disparado de su asiento, quedando con una pierna a cada lado del apoya brazos. Señaló la puerta, su pálido dedo temblando. "¡Ahora, Alfred!"

Alfred fingió inocencia.

"Oye, no estás asustado de una vieja motosierra, ¿o sí? ¿Un vampiro grandote como tú?"

"E…está sucia." Dijo Arthur rápidamente. "Si se la compraste a Yao quién sabe dónde diablos ha estado. La quiero afuera."

"Está bien, bien." Alfred lo consideró una pequeña y disfrutable victoria, y caminó relajadamente fuera de la habitación junto a la motosierra, permitiéndose una sonrisa. No quería arriesgarse dejándola afuera donde seguramente alguien la robaría, así que la llevó al piso de arriba y la dejó bajo la cama. Lo que Arthur no supiera no podría dañarlo. Aún.

Alfred se hundió en la tina, satisfecho con que Arthur no insistiera en seguirlo para asegurarse de que limpiara correctamente sus puntadas. De verdad no se sentía capaz de soportar estar junto a él.

Estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza, mirando las ordenadas líneas de la costura, las pequeñas diferencias en su tono de piel entre su mano y su muñeca, su codo y su antebrazo. Se preguntó sobre cuántos distintos cuerpos lo componían, si había partes de otros soldados de Todos los Santos en la mezcla. Desde que había recuperado la memoria sentía este cuerpo más y más ajeno, como si estuviera perdiendo su control sobre él. Incluso el escaso sentido del tacto al que se había acostumbrado ahora era súbitamente desagradable e incómodo.

Se preguntaba si, después del Declive y de su regreso al Ejército de Todos los Santos, quizás habría una posibilidad de que devolvieran su cabeza a su cuerpo original. Sólo estaba echado en una mesa, no veía qué otro propósito podrían tener para su cuerpo. Él definitivamente le sacaría más provecho.

Se salió de la bañera y se secó, poniéndose la ropa. También esperaba que le dieran un lindo uniforme nuevo, recordando el traje militar gris del Ejército de Todos los Santos. No sabía de dónde demonios obtuvo Arthur esas ropas, pero apostaría que en la morgue. Se secó el pelo y fue hacia la habitación, parando de súbito en el umbral cuando vio a Arthur. El vampiro estaba de rodillas sobre la alfombra, recogiendo cuidadosamente todas las partes del espejo rojo; escuchó a Alfred detrás de él y volteó la cabeza.

"Dame un momento." dijo. "Olvidé limpiar esto."

"Bien." Alfred tiró la toalla sobre la cama. "Iré por algo de comer. Estaré abajo." Se volteó, yendo hacia la cima de las escaleras.

"Oh." Arthur había vuelto a limpiar el vidrio roto. "Quise decir…"

"¿Sí?" Alfred se detuvo, el críptico comportamiento de Arthur irritándolo. "¿Qué?"

"Anoche." Arthur no lo miró, hablando calmado y claro. "Gracias por salvarme. Pudiste haberme dejado tan fácilmente."

"O…oh." Esto no era lo que Alfred esperaba. "Bueno, d… de nada."

Se quedó por un momento, mirando la espalda de Arthur. No sabía qué más decir. ¿Arthur sabía que lo había traicionado? ¿Lo estaba probando? ...¿o estaba siendo honesto? Alfred se dio cuenta de que no podía saberlo.

"Eso es todo." Dijo Arthur. "Eso es todo lo que quería decir. No tienes que quedarte ahí."

"B…bien." Alfred asintió, alejándose. "Bien. Yo, uh…" Fue hacia el pasillo con la cabeza gacha y llegó a las escaleras, bajándolas rápido y en silencio. Entró a la cocina y cerró la puerta detrás de él, hundiéndose en la silla más cercana. Dejó salir un suspiro. Quizás esto era lo que necesitaba. No podía arriesgarse a tomar a Arthur a la ligera.

Con todos sus recuerdos ordenados en su lugar, recordaba qué tan peligroso era este juego realmente.

* * *

"_Cómo te atreves a venir… ¡Hoy de todas las noches!"_ _Alfred apretó su puño alrededor de la cuerda de su motosierra._ _"¡Después de lo que hiciste!"_

"_Necesito hablarte sobre eso." Dijo Arthur, agónico. __"¿No podemos ir a un lugar más…"_

"_¡No iré a ningún lado contigo!"__Espetó Alfred. __"¡Tienes el valor de venir aquí esta noche!"_

"_Fue un riesgo." Accedió Arthur, y lo era, El Declive haciendo estragos unas calles más allá.__"Pero era la única garantía que tenía para poder verte." __Intentó dar un paso adelante ; Alfred encendió el motor de la sierra, manteniéndolo a raya.__"¡Alfred, por favor escucha…!"_

"_No escucharé ni una palabra tuya más." gruñó Alfred.__"Aléjate de mí y de mi maldito hermano, ¿me oíste?"_

"_Alfred, ¡No toqué a tu hermano!"__Espetó Arthur.__"¡¿Por qué hab…?!"_

"_Oh, veamos, ¿sí?" __Alfred bajó levemente la sierra. __"¡Porque fui lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar que me probaras! __Es mi gemelo, tenemos la misma sangre… ¡Y él es un blanco mucho más fácil!"_

"_¡Nunca dañaría a tu hermano!__¡Sé lo mucho que significa para ti!"_

"_Por Dios, Arthur, ¡¿crees que soy un idiota?! __Cuanto estás hambriento no entra la razón a tu cabeza. __¡No olvides que he visto cómo eres!"_

_Arthur inhaló profundamente._

"_Alfred, escúchame. __No bebí de tu hermano."_

"_No te creo." Dijo Alfred fríamente._

_Arthur negó con la cabeza. __Parecía que no había predicho un escenario donde Alfred no le creyera._

"_Yo no… yo… mira, ¿podemos…?" __Apretó los puños.__"Necesitamos hablar, yo…"_

"_No, tú necesitas salir de mi vista." Interrumpió Alfred._

"_¿Q… qué?"__Arthur lo miró y luego miró la motosierra.__"¿Estás hab…?"_

"_Ve, Arthur." __Alfred negó con la cabeza.__"Esto acaba hoy."_

"_Alfred, por favor, no hagas esto." __Arthur dio un paso al lado de la motosierra, sólo para que Alfred lo bloqueara .__"¡No lo toqué!"_

"_Arthur, sé que lo hiciste." Respondió Alfred con calma.__"Entiendo. __Eres un vampiro, es tu naturaleza. __Pero no me mientas sobre ello ni esperes que te crea."_

"_¡Pero no lo hice!"__Gritó Arthur.__"¡Me conoces desde hace años, Alfred!__Sabes que no…"_

"_No, no lo sé. __No lo sé para nada. __No puedo confiar en ti."__Alfred desvió la mirada.__"Mira, sólo vete de aquí, ¿sí?"_

_Arthur retrocedió un paso, mirando la hoja de la sierra. __Parecía que no sabía si tomarse la amenaza en serio o no._

"_Alfred…"_

"_Cristo, vete, ¡¿Sí?!"__Bramó Alfred.__"¡Se acabó, Arthur! __¡Si no sales de mi vista en este instante entonces voy a matarte, lo juro por dios!"_

"_Alfred, ¡No herí a tu hermano!__¡Es un malentendido… yo no soy el único vampiro en Sleepy Hollow!"_

_Pero Alfred le había dado la espalda._

"_Este es mi último acto generoso." Dijo, frío.__"Si te me acercas a mi o a Matthew de nuevo, te mataré." __Se alejó. __"Adiós, Arthur."_

"_¡E… espera!"__Arthur volvió a ir tras él.__"Alfred, espera…"_

_Agarró el brazo de Alfred; y Alfred volteó rápidamente con la motosierra brillando. __La enterró a través del cuerpo de Arthur, abriéndole el pecho y el abdomen con un chorro de caliente sangre negra y huesos astillados. __Arthur dio un alarido monstruoso y retrocedió, arrastrándose fuera de la hoja antes de que Alfred lo pudiera partir en dos.__Trastabilló alejándose de Alfred, apretando sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo arruinado, jadeando y sangrando; pero sorprendentemente, horriblemente, no cayó, simplemente moviéndose torpemente como pasando por un estupor.__Un súbito temblor de disgusto y terror pasó por la espina de Alfred y se alejó rápidamente del vámpiro. __Sabía que Arthur no tardaría en sanar de la horrenda herida y se dio cuenta de que no quería mirar.__Comenzó a irse nuevamente, arrastrando la ensangrentada sierra detrás de él._

"_Él s…se ha... interpuesto entre nosotros." dijo Arthur con voz rasposa.__"T…tu maldito hermano…__Él y…."__Escupió un chorro de sangre, tosiendo.__"Y…y ese bastardo de Cesar…"_

"_Me hicieron darme cuenta de lo que eres." dijo Alfred._

"_¿Importa lo q… que soy?"__Arthur dio un gemido, su respiración pesada.__"Éramos f…felices… tú y yo."_

"_Eres un monstruo." Respondió Alfred. __No miró atrás.__"No mereces ser feliz."_

* * *

-Silencio incómodo de mujerzuela que no ha visto a sus bebés en 10 meses-

Lamento si faltan espacios o cosas raras de formato, usé una versión distinta a la tradicional de Word.

Y... lamento la tardanza :'D Es que... no puedo trabajar y traducir a la vez (En el 2014 podía porque trabajaba en una oficina).

El fic original sólo tiene aproximadamente 2 Caps. más para el final. Espero les alegre sajhfgaskjd

Intentaré ser rápida como en el inicio sajhfgaksjd lo siento

Bye, les hamo, no recuerdo si respondí los reviews, pero los leí, gracias por comentar aquí y en el original.


End file.
